Beneath Big Apple Sky
by Minatooo
Summary: You can't help it when the time asking you to change your thoughts, change your mind, and change your feeling. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika waktu memaksamu untuk mengubah pendapatmu, mengubah pikiranmu, dan mengubah perasaanmu.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: These chara is totally belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is officially mine.**

**Warning!: Bahasa gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, setting gajelas, OOC tingkat dewa, Crack pair dsb**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**Read it with ur own risk (:**

**couple words from author:**

**Haihai, akhirnya setelah absen beberapa hari aku kembali em publish fic baru. yap fic ini adalah request dari Ama-chan Chocolate Vanila yang sama-sama menyukai Tenten hehe. yak this is my first SasuTen dan ini pertama kalinya aku nyantumi Itachi, karena aku tidak begitu memperhatikan Itachi jadi ya disini Itachinya sangat amat OOC ._. tapi tetep kok masih ada sifat-sifat dasar Itachi hehe, yak langsung saja ya kita ke ceritanya hehe.**

Chapter 1 (Prologue)

Daun-daun sudah terlihat menguning…

Frekuensi hembusan angin yang menusuk tulang pun semakin bertambah.

Ah tentu saja, sudah memasuki musim gugur. Ditengah cuaca yang dingin, terlihat sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam panjang tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan kawasan pemukiman Riverside. Laki-laki itu, memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang sengaja di kuncir agak longgar, mata hitam pekatnya terlihat terkunci pada jalanan kota New York yang padat seperti biasanya. Kedua tangannya ia selipkan didalam kantung mantel coklatnya yang terlihat nyaman dan cukup hangat ditengah cuaca berangin seperti ini. Langkah kaki panjangnya membawa laki-laki itu kesebuah komplek apartemen yang terletak agak jauh dari keramaian kota New York. Dilihat dari bangunannya yang klasik dan berarsitektur tinggi semua orangpun tahu bahwa apartemen-apartemen ini ditujukan untuk para kaum jetset.

Laki-laki itu akhirnya berhenti disebuah beranda apartemen bertingkat tiga yang terlihat lebih sederhana dibanding gedung apartemen yang berada disekitarnya. Laki-laki itu mundur selangkah ketika mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya bersama seorang anak perempuan berjalan menuju pintu apartemen, bisa terlihat si ibu sedikit kesulitan dengan tasnya yang besar.

"Bisakah kau menyangga pintunya selama aku lewat, Gwen."

"Mom! Aku sedang sibuk." Laki-laki bermata gelap itu memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan menyangga pintu apartemen, membiarkan si ibu beserta anak gadisnya yang jutek itu lewat. Omong-omong, sosok gadis kecil itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, seseorang yang juga memiliki sifat jutek bin keras kepala. "Terimakasih anak muda." Ujar sang ibu yang langsung menggamit tangan anaknya.

"Tentu saja, semoga pagi anda menyenangkan." Sahutnya berbasa-basi. Setelah memastikan si ibu dan anak itu pergi, si laki-laki bermata gelap itu segera membuka lebar pintu apartemen yang sedari tadi ia tahan dengan tangannya. Setelah berhasil masuk, laki-laki itu segera berjalan menuju lift dan masuk kedalamnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum samar, tak kuasa menahan gejolak bahagia yang membuncah dihatinya. TING!

Suara dentingan lift membuan laki-laki itu sedikit terlonjak, tanpa membuang waktu lelaki itu segera keluar dari lift begitu pintu lift terbuka.

Nomor 213, laki-laki itu berhenti tepat didepan pintu berwarna merah dengan nomor yang terbuat dari kuningan. Senyum di wajahnya semakin melebar ketika ia menekan bel pintu sebanyak dua kali, setelah itu terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam sana yang sepertinya melangkah menuju pintu. Dan tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas si pemilik apartemen sedikit kaget, meskipun ia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya, sementara si tamu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ada apa menemuiku?" Tanya si pemilik apartemen dengan suara yang dingin dan nada yang menusuk, seolah tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan sinis si pemilik apartemen, si tamu malah tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya diudara.

"Kami-sama, kenapa kau harus sejutek itu dengan kakakmu sendiri, Sasuke?"

xXx

"Jadi ada apa kau menemuiku, Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke begitu sang kakak menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa hitamnya.

"Kami-sama, Sasuke. Tidak baik memperlakukan tamu dengan tidak sopan, setidaknya kau menawarkanku minuman terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya." Ujar Itachi yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam sang adik yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sudah delapan belas tahun Itachi menerima tatapan menusuk itu, jadi baginya tatapan itu bukanlah hal yang harus ditakutkan, justru tak jarang Itachi menganggapnya kawai.

"Come on, Itachi. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk omong kosong seperti ini." Ujar Sasuke tanpa mengubah ekspresinya yang sedikit –ehem- menakutkan. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, Itachi malah menyentuh dagunya seraya menggeleng-geleng kecil ketika matanya menyusuri apartemen adiknya yang terkesan minimalis dan… berantakan.

"Tempat ini terlihat seperti kandang sapi, bagaimana kau bisa tidur ditempat yang penuh dengan kertas seperti ini? Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti marah besar, terlebih Kaa-san, ia selalu disiplin soal kebersihan bukan." Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi, ia tahu dengan bertanya to the point plus nada sinis nan dingin tidak akan membantu, kakaknya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, malah mungkin membuat Sasuke tambah pusing. Laki-laki berambut gelap yang ditata emo style itu memijit batang hidungnya yang mancung dengan dua jari.

"Baiklah, Itachi aku benar-benar sedang stress jadi jangan buat aku tambah stress dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit jiwa." Ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit nada 'mengiba' di kalimatnya. Mendengar suara adiknya yang berubah drastis, membuat Itachi menoleh, menatap sosok adiknya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Let me guess, lagu baru mu stuck ditengah jalan? Lalu persediaan tomatmu habis sementara toko grosir di ujung blok kehabisan stock tomat ditambah kau belum menikmati kopi pagimu bukan, Sasuke?" Mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti 'pernyataan' itu membuat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kakak laki-lakinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Kertas-kertas di sekitar pianomu bicara banyak padaku saat aku menginjakan kaki disini, soal tomat dan kopi… kau pikir berapa lama aku mengenalmu? Satu tahun? Dua tahun, of course more than that." Ujar Itachi santai. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas panjang, ya kakaknya pasti tahu semua tentang dirinya, mulai dari kebiasaannya, hal yang ia suka sampai hal yang membuat moodnya hancur seperti sekarang? Lihat bukan bagaimana perlakuannya terhadap kakak laki-lakinya?

"Baik, kau sudah tahu semua itu, lalu apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" Itachi beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Sasuke, laki-laki itu berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. "Tak ada salahnya kan mengunjungi adik kesayanganku?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ada di sini?" Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Managermu mengabariku ketika kalian kembali dari Madrid."

"Shino." Gerutu Sasuke. "Jadi dugaanku tepat?" Tanya Itachi sambil melirik kearah piano berwarna merah maroon yang terletak disamping rak buku. Disekitar piano klasik itu terlihat puluhan kertas berisi not balok berserakan dimana-mana. Sasuke mengikuti pandangan kakaknya dan menghela nafas (lagi). "Yeah."

"Kau harus keluar sekali-kali, berada didalam rumah terlalu sering tidak baik untuk otak dan melihat dari kondisi apartemenmu, aku yakin kau sudah mengurung diri selama lebih dari tiga hari." Ujar Itachi sambil kembali menyusuri apartemen adiknya dengan kedua mata pekatnya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk, aku harus menyelesaikan lagu baruku untuk recital besar di London bulan depan." Ujar Sasuke. Itu benar, Sasuke harus menyiapkan tiga lagu baru untuk di sodorkan di recital besar yang akan dihadiri oleh para pianis terkemuka didunia, jadi ia harus memastikan bahwa lagu-lagunya benar-benar sempurna, kalau bisa sangat sempurna, lebih dari beberapa lagu yang ia mainkan di recital nya di Madrid beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya bukan?" Mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget, di kamus hidupnya tidak ada kata tidak bisa. Sasuke selalu ingin bisa melakukan apapun. Hampir seluruh alat musik ia kuasai, tapi alat musik yang paling ia gemari adalah piano. Menurutnya alunan melodi piano bagaikan obat penenangnya. Tak hanya dibidang musik, Sasuke juga selalu menonjol dibidang akademik dan olahraga ketika ia masih duduk dibangku SMA, tidak ada yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. Tapi kali ini ia mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak bisa, melanjutkan lagunya. Pikirannya stuck, inspirasi yang ia dapatkan jauh-jauh hari kini lenyap tanpa bekas, membuat Sasuke uring-uringan selama beberapa hari ini. Belum lagi persediaan tomatnya yang sudah habis dan mesin kopinya yang rusak. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya hari ini.

"Sudahlah jangan memaksakan dirimu, sekali-kali kau harus keluar rumah. Mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa mendapatkan inspirasi." Ujar Itachi sambil menyentuh pundak adiknya. Sasuke memejamkan kepalanya, meski enggan tapi ia setuju dengan pendapat kakaknya.

"Yeah kau benar, mungkin aku harus keluar rumah sekali-kali." Melihat adiknya yang tumben-tumbennya menurut, membuat Itachi tersenyum samar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke café ku? Kau selalu bilang ingin mampir kesana, tapi tidak pernah membuktikannya." Ujar Itachi. Yap, setelah café nya resmi dibuka beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sasuke selalu berjanji akan datang ke café nya, tapi sampai saat ini, nihil, Sasuke tidak pernah datang. Itachi tahu adiknya pastilah sangat sibuk dengan jadwal recitalnya di berbagai Negara, karena itulah ia tidak pernah memaksa Sasuke untuk datang.

"Apa café mu menyediakan kopi?" mendengar pertanyaan adiknya, Itachi terkekeh. "Tentu saja."

"Baik, ayo kita ke café mu."

**yoo bagaimana? ini hanya prologue nya makanya belum terlihat konflik, disini udh mulai ngeliat kan ke OOC an Itachi, kalo diliat sifat Itachi disini lebih mirip ke Kakashi ya ._. hehe, tapi kan intinya Itachi sayang banget sama Sasuke yakan hehe ._. huwaa aku sebenernya ga pede mem publish ini tapi karena tekad dihati sangat kuat jadi aku publish deh, menurut kalian gimana? lanjutin apa engga ya :( reviews ya buat pendapatnya hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: T**

**Discalimer: These chara is totally belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is officially mine.**

**Warning: Bahasa gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, setting gajelas, OOC tingkat dewa, Crack pairing dsb**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**Read it with ur own risk (:**

**Couple words from author: **

**Yooo Minna-san! author kembali lagi dengan chappy 2 hehehe, ya disini mulai terlihat awal konflik diantara Sasuke dan Tenten, dan di chap ini Tenten pun udah muncul hehe. Oh iya ini SasuTen pertamaku jadi maaf ya kalo masih abal hehe. okee aku bales reviews dulu yaa**

**Fumiyo Nakayama.71: Iyaa karena aku lagi baca novel terjemahan jadi kebawa-bawa sampe kesini ._. hehe. huwaa begitu ya :( iya sih memang pair SasuTen masih sulit diterima oleh para NejiTen lovers, aku pun sempat berpikiran seperti itu, tapi aku enjoy aja asalkan ada Tentennya hehehehe ._.**

**Oke segitu aja, langsung aja kita simak ceritanyaa.**

Chapter 2

Kedua laki-laki berambut pekat dan bermata hitam itu segera turun dari mobil Jeep Cherokee hitam ketika mereka sampai di sebuah department store, setelah mengunci pintu mobil mereka segera masuk ke department store itu. Sasuke berkacak pinggang menatap arsitektur café kakak laki-lakinya. Café yang terletak di sebuah department store, memiliki design interior yang menganut unsur prancis, terlihat jelas dari sofa-sofa kulit berwarna soft yang berjejer tak jauh dari meja kasir, dan miniature menara eifel yang berdiri disudut cafe, meski begitu masih terlihat sentuhan Jepang di café yang terletak bersebrangan dengan ice rink itu. Terlihat beberapa lampion menggantung menghiasi meja kaca tempat menaruh beberapa kue yang terlihat menggiurkan, dan beberapa origami yang bertengger di meja kasir. Sungguh perpaduan yang indah. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, kearah ice rink luas yang terletak disebrang café, terlihat juga beberapa orang yang tengah meluncur disana.

Melihat ice rink, membuat Sasuke melirik kearah Itachi yang berdiri disampingnya. 'Apa Itachi tidak menderita harus menghabiskan kesehariannya di depan ice rink?'

"Lebih baik kita segera masuk ke café ku, sebelum para skater cilik menyerbu café ku." Ujar Itachi yang membuat lamunan Sasuke terputus. Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang.

"Ah, aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa antusiasme yang terpancar dari pertanyaan singkat itu. "Dia seorang pelatih ice skating di ice rink itu, dan sering menghabiskan waktunya di café ku ketika ia sedang istirahat." Ucap Itachi tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Suasana café kakaknya terlihat jauh lebih tenang dibanding suasana di sebrangnya. Membuat Sasuke sedikit rileks, begitu memasuki café kakaknya, Sasuke kembali menatap kesekitar.

Tamu di café kakaknya kala itu tidak terlalu ramai, mereka pun menikmati kopi ataupun cake mereka dengan tenang.

'Haah, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan orang bersikap rasional disini.' Batin Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja suara gemuruh tertangkap oleh telinga Sasuke, refleks laki-laki itu segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"KYAA! AWAS!" BRUGH! Detik itu juga tubuh Sasuke seperti dihantam benda yang berat, membuat laki-laki itu terjengkang kebelakang dengan kepala membentur sesuatu benda yang keras, dan disusul dengan benda lengket dan cairan panas yang mengenai rambutnya. Pandangan Sasuke mengabur, dadanya terasa sesak karena tubuhnya seperti ditiban benda yang berat.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang tak jelas seraya mengerjapkan matanya, berharap kunang-kunang di matanya segera pergi. Sasuke akhirnya berhasil membuka matanya tanpa gangguan kunang-kunang lagi. Akhirnya laki-laki itu menyadari benda apa yang menindih tubuhnya dan membuatnya sesak nafas. Gadis berwajah asia dan berambut auburn sebahu mengerjap sekali, lalu bola mata hazel nut nya terbelalak kaget.

"Oh astaga! Oh astaga Kami-sama! Maafkan aku.. aku tidak sengaja-" belum sempat gadis itu menyelaskan kalimatnya, sesuatu menariknya berdiri dan tentu saja Itachi adalah dalang dibalik semua itu.

"Tenten! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Itachi memperhatikan mimik gadis itu ketika kaki kanannya menyentuh lantai kayu café nya, gadis itu meringis kesakitan. "Aduh… tunggu." Ucap gadis itu sambil berusaha menjejakkan kedua kakinya di lantai tanpa terhuyung-huyung, sebelah tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa berputar.

"Kakimu terkilir?" Tanya Itachi dua kali lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Itachi sibuk mengurusi gadis itu dan tidak memperdulikan adiknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai? Sasuke mendengus kesal seraya berusaha berdiri tanpa bantuan siapapun, ia berusaha berdiri dengan menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan dan langsung diserang oleh rasa sakit yang luar biasa, membuat wajah tampannya meringis kecil.

"Apa ada luka lain?" Suara Itachi terdengar lagi dan Sasuke yakin pertanyaan itu bukan ditujukan padanya. "Kepalamu terbentur, lebih baik kita kerumah sakit."

"Tidak." Bantah gadis itu cepat. "Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja, tidak perlu kerumah sakit."

"Tapi tak ada salahnya kerumah sakit, siapa tahu ada pendarahan didalam." Kata Itachi lagi . "Tidak perlu, sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, Itachi-senpai."

"Tapi-"

"Sepertinya kita memang perlu kerumah sakit." Ujar Sasuke yang akhirnya bisa menapakan kedua kakinya dilantai. Gadis itu menoleh kearah Sasuke

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak perlu ke-"

"Bukan kau." Ujar Sasuke tajam dengan rahang menggeretak, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tangannya.

"Tapi aku." Seketika itu juga Itachi menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke.

"Oh astaga."

xXx

Bau menyengat alcohol dan obat-obatan khas rumah sakit besar langsung menari-nari di hidung Tenten ketika gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

'Bodoh! Kalau saja bukan karena buntalan kapas itu.' Lagi-lagi gadis berambut auburn itu menghela nafas panjang seraya memejamkan mata hazel nut nya. Rasa bersalah yang amat besar kini tengah bersemayam didalam hatinya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena insiden buntalan kapas di café tadi beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika Tenten tengah membawa sepiring chesse cake serta segelas hot choco late nya dan hendak duduk di pojok café untuk menikmati waktu istirahatnya, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan kasarnya menyenggol tubuh mungil Tenten dan akhirnya sukses membuat Tenten jatuh secara tidak elit dan menubruk adik dari Itachi-senpai, bos sekaligus pemilik café tempatnya biasa menyantap makan siang.

Ada sisi baik dan buruk dari kejadian itu. Sisi baiknya, Tenten tidak terluka sama sekali, kepalanya hanya terasa sedikit pusing ketika menubruk dada bidang dari adik laki-laki Itachi ditambah bajunya tak ternodai krim keju maupun noda coklat. Dan sisi buruknya, selama perjalanan menuju kerumah sakit, Tenten tak henti-hentinya mendapat tatapan tajam serta kata-kata menusuk dari adik Itachi.

'Siapa ya nama laki-laki itu? Sepertinya aku mendengar Itachi-senpai memanggil namanya sebelum menarikku berdiri. Sas.. sasuke? Ya! Itu namanya, Uchiha Sasuke tentunya.'

Tubuh Tenten menegang ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh keningnnya, membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Mata hazelnya melebar ketika mendapati sesosok laki-laki bermata gelap menyodorkan segelas minuman kearahnya.

"Kurasa segelas coklat panas bisa menenangkanmu." Tenten tersenyum kecil seraya menangkup cangkir karton yang disodorkan kearahnya itu dengan kedua tangan. "Terimakasih, Itachi-senpai."

Itachi hanya tersenyum samar seraya menyesap minuman yang sepertinya adalah capucinno. Bagaimana Tenten bisa tahu? Tentu saja dari aromanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Tenten menghela nafas panjang, perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Rasa bersalah masih bercokol didalam hatinya, sedari tadi ingin sekali ia meminta maaf pada Uchiha Sasuke, tapi tatapan tajam laki-laki itu membuat Tenten lebih memilih untuk tetap diam.

'Dia pasti sangat membenciku.' Batin gadis itu. Tentu saja, karena Tenten sudah membuat tangan laki-laki itu cedera. Tubuhnya secara tak sengaja meniban tangan laki-laki itu, membuat Sasuke meringis sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Tenten memutuskan untuk menyesap coklat hangatnya, berharap rasa manis dari coklat itu dapat menenangkan syaraf otaknya. "Tenten, kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya wajahmu agak pucat?"

Tenten menjauhkan cangkir karton dari mulutnya dan menatap lurus kearah lobby rumah sakit. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa hanya saja…"

Itachi hanya bisa terdiam, menunggu gadis di sebelahnya melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku hanya khawatir akan keadaan adikmu, melihat dari ekspresinya selama dimobil pasti cederanya cukup serius." Ujar Tenten murung.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu khawatir pada Sasuke, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku sangat menyesal, dia sepertinya sudah membenciku bahkan sebelum kami berkenalan, bukan begitu Itachi-senpai?" Tanya Tenten sambil tersenyum geli, Itachi hanya bisa tertawa pendek. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan sifat buruk yang sudah mendarah daging di sosok adikku, dia memang selalu seperti itu pada semua orang." Ujar Itachi yang sepertinya berusaha menenangkan Tenten.

Tak lama, pintu ruang pemeriksaan terbuka, membuat kedua manusia berbeda gender itu menolehkan kepalanya. Sesosok laki-laki paruh baya lengkap dengan jas putihnya keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, disusul oleh seorang laki-laki emo yang terlihat kotor dengan krim keju dan noda coklat di baju dan rambut emo nya. Begitu keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah kakaknya maupun Tenten, moodnya benar-benar hancur total. Rencananya keluar rumah untuk menenangkan diri kini sudah hancur lebur, moodnya sudah benar-benar hilang.

"Ah, apa anda kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya laki-laki paruh baya itu kepada Itachi. "Iya, ada apa, dokter?"

"Bisa saya bicara sebentar dengan anda?" Itachi menoleh kearah Tenten, menatap gadis itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi menyusul sang dokter. Sementara Tenten hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya ketika Sasuke berjalan melewatinya, dadanya sesak. Perasaan bersalah membuncah ketika mata hazelnya melihat perban berwarna coklat membelit tangan kanan Sasuke.

'Kami-sama! Aku harus meminta maaf.' Meski begitu tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mungil Tenten. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke, tapi begitu melihat ekspresi yang cukup –ehem- menakutkan diwajah laki-laki itu, Tenten segera membungkam mulutnya, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tahu mood laki-laki itu pasti sangat hancur.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia berdiri memunggungi Tenten. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar muak dengan Tenten. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Tenten menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu ia salah dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membayar kesalahannya, sungguh ini seperti membunuhnya. Tetapi mencoba berbicara dengan Sasuke seperti menyerahkan nyawamu pada malaikat kematian, sudah dipastikan Sasuke tidak akan merespon permintaan maaf Tenten dengan 'hangat'.

Tenten merasa sedikit lega ketika melihat sosok Itachi berjalan mendekati mereka. "Lebih baik aku segera mengantarmu pulang, Tenten."

xXx

_'__Kau tidak diperbolehkan menggerakan tanganmu selama kurang lebih satu bulan.'_

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kirinya, rahangnya terlihat menegang pertanda bahwa laki-laki itu tengah kesal. Laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sudah diselimuti amarah. Begitu membuka matanya, ia segera melirik ke kaca spion tengah. Mata onyx nya menyipit ketika menangkap sosok gadis bertubuh mungil tengah terduduk di kursi penumpang belakang. Gadis itu, gadis berambut coklat gelap yang tengah menunduk. Beberapa helai rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu.

'Gara-gara dia.' Sasuke segera mengalihkan tatapannya, berlama-lama melihat gadis itu bisa membuat amarahnya kembali bangkit. Kalau saja gadis itu tidak menubruknya tadi, kalau saja ia tidak datang ke café kakaknya, kalau saja kakaknya tidak datang ke apartemennya, dan kalau saja mesin kopi sialannya tidak rusak.

_'__Kau tidak boleh menggunakan tanganmu untuk sementara, apapun itu termasuk bermain piano, kau mengerti Uchiha Sasuke?'_

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ya, Sasuke tidak akan bisa bermain piano selama setidaknya paling cepat satu bulan. Ia tidak akan bisa menjalankan recital yang sudah ia tunggu bulan depan, ia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan lagu barunya.

'Kami-sama! Bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan semua pernyataan itu, otak! Tanpa kau perjelaspun aku bisa tahu, otak bodoh!' Batin Sasuke lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke kembali melirik ke kaca spion. Gadis itu masih menundukan kepalanya, entah kenapa Sasuke sangat membenci gadis ini. Dia bagaikan malaikat kegelapan yang merenggut segalanya dari Sasuke.

Merenggut resitalnya, merenggut lagu barunya, merenggut pagi harinya yang tenang dan damai. Sasuke ingin sekali segera berpisah dengan gadis ini dan menjauh setidaknya dalam radius 100 meter.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai." Ujar Itachi yang memecah keheningan, baik Tenten maupun Sasuke memilih untuk tetap diam. Sasuke menyentuh rambutnya yang sudah terasa lengket karena krim keju

"Bisakah kita segera kembali ke apartemenku? Aku tidak mau rambutku jadi chesse cake." Gerutu Sasuke. Itachi tidak menggubris kata-kata adiknya, sementara Tenten segera membuka pintu penumpang dan melangkah keluar dari mobil. Melihat aksi Tenten membuat Itachi turut keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan si penggerutu didalam mobil.

"Tenten." Langkah gadis itu terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Ah Itachi-senpai, terimakasih atas tumpangannya ya, maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak sama sekali tidak merepotkan, dan terimakasih karena menemaniku di rumah sakit." Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum ringan, entah mengapa setelah melihat senyuman Itachi perasaan Tenten sedikit tenang. "Ah, sudah seharusnya aku ikut. Penyebab adikmu dibawa kerumah sakitkan karena aku." Ujar Tenten yang sekilas melirik kearah Sasuke. "Apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja? Apa yang dokter katakana, Senpai?"

"Yea, sebenarnya cedera di tangan Sasuke tidak terlalu serius, tangannya hanya terkilir tapi dokter menyarankan untuk tidak menggerakan tangannya selama satu bulan penuh, karena Sasuke adalah seorang pianis."

"Eh? Pianis?"

"Yeah, seorang pianis pasti menggerakan tangannya lebih sering daripada orang biasa seperti kita bukan? Dan jika terlalu sering menggerakan jari jemari di saat kondisi otot lengan tidak sehat, bisa memicu peradangan." Tenten termenung sesaat, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Itachi yang berputar dikepalanya. "Jadi.. Sasuke tidak bisa bermain piano lagi?"

"Ya untuk satu bulan ini, tidak." Tubuh Tenten tersentak. Tidak bisa bermain piano lagi? Tenten baru mengetahui kenapa Sasuke sangat kesal, bagaimana tidak? Sasuke adalah seorang pianis, bayangkan jika seorang pianis tidak bisa bermain piano selama satu bulan?

"Tak heran dia terlihat sangat membenciku." Ujar Tenten yang akhirnya tersenyum getir, Itachi hanya bisa menatap gadis dihadapannya. Baru saja Itachi hendak berbicara, suara yang dingin dan tajam bak sebilah pisau merambat diudara.

"Bisakah kita segera pulang? Kau sudah mengantar gadis itu didepan apartemennya bukan, apa kau ingin mengantarnya kedalam juga?" Gejolak amarah muncul di dalam hati Tenten. Gadis itu merasa kesal, bukan kesal karena tatapan tajam Sasuke yang dilontarkannya selama dua jam belakangan, bukan. Tapi kerana sifat tidak sopannya di hadapan Itachi, bagaimanapun Itachi adalah kakaknya, dan ia tidak sepantasnya berkata sekasar itu. Atas dasar amarah Tenten berjalan melewati Itachi. Gadis itu berhenti ketika ia sudah mendekati mobil Jeep Cherokee hitam yang terparkir di depan apartemennya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat kesal karena tanganmu! Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk bersikap sekasar itu dengan Itachi-senpai! Bagaimanapun, dia adalah kakakmu! Aku sama sekali tidak marah atas tatapan tajammu, atau kata-kata menusukmu saat diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit, aku tidak marah karena kau melampiaskan amarahmu padaku, tidak sama sekali karena aku tahu aku pantas mendapatkannya, tapi kau tidak perlu melampiaskannya pada kakakmu!"

Tenten berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menatap kearah gadis itu. Meskipun tatapannya terlihat datar, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sangat terkejut. Terkejut bahwa baru sekali ini ada seorang gadis yang berani… mengomelinya selain ibunya tentunya. Semua gadis yang ia kenal pasti selalu bertekuk lutut padanya, tapi gadis ini? Baru saja ia membentak Sasuke? Setelah beberapa detik menatap gadis berambut coklat itu, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah jalanan, mata onyxnya menatap lurus kedepan. "Bisa kita pulang sekarang, Itachi?"

Begitu mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedikit serak, Itachi segera membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah mobil, sementara Tenten kembali menundukan kepalanya. Gadis itu mengutuk dirinya didalam hati.

'Baka! Kenapa aku bisa lost control seperti tadi?! Kenapa aku malah memarahi Sasuke?! Harusnya aku meminta maaf padanya, bukan malah marah-marah seperti tadi.' Tenten memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh lembut pundaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dan lagi, terimakasih ya atas aksimu tadi." Tenten menoleh kesamping, tepatnya kearah Itachi yang berdiri disampingnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Tenten. Gadis itu berdiri ditempatnya sampai mobil Jeep Cherokee hitam itu melaju dijalanan.

Senyuman indah itu kembali terbesit di kepalanya, membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

**Yapps! chappie 2, bagaimana-bagaimanaa? apa kata-kata yang kupakai terlalu ribet? hehehe, aku berharap banget lo para NejiTen lovers mau menengok fic ini dan bisa suka dengan fic ini hehe, tapi karena sepertinya peminat SasuTen sangat sedikit... yasudahlah tak apa-apa aku tetap menjalankan fic ini karena ini adalah request hehe, silahkan di reviews yaa, jaa ne minnaa! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: These chara is totally belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is officially mine.**

**Warning: bahasa gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, setting gajelas, OOC tingkat dewa, Crack pairing dsb**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**Read it with ur own risk(:**

**Couple words from author:**

**Hai minna! author kembali lagi hehe, karena bingung mau ngapain ditengah puasa akhirnya aku ngebut ngelanjutin fic ini dan sekarang langsung aplot ke chap tiga hehe, oh iya sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin selamat beribadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ya hehehe, semangat puasanya bentar lagi buka minna! hehe, okee balas reviews dulu yaa**

**Youthful Flower: holaa ama-chan, bagaimana nih fic request mu, semoga kamu suka yaa hehe. waduh ._. udah baca kan tapi? hehehe, di fav?! :O makasih yaa ama-chan hehe.**

**Fumiyo Nakayama.71: wah kamu udah terharu ._. dibagian mananya hehehe ._. tenang aja aku pasti bikin kok hehe :3**

**yosh segitu aja balasannya hehe, okay kita simak saja ceritanyaa!**

Chapter 3

Setelah memarkirkan mobil Mini Cooper Paceman S miliknya di sisi jalan. Tenten segera keluar. Tepat seperti dugaannya, seorang laki-laki dengan mantel abu-abu dan berambut gelap tengah berjalan di trotoar disebrang Tenten berdiri saat ini. Bisa Tenten lihat, laki-laki itu tengah menggenggam cangkir karton berwarna hijau dengan tangan kirinya dan ya, perban coklat itu masih melekat di tangannya. Begitu gadis itu melihat si rambut gelap menaiki tangga menuju salah satu gedung apartemen, Tenten segera berlari kecil menyebrangi jalanan. Untung saja tangannya berhasil menyangga pintu apartemen sebelum benar-benar tertutup. Begitu Tenten masuk, pintu lift berwarna keemasan didalam apartemen itu sudah tertutup. 'Pasti ia sudah naik kedalam.' Tanpa membuang waktu, Tenten segera berlari kearah tangga dan berlari menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga dengan kakinya. Tak dihiraukannya rasa sesak didada karena kelelahan berlari menaiki tangga. 'Apartemen didaerah Riverside, lantai dua nomor 231.' Batin Tenten berusaha mengingat alamat lengkap yang ia dapat dari Itachi tadi malam.

Setelah insiden membentak kemarin, Tenten tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Dirinya selalu dibayangi perasaan bersalah, ditambah karena sudah memarahi Sasuke. Jadi Tenten membulatkan tekad untuk datang ke apartemen Sasuke dan memintamaaf bahkan melakukan sesuatu kalau itu bisa membuat Sasuke tidak membencinya atau setidaknya memaafkannya. Tsunade selalu mengajarkan Tenten untuk selalu meminta maaf ketika ia melakukan kesalahan apapun kondisinya. Dan Tenten selalu menanamkan ajaran ibu pantinya itu sampai ia tumbuh dewasa dan pindah ke New York. Dan akhirnya tadi malam, Tenten meminta alamat lengkap Sasuke kepada Itachi. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu sebenarnya ingin mengantar Tenten ke kediaman adiknya, karena ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau Sasuke akan menerima atau mungkin mau berbicara dengan Tenten, tapi karena ada suatu proyek yang harus ia kerjakan, ia pun tidak bisa menemani Tenten. Tenten maklum akan hal itu, ia malah bersyukur Itachi tidak datang bersamanya, karena ia tidak mau melihat Sasuke berbicara pedas pada kakaknya dan membuat amarah Tenten membuncah lagi.

Setelah lima menit berlari menaiki tangga, Tenten pun sampai di lantai dua. Dan untungnya, letak anak tangga tidak jauh dari apartemen Sasuke. Terbukti begitu Tenten sampai, Sasuke pun sudah berdiri dihadapan sebuah pintu. Dan sepertinya Sasuke menyadari keberadaan malaikat mautnya, karena ia menolehkan kepala dan melangkah menjauh. Seolah tidak peduli dengan reaksi Sasuke, Tenten berjalan menghampiri laki-laki itu. Gadis itu sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk kondisi terburuk. Misalnya, Sasuke membentaknya, atau malah mengusirnya pergi. Meski Sasuke melemparkan tatapan setajam elang yang seolah berkata 'Jangan mendekat atau kau akan mati' Tenten tetap melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Sasuke, ia harus meminta maaf kepada Sasuke kalau ia ingin bisa menikmati hidupnya lagi tanpa beban pikiran.

Tenten berhenti ketika ia sudah berada didekat Sasuke, gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menormalkan ritme nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal Karena ngebut menaiki tangga tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tenten hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar lebih tajam dibanding yang ia perkirakan. Setelah merasa nafasnya sudah kembali normal dan kepalanya tidak lagi berdenyut, Tenten meregangkan tubuhnya. Mata hazelnya menatap wajah Sasuke yang ternyata sangat… datar.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu atas segalanya. Soal tanganmu, soal aku yang memarahimu kemarin dan… krim keju serta coklat panas yang mengotori baju serta err rambutmu."

"Kau sudah tahu kecerobohanmu itu berakibat buruk padaku?"

"Membuatmu tidak bisa bermain piano selama satu bulan?" Tanya Tenten ragu, Sasuke sedikit kaget namun laki-laki itu menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan baik. "Bukan hanya itu, aku harus membatalkan beberapa recital yang sudah ku sepakati hingga akhir tahun." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat tajam. Ditambah lagi tatapan tajam yang tak henti-hentinya menatap Tenten, tatapan itu seolah berbicara kepada Tenten 'Kau tahu? Kau yang bersalah, kau salah.'

Tenten tahu bahwa ia salah, dan ia sangat menyesal. Ditambah lagi dengan pernyataan yang barusan diberitahukan Sasuke, bahwa laki-laki itu harus membatalkan resitalnya, tanpa diberitahu tentang pembatalan itu Tenten pun sudah cukup merasa bersalah, apalagi dengan diberitahu?

"Aku minta maaf, aku akan membayar sebisaku dengan apapun.. aku benar-benar-"

"Pulang." Tenten mengerjap tak percaya sementara Sasuke hanya menatap Tenten dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, pulang."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin minta ma-"

"Sudah selesai, kau sudah meminta maaf padaku bukan? Dan permintaan maafmu itu tidak bisa mengganti kerugian atas pembatalan resitalku, permintaan maafmu tidak bisa menyembuhkan tanganku jadi lebih baik sekarang kau pulang sebelum kau melukai tanganku yang satunya."

Tenten masih terpaku karena kata-kata setajam silet yang menyayat pendengarannya. Ternyata sosok Uchiha Sasuke lebih mengerikan dari yang ia bayangkan, lihat dia? Sikapnya dua kali lebih menyebalkan hari ini. Tenten mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Baiklah.. kau benar, permintaan maafku memang tidak akan bisa mengubah segalanya, aku tahu aku sudah sangat merugikanmu. Dan ya, soal melukai tanganmu yan satunya itu bisa saja terjadi. Baiklah… aku permisi dulu, Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Tenten dengan penekanan di nama laki-laki tersebut. Setelah berkata seperti itu Tenten melangkahkan kakinya kearah lift. Sudah selesai, yang terpenting ia sudah meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Tak peduli laki-laki itu menerima permintaan maafnya atau tidak, yang penting Tenten sudah meminta maaf, dan acara meminta maaf ini selesai lebih cepat dari yang ia duga, dan itu bagus. Dengan begitu Tenten punya waktu luang untuk ber skating ria sebelum murid-muridnya datang.

Tenten segera memencet tombol anak panah kebawah disebelah pintu lift ketika ia berdiri didepan lift. Setelah itu ia berdiri diam, menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk dengan kuncinya. Ia bingung bagaimana ia bisa membuka pintu apartemennya.

Tangan kanannya tak bisa digerakan, tangan kirinya menggenggam kunci dan cangkir kopi yang tadi pagi ia beli di kedai kopi tak jauh dari apartemennya. Harus kalian tahu, membuka pintu apartemen itu tidaklah semudah membuka pintu biasa. Kau harus memutar kunci dan membukanya secara bersamaan, berbeda ketika kau berada didalam apartemen, kau hanya perlu memutar kunci lalu memutarnya. Dan hal itu terlupakan oleh Sasuke, ia lupa bahwa tangan kanannya harus libur bertugas selama satu bulan kedepan. Dengan frustasi Sasuke menghentakan kakinya kelantai kayu apartemen dan hal itu membuat Tenten sedikit terlonjak kaget. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya.

'Apa Sasuke pingsan?' Namun dugaannya salah, yang bisa ia lihat hanya sosok laki-laki dengan mantel abu-abu yang berdiri membelakanginya.

'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia masih berada disana? Apa ia ingin memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar pulang?'

Pertanyaan Tenten terjawab ketika mendengar geraman kesal dari arah Sasuke berdiri. 'Kenapa dia? Apa dia kesal karena… ah tentu saja! Tangan kanannya kan sedang sakit, pasti ia tidak bisa membuka pintu.'

Tenten hampir saja tertawa ketika melihat Sasuke kembali menghentakan kakinya. 'Sepertinya aku mulai menikmati pertunjukan ini.' Batin Tenten sambil tersenyum geli. TING! Dentingan lift membuat Tenten menoleh kearah lift. Tenten tidak langsung masuk kedalam lift, dirinya menimbang-nimbang. Apakah ia akan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja? Membiarkan Sasuke terkurung diluar sampai tetangganya atau mungkin Itachi datang?

Tenten akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik, meninggalkan pintu lift berwarna kekuningan yang sudah terbuka, menunggu orang yang memencet tombol untuk segera masuk. Tenten berhenti ketika ia sudah berada didekat Sasuke yang masih berusaha membuka pintu.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Tubuh Sasuke terlihat sedikit tersentak kaget. Terang saja ia kaget, karena ia mengira gadis sial itu sudah pulang, dan ia berharap bahwa tetangganya yang datang. Tetapi harapannya tak terkabul, malaikan mautnya kembali datang.

'Apa lagi yang ia inginkan dariku? Belum puaskah ia melihatku seperti ini?' Batin Sasuke yang mulai terlihat melankolis. Melihat Sasuke yang tidak menggubris tawarannya membuat Tenten merasa jengkel, meski begitu gadis itu berusaha menahan amarahnya untuk meledak.

"Aku bisa membantumu membuka pintu itu, atau memegang kopimu agar tidak tumpah." Setelah mendengar kata-kata Tenten, Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia tidak lagi berusaha membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia pun berbalik dan menyerahkan kunci yang terbuat dari logam kepada Tenten. Setelah menerima kunci apartemen Sasuke, Tenten pun melangkah melewati Sasuke dan membuka pintu apartemen dengan mudah. Setelah itu, Tenten menyingkir sedikit agar Sasuke bisa masuk kedalam.

Laki-laki itu tidak menghiraukan Tenten, ia tidak menyuruh Tenten masuk ataupun pulang. Karena kunci apartemen Sasuke masih ada ditangan Tenten, Tenten memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam apartemen Sasuke dan mengembalikan kunci apartemen laki-laki itu lalu segera kembali ke ice rink, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama Sasuke, berada beberapa menit didekat laki-laki dingin itu membuat mood Tenten hancur begitu saja.

"Kau lupa kuncimu, Sasuke." Ujar Tenten yang berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menikmati kopinya diatas sofa kulit bewarna hitam.

"Taruh saja dimeja." Jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas. Laki-laki itu mengernyit ketika merasakan cairian dingin dan hambar melewati tenggorokannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tenten yang ternyata memperhatikan ekspresi aneh yang sempat terpeta diwajah Sasuke.

"Kopi ini… sangat buruk." Ujar Sasuke seraya meletakan kopi itu diatas meja dan mendorongnya menjauh. "Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah Tenten. Lagi-lagi Tenten harus menahan amarah yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Tapi amarah itu surut ketika matanya menjelajahi apartemen Sasuke yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Apalagi ketika secara tak sengaja mata hazel nut Tenten hijrah di dapur kecil apartemen itu. Di sebuah counter marmer disana, terlihat sebuah bungkus kopi yang tercabik dengan cangkir yang terbalik. Tenten berasumsi bahwa laki-laki ini mencoba membuat kopi dengan satu tangan dan akhirnya gagal.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap tajam kearah gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia masih heran kenapa gadis itu masih berdiri disini.

'Apa dia mau mencelakaiku lagi?' Batin Sasuke kesal. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa tinggal sendiri disini?" Pertanyaan gadis itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget. "Sudah lima tahun aku tinggal di apartemen ini dan lihat? Aku masih hidup bukan." Tenten memutar kedua bola mata hazelnya, berbicara dengan Sasuke sangat memerlukan ketebalan kesabaran, Tenten mengakui itu.

"Maksudku, apa kau baik-baik saja tinggal sendirian disini dengan kondisi tanganmu yang… seperti itu." Sasuke hanya bisa terheran-heran. Kenapa? Kenapa gadis ini terlalu perhatian padanya? Bukannya geer, tapi Sasuke merasa bahwa gadis disampingnya ini seperti mengkhawatirkannya? Padahal dari awal mereka bertemu Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyodorkan senyuman manis, mereka pun tidak pernah mempunyai perbincangan yang menyenangkan.

Sementara Tenten hanya bisa termenung diam. Gadis ini bingung, ia bingung karena ia begitu perhatian pada Sasuke. Ia bingung kenapa dia bisa sebegitu peduli pada laki-laki yang jelas-jelas menginginkannya pergi menjauh?

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau pulang, aku lelah." Ujar Sasuke sambil memijat batang hidungnya dengan kedua jarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuatkanmu makan siang dan segelas kopi sebelum aku pulang, aku tidak yakin meninggalkanmu sendirian tanpa makanan." Ujar Tenten yang akhirnya menatap laki-laki yang tengah duduk tak jauh darinya. Itu benar, meskipun Tenten tidak menyukai laki-laki ini tapi tetap saja Tenten tidak tega jika melihat Sasuke kelaparan. Ya hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa delivery, dan soal kopi… lupakan, aku sudah tidak ingin meminum kopi." Tenten mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku." Sasuke kembali menghela nafas panjang, ia benar-benar bingung dengan gadis ini. "Baiklah, kalau kau berkeras hati." Kenapa dia begitu keras ingin membantu? Kenapa dia begitu peduli pada Sasuke. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, Tenten segera melepaskan mantelnya dan menggantungnya di penyangga mantel, lalu gadis itu segera melenggang menuju dapur yang terletak disamping ruang duduk. "Apa kau mau meracuniku?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Tenten menolehkan kepalanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau berkeras hati ingin membuatkanku makan siang, apa kau berencana untuk meracuniku?" Tenten hanya bisa membekap mulutnya dengan tangan, berusaha menahan tawanya yang akan meledak.

"Tentu tidak, baka. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu."

"Itu bisa saja terjadi bukan? Kau sudah mencelakaiku, membuat tanganku patah, ada kemungkinan kau mau membuatku mati karena keracunan."

"Perlu kau ketahui, Uchiha Sasuke. Kejadian kemarin sepenuhnya ketidak sengajaan, aku sama sekali tidak berniat menabrakmu dan juga, tanganmu terkilir, bukan patah."

"Terkilir, patah. Apa bedanya? Aku masih tetap tidak bisa menggerakan tanganku." Tenten hanya bisa terdiam, ia memilih untuk tidak menggubris kata-kata Sasuke, percuma saja, tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan. Sementara Tenten tengah sibuk didapur, Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ada apa dengan gadis itu sebenarnya? 'Kenapa dia begitu peduli padaku?'

**yosh! chappie 3, gimana-gimanaa? hehehe, disini udah mulai keliatan ya bagaimana Sasuke benci banget sama Tenten ._. jujur aku sangat menikmati saat ngetik tentang perdebatan Sasuke dan Tenten hehe, baiklah itu aja terakhir reviews please (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: These chara is totally belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is officially mine**

**Warning: Bahasa gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, setting gajelas, OOC tingkat dewa, Crack pairing, dsb**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**Read it with ur own risk(:**

**Couple words from author:**

**Hai minna! Hehe, saya kembali lagi nih dengan chappy yang baru. haduh sekarang kayaknya susah banget ya bikin fic yang pairingnya CRACK, meskipun udah jelas-jelas di warning in, apa musti di tulis di sinopsisnya juga ya ckck -_- haha yaudahlah yaa bodo amat aku ga terlalu mikirin flame yang mengatas namakan pairing. aku hanya terima flame yang mengkritik gaya penulisanku, penggunaan ejaan sama kata sambutan kalo soal pairing aku gaterlalu masalahin lah ya setiap orang punya opini tinggal masing-masing individunya aja yang harus cerdas dalam mengeluarkan opini mereka hehehe (kenapa lo curhat thor?) wkwkwk-_- okee langsung saja ya bales review:**

**Fumiyo Nakayama.71: iyaa Tenten kalo ngamuk kan lost control #plak! waduh untung di fic ini gaada Neji ._. bisa terjadi pertengkaran antara kubu kutub selatan dan kubu kutup utara ._. wkwkwk**

**MORPH: iya ini udah aku apdet chappy terbarunya, silahkan dibaca :)**

**Oke segitu aja, langsung aja deh sekarang kita ke ceritanya!**

Chapter 4

Dengan hati-hati Tenten meletakan dua mangkuk berwarna putih berisi glatin diatas meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

"Apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Sasuke begitu gadis berambut gelap itu menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk kearahnya.

"Sup Glatin, aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun di dapurmu kecuali tomat." Ujar Tenten sambil duduk disebrang Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tidak menggubris jawaban Tenten dan langsung memakan glatin yang sudah dibuat oleh Tenten. Baru saja memasukan satu suap sup glatin kedalam mulutnya, Sasuke langsung terbatuk keras. Tenten yang bersiap menyantap masakannya jadi sedikit panic karena secara tiba-tiba saja Sasuke terbatuk-batuk.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" Sasuke masih terbatuk-batuk selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu berdeham beberapa kali. Sementara Tenten hanya bisa memperhatikan laki-laki dihadapannya. Wajah Sasuke yang memerah entah mengapa terlihat lucu dimata Tenten, ia tidak pernah membayangkan wajah Sasuke seperti ini.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke? Apa ada lalat yang masuk kedalam mulutmu?" Sasuke langsung melempar tatapan tajam kearah malaikat maut yang duduk dihadapannya. "Kau… kau memang mencoba membunuhku."

"Apa? Membunuhmu?"

"Masakanmu… bahkan masakanku pun lebih enak dibanding ini." Ujar Sasuke yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Apa yang salah dengan glatinku?" Tanya Tenten dengan suara yang mulai meninggi. "Kenapa tidak kau coba saja sendiri, baka!" Seru Sasuke. Tanpa menggubris ucapan Sasuke, Tenten segera meraih sebuah sendok sup berwarna biru dan menyendok glatinnya, mendekatkannya kemulut dan memasukannya. Kesan pertama yang dirasakan oleh Tenten ketika cairan kental hangat itu menyentuh lidahnya adalah, asam. Sangat, sangat asam.

Refleks, Tenten langsung memuntahkan glatin yang bersemayam didalam mulutnya selama hampir dua detik.

"Bahkan kau sendiri pun tidak sanggup memakannya." Gerutu Sasuke begitu melihat Tenten memuntahkan glatinnya. Tenten mengelap mulutnya dengan sehelai tissue makan lalu menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Salahkan isi kulkasmu yang hanya berisi tomat! Aku terpaksa membuat glatin tomat." Mata onyx Sasuke melebar ketika mendengar ucapan Tenten.

"Nani?! Kau menyentuh persediaan tomatku?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat amat menyeramkan, Itachi sekalipun mungkin agak bergidik kalau mendengarnya secara langsung.

"Aku menggunakan seperempatnya! Karena aku bingung apa yang harus kugunakan untuk membuat makanan."

"Kenapa kau membuat glatin tomat baka! Tentu saja rasanya akan sangat sangat asam kalau glatinnya hanya terdiri dari tomat dan saus tomat!"

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu hasilnya akan separah ini." Ujar Tenten berusaha membela dirinya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal, laki-laki berambut emo itu memijit batang hidungnya dengan kedua tangan. Membiarkan gadis ini memasak makan siangnya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar!

'Harusnya aku langsung mengusirnya saja, kalau perlu menelpon polisi.' Batin Sasuke. Sementara Tenten hanya bisa terdiam menatapi Sasuke yang terlihat sangat… frustasi. Tenten merasa sangat bersalah, niatnya hanyalah membantu Sasuke karena ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Tapi gagal, ia menghancurkan segalanya.

'Kalau tahu begini, aku lebih memilih pulang. Mungkin jika aku pulang Sasuke tidak akan semarah ini.' Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sasuke?" Yang dipanggil hanya diam. Melihat hal itu, Tenten memutuskan untuk mengutarakan niatnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau aku membeli makanan cepat saji untukmu? Kau mau makan apa?" Sasuke masih terdiam. "Soal tomat kesayanganmu… aku akan membelikannya lagi." Lanjut Tenten berusaha membuat Sasuke tidak marah atau setidaknya tidak terlalu marah padanya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa gadis ini tidak akan menyerah, ia akan terus mendesak Sasuke, membuat laki-laki itu marah.

"Kalau kau memang ingin membeli makanan untukku, lebih baik kau bergegas, ini sudah masuk jam makan siangku, sudah lewat tigapuluh detik malah." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara berat. Perasaan Tenten sedikit lega, gadis itu segera berdiri. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali dalam waktu lima belas menit." Ujar Tenten sebelum akhirnya melesat keluar dari apartemen Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke akhirnya menghela nafas lega. Kedamaian kembali dirasakannya ketika Tenten pergi.

"Akhirnya aku bisa kembali tenang."

xXx

Aroma capucinno memenuhi indra penciuman Itachi. Dengan perlahan laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu mendekatkan mug berwarna crem ke mulutnya dan menyesap capucinnonya. Hah~ tak ada yang lebih nikmat selain menikmati segelas capucinno ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Itachi memejamkan matanya, merasakan syaraf-syaraf otaknya yang mulai mengendur. Presentasinya tadi sepertinya sudah cukup menarik investor untuk menanam invest di café nya. Ditambah lagi dengan keuntungan yang pasti didapat oleh para investor, pasti mereka tak akan ragu menanam invest di café milik Itachi. Laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, namun senyuman itu memudar ketika tanpa kehendaknya sesosok gadis terbesit didalam pikirannya.

'Ah, Tenten. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa ia berhasil meminta maaf pada Sasuke? Apa ia berhasil mendapat permaafan dari adik kesayangannya yang keras kepala tiada tara?'

Itachi jadi penasaran, karena sejak café dibuka beberapa jam yang lalu karyawannya yang lain belum juga mengabarinya tentang kehadiran Tenten di arena ice rink, biasanya setelah café Itachi dibuka, gadis itu sudah terlihat berlalu lalang di arena ice rink. Yang mengganjal pikiran Itachi adalah keadaan Tenten saat ini. Apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu? Dan yang selalu bersemayam diotak Itachi selama beberapa menit belakangan adalah, apa yang adiknya lakukan pada Tenten hingga membuat gadis itu tidak bekerja?

Kalian pasti bingung bukan, kenapa Itachi sepertinya sangat memperhatikan Tenten? Padahal Tenten hanyalah seorang pelatih ice skating yang kebetulan mengajar di ice rink yang terletak disebrang café nya. Pertama kali Itachi melihat sosok gadis itu adalah ketika soft opening café nya diadakan, saat itu Tenten datang bersama salah satu karyawan di café nya, tak banyak yang terjadi, Itachi hanya berkenalan secara formal dengan Tenten, tak ada yang special. Namun hari-hari berlanjut dan Itachi sering melihat sosok gadis itu datang ke café nya ketika ia sedang istirahat, Itachi sendiri lupa bagaimana mereka bisa akrab. Yang membuat Itachi begitu tertarik pada Tenten adalah, ketika gadis itu dengan riangnya mengajar ice skating pada murid-muridnya, tak jarang sulung dari keluarga Uchiha itu memandangi Tenten yang meluncur di atas es dengan santainya.

"Aku pesan satu porsi chiken wings with vegetables dan ayam filet lada hitam." Mata Itachi langsung terbuka ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya, tanpa aba-aba mata hitam pekatnya langsung melirik kesumber suara. Benar saja, mata hitamnya menangkap sosok gadis bertubuh mungil, berambut coklat auburn yang digerai panjang sepunggung, mengenakan kaus putih polos dan jeans biru muda. Ya itulah penjabaran dari Uchiha Itachi, setelah yakin benar, Itachi langsung berdiri dan menghampiri gadis yang tengah mengambil pesanannya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada si penjaga kasir. Dan woops, gadis itu menubruk Itachi ketika hendak berbalik.

"Ah! Maaf-maaf aku tidak sengaja, maaf." Ujar gadis itu, dugaan Itachi sama sekali tidak salah. "Tidak apa-apa, Tenten." Begitu mendengar suara Itachi, Tenten langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Itachi tersenyum geli ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut diwajah Tenten. "Itachi-senpai."

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini, Tenten?" Tanya Itachi. "Ah.. aku berniat membelikan makan siang untuk Sasuke." Mendengar jawaban Tenten entah mengapa membuat Itachi mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Makan siang untuk Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau sepeduli itu pada adikku?"

"Ah… ceritanya panjang, I kinda rush his lunch, something like that.." Ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum kecil. Jawaban yang diberikan Tenten malah membuat Itachi semakin penasaran, intinya jawaban Tenten tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, sebaliknya jawaban Tenten malah memacu Itachi untuk melontarlkan pertanyaan lainnya. "Menghancurkan makan siang Sasuke?" Ucap Itachi sambil mengernitkan hidungnya, membuat kerutan diantara hidungnya terlihat semakin jelas. Gadis dihadapannya mengangguk kecil.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, aku masih harus membeli tomat kesayangannya, dia bisa marah-marah lagi jika aku terlambat membawakannya makanan plus tomat-tomat itu."

"Apa? Tenten, apa dia memintamu melakukan semua ini? Apa dia menyuruh-nyuruhmu seperti seorang pesuruh?" Tanya Itachi sambil menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan intens. Itachi masih bisa memaklumi sikap penyuruh dan seenaknya sendiri milik Sasuke yang sering ia tujukan pada dirinya, tapi ia tidak bisa menerima jika adiknya menanamkan sikap itu kepada orang lain, terlebih Tenten. Tunggu dulu! Argh! Lupakan dua kata terakhir.

"Eh tidak, Sasuke tidak menyuruhku. Aku melakukannya atas kemauanku sendiri." Itachi semakin kaget dengan jawaban Tenten, seingatnya Tenten sangat membenci Sasuke kemarin, lalu kenapa sekarang ia bersikap sangat perhatian pada adik kesayangannya itu?

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke tidak mencuci otakmu?" Tenten tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja tidak." Itachi mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku segera pergi.." Itachi tersenyum samara seraya menepuk kepala Tenten.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan, Tenten." Entahlah, tapi Itachi seperti melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi chubby Tenten. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil seraya melambaikan tangannya dan berseru. "Jaa ne, Itachi-senpai, sekali lagi terimakasih ya." Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu melenggang meninggalkannya. Mata kelam Itachi tak terlepas dari sosok mungil itu sebelum akhirnya sosok itu menghilang ditengah keramaian.

**Nah minna-san! gimana sejauh ini alur ceritanya, sudah mulai jelas bukan? hehehe, aku sangat sangat menikmati saat mengetik chap ini, apalagi pas bikin adegan Tenten sama Sasuke berantem ._. karena karakter Sasuke yang menurut aku (maaf ya kalo salah menurut para Sasuke fc ._.) agak sedikit kekanak-kanakan hehe. baiklah segitu aja terakhir reviews pleaseee XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: These chara is totally belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is officially mine.**

**Warning: Bahasa gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, setting gajelas, OOC tingkat dewa, Crack pairing dsb**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**Read it with ur own risk (:**

**Couple words from author:**

**Hey hey hey! Author kembali lagi dengan chappy 5 hehe. yap sebelumnya author mau ijin dulu sampai hari minggu karena mulai besok author akan pergi ke pesantren untuk menjalani pesantren kilat. mohon doa supaya kegilaan author bisa hilang ketika pulang dari sana, ato seengganya berkurang lah, amiin O:) hehehe. oke langsung aja bales reviews!**

**Fumiyo Nakayama. 71: Huwaa! makasih Fumiyo hehe, aku emang berusaha supaya Sasukenya agak mirip sama dia dan aku mau bikin ceritanya semenarik mungkin supaya gabosen hehe. keep reading yaa XD**

**MORPH: Hoo ._. Sasuke OOC? ._. malah menurut aku Itachi nya yang OOC hehe, Sasuke OOC nya gimana? biar aku bisa perbaikin hehehe, keep reading yoo ;)**

**okee segitu aja, langsung aja ya chappy 5!**

Chapter 5

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak ketika bel intercom apartemennya berdering.

'Hah~ rusak sudah ketenanganku.' Batin Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu. Dengan gerakan malas, laki-laki itu menekan tombol berwarna biru disamping pintunya.

"Sasuke.. ini aku, buka pintunya." Sasuke menggumam pelan. Gadis itu, malaikat maut. Dengan malas Sasuke kembali menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu dilantai atas. Setidaknya selama setengah jam ia berhasil merasakan ketenangan tanpa gadis itu, gadis yang membuat harinya kacau balau. Tak lama suara ketukan terdengar dipintunya, Sasuke sengaja diam sejenak, menyiapkan mentalnya untuk melihat gadis itu lagi.

Setelah merasa mentalnya cukup kuat, Sasuke segera meraih daun pintu dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam kantung plastic berwarna putih.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau tahu, kau telat lima belas menit."

"Apa?" Tanya gadis dihadapannya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau akan kembali dalam waktu lima belas menit." Ucap Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Maaf, restorannya sangat ramai."

"Hn." Sasuke pun mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkan gadis berambut gelap itu masuk kerumahnya. Sasuke segera duduk diatas sofa kulitnya dan memperhatikan kertas-kertas berisi not balok yang baru diisi setengah, sementara Sasuke tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya. Tenten tengah sibuk memasukkan makanan yang tadi ia beli ke piring. Sesekali Tenten menjulurkan lehernya, untuk memastikan Sasuke masih bernafas karena ya bisa dibilang suasana di apartemen itu sangatlah sunyi, seolah hanya Tenten makhluk hidup yang ada disana. Secara tak sengaja, mata hazel nut Tenten melirik ke samping, kearah bungkus kopi beserta isinya yang berserakan di atas counter.

'Kasian juga dia, aku tahu kebanyakan laki-laki akan uring-uringan jika tidak mendapatkan kopi dipagi hari. Dan sepertinya Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang sama, mungkin secangkir kopi bisa membuat sikap laki-laki itu lebih baik?' Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri yang sepertinya terlalu memperhatikan Sasuke. Bukan urusannya bukan? Setelah menghabiskan makan siang yang pasti sangat sepi, urusannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke akan selesai dan dia bisa kembali ke kehidupannya yang tentram dan damai, tanpa tatapan tajam itu atau tanpa nada menusuk yang ditujukan kearahnya. Tapi entah mengapa Tenten malah berjalan mendekati bungkus kopi itu, membereskannya dan membuat setengah teko kopi dengan bubuk kopi yang masih berada didalam bungkusnya.

Tenten tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, di dalam lubuk hati Tenten, ia merasa bahwa harus menolong Sasuke. Ada keinginan kuat agar Sasuke tidak memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Akhirnya setelah membuat kopi, Tenten memutuskan untuk segera menghidangkan makanan yang sudah ia beli, sementara kopinya tetap ia tinggal didapur.

"Makanan sudah siap." Ujar Tenten sambil meletakan piring berisi chiken wings with vegetables milik Sasuke dan chiken fillet miliknya diatas meja makan. Tanpa suara Sasuke melangkah menuju meja makan dan duduk didepan chiken wingsnya, dan Tenten pun duduk dihadapannya seperti beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka hendak menikmati glatin tomat hasil perjuangan Tenten.

Baru saja Tenten hendak menikmati makanannya, suara yang dingin dan sangat Tenten kenal merambat diudara. "Aku tidak suka daging ayam." Tenten melirik kearah Sasuke yang belum menyentuh sendok ataupun garpu ataupun pisau makannya. "Jangan pemilih, hanya itu makanan yang bisa kutemukan didekat sini." Ujar Tenten, Sasuke mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Ini pasti chiken wings murahan yang kau beli direstoran murahan diujung blok, bukan begitu?" Amarah Tenten sudah sampai keubun-ubun, meski begitu Tenten hanya menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dengar, aku hanya mencoba untuk membantu oke? Kau bilang kau ingin segera menyantap makan siangmu, makanya aku membelikan makanan direstoran yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemenmu, jadi makanlah!" Sasuke memutar bola mata onyxnya dan akhirnya menyuap chiken wingsnya kedalam mulut. Setelah melihat Sasuke 'menyantap' makanannya, Tenten pun akhirnya memakan chiken filletnya. Ditengah suasana yang hening dan mencekam, suara deringan ponsel memecah kebisuan diantara mereka.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kopi di ruang tengah. "Halo?" Samar-samar Tenten bisa mendengar percakapan Sasuke dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini semua kemarin, Naruto." Sambil mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke, Tenten pun memasukan beberapa fillet lagi kedalam mulutnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjalankan recital setidaknya sampai akhir tahun kau tahu?" Tenten mengerlingkan matanya.

'Hah, apa pengaruhnya sih? Paling sampai akhir tahun nanti hanya satu recital yang akan ia hadiri, atau mungkin dua.' Batin Tenten.

"Ya, semuanya. Recital di London, Otawa, Moskow, Rome, semuanya." Tubuh Tenten menegang, jantungnya bergedup kencang. 'Apa? Jadi tidak hanya recital di London yang harus ia batalkan? Tapi… Kami-sama!' Tenten benar-benar dirundung perasaan bersalah, meskipun ia tidak tahu menahu soal recital tapi ia tahu bahwa membatalkan janji sangatlah tidak terpuji dan sulit, apalagi soal recital yang sepertinya sudah disepakati berbulan-bulan sebelum acara itu di jadwalkan. Tenten benar-benar menghancurkan semuanya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan berapa dollar yang harus Sasuke beserta menegementnya bayar untuk semua recital yang di batalkannya itu.

"Iya aku tahu itu tidak mudah, Naruto. Tapi aku punya alasan yang sangat serius yang membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa hadir diresital itu." Tak lama suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. "Yeah, aku bisa mengandalkanmu, buddy. Sampai jumpa." Setelah mendengar suara itu,Tenten mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke ruang makan. Tenten menundukan kepalanya, tangannya tidak lagi memegang sendok, nafsu makannya sudah hilang total. Ayam fillet itu sudah tidak menarik lagi dimatanya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke menyadari perubahan mood gadis yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang terkesan sama sekali tidak peduli. "Jadi recital yang harus kau batalkan… tidak hanya satu?"

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya bukan." Ujar Sasuke yang kembali menikmati makan siangnya. Jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke menganggap chiken wings ini tidaklah buruk, setidaknya makanan ini bisa diterima oleh lidah dan lambungnya. "Aku benar-benar sangat menyesal."

"Aku tahu, kau sudah mengatakannya berulang-ulang." Ujar Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Hati Tenten kembali dirundung perasaan bersalah. Pantas saja Sasuke sangat muak padanya, ia sudah menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkan recital besar Sasuke bahkan bisa saja merusak karir laki-laki itu. Harusnya ia lebih berhati-hati saat membawa makanannya, seharusnya laki-laki buntalan kapas itu tidak datang ke café!

Tenten berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia meraih secarik kertas didalam kantung celananya lalu berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa membayar kerugianmu… maka." Tenten menaruh secarik kertas itu disebelah tangan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa menelponku jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, apapun entah mengurusi tanamanmu, membersihkan apartemenmu, membuatkanmu sarapan, membelikanmu sesuatu atau mengantarmu, atau mungkin membuatkanmu kopi, apa saja, kau tinggal menelponku dan aku pasti datang." Ujar Tenten, ia sudah menetapkan pilihan, meskipun artinya ia akan berada didekat laki-laki es ini yang berarti ia akan menerima tatapan tajam dan nada sinis itu. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya, setidaknya ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Hatinya tidak akan tenang jika ia pura-pura tak peduli dan tidak melakukan apapun untuk membayar kesalahan kecilnya yang berakar tanduk menjadi masalah besar yang sudah ia lakukan. "Aku permisi dulu karena aku harus kembali bekerja, murid-muridku pasti sudah menunggu.. dan oh ya soal kopi. Aku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk menikmati kopi pagi, tapi aku sudah membuatkan kopi untukmu, terserah kau mau meminumnya atau membuangnya." Ujar Tenten seraya membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju gantungan mantel, tempat manternya bertengger. Setelah meraih mantelnya, Tenten pun membuka pintu apartemen dan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di meja makannya.

Laki-laki itu melirik kearah secarik kertas yang tergeletak disebelah tangannya, tangan kirinya meraih kertas itu dan mendekatkannya kewajah. Lalu seulas senyum muncul dibibir laki-laki itu.

xXx

Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya didalam balutan sweeter abu-abunya. Udara malam ini terasa lebih dingin dibanding kemarin. Hal yang paling nikmat dilakukan di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini adalah, menikmati segela kopi hangat. Haah, betapa Sasuke sangat menginginkan kopi. Selama seharian ini otaknya tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar, dan sepanjang diang tadi Sasuke bertapa didepan pioanonya, memperhatikan tuts putih disana. Selama berjam-jam Sasuke berusaha berpikir, berusaha mengundang kembali inspirasi yang hilang tanpa jejak. 'Semua ini gara-gara gadis itu, gara-gara dia aku tidak bisa bermain piano dan menyelesaikan laguku.' Hal tidak penting seperti ini bisa membuat Sasuke gila, tidak penting? Karena ia harusnya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan lagunya, toh ia tidak akan bisa memainkannya baik diresital maupun diapartemennya selama satu bulan. Bisa saja cedera ditangannya bisa memakan waktu lebih lama, dua bulan misalnya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan gadis itu, toh dengan menyalahkan gadis itu tidak akan memperbaiki apapun. Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap kesal terhadap malaikat mautnya itu.

"Haah~ sepertinya aku memang harus meminum kopi." Erang Sasuke yang hendak berjalan meninggalkan apartemennya untuk membeli secangkir kopi di café yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya. Tidak apalah menyesap kopi hambar itu lagi, setidaknya ada asupan kafein yang mengisi tubuhnya hari ini. Baru saja Sasuke hendak meraih daun pintu, pikirannya kembali teringat akan gadis itu.

'Dia bilang dia membuatkanku kopi bukan?' Sasuke menarik tangannya yang sudah bertengger di daun pintu dan membalikan tubuhnya, melangkah menuju dapur. Untung saja gadis itu membuatkannya kopi, jadi Sasuke tidak perlu keluar untuk membeli kopi dan ia juga tidak perlu meminta bantuan tetangganya untuk membuka pintu apartemen. Perasaan Sasuke sedikit lega ketika aroma kopi menari-nari di rongga hidungnya, betapa ia sangat merindukan kopi ini. Sasuke meraih teko kramik yang sedari tadi siang berdiri diatas counter marmernya. Pasti sudah dingin.

Sasuke mengerang kesal, ia tidak akan bisa menikmati kopi yang sudah dingin bukan? Dan lagi, Sasuke tidak yakin dengan kopi buatan gadis itu. Gadis itu sudah merusak makan siangnya, ada kemungkinan ia akan merusak cita rasa nikmat bubuk kopinya bukan? Meski begitu Sasuke tetap menuangkan kopi itu kedalam cangkir dan menyesapnya. Tubuhnya terpaku sesaat ketika rasa kafein menyengat lidahnya. Selain itu ada rasa lain didalam kopi ini, rasa manis sepeti… coklat? Gadis ini memasukan coklat kedalam kopi Sasuke?

Tapi, coklat itu malah membawa dampak baik dalam kopi Sasuke, rasanya jadi agak ringan dan juga tidak terlalu buruk ketika diminum dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Setidaknya akhirnya ia berhasil melakukan sesuatu dengan benar." Gumamnya lebih tepatnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Suara dering ponselnya memecah lamunannya, Sasuke segera meletakan cangkir kopinya dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah, tempat ponselnya berada. Tangan kirinya segera meraih ponsel berwarna putihnya ketika ia sampai diruang tengah.

Itachi.

"Halo, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Sementara si penelpon berdeham beberapa kali. "Setidaknya berbasa-basilah sedikit, Sasuke."

"Untuk apa aku berbasa-basi denganmu, Nii-san." Ujar Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'Nii-san'. Itachi tertawa renyah lalu kembali berbicara.

"Jadi bagaimana harimu?"

"Sepertinya tanpa kuberitahupun kau sudah tahu." Ujar Sasuke dengan ketus. "Jadi sebenarnya ada apa, Itachi? Tidak mungkin kau menelponku malam-malam seperti ini hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku."

"Baik, baik kau benar… aku hanya ingin bertanya soal Tenten." Tubuh Sasuke menegang ketika mendengar katanya menyebut nama malaikat mautnya. "Ada apa?"

"sepertinya kalian banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama?" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak, kami hanya makan siang bersama, itupun karena ia berkeras dan hei, kenapa aku harus menjelaskan semua ini padamu." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak bersikap buruk padanya." Lagi-lagi perkataan Itachi membuat Sasuke kaget, ada apa gerangan dengan kakaknya?

"Memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya kau sangat perhatian pada gadis itu."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak bersikap buruk pada seorang gadis, Kaa-san pasti sangat murka jika tahu kau bersikap buruk pada gadis." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, seharusnya ia tahu jawaban kakaknya akan seperti itu. "Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Dan harusnya kau khawatir padaku, karena bisa saja ia kembali mencederai tanganku yang satunya." Itachi tertawa renyah begitu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang terdengar seperti anak kecil. "Sudahlah Sasuke, kau tahu bukan bahwa kejadian kemarin hanya kecelakaan? Lagipula tanganmu hanya terkilir, aku yakin bulan depan kau bisa melakukan aktifitasmu seperti biasa."

"Kau tidak tahu akibatnya? Aku harus membatalkan recital-resitalku."

"Lalu kau menyalahkan Tenten atas semua itu?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bisa langsung menjawab. Laki-laki itu tahu benar bahwa pembatalan restialnya bukan sepenuhnya salah gadis itu. Baik ia maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang ingin kejadian ini terjadi. "Jadi apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

"Apa?" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Tenten direstoran tadi siang, aku sempat berbincang-bincang dengannya dan… kelihatannya kau sepeti menyuruhnya membelikan makanan."

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya, dia sendiri yang ingin membelikanku makanan karena dia sudah merusak makan siangku dan juga tomat-tomatku." Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin berpesan jangan terlalu keras padanya, oke?"

"Sejak kapan kau begitu tertarik pada seorang gadis, Nii-san?" Itachi tidak menggubris kata-kata memancing adiknya, ia tahu adik laki-lakinya berusaha memancing dirinya. "Selamat malam." Tuut, tuut.

Sasuke mendengus kesal seraya kembali menaruh ponselnya di atas meja kopi.

**Okee minna! bagaimana? hehehe, oke sampai sini dulu ya sampai jumpa di hari minggu, reviews please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: These chara is totally belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic officially mine.**

**Warning: Bahasa gajelas, setting gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, OOC tingkat dewa, Crack pairing dsb.**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**Read it with ur own risk(:**

**Couple words from author:**

**Hi minna! akhirnya author bisa mem publish chappy yang baru hehe. maaf ya author sempat menghilang selama beberapa hari. itu semua karena pesantren kilat. but hey! aku balik sehari lebih cepat dari janjiku kan hehehe :3 okay aku bales reviews dulu yaa**

**Fumiyo Nakayama.71: Iya memang ada typos pasti karena aku tidak meng cek ulang #mager wkwk. yeap! kau benar dan karena itulah ia tersenyum... ._.**

**Youthful Flower: Sasuke engga munaa ._. dia masih kesel sama Tenten karena Tenten bikin tangan dia patah -ehem- terkilir wkwkwk, okay ini udah aku publish hehe.**

**MORPH: Iya ini udah aku publish silahkan dibaca (:**

**Yak karena semua reviews udah dibales, langsung aja ya kita simak chappy 6!**

Chapter 6

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Uchiha bungsu itu?" Tenten menghela nafas panjang. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengaduk coklat panas pesanannya dengan sendok perak. "Ya tidak ada perubahan berarti, dia masih tetap sedingin es."

"Benar-benar bertolak belakang ya." Tenten sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sosok gadis berambut pirang pucat yang diikat ponytail yang tengah duduk dihadapannya, tangan kanan gadis itu memegang sebuah nampan perak bulat. "Eh? Bertolak belakang?" gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ya, bertolak belakang dengan Itachi-senpai." Ujarnya, Tenten terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar nama Itachi disebut.

"Ya aku tahu, Ino."

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa dia akhirnya memaafkanmu?" Tenten menghela nafas panjang, tak menyangka bahwa Ino masih penasaran dengan permintaan maafnya kemarin. "Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Tenten sambil menyesap coklat panasnya dan menikmati sepotong chesse cake, hidangan favorite yang biasa menemaninya dikala beristirahat.

"Tenten?" Sontak saja gadis yang dipanggil namanya menolehkan kepala, mata hazel nut Tenten melebar ketika mendapati sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi berdiri disampingnya. Laki-laki itu bertubuh tinggi yang tubuhnya terbalut kemeja bergaris-garis hitam, kaki panjangnya tertutup celana bahan berwarna hitam. Rambut hitam panjang yang biasanya di kuncir longgar kini terlihat diurai, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang perempuan jika dari belakang. Tapi mata pekat nan tajam itu jelas-jelas menunjukan bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

"I…Itachi-senpai." Ucap Tenten yang kaget karena tiba-tiba menapati Itachi berdiri cukup dekat dengannya. "Kau sudah kembali bekerja?"

"A..ah iya, tentu saja aku bekerja, Itachi-senpai… ah maaf aku meminjam Ino sebentar." Ucap Tenten sambil melirik kearah Ino yang kaget bukan main karena kepergok bersantai-santai ria bersama Tenten. Tapi sepertinya Itachi sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kukira kau kembali ke apartemen Sasuke." Tenten mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Eh.. tidak, tapi aku akan datang jika Sasuke memintaku."

"Memintamu?" Tanya Itachi dengan alis yang terangkat. "Eh, ya… kemarin aku sempat bilang kepadanya, kalau ia membutuhkan sesuatu dia bisa menelponku dan aku akan datang." Ucap Tenten

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum simpul. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk kepala Tenten.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat manis dengan dua bola dikepalamu." Deg! Jantung Tenten bergedup kencang, bisa ia rasakan pipinya menghangat. Satu yang ia harapkan, semoga pipinya tidak memerah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat menikmati hidanganmu Tenten, dan Ino, lebih baik kau segera bekerja sekarang, Dylan sepertinya mengalami kesulitan dengan beberapa rainbow cake." Ujar Itachi yang akhirnya kembali meninggalkan kedua gadis blonde dan brunette ini.

"Kami-sama Tenten!" Pekikan Ino membuat Tenten sadar dari lamunannya. "Aduh, Ino, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." Dengus Tenten sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Apa?" Ino memutar kedua bola matanya lalu kembali menatap Tenten. "Itachi-senpai." Tenten berani jamin bahwa tubuhnya tersentak ketika Ino menyebutkan nama Itachi.

"Jangan keras-keras! Ini tempat umum, baka!" gerutu Tenten.

"Gomen, gomen. Tapi sungguh." Tenten menatap Ino dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu."

"Kau tidak lihat barusan? Dia menepuk kepalamu!"

"Dia memang sering melakukan itu." Ya, hampir setiap Itachi hendak meninggalkannya, laki-laki itu pasti selalu menepuk kepala Tenten. Entah apa yang membuat laki-laki itu tertarik pada kepala atau rambut Tenten.

"Sering? Kami-sama! Berarti itu benar."

"Benar? Apa yang benar?" Tanya Tenten sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Itachi-senpai benar-benar menyukaimu." Kali ini Ino menurunkan volume suaranya, Tenten mengerjap kaget. Entah mengapa hatinya seperti melambung ketika mendengar kata-kata Ino. Tapi kenyataan kembali menyentak hati Tenten ke tanah, tidak mungkin Uchiha Itachi menyukainya.

"Jangan bercanda, itu tidak mungkin, Ino."

"Tapi kau tidak lihat bagaimana dia memperlakukanmu?"

"Itachi-senpai memang selalu baik pada semua karyawannya."

"Oh ya? Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa dia hampir tidak menyadari keberadaanku." Tenten kembali terdiam, namun bibirnya berusaha menyangkal pernyataan-pernyataan yang dituduhkan oleh Ino.

"Setidaknya dia menyapamu bukan."

"Itu karena aku memandanginya." Tenten kembali bungkam, mata hazelnya menatap tajam sosok gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ino mengulurkan tangan mulusnya untuk menyentuh pundak Tenten.

"Dan yang membuatku yakin Itachi senpai menyukaimu adalah, ketika berkata kau manis." Jantung Tenten kembali berpacu kencang. Ya, hari ini Tenten memang tampil beda dengan mencepol rambut auburnnya menjadi dua, seperti telinga panda. Dulu sewaktu dia berada dip anti asuhan, Tenten selalu mencepol dua rambutnya, dia sangat menyukai style seperti ini, dan akhirnya tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mencepol dua rambutnya, awalnya ia takut wajahnya tidak akan cocok lagi dengan dua bola di kepalanya itu. Tapi ternyata tidak buruk, justru menurutnya dirinya terlihat lebih fresh dengan telinga panda itu. Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menatap lurus kearah Ino, memperhatikan gadis yang membalas tatapannya. "Dan menurutku kau juga menyukainya, bukan begitu, Tenten?" Pipi Tenten kembali terasa panas.

"Tidak!" Bantah Tenten cepat, meski begitu ia tidak tahu bahwa semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. "Memangnya kenapa? Itachi senpai juga sepertinya menyukaimu." Ino menyentuh dagunya seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Lagipula menurutku kalian pasti cocok jika bersama." Tenten hanya terdiam, mata hazelnya sibuk memperhatikan sepasang mata aquamarine dihadapannya. Dibalik mata itu, Tenten bisa melihat kepedihan. Meskipun Ino tersenyum, senyuman itu tidak sampai kematanya, matanya sendu.

Suara deringan ponsel membuat kedua gadis itu tersentak kaget. Tenten langsung meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia masukkan kedalam kantung. Sebuah shor message masuk kedalam ponselnya. Isi pesan itu adalah

"Bersihkan rumahku –Sasuke." Tenten mengernyitkan hidungnya. 'Apa-apaan ini?! Sms ini lebih tepat seperti memerintah daripada meminta bantuan.' Meski begitu, janji tetaplah janji. Tenten sudah berjanji pada Sasuke, bahwa laki-laki itu bisa meminta bantuannya kapan saja, walaupun isi sms itu jauh dari kata-kata 'meminta bantuan.' Dengan lesu Tenten memasukan ponselnya ke kantung celana dan dengan berat hati berdiri.

"Tenten kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kutub utara, Ino." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Tenten langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan café, sementara Ino masih bingung dengan jawaban Tenten.

xXx

Tenten mendesah lembut ketika pintu berwarna merah maroon dihadapannya terbuka, dan seperti dugaannya, mata onyx itu kembali menatap tajam kearahnya. "Kukira kau tidak akan datang." Ujar laki-laki yang masih berdiri diambang pintu, seolah belum mengijinkan Tenten masuk.

"Aku bukan tipe pembohong." Ujar Tenten tak kalah sengitnya. Sasuke hanya menggumam lalu segera melangkah kedalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Tenten di depan apartemennya, tanpa mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk. Melihat sikap Sasuke, Tenten berasumsi bahwa laki-laki itu sudah mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Tenten pun mengikuti nalurinya untuk masuk kedalam apartemen Sasuke yang terlihat lebih berantakan dari kemarin, kertas-kertas penuh not balok bertebaran di sekitar piano tua yang sengaja di taruh diruang duduk, di dekat sofa tergeletak kardus pizza beserta sisa toppingnya, tomat.

Tenten menghela nafas panjang seraya menggantungkan mantel coklatnya di gantungan mantel. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu?" Suara yang bagaikan halilintar itu membuat Tenten tersentak kaget dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan dinding apartemen, sebelah tangannya memegang sekaleng soda. Sasuke, entah kenapa terlihat sangat berbeda dengan kaus longgar berwarna abu-abu dan celana putih panjang yang terlihat nyaman. Laki-laki itu masih menatap Tenten. Meminta gadis itu untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah… aku hanya ingin mengenang masa lalu." Mata Sasuke menyipit.

"Jadi… kau dulu seekor panda?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Erang Tenten sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dulu saat dipanti, aku selalu mencepol dua rambutku seperti ini." Ucap Tenten sambil menyentuh sepasang cepolan di kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Kau berasal dari panti?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya. Tenten terdiam sejenak, selama ini tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dirinya berasal dari panti asuhan kumuh di sebuah desa yang jauh dari peradaban, Konohagakure, sebuah desa di negeri sakura yang terkenal masih kental dengan adat istiadat jepang, di desa itulah Tenten tumbuh, sebelum akhirnya Tenten memberanikan diri untuk hijrah ke ibu kota Jepang, Tokyo, membina karir sebagai seorang figure skater sebelum akhirnya sampai di kota Big Apple. Tenten hanya mengangguk kecil seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Tak ada yang tahu aku berasal dari panti asuhan." Ucap Tenten tanpa kehendaknya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, dirinya tak menyangka bahwa Tenten berasal dari panti asuhan.

"Bahkan Itachi sekalipun tidak tahu?" Mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke, Tenten sontak mengangkat wajahnya, menatap adik dari pemilik café tempatnya sering menghabiskan jam istirahatnya "Tidak, dia tidak tahu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kalian terlihat sangat akrab." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada enteng, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Tenten ketika nama kakaknya ia sebut, tapi sepertinya Tenten penyembunyi ekspresi yang lumayan baik. "Tidak, aku dan Itachi hanya berteman." Ujar Tenten dengan pipi yang memanas, gadis itu berdoa agar pipinya tidak memerah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." Ujar Sasuke sambil maju selangkah, laki-laki itu kembali menatap Tenten. "Mulailah melakukan tugasmu, aku memintamu kemari bukan untuk menemaniku mengobrol bukan?" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kekamar dan mengurung diri disana.

Sementara Tenten hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, harusnya ia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan mungkin besikap baik padanya, meskipun tadi dia sempat mengajak Tenten mengobrol, itu tidak akan merubah segalanya. Sasuke tetap Sasuke, dan yang membuat Tenten bingung adalah, kenapa ia begitu ingin Sasuke bersikap ramah padanya? Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, hendak mengabil peralatan bersih-bersih dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Menyapu lantai, membuang sampah-sampah yang berserakan, mengelap counter di dapur yang penuh oleh bubuk kopi. Sepertinya Sasuke berusaha membuat kopi lagi pagi ini. 'Apa laki-laki itu berhasil membuat kopi? Sikapnya tidak seburuk kemarin, jadi kemungkinan besar ia sudah menikmati kopi paginya.' Batin Tenten. Semua ruangan sudah bersih sekarang, dapur, ruang tengah dan ruang makan sudah Tenten sapu dan pel. Tinggal satu tempat yang sedari tadi belum Tenten sentuh, daerah disekitar piano tua yang terletak disebelah rak buku. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati piano itu dan meraih salah satu lembaran kertas.

Tenten mengambil lembar yang lain dan mulai merapihkannya, namun belum sempat merapihkan semua kertas yang bertebaran disana, telinga Tenten menangkap suara pintu terbuka dan itu berasal dari kamar Sasuke. Bisa Tenten liat laki-laki itu menjulurkan kepalanya, mata onyxnya sempat menyusuri penjuru apartemennya sebelum akhirnya berhenti di mata hazel nut milik Tenten.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kertas-kertasku?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang merapihkannya."

"Sudah kuduga, pantas saja mimpiku buruk." Tenten hanya bisa mengernyitkan hidungnya, tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pernah sentuh kertas-kertasku." Ujarnya singkat padat dan jelas.

"Tapi… kalau dibiarkan seperti ini bisa hi-"

"Jangan-sentuh-kertas-kertas-ku." Ujar Sasuke dengan penggalan-penggalan yang jelas dan tegas. Setelah itu, kepala pantat ayam Sasuke pun menghilang dari balik pintu, disusul oleh suara pintu tertutup. Tenten menghela nafas panjang seraya kembali menaruh kertas-kertas berisi not balok kembali ke tempatnya. Semua pekerjaan Tenten sudah selesai, dan si Uchiha bungsu sepertinya sudah kembali ke alam mimpinya yang berarti Tenten bisa pulang. Tenten tersenyum lega, untunglah ini tak semengerikan seperti yang ia duga, untunglah Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur siang yang berarti Tenten tidak perlu berbicara dengannya dan menerima tatapan tajamnya. Baru saja Tenten meraih mantelnya, secarik kertas berwarna krem jatuh ke lantai kayu. Tangan mungil Tenten terulur untuk meraih kertas itu. Mata hazelnya menelusuri setiap huruf yang ditulis dengan sangat teliti, penuh dengan keindahan.

'Jangan pulang sebelum aku bangun.'

Tenten menghela nafas panjang seraya meremas kertas itu menjadi bola kecil dan menyelipkannya di kantung jeans biru yang dikenakannya. Sejak kapan Sasuke menulis surat itu dan menaurhnya di gantungan mantel, sepertinya saat Tenten masuk, ia tidak melihat apapun disana. Akhirnya Tenten pun menyeret langkahnya kearah sofa dan duduk disana.

xXx

Udara dingin membuat tubuh Sasuke menggeliat kecil, laki-laki itu membuka mata onyx nya dan mengintip kearah jam waker kecil yang berada disebelah tempat tidurnya. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, laki-laki itu akhirnya meregangkan tangannya, mengulat kecil didalam selimut tebalnya lalu segera duduk. Sudah dua jam ia tertidur, Sasuke penasaran apa gadis itu masih berada di apartemennya. Dengan berat hati Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, telapak kakinya yang telanjang terasa menegang ketika menyentuh permukaan lantai kayu yang sedikit dingin. Sasuke pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan… mata onyxnya pun terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati apartemennya terlihat sangat rapih (menurut Sasuke). Dirinya yakin bahwa ia sendiri tidak akan mampu membuat apartemennya serapih ini, well all thanks to Tenten of course. Mata onyx Sasuke menelaah penjuru apartemen dan berhenti di sosok gadis yang tengah terduduk di sofa kulitnya. Tangan gadis itu terlihat menopang dagunya dan matanya, terpejam.

'Apa gadis itu tertidur?' Sasuke melangkah mendekati gadis itu, memperhatikannya. Ya dia memang tertidur. Sasuke berdecak kesal lalu menyentuh kepala gadis itu dengan tangannya beberapa kali, membuat gadis itu mengerang beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga sleepy head." Gerutu Sasuke, sementara Tenten masih belum sepenuhnya terbangun, setengah jiwanya masih mengambang dialam mimpi. "Aku menyuruhmu datang bukan untuk tidur." Ujar Sasuke lagi, membuat Tenten akhirnya sepenuhnya terbangun.

"Hei! Kau yang memintaku untuk tetap disini dan menunggumu terbangun bukan?"

"Ya dan aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk tidur di sofaku." Ujar Sasuke tajam, mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sangat menyakitkan seperti biasanya, Tenten pun berdiri. "Baiklah, sekarang apa?" Tanya Tenten sambil berkacak pinggang menatap laki-laki yang berdiri menjulang tinggi dihadapannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk tetap berada disini." erang Tenten kesal. "Siapkan makan siang untukku." Ujar Sasuke ketus, Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau hanya itu kau harusnya menuliskannya di kertas itu, aku tidak perlu menunggumu terbangun bukan." Dengus Tenten kesal, gadis itu merasa kesal karena harus duduk di sofa selama hampir dua jam, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Tenten di apartemen Sasuke, rak bukunya hanya berisi patitur patitur lagu dan buku lain yang bertema musik. Akhirnya Tenten memutuskan untuk duduk manis hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dan makhluk super dingin yang berdiri dihadapannya ini membangunkannya.

"Aku tidak mau makanannya dingin."

"Kau tinggal menghangatkannya." Gerutu Tenten kesal. "Kau kira menghangatkan makanan dengan satu tangan mudah? Kau tidak ingat kalau tanganku patah?" Ujar Sasuke sambil kembali menatap tajam ke gadis yang berdiri didepannya. "Kami-sama, Sasuke tanganmu hanya terkilir." Ujar Tenten. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Terseralah, sekarang cepat buatkan aku makan siang, aku lapar." Ujar Sasuke sambil duduk di sofa kulitnya dan menatap keluar jendela apartemen yang besar, Tenten akhirnya hanya bisa mengerang kecil dan menghentakan langkahnya menuju dapur apartemen Sasuke yang didominasi oleh tomat.

"Kau mau makan dengan tomat-tomat ini?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ah, kau mengingatkanku. Sesudah membuat makan siang buatkan aku jus tomat, tubuhku mulai tidak stabil karena tidak mendapat asupan tomat selama beberapa hari belakangan." Jelas Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tenten.

"Lalu kau mau makan dengan apa? Isi kulkasmu hanya ada tomat dan beberapa botol soda." Ujar Tenten sambil memperhatikan isi lemari pendingin Sasuke, benar-benar parah. Bahkan isi lemari esnya lebih lumayan dibanding isi lemari es laki-laki ini.

"Apapun selain tomat sebagai hidangan makan siangnya, kau boleh mengolah tomat untuk hidangan penutup atau minuman." Ujar Sasuke yang mulai sibuk dengan kertas patiturnya, tangan kirinya mulai menulis not balok di kertas itu. Tenten mengerang kesal dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di dapur Uchiha Sasuke. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tenten menaruh makan siang untuk si Uchiha bungsu di meja makan.

"Makanannya sudah siap." Ujar Tenten dengan suara agak tinggi. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, merasa lega karena Tenten akhirnya selesai memasak karena perutnya sudah berbunyi dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke melempar kertasnya ke meja kopi dan beranjak ke ruang makan. Laki-laki itu berdiri mematung ketika melihat makanan apa yang di taruh Tenten diatas meja makannya. "Apa-apaan ini?!" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang meninggi, laki-laki itu berjalan dengan perlahan menuju meja makannya dan memperhatikan mangkuk putih yang berada di meja makannya.

"Tentu saja makan siangmu, baka." Ujar Tenten sambil berdiri disamping Sasuke. "Makan siangku… semangkuk sereal?!" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang masih tinggi dan kini menoleh kearah Tenten, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kutemukan di dapurmu selain tomat dan soda, dan oh ya, ini jus tomatmu." Ujar Tenten sambil meletakan segelas jus tomat disebelah mangkuk sereal.

"Aku masih ingat Neji membawakanku ikan haring soba kering."

"Tidak ada, aku tidak menemukannya di dapurmu." Ujar Tenten sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Roti… ya! Roti! Aku yakin masih ada beberapa helai roti di sana."

"Ya dan sudah berjamur, kau tidak mau kan aku menghidangkan sandwich tomat dengan jamur hijau dan mikroba lain yang menghuni rotimu?" Sasuke bergidik kecil seraya menepuk jidatnya. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak tahu keadaan dapurnya seburuk itu, karena biasanya Sasuke mengunjungi dapur hanya untuk sekedar membuat jus tomat, membuat kopi atau meminum soda. Sasuke jarang sekali makan dirumah, karena aktifitas makan itu sendiri menurutnya sudah sangat merepotkan, hari-harinya selalu di sibukkan dengan recital, aransemen lagu, membuat lagu baru dan sebagainya. Dan berhubung tangannya tak bisa berfungsi yang berarti segala aktivitas yang menyita hidupnya kini menghilang, Sasuke mau tak mau harus memperhbaharui dapurnya.

"Lebih baik kau segera menghabiskan serealmu sebelum menjadi tambah dingin." Ujar Tenten seraya kembali kedapur untuk memasukan kembali bungkus sereal dan susu kedalam lemari es. Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas seraya duduk di belakang meja makan. Dengan malas tangannya menyendokan sereal berwarna krem berbentuk cincin kecil kedalam mulutnya, sementara Tenten hanya bisa tertawa kecil ketika menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Entahlah, Sasuke terlihat kekanak-kanakan dengan dua gumpalan di pipinya ketika mengunyah sereal itu dan jangan lupa noda susu vanilla yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Namun suara deringan bel di pintu apartemen Uchiha Sasuke, membuat Tenten terlonjak kaget, begitupun Sasuke yang langsung menyeka kumis susu yang berada disekitar mulutnya. Laki-laki itu menoleh kearah Tenten.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Buka pintunya." Ujar Sasuke, Tenten pun akhirnya berlari kecil menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, berkulit kemerahan dan berambut pirang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Siapa kau?" Tanya laki-laki itu tanpa basa-basi, meski begitu tidak ada nada tajam dalam kalimat pertanyaannya. Sebelum Tenten sempat menanyakan hal yang sama, suara yang dingin dan familiar bagi telinga kedua manusia itu merambat diantara mereka. "Masuklah, Naruto."

Tenten melangkah mundur dan membiarkan laki-laki dengan postur tubuh atletis itu masuk kedalam apartemen Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Naruto' itu berjalan melewati Tenten menuju ruang makan tempat Sasuke menyantap makan siangnya.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Samar-samar Tenten bisa mendengar Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke. "Dan kuharap kau punya penjelasan yang logis untuk membatalkan- Kami-sama! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Tanganmu kenapa?"

Tenten menutup pintu dan mengikuti tamu Sasuke menuju ruang makan. "Karena itulah kubilang aku harus membatalkan semua recital sampai setidaknya akhir tahun." Ujar Sasuke sambil mendorong mangkuknya yang sudah kosong.

"Ini buruk." Gumam Naruto sambil meraih ponselnya dari saku dan menekan beberapa nomor. "Aku harus segera mengubungi beberapa orang! Ini benar-benar buruk, bencana! Namun sebelum itu." Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana bebat coklat itu bisa melilit tanganmu." Sasuke menoleh kearah Tenten yang berdiri membeku di belakang Naruto lalu tersenyum getir. "Berterimakasihlah pada makhluk dibelakangmu yang membuatku harus cuti dari recital-resitalku." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya berbalik menatap Tenten. "Kau? Mematahkan tangannya?"

"Tidak! Itu tidak sengaja!" ujar Tenten cepat. "Dan tangannya tidak patah." Tambah Tenten dengan suara yang turun satu oktaf dari sebelumnya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sebelum bergumam.

"Sengaja atau tidak… pembatalan recital itu tetap saja menimbulkan kerugian, kita harus menghitung ganti ruginya."

"Eh.. soal itu.." Tenten menundukan kepalanya dan melirik kearah Sasuke yang terlihat agak bosan dengan pembicaraan itu, laki-laki itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari mangkuk yang sudah kosong kearah Naruto.

"Dia teman Itachi." Naruto kini membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Sasuke yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi makan. "Apa?"

"Ya, dia adalah teman Itachi, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot meminta ganti rugi padanya." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku tahu Itachi-senpai adalah kakakmu, aku dan Itachi-senpai pun memiliki hubungan yang baik tapi tetap saja-"

"Lagipula." Sasuke menegakan badannya dan kali ini menatap Tenten dengan tatapan sinis. "Dia hanya seorang pelatih ice skating, gajinya selama lima tahun pun belum tentu bisa membayar setengah dari kerugian kita." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat amat merendahkan, membuat hati Tenten terasa di banting ke tanah. "Tapi… untungnya gadis ini sudah memikirkan cara untuk membayar hutang-hutangnya." Sasuke tersenyum merendah sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan berkata.

"Naruto, perkenalkan." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengayunkan tangannya kearah Tenten. "Ini… tunggu, siapa namamu? Ah sudahlah… Naruto perkenalkan pengurus rumahku yang baru." Tenten mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerjap kaget, mata hazelnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke karena dirinya tidak pernah mencalonkan diri sebagai pengurus rumah, ia hanya menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu.

"Jadi, pengurus rumah?" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Tenten dengan tatapan bingung. Tenten hendak menjelaskan bahwa dirinya bukan pengurus rumah dari si Uchiha bungsu atau si ice man ini, ia ingin menjelaskan bahwa dirinya akan membantu Sasuke ketika laki-laki itu membutuhkannya. Namun tatapan tajam Sasuke membuat Tenten terpaksa mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto. "Halo, aku Tenten." Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya menjabat tangan Tenten.

"Halo, aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku sahabat Sasuke yang merangkap menjadi agen sekaligus managernya."

"Jadi Tenten, kau teman Itachi-senpai?" Tanya Naruto lagi, Tenten menilai sejauh ini Naruto adalah orang yang lumayan menyenangkan diajak berbicara.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu." Ucap Tenten, ya dirinya sendiri pun tidak mengetahui hubungan apa yang berada diantara dirinya dan Itachi, namun apapun itu pasti masih pantas dibilang teman bukan?

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai berbasa-basi? Karena aku dan Naruto harus membicarakan sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dari kursi makannya.

"Ya, kau benar Sasuke." Ujar Naruto yang menyusul Sasuke ke ruang duduk apartemen Uchiha bungsu, mengingat posisi barunya membuat Tenten bertanya. "Kalian mau minum apa? Apa kalian mau kopi atau mungkin jus tomat?" Tanya Tenten memberikan dua opsi minuman yang terdapat di dapur Sasuke. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, mata biru laut jernihnya menatap wajah Tenten. "Kumohon, jangan suruh aku meminum jus tomat." Tenten terkekeh lembut sementara Naruto tersenyum simpul. Dan seketika itu juga suara yang tajam dan menyiratkan kejahatan merambat diantara mereka.

"Kau bisa membuatkan kami kopi." Tenten hanya bisa mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju dapur sementara Naruto tertawa kecil seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa kulit Sasuke dan mulai mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Tenten menghela nafas panjang seraya menuangkan dua sendok makan bubuk kopi kedalam dua cangkir dihadapannya, setelah menabur beberapa bubuk choco bon-bon, Tenten menuangkan air hangat kedalamnya dan mengaduknya sampai merata. Begitulah cara Tenten menikmati kopinya, karena Tenten tidak menyukai rasa kopi yang menyengat, gadis itu sering menambahkan bubuk coklat didalam kopinya. Kemarin dia melakukan eksprimen dengan Sasuke sebagai bahan ujinya, Tenten membuatkan Sasuke kopi dengan tambahan bubuk choco bon-bon yang selalu ia bawa bersamanya. Dan sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak protes sama sekali, atau mungkin dia tidak meminum kopinya.

Setelah bubuk kopi dan bubuk coklat didalam cangkir itu larut, Tenten segera membawanya dengan kedua tangan dan melangkah meninggalkan dapur. Ketika Tenten sampai diruang duduk, Tenten mendapati bahwa hanya ada Naruto disana. Laki-laki berambut pirang terang itu sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya, sementara Sasuke sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang menelpon seseorang juga dikamarnya, karena Tenten bisa mendengar suara khas laki-laki itu di arah kamarnya. Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan memasukannya ke saku ketika Tenten meletakkan kedua cangkir kopi diatas nampannya ke atas meja kopi.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto seraya meraih secangkir kopi yang baru saja Tenten letakkan diatas meja kopi. Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum bertanya pada laki-laki yang tengah menikmati kopi didekatnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah membuat masalah yang cukup serius, bukan?" Naruto melirik sekilas kearah Tenten sebelum kembali menatap cangkirnya.

"Ya.. sangat serius." Ujar Naruto, meski ia berkata begitu tapi nadanya terkesan terlampau ringan. Tenten mencengkram ujung nampannya.

"Seberapa parah?"

"Jangan berdiri saja disana, duduklah." Tenten pun mematuhi kata-kata Naruto dan duduk disebelah laki-laki itu. "Kopi ini, apa kau membuatnya dari bubuk kopi yang sama seperti yang biasa Sasuke buat?"

"Eh, aku hanya menemukan satu bungkus kopi di dapurnya, jadi kupikir iya." Tenten menyipitkan matanya "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak hanya saja, sepertinya rasanya lain." Ucap Naruto lagi seraya kembali menyesap kopinya. "Kau menambahkan sesuatu?"

"Sebenarnya aku menambahkan bubuk choco bon-bon kedalam sana, karena aku tidak suka rasa kopi yang terlalu menyengat, bagaimana kau suka?" Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya menoleh kearah Tenten.

"Ya, tentu saja. Rasanya enak sekali." Tenten tersenyum samar, lalu gadis itu pun menundukan kepalanya. "Seberapa parah masalah yang kutimbulkan?"

"Tenang saja, tak ada yang tak bisa kuatasi." Entah mengapa kata-kata Naruto yang terkesan percaya diri itu membuat Tenten merasa lebih tenang, seolah rasa bersalah yang selalu menggandrungi dirinya kini lenyap. Tenten mengangkat wajahnya seraya melirik kesamping, kearah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri menghadap jendela beranda dan terlihat tengah berdebat dengan seseorang. Tenten mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto dan berbisik.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa dia benar-benar terkenal?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Tentu saja, sebenarnya dia sangat terkenal." Bola mata hazel nut Tenten melebar.

"Benarkah?" Naruto terkekeh lembut. "Dia memang tidak terkenal dikalangan remaja atau amatiran, tidak seperti penyanyi pop atau artis lainnya tapi jika kau seorang musisi atau apapun yang mendalami dunia musik, kau pasti mengenal namanya." Tenten menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hn begitu." Tepat saat itu juga Sasuke melangkah bergabung dengan kedua manusia itu dan duduk di sofa dihadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Parah." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Sangat, sangat parah." Ucap Sasuke seraya meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya. Tenten mengawasi laki-laki emo yang duduk dihadapannya. Sasuke terlihat tertegun sejenak, mata onyxnya menatap ke cangkir di genggamannya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menyesapnya lagi dan lagi. Tenten menghela nafas lega.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tajam dan sinis seperti biasanya.

"Siapa? Aku? Aku tidak menatapmu seperti itu." Mata laki-laki itu menyipit. "Apa kau sedang menikmati masalah yang sudah kau timbulkan?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak begitu." Bantah Tenten cepat. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali menikmati kopinya.

'Setelah tangannya sembuh nanti, bisa kupastikan laki-laki ini akan membayar semuanya!' Gerutu Tenten didalam hati.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." Ujar Tenten sambil berdiri. "Oh ayolah Tenten, jangan biarkan sikap buruk Sasuke membuatmu kesal." Ucap Naruto "Dia memang selalu seperti itu." Sasuke mendengus kesal seraya melempar tatapan tajam kearah sahabat sekaligus agen sekaligus manajernya. Tenten tersenyum simpul kearah Naruto. "Bukan seperti itu, aku harus mengajar beberapa kelas hari ini."

"Mengajar beberapa kelas? Mengajar apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya masih berharap Tenten duduk disampingnya. Bukannya apa-apa tapi, Naruto merasa suasana akan sangat hambar tanpa seorang 'manusia' yang bisa benar-benar bisa diajak berbicara. "Ice skating."

"Kau seorang ice skater? Hebat."

"Kau sudah membersihkan dapur?" Sela Sasuke dengan nada datar. Tenten mendengus kesal, lihat bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa membuat suasana hati seseorang menjadi suram dengan satu kalimat sederhana saja. "Sudah." Jawab Tenten singkat. "Apa kau mau memeriksanya?"

"Kurasa itu belum perlu." Ujar Sasuke yang kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya masih ada sisa kopi didapur, kalian bisa meminumnya jika kalian mau." Ujar Tenten yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, meletakan nampan yang sedaritadi berada di genggamannya dan meraih mantel yang tergantung di gantungan mantel.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke pintu." Ujar Naruto yang langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Tenten. "Terimakasih, Naruto." Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum kecil. Tenten berhenti sejenak, gadis itu tahu bahwa mempertanyakan hal ini akan terdengar gila, tapi akhirnya Tenten menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke dan bertanya dengan enggan.

"Apa kau ingin aku datang sore nanti?" Tenten berharap laki-laki itu akan menjawab 'Tidak terimakasih banyak, aku tidak butuh apa-apa kau bisa melanjutkan kehidupanmu yang tentram dan damai.'

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke pendek. Tenten bersorak dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kami juga akan pergi tak lama lagi, ada banyak orang yang harus kami temui dan masalah yang harus kami selesaikan." Jelas Naruto pada Tenten. "Yeah, thanks to you kita harus menyelesaikan semua masalah yang kau timbulkan, dan membayar semuanya." Tambah Sasuke datar.

Tenten menoleh kearah Sasuke, sungguh ia tidak perlu selalu diingatkan tentang 'masalah' yang sudah ia buat. Ia sangat menyadari semua 'masalah' serta 'kerugian' itu berawal pada dirinya, Tenten sangat menyadarinya, sangat. Kalau tidak untuk apa Tenten masih berdiri disini dan menerima segala perkataan menusuk dan tatapan tajam Sasuke?

Lagipula, semua ini adalah murni kecelakaan, kalau Tenten memang benar-benar berniat mencelakai Sasuke, ia tidak hanya akan membuat tangan Sasuke terkilir. Tenten pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dan berakibat fatal, misalnya-

"Kau bisa datang besok pagi." Kata Sasuke yang memotong alur imajinasi Tenten yang sudah terlampau jauh dari kenyataan. "Maaf?"

"Besok pagi jam setengah delapan tepat, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih." Ucap Sasuke singkat, jelas dan padat.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Aku bisa membantu kalau kalian bersedia." Sela Naruto setelah menatap Tenten dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

Sasuke melirik kearah manajer sekaligus sahabat karibnya.

"Apa menjadi manajerku masih belum cukup untukmu, Naruto? Apa kau mau bertambah pangkat menjadi sahabat sekaligus agen sekaligus manajer sekaligus pengurus rumah?" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Lupakan, menjadi menejermu pun sudah cukup merepotkan."

"Bagus." Sasuke melirik kearah Tenten. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Tenten merasa bahwa kata-kata Sasuke benar-benar diperuntukan untuk seorang pengurus rumah, padahal dirinya bukan pengurus rumah atau pesuruh laki-laki ini bukan? Ia hanya menawarkan bantuan dan- Argh! Tentu saja, harusnya Tenten tidak perlu menghempaskan tubuhnya sedalam ini kepada Sasuke, harusnya ia tidak perlu repot-repot merasa kasihan kepada Sasuke. Tapi siapa yang menyangka Sasuke bisa menjadi se menyebalkan ini? Memang benar kata orang-orang. Penyesalan selalu muncul diakhir.

**Okay minna! akhirnya chappy 6 sudah aku publish, aku paling suka dengan chap ini. karena seperti yang kalian lohat di chappy ini Tenten dan Sasuke berantem terus dan menurut aku itu lumayan lucu ehehe. oke segini aja, terakhir reviews pleasee! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: These chara is totallu belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is officially mine.**

**Warning: Bahasa gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, setting gajelas, OOC tingkat dewa, Crack pairing dsb**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**Couple words from author:**

**Yaay! akhirnya author kembali membawa chappy tujuh hehehe, maaf ya gabisa apdet cepet berhubung sedang puasa jadi ya otak agak susah diajak komunikasi, but akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkannya hehehe ._. oke aku mau bales reviews dulu yaa.**

**Eida-san: Iya mereka emang bener-bener crack ._. gaada hints nya sama sekali di manga tapi siapa tau nanti pas Sasuke pulang ke konoha dia bakal pdkt sama Tenten ._. pengganti Neji begitulah :'( sunshine becomes you? ah! iya aku pernah baca kok ._. tapi cuman sekilas, aku emang ngerasa agak mirip sih ._. gatau hanya kebetulan atau bagaimana :/ tapi yang jelas ceritanya bakal beda banget karena novel sunshine becomes you bakal berakhir sedih, kalo ini engga. aku gamau bikin fic yang charanya ada yang mati ._. wkwkwk .-. kalo Neji kayaknya aku gadapet feelnya dan juga fic ini request dari temenku hihi .-. karena menurut aku meski Neji sama Sasuke sama-sama dingin, ada perbedaannya. Sasuke tuh kayak lebih -ehem- kekanak-kanakan trs yagitu deh (maap ya kalo kamu Sasuke fc ataupun ada yang Sasuke fc ._.) dan Neji tuh kayak lebih dewasa ._. jadi gapantes kan kalo mereka berantem cuman gara-gara hal sepele ._. waduh Hiashi dan Tenten?! O.O gakebayang deh itu terlalu Crack wkwkwk ._.sangat mengerikan, bayangin aja glatin tomat dengan saus tomat -_- betapa asemnya tuh glatin wkwk, choco bon-bon itu kayak permen coklat bulet-bulet yang dipeprek (bahasanya kampung bet ye 'peprek' wkwk) jadi bubuk gitu ._.**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: huwaa reviewsmu yang pertama masuk kok, pm mu juga udah aku bales. ya itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri yang mau terlibat dengan Sasuke (?) wkwk, iya disini Tenten engga kenal sama Neji ._. ahahaw aku lagi kangen sama Neji makanya nama dia aku masukin beserta haring sobanya juga ._. huahahaha, dan Sasuke sepertinya gasuka Tenten merasakan kenyamanannya dan segera menghancurkan mood Tenten ._. wkwk *plak. Huwaa kalo soal ItaTen di fic ini emang ada kok meskipun slight :p hihi. huwa makasih ya kalo menurutmu ceritanya menarih (: semoga aja bisa login lagi ya, aminn o:)**

**MORPH: iya ini udah aku apdet, silahkan dibaca. makasih yaa ;)**

**Yosh! semua udah dibales, okee langsung aja ya chappy 7!**

Chapter 7

Secercah sinar matahari pagi berusaha berdesakan masuk lewat celah-celah tirai. Tenten mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena sinar matahari yang menyengat wajahnya. Setelah menggeliat kecil didalam selimutnya, gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan akhirnya duduk dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam diatas tempat tidurnya. Setelah menguap lumayan lebar Tenten pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi, berdiri didepan wastafel keramik dan memandangi wajah mengantuknya lewat pantulan cermin.

Tenten sedikit kaget ketika mendapati rambut auburnya yang terlihat mencuat kemana-mana, seperti seekor singa. Tenten memutuskan untuk segera menyikat giginya. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit membersihkan tubuhnya, Tenten segera meraih tas tangan beserta mantel dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen mungilnya. Tenten melirik kearah jam tangan berwarna coklat yang melilit ditangan kanannya, baru jam tujuh, Tenten masih punya setengah jam untuk mampir ke kedai dango yang berada didekat apartemennya. Ya, satu-satunya kedai dango yang ada di New York city, satu-satunya tempat yang selalu mengingatkan Tenten darimana ia berasal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tenten sudah sampai di sebuah kedai mungil. Kedai itu benar-benar kental akan kesan Jepang, membuat Tenten merindukan kampung halamannya, membuat Tenten merindukan panti asuhan tempatnya dibesarkan, membuat Tenten merindukan Tsunade-baa-chan dan teman-teman lainnya. Mata hazel nut Tenten melebar ketika mendapati kedai begitu ramai.

'Kami-sama, aku tidak pernah menduga kedai ini bisa sebegini ramainya.' Batin Tenten, gadis itu harus mengantre dibelakang empat pelanggan lainnya. Padahal biasanya di pagi hari seperti ini hanya ia yang datang. Beberapa menit kemudian, tibalah giliran Tenten untuk memesan dango.

"Paman tiga tusuk dango ya." Ujar Tenten dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Ah bibirnya terasa sedikit aneh ketika berbicara bahasa Jepang, sudah lima tahun Tenten menggunakan bahasa Inggris sebagai bahasa sehari-harinya. Tenten melirik kearah jam tangannya, sudah jam tujuh lewat lima belas. Tenten yakin bahwa dirinya pasti terlambat datang kerumah Sasuke dan yang berarti Sasuke akan memberikan tatapan tajam sebagai sambutan.

"Ini dia pesananmu, Tenten. Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah iya, aku pesan tiga tusuk lagi." Ujar Tenten, berharap dengan membelikan Sasuke beberapa tusuk dango bisa membuat laki-laki itu tidak menatap Tenten dengan tajam, atau setidaknya tidak mengomel.

xXx

'Gadis itu belum datang.'

Sasuke memberengut seraya menatap jam dinding yang bertengger diatas piano tuanya. Sudah pukul delapan tepat dan gadis itu belum juga datang, hebat. Hebat sekali.

Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Sasuke sudah uring-uringan setidaknya dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh menit belakangan. Dan ia akan tetap uring-uringan sampai ia mendapatkan kopi paginya. Ia butuh kopi. Ia butuh gadis itu untuk membuatkannya kopi. Kalau nyali gadis itu ciut dan tidak datang lagi ke apartemennya, Sasuke terpaksa harus keluar apartemen dan membeli kopi hambar yang beberapa hari yang lalu sempat ia cicipi. Dan ia akan kebingungan lagi saat akan membuka pintu apartemennya dari luar.

Sasuke menatap lurus kearah tuts pianonya dan suasana hatinya kembali suram. Tadinya Sasuke berharap dengan bermain piano atau setidaknya menatap tuts piano akan membuat jiwanya lebih rileks. Tapi tidak. Itu salah. Sangat salah. Sasuke malah semakin frustasi karena tuts itu seolah mengingatkannya akan tangan kanannya yang patah, atau terkilir lebih tepatnya.

Tapi apa pedulinya? Terkilir dan patah, apa yang membuatnya berbeda. Tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa membuat kopinya sendiri, tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa memainkan piano sampai setidaknya bulan depan, tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa bermain di recital dan tetap saja Sasuke harus membayar semua ganti ruginya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu menggerutu dan berjalan mondar-mandir disekitar ruang duduk.

'Kemana gadis itu?! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan dengan sangat jelas bahwa gadis itu harus berada disini, disini berdiri disini jam setengah delapan tepat, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih? Apa otaknya kekurangan oksigen saat itu sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata yang terperinci dengan sangat jelas. Sangat sangat jelas. Apa memang dia-'

Bel iterkom berdering keras, membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar. Sasuke melangkah lebar menuju tombol intercom yang berada disamping pintu apartemennya dan menekannya. "Ini aku-" tanpa menunggu kata-kata lain meluncur dari bibir malaikat mautnya, Sasuke segera menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu depan gedung dan menunggu. Dua menit kemudian, bel pintu apartemennya pun berbunyi.

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan satu sentakan cepat dan mendapati malaikat mautnya tengah sibuk dengan ponsel ditelinga dan satu tusuk bola-bola kecil di mulutnya. Begitu melihat aura mematikan yang terpancar dari Sasuke, Tenten segera bergumam. "Baiklah, akan kita bicarakan tentang perpindahan jadwalmu lain kali, Dorris." Alis Sasuke berkerut.

"Kau terlambat." Katanya ketika gadis itu selesai memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana. "Empat puluh tiga menit." Tenten tersenyum kecil, berharap senyuman itu bisa membuat hati Sasuke luluh dan berhenti memberikan tatapan tajam kearahnya. "Aku tahu. Maaf." Ujar Tenten sambil melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen Sasuke dan menjauhkan tusuk dango dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Tenten seraya menggantungkan mantelnya di gantungan mantel. "Aku tidak butuh sarapan, aku butuh kopi."

Tenten meletakan sekantung plastic diatas meja kopi Sasuke dan melangkah menuju dapur. "Baiklah, akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu."

"Jadi, kenapa kau terlambat? Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kau harus berada disini pukul setengah delapan tidak kurang dan tidak lebih."

"Maaf, aku tidak mengira kedai dango nya akan seramai itu."

"Kau bekerja di kedai dango?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Oh tidak, aku selalu mampir ke kedai itu setiap hari rabu untuk membeli beberapa dango dan memakannya diperjalanan sebagai sarapan."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. Beberapa detik kemudian, laki-laki itu melirik kesamping dan mendapati Tenten masih berdiri disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sendiri yang bilang kau akan membuatkan ku kopi bukan?"

"Oh ya! Benar." Ucap Tenten seraya membalikan badannya dan melangkah menuju dapur, namun ia teringat akan sesuatu dan menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Omong-omong soal dango, aku tahu kau berasal dari jepang, begitupun denganku, aku yakin kau tidak asing dengan dango bukan? Dan kupikir setelah menetap di negeri orang selama beberapa tahun, kau akan merindukan jepang. Jadi aku membelikanmu beberapa tusuk dango. Lagipula, kau belum sarapan bukan? Kau bisa memakan dango-dango itu selama menungguku membuat kopi." Sasuke mengamati kantung plastic dihadapannya seraya mengernyit kecil. Jujur saja Sasuke masih kurang yakin dengan gadis itu, ia masih khawatir jika malaikat mautnya akan menaruh racun dimakanannya. Dan lagi, selama ia hijrah ke Jepang untuk mengisi waktu liburan, ia tidak pernah mencicipi dango.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak butuh sarapan." Ucap Sasuke datar. "Kau ini bicara apa, semua orang butuh sarapan, tidak mungkin kau hanya meminum kopi sebagai sarapan bukan?"

"Ya."

"Cobalah sedikit."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku menaruh racun tikus disana?" Sasuke mendongak ketika mendengar nada kesal yang melengkapi kalimat gadis itu.

"Mungkin." Sahutnya. "Itu bisa saja terjadi." Sasuke mengamati bola mata hazel Tenten yang menyipit serta bibirnya yang terkatup rapat, seolah-olah gadis itu menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencekik Sasuke atau menelan Sasuke bulat-bulat, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"Perlu kau ketahui bahwa tidak ada toko penjual racun disekitar kawasan permukimanku, kau bisa mengeceknya jika kau mau. Lalu kemarin, aku tidak punya waktu sama sekali untuk keluyuran mencari toko racun tikus, kau bisa menanyakan jadwal mengajarku pada pengelola skate rink jika itu perlu."

"Bisa saja kau membelinya dihari ketika kau menubrukku, setelah kakakku yang baik hati mengantarmu pulang, setelah kau membentakku." Tenten mengepalkan tangannya lalu menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Kami-sama! Makan saja, kau tidak perlu menghabiskannya jika kau tidak mau." Sasuke tidak menjawab, laki-laki itu menatap sekilas kearah bungkusan plastic yang belum tersentuh diatas meja kopinya lalu kembali menatap kearah Tenten. "Mana kopiku?" Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Tenten mendengus kesal seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tenten sudah kembali dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya. Sasuke masih duduk ditempatnya sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu diatas secarik kertas. Bungkusan plastic berisi kue dango yang ia beli beberapa menit yang lalu masih belum berubah bentuk. Tenten hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan secangkir kopi diatas meja kopi Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu langsung meraih kopinya dan menyesapnya. Setelah itu ia menatap kearah Tenten.

"Kau bisa mulai membereskan rumahku, semua yang kau butuhkan ada di lemari disamping dishwasher dan ingat." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jangan sentuh kertas-kertasku."

Tenten hanya mengangguk kecil dan menghambur kearah dapur sementara Sasuke beranjak ke kamarnya setelah menyesap habis kopinya.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya, tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah majalah musik yang dibelinya kemarin ketika mengunjungi beberapa sponsor bersama Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara nyaring penyedot debu tertangkap oleh Sasuke, membuat kepala laki-lai itu berdenyut. Sasuke sangat membenci semua hal yang bising, karena hal yang bising bisa membuat kepalanya berdenyut dan meledak.

Sasuke mendengus kesal seraya meraih headphone beats hitamnya, menaruhnya di kedua telinga dan memutar lagu klasik dengan volume tinggi.

xXx

sasuke melepaskan headphone di telinganya dengan kasar dan membantingnya ke tempat tidur. Laki-laki itu menjauhi keyboard nya dan berjalan mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya. Ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Bermain piano atau setidaknya keyboard dengan satu tangan sangat menyedihkan, ditambah lagi ia belum mendapat inspirasi. Semua ini karena tangan kanannya yang patah oh well terkilir dan tangannya terkilir gara-gara gadis itu. Omong-omong soal gadis itu…

sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menatap pintu kamarnya, ia memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba memasang telinga. Tidak ada suara apapun disana, hening. 'Kemana suara memekakan telinga itu?'

Sasuke melirik kearah jam tangan G-Shock hitam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Ternyata sudah cukup lama juga Sasuke mengurung diri dikamar. Awalnya Sasuke berniat untuk melanjutkan lagunya karena sungguh, ia sangat bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan benar di apartemennya. Sasuke mendengus kesal seraya membuka pintu kamarnya, menjulurkan leher jenjangnya keluar pintu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

'Apa gadis itu sudah pulang?' Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, berharap masih ada sisa kopi disana, dan harapan Sasuke terkabul. Sepertinya gadis itu sengaja menyisakan kopi untuknya. Sasuke membawa secangkir kopi menuju ruang duduk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana, hah akhirnya tenang dan damai. Baru saja Sasuke hendak menyesap kopinya, bunyi gemuruh mendera perutnya. Laki-laki itu menjauhkan cangkir dari mulutnya dan mendesah kesal.

Lapar, itu yang ia rasakan. Ia lapar. sasuke lapar dan gadis itu lenyap entah kemana yang berarti Sasuke harus menelpon delivery service atau keluar apartemen dan membeli makanan diluar yang berarti Sasuke harus memikirkan cara agar ia bisa membuka pintu dari luar. Bagus sekali.

Sasuke memutar bola mata onyxnya yang akhirnya secara tak sengaja terpaku pada kantung plastic yang tergeletak di meja kopinya. Sasuke menatap bungkusan itu sejenak, menimbang-nimbang dalam hati.

'Perutku lapar, dan aku harus makan sesuatu apapun itu.' Batin Sasuke. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih bungkusan plastic berwarna putih itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah kotak kayu berwarna coklat dengan tulisan kanji bertengger di tangannya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha membaca tulisan kanji itu, hh sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar melupakan jepang. Sasuke mendengus seraya membuka kotak itu, mata onyxnya terpaku pada tiga tusu bola-bola berwarna coklat dihadapannya. 'Jadi ini yang namanya dango.' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Baiklah, ia akan memakan benda ini. Perutnya sangat lapar, ia tidak ingin mengunyah sofa atau menelan pianonya, jadi dia harus memakan dango ini, satu-satunya makanan yang tersedia di apartemennya. Lagipula, gadis itu sudah pergi bukan? Dengan ragu, Sasuke menggigit bola berwarna coklay itu dan mengunyahnya. Hei, rasanya tidaklah buruk, malah menurut Sasuke lumayan enak. Sasuke akhirnya merasa lebih tenang setelah makan.

Tepat ketika Sasuke tengah mengunyah bola dango terakhir, bel pintunya pun berbunyi. Sasuke berdiri seraya berjalan menuju pintu, laki-laki itu merasa bingung kenapa bel apartemennya yang berbunyi, bukan bel interkomnya? Apa salah satu tetangganya datang berkunjung? Tidak mungkin, Sasuke benar-benar mengenal lingkungan tempatnya tinggal, semua tetangganya terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing, sama seperti Sasuke ya setidaknya tiga hari yang lalu sebelum malaikat mautnya datang dan membuat tangannya patah. Sasuke membuka pintu dan sedikit tersentak ketika berhadapan langsung dengan malaikat mautnya, malaikat maut yang tengah memeluk satu kantung karton ditangannya. "Hai." Sapa gadis itu kelewat riang, seolah dirinya dan Sasuke sudah berteman sangat sangat lama. Tak lama, gadis itu melangkah melewati Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau mau ramen untuk makan siang?" Sasuke mengerjap menatap Tenten yang langsung berjalan menuju dapurnya, seolah Tenten sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu. Tenten meletakkan bungkus kartonnya keatas counter marmer dan mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus ramen instant.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari Tenten. "Tiba-tiba saja salah satu muridku memintaku untuk datang ke ice rink, karena kupikir tugasku membersihkan rumah sudah selesai aku langsung pergi, tadinya aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi saat kuketuk pintu kamarmu tidak ada yang menyahut jadi asumsiku kau sedang beristirahat dan saat aku kembali dari ice rink, kuputuskan untuk mampir ke toko swalayan dan lihat apa yang kutemukan." Tenten meraih sebungkus ramen instant penuh dengan kanji jepang dan menyodorkannya ke wajah Sasuke, seolah Sasuke harus dan wajib melihatnya.

"Top ramen edisi gold! Jarang sekali toko swalayan di New York atau Negara lain selain jepang yang menjualnya!" Seru Tenten yang diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya seraya menghela nafas panjang. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa membuka pintu dibawah? Kau membawa kunciku?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Bantah Tenten cepat seraya kembali sibuk membuka bungkus ramen instant dan mulai mengolahnya sambil menggumam tak jelas.

"Apa katamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Aku bilang, pintu bawah terbuka lebar." Ujar Tenten, meski begitu Sasuke yakin bahwa bukan itu yang digumamkan oleh malaikat mautnya. "Jadi aku langsung masuk." Tambah Tenten.

"Kau sudah memastikan menutup pintunya setelah kau masuk?"

"Tentu saja." Ujar Tenten yang mulai menuangkan air panas kedalam kemasan ramen instant nya. "Jadi kau membeli ramen?"

"Yap seperti yang kau lihat." Ujar Tenten sambil memindahkan ramennya ke mangkuk berwarna hitam. "Jadi, kau mau ramen untuk makan siang? Atau kau sudah kenyang makan dango?"

Sasuke mengerjap tak percaya, ia terkejut karena gadis itu bisa tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah menghabiskan dango tadi. Tetapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya. "Tiga tusuk dango tidak bisa membuatku kenyang." Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya seraya melangkah kearah ruang duduk, namun langkahnya terhenti. "Pastikan saja ada semangkuk ramen di meja makanku dalam waktu lima menit."

Tenten mendengus kesal namun ia tidak menggubris kata-kata Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Sasuke." Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kearah Tenten. "Hn?"

"Eh… omong-omong kau tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana hari ini?"

"Pergi kemana?"

"Entahlah. Maksudku, kalau kau bosan di rumah dan ingin pergi ke suatu tempat err misalnya mengunjungi teman lamamu, atau mengunjungi kakakmu.. atau kemanapun. Aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Kau berniat mengusirku dari rumahku sendiri?" Tenten memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan gejolak amarah yang mulai terpompa didalam tubuhnya. "Lupakan saja, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bertanya."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan menuju ruang duduknya. Meski Sasuke berkata begitu, kata-kata Tenten berputar dikepalanya. Bosan dirumah. Meski hal enggan, Sasuke mengakui bahwa ia merasa bosan berada dirumah.

**Yosh! chappy 7, bagaimana Minna? apa lebih baik dari yang kemarin? atau malah lebih buruk:(? ohiya! aku lupa bilang. aku mau minta maaf sama minna-san kalo seandainya aku lama apdetnya, berhubung sedang berpuasa dan sudah kembali sekolah yang berarti pr pr sudah berdatangan, aku jadi gabisa apdet terlalu cepet :( harap kalian memaklumiku ya hehehe, tapi janji kok aku pasti bakal apdet hehe, terakhir reviewsnya yaa minna :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: These chara is totally belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic officially mine**

**Warning: Bahasa gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, setting gajelas, OOC tingkat dewa, Crack pairing, dsb**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**Read it with ur own risk(:**

**Couple words from author:**

**Hi minna! maaf ya atas absensi author yang kelewat lama ini :( dikarenakan insiden got beberapa hari yang lalu authopr jadi gabisa jalan ke kamar (kamar author dilantai 2) yang berarti gabisa maenan kompi huhuhu :( tapi aku berusaha naik keatas dengan duduk ngesot demi bisa nge apdet fic ini T.T hihihi. oke aku bales reviews kalian dulu yaa.**

** : hai :) gapapakok makasih ya sudah repot-repot me reviews fic karya amatiran ini :) hehe, waduh kalo soal Sakura aku gaada planing buat masukin dia di fic ini ._. karena tanpa fic ini fic yang berchara Sakura sudah banyak banget hehe ._. (gomenasai kalo kamu salah satu penggemar Sakura ._. *nunduk-nunduk) hehe.**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: wahaha daripada kelaperan? akhirnya sasuke terpaksa memakan dango pemberian Tenten meski agak gengsi hahaha ._. aduh aku belom pernah nih ._. pengen nyobain juga, kayaknya enak ._. (apalgi pas liat guy-sensei bringas banget makan dango di Naruto SD wkwkwk ._.) nyahaha seperti biasa fic author pasti lebih dari 10 chap ._. hehe, tenang aja pelan-pelan aku mulai dapet ide buat fic NejiTen hehe.**

**Akira-Ken: makasih sudah aku apdet, maaf ya agak lama hehehe silahkan dibaca yaa :)**

**MORPH: sudah aku apdet nih silahkan dibacaa hehehe**

**Plain Vanilla: Yoo long time no see banget nih hehe, waduh haha ._. iya ini fic request pertamaku hehe. wahaha baguslah kalo kamu suka sama pairnya, soalnya banyak yang gasuka dengan SasuTen karena terlalu Crack ._. apalagi dengan hadirnya Itachi ._. menambah ke Crack an fic ini wahaha, nyahaha Itachi di fic ini memang mulai ada rasa-rasa sama Tenten :) kan dia masih kesel sama Tenten yang bikin tangannya -ehem- terkilir, sekarang aku tau bener rasanya terkilir kayak Sasuke sakit bgt :( haha, di chap ini khusus momen ItaTen kok hehe semoga kamu suka yaa (:**

**Oke semua reviews sudah dibalas, sekali lagi author minta maaf yaa karena apdetnya kelamaan :( okee langsung aja tanpa basa-basi lagi chappy 8..**

Chapter 8

Tenten membalas lambaian murid-muridnya yang keluar dari arena ice rink. Setelah memastikan semua muridnya pulang dan semua toko disekitar ice rink sepi,Tenten meluncur kearah tas pinknya yang tergeletak di sudut ice rink, gadis itu mengeluarkan satu keeping CD beserta VCD player portable yang selalu ia bawa ketika mengajar. Tenten meletakan player mungilnya diatas tas dan memasukan kepingan CD kedalamnya. Ia menekan tombol play dan segera meluncur ke tengah-tengah ice rink yang luas. Tak lama, alunan theme songs 007 james bond madley mengalun lembut dan secara naluriah tubuh Tenten pun begerak mengikuti irama.

Saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan bagi Tenten adalah ketika ia bisa kembali meluncur dengan bebas di arena ice rink yang luas. Tenten selalu menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, saat keadaan department store sepi dam tiada siapapun disana, karena dengan begitu Tenten bisa meluncur dengan bebas, tanpa khawatir ada orang yang memergokinya dan membuatnya gerogi. Tenten meluncur ke penjuru ice rink dan bersiap untuk melakukan manuvernya, double axels. Dan dengan secepat kilat, Tenten sudah berputar diudara, tubuhnya terasa ringan, dua kali lebih ringan seolah semua tulangnya lepas, seolah dirinya hanya seenggok kapas. Tenten mendarat dengan sempurna diatas permukaan es yang dingin dan keras, dan akhirnya pertunjukan selama 5 menit dua puluh tiga detik itu diakhiri dengan arabesque penchee yang indah.

Ketika lagu benar-benar berakhir, Tenten mendengar suara tepuk tangan diarah pintu masuk arena ice rink. Tenten menoleh dan mendapati sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan mata gelap berdiri disana, melambai kecil kearah Tenten. Laki-laki itu tersenyum ketika Tenten meluncur menghampirinya, membuat pipi serta sekujur tubuh Tenten merasa panas, bahkan Tenten khawatir es disekelilingnya bisa mencair.

"Itu adalah double axels, toe loop, pirouette dan arabesque penchee paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat, tak heran kau menjadi anak emas Clinton Figure Skating School." Tenten mencengkram pembatas arena ice rink dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. "Terimakasih, Itachi-senpai. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa tahu semua teknik itu?" Tanya Tenten sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Aku tahu banyak tentang Clinton Figure Skating School." Ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum miring, Tenten memiringkan kepalanya dan secara tak sengaja melirik kearah pin keemasan yang bertengger di kemeja Itachi. Pin berwarna emas dengan bentuk sepatu ice skating. Tentu saja! Tapi sejak kapan Itachi mengenakannya?

"Kau… lulusan Clinton Figure Skating School?" Tanya Tenten yang tanpa sadar mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Itachi dengan mata terbelalak kaget, membuat laki-laki berambut panjang itu melangkah mundur.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Ujar Itachi sambil tertawa renyah. Kedua bola mata Tenten melebar, ia sangat kaget. Tentu saja, siapa yang mengira ternyata Itachi adalah seorang figure skater juga, sama seperti dirinya. Belum lagi, mereka berasal dari sekolah yang sama.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Tenten yang segera menarik tubuhnya ketika menyadari jaraknya dengan Itachi terlampau dekat. "Itu karena aku adalah seniormu, Tenten. Aku terlebih dulu lulus dari sana." Tenten mengangguk kecil. Ia tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan Itachi di sekolah ice skatingnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku baru saja selesai memeriksa pembukuan café selama seminggu belakangan, ketika aku mengunci pintu café dan berniat pulang, aku mendengar alunan musik james bond madley lalu akhirnya aku melihatmu tengah meluncur disana." Jawab Itachi yang dilengkapi dengan senyuman manis. Tenten mengangguk kecil.

"Ketika mendengar lagu tadi dan melihatmu… entahlah, itu sangat indah. Indah sekali. tak heran Clinton Figure skating school menobatkanmu sebagai bond woman." Ucap Itachi sambil terkekeh lembut, wajah Tenten kembali terasa panas begitu mendengar pujian dari Uchiha sulung yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Clinton Figure Skating School, adalah salah satu surga bagi para figure skater pemula yang memiliki potensi tinggi dan salah satu sekolah figure skater terkemuka di dunia. Para skater yang lulus dari Clinton Figure Skating School biasanya akan merintis karir menjadi figure skater dunia, bahkan tak jarang ada yang memenangi berbagai kejuaraan skating terkenal didunia, seperti Vancouver misalnya.

Ketika Tenten masih kecil, ia sering melihat olimpiade Vancouver lewat layer kaca. Tenten terhipnotis oleh para skater dunia yang meluncur dan menari diatas sepatu beralas pisau baja itu. Ketertarikan membuat Tenten akhirnya mendalami dunia figure skating, dan saat itu di tengah musim dingin dibulan desember, secara tak sengaja Tenten melihat pertunjukan figure skater yang dibawakan oleh para anak didik dari Clinton Figure Skating School, sejak saat itu impian terbesar Tenten adalah belajar menjadi figure skater disana. Tempat Tenten tinggal yang jauh dari peradaban membuat Tenten kesulitan untuk berlatih, Tenten hanya bisa meluncur diatas es ketika musim dingin datang, bermodal dengan sepatu ice skating usang, Tenten berlatih. Hingga akhirnya suatu hari, Tenten mendapat berita bahwa Clinton Figure Skating School membuka pendaftaran di Tokyo, ibu kota Jepang.

Dengan bermodal tekad yang kuat, Tenten memberanikan diri untuk meninggalkan kampung halamannya menuju Tokyo. Awalnya Tenten sempat minder dengan para figure skater amatir lainnya, mengingat banyak sekali skater amatiran yang mendaftar disana, bisa mencapai ribuan jumlahnya sementara Clinton Figure Skating School hanya akan menerima sekitar 5-7 persen dari total pendaftar. Namun Tenten berhasil membuat para juri berdiri dan bertepuk tangan padanya lewat lagu james bond madley yang mengalun mengiringinya.

Dan hari itu dimana Tenten menerima surat yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya diterima adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Impiannya terwujud, ia akhirnya bergabung dengan keluarga besar Clinton Figure Skating School yang selalu diimpikannya. Dan tahun-tahunnya meluncur di Clinton Figure Skating School merupakan tahun-tahun terbaik dalam hidupnya. Tenten bersama para skater amatiran lainnya disulap menjadi seorang figure skater professional. Banyak teman-teman sesama figure skaternya yang saat ini sedang meniti karir dengan mengikuti perlombaan musim dingin bergengsi atau olimpiade lainnya, tak jarang ada yang menjadi pelatih skater amatiran dan koreografer yang akhirnya meraih sukses.

Bahkan sebelum lulus dari sekolah skating itu, Tenten sempat mendapat tawaran untuk bergabung dalam satu management terkemuka dan di latih secara eksklusif oleh Jackson Heines, legenda figure skater yang juga lulusan dari Clinton Figure Skating school. Tenten menyanggupi tawaran itu dan sempat mengikuti kompetisi olimpiade world figure skating terkenal didunia, namun suatu insiden membuat segala harapan Tenten pupus.

"Tenten, kau baik-baik saja?" Tenten tersentak kaget, ia lupa bahwa Itachi masih berdiri dihadapannya. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Itachi-senpai." Laki-laki dihadapannya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ah iya, Itachi-senpai." Laki-laki itu menatap mata hazel Tenten. "Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Hn… ya tentu saja." Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya. "Kenapa kau tidak bergerak dibidang ice skating? Maksudku… kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu menyentuh permukaan es lagi, Itachi-senpai." Itachi termenung sesaat, laki-laki itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Tenten dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi besi yang disediakan oleh pengelola ice rink. Melihat sikap Itachi yang tak wajar, membuat Tenten melankah keluar dari ice rink dan duduk disamping Itachi.

"Maafkan aku kalau pertanyaanku tadi me-"

"Tidak apa-apa Tenten, aku tidak tersinggung sama sekali." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hanya saja, bagiku saat ini… aku lebih menikmati melihat seorang skater meluncur dipermukaan es daripada mendapati diriku meluncur disana."

"Tapi kenapa?" Tenten sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataannya, sungguh sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mendesak Itachi, tapi entah kenapa mulutnya bergerak sendiri. Itachi menatap lurus kedepan, memandangi arena ice rink yang sekarang sudah kosong.

"Ice rink membawa kenangan buruk tersendiri bagiku." Mendengar perubahan suara Itachi membuat Tenten sedikit bergidik, sementara Itachi menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan kepalanya yang berdenyut, berusaha menghilangkan kenangan yang berusaha masuk kedalam otaknya.

Ya kenangan yang berusaha ia kubur selama lima tahun, entah mengapa meski sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak insiden itu, kenangan itu masih saja berputar di kepalanya, setiap malam sebelum laki-laki itu terlelap. Itachi memejamkan matanya seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku juga mengalami kejadian buruk dengan ice rink." Itachi sedikit kaget dengan nada suara Tenten yang turun satu oktaf dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi… entahlah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa menyentuh ice rink." Ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum samar.

"Aku pernah kehilangan seseorang di arena ice rink." Kali ini Tenten yang tersentak kaget, gadis itu menoleh kearah Itachi. Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat berbeda, tidak ada senyuman sejuta watt yang selalu membuat Tenten tersenyum sendiri, tidak ada tatapan hangat yang menyambut Tenten, tidak ada.

"Itachi-senpai?"

"Bisa aku percaya padamu, Tenten?" Tanya Itachi yang membalas tatapan Tenten, gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Aku kehilangan tunanganku ketika mengikuti olimpiade di Vancouver, lima tahun yang lalu." Tubuh Tenten menegang, jujur dirinya sangat kaget. Karena ia tidak pernah menyangka Itachi pernah terikat tali pertunangan, Kami-sama! Tenten berani jamin seorang ratu gossip seperti Ino pun pasti tidak akan mengetahui hal ini.

"Dia berusaha melakukan double axels, seperti yang kau lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi sayangnya pijakan kakinya tak cukup kuat dan membuatnya terjatuh." Itachi menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali meneruskan ceritanya.

"Ia terjatuh, dengan kepala membentur permukaan es. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dan karena itulah aku lebih memilih untuk menjauhi ice rink." Tenten hanya bisa terdiam, meski begitu Tenten yakin bahwa jauh didalam lubuk hati Itachi, laki-laki itu masih ingin tetap menjadi seorang figure skater. Tenten pun memutuskan untuk berdiri, gadis itu berjalan kearah rak tempat sepatu ice skating di sewakan, mengambil salah satunya dan meletakannya di samping kaki Itachi.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki alasan yang jelas mengapa kau tidak ingin meluncur lagi, tapi aku yakin jauh didalam lubuk hatimu, kau ingin kembali ke arena ice rink, apakah aku benar? Itachi-senpai?" Itachi hanya bisa menatap mata hazel nut yang membalas tatapannya, jujur dirinya kaget ketika secara tiba-tiba Tenten meletakan sepasang sepatu ice skating disebelah kakinya.

"Itachi-senpai, sudah waktunya kau melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan kehidupanmu, melakukan apa yang kau sukai." Kali ini bola mata pekat Itachi terbelalak kaget, entah mengapa ucapan sederhana Tenten membuat hati Itachi tergerak, dan tanpa kehendaknya kedua tangannya meraih sepatu beralas pisau baja dan mengenakannya. Itachi pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Tenten.

"Kau mau menemaniku meluncur, Tenten?" Pipi Tenten kembali terasa panas, jantungnya bergedup dengan kencang, meski begitu tangan mungil Tenten tetap menyambut tangan besar Itachi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Itachi dan Tenten sudah meluncur di arena ice rink. Itachi merasa dua kali lebih baik, seolah setelah meluncur diatas arena ice rink telah membuat beban dihatinya menghilang sementara Tenten, jantungnya tak bisa bergedup secara teratur karena selama mereka meluncur, Itachi tak pernah melepas genggaman tangannya. Itachi merasa, dirinya sangat ringan, dan entah mengapa keberadaan Tenten disebelahnya juga membuatnya sedikit… entahlah, Itachi sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya, seolah hatinya yang selama bertahun-tahun membeku kini mencair dan itu semua karena keberadaan gadis yang bagaikan matahari disampingnya.

Akhirnya setelah tiga puluh menit meluncur diatas arena ice rink, kedua manusia itu keluar dari arena.

"Sudah malam, kita harus pulang jika tidak ingin dikurung semalaman disini." Ujar Itachi yang akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya ketika mereka berada diluar arena ice rink.

"Ah iya, kau benar." Ucap Tenten sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja, Tenten bisa merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat menyentuh kepalanya. "Aku lebih suka melihat dua bola kecil dikepalamu, Tenten."

Jantung Tenten kembali berdetak tak beraturan bahkan sekarang dadanya terasa sesak. Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mengangkat wajahnya, dan kembali Tenten mendapati bahwa bola mata pekat itu tengah menatap kearah mata hazel nya. 'Kami-sama! Kenapa suasananya jadi seperti ini?!' Pekik Tenten dalam hati. Untungnya suara deringan ponsel membelah kebekuan diantara mereka, Tenten langsung meraih ponselnya.

'Besok buatkan aku kopi jam setengah delapan tepat, tidak kurang dan tdak lebih-Sasuke.' Tenten mendengus kesal, lihat bagaimana Sasuke bisa menghancurkan suasana hati Tenten dengan satu pesan singkat?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tenten?"

"Ah… tentu saja." Jawab Tenten yang kembali menaruh ponselnya di saku celana. "Let me guess, Sasuke yang mengirimmu pesan? Memintamu untuk kembali kerumahnya pukul setengah delapan tepat?" Tenten menyipitkan matanya. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah mengenal adikku lebih lama dibanding siapapun." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum simpul. "Jadi kau akan kembali ke apartemen Sasuke besok?"

"Yah, janji tetaplah janji." Ucap Tenten dengan berat hati, Itachi memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Tenten sejenak sebelum akhirnya mencondongkan tubuhnya. Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat bibir tipis Itachi menyentuh kening Tenten, membuat gadis itu berdiri mematung.

Tubuh mungil Tenten terasa ringan ketika benda lembut nan hangat menyentuh keningnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa terbelalak kaget dan menikmati saat-saat itu. Tak lama kemudian Itachi menarik dirinya menjauh, membiarkan Tenten bernafas. Sedangkan Tenten sendiri berusaha menenangkan degupan jantungnya, dirinya masih sangat kaget dengan aksi tiba-tiba Itachi.

"Itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena sudah menemaniku meluncur tadi." Tangan mungil Tenten menyentuh dahinya, ditempat bibir Itachi berada beberapa menit yang lalu. "Wajahmu merah sekali, apa kau demam?" Tenten hanya bisa menggeleng lemah, lidahnya kelu, dia terlalu shock!

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang, masih ada beberapa berkas yang harus aku periksa." Ujar Itachi sambil melepaskan sepatu ice skatingnya.

"Kau juga harus segera pulang dan beristirahat, besok pasti akan jadi hari yang sangat melelahkan." Tambah Itachi sambil kembali menepuk kepala Tenten sebelum akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya dan pergi.

Sementara Tenten hanya bisa terpaku disana, mata hazel nya mengikuti siluet Itachi yang semakin jauh. Kemudian seulas senyum kecil muncul di bibir Tenten. Meski enggan Tenten mengakui bahwa dirinya menyukai Uchiha Itachi.

**Bagaimana ItaTen nya? hehehe semoga kalian suka dengan chappy ini. semoga chappy ini bisa membayar kesalahan aku huhuhu :( oke segini aja aku harus istirahat lagi biar cepet sembuh hehe, jaa ne minnaa :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: These chara is totally belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic officially mine**

**Warning: Bahasa gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, setting gajelas, OOC tingkat dewa, Crack pairing dsb**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**Read it with ur own risk(:**

**Couple words from author: **

**Minna-sann! maaf baru bisa apdet sekarangg. karena udh mulai masuk sekolah aku jadi semakin sibuk maaf ya maaf. sebagai permintaan maaf chap ini agak lebih panjang dari biasanya :) oh iya aku bales reviews dulu yaa..**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: ahaha aku memang sempat mendalami dunia ice skating makanya fic ini berkisah tentang seorang figure skater hehe, soalnya aku suka banget ice skating (: iyaa, tapi tenang aja Itachi udah mulai bangkit kok dan sepertinya itu karena Tenten juga ... hehe, Neji kan udah milik aku ;p ahaha.. oh iya maaf ya aku baru on sekarang :(**

**MORPH: makasih makasih, maaf apdetnya lama banget :( ini udah aku apdet silahkan dibacaa hehe..**

**Princess Louis: Iyaa gapapa kok hehe, ini sudah aku apdet kokk..**

**Yusvirades1: ahaha syukurlah kalo kamu suka sama pairingsnya hehe, iyaa makasih hehe. maaf ya lama bgt apdetnya hehe.**

Chapter 9

Tenten menekan bel intercom dan menunggu Uchiha Sasuke membukakan pintu dari atas seperti biasa, namun kali ini suara laki-laki itu terdengar di intercom. "Tenten?"

"Ya ini aku."

"Kau bawa mobil?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

"Tunggu disana."

Tenten pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke, gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di tangga batu didepan gedung dan menunggu Sasuke. Tenten menghela nafas panjang seraya menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, dan secara tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan kalang kabut, Tenten mencari ponselnya di saku, setelah berhasil menemukannya Tenten membaca tulisan di layer ponselnya yang berkedip.

"Itachi-senpai? Ada apa?" Kata Tenten riang setelah menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. "Apa kau sedang berada dirumah adikku?"

"Apa? Ya tentu saja, ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau akan mengajar nanti siang?"

"Ah, tentu saja aku akan mengajar nanti siang, memangnya kenapa, Itachi-senpai?" Itachi tidak langsung menjawab, laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aku hanya merindukanmu meluncur di depan café ku, Tenten." Seketika itu juga Tenten merasakan pipinya memanas. Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Ah… Itachi-senpai-"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdeham dibelakangnya. Tenten berbalik dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang membalas tatapannya dengan kening berkerut.

"Ah.. Itachi-senpai, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, akan kutelpon nanti." Tenten menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celana jeans abu-abunya. "Jadi, ada apa?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat enggan sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu berdeham sekali dan berkata "Antarkan aku kerumah sakit."

"Kenapa? Apa tanganmu bermasalah? Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke kembali menatap Tenten dengan dahi berkerut. "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin dokter memeriksanya dan mengganti perbannya."

"Oh."

"Naruto sedang rapat, dia tidak akan bisa mengantarku, sedangkan Itachi sedang sibuk dengan pembukuan café nya, jadi" Laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Pilihannya hanya taxi atau kau." Sasuke kembali melirik kearah Tenten yang masih tak bergeming sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku memanggil taxi saja." Tenten memutar kedua bola mata hazel nutnya "Sudahlah, aku akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit." Ujar Tenten sambil menuruni tangga batu dan melangkah menuju mobilnya. Sasuke pun mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang, Tenten membuka pintu penumpang dan berkata. "Masuklah."

"Ini mobilmu? Mini cooper? Paceman? Kuning?"

"Ya, ya, ya dan ya. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa naik mobil ini." Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Mengapa tidak?" Sasuke menunjuk mobil Tenten dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak di bebat. "Tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mau terlihat menaiki mobil ini dan warnanya, kuning!" Tenten menoleh kearah mobilnya sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa? Mobil ini imut."

"Itulah masalahnya. Imut." Ujar Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata 'imut'.

"Lalu kau mau kita memakai mobilmu? Boleh saja aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

"Dan mengambil resiko kau menghancurkan Porche Cayman-ku? Have a dreams!"

"Kalau begitu." Tenten tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, gadis itu hanya mengayunkan tangannya kearah mobil. "Lagipula bukan kau yang mengemudi, tapi aku. Jadi masuk saja, oke?" Sasuke masih menggerutu ketika akhirnya laki-laki emo itu mau masuk kedalam mobil Tenten. Menurutnya mobil ini terlalu kecil. "Kurasa kakiku bisa kram." Gumamnya.

"Kakimu tak lebih dari dua meter." Kata Tenten datar. "Tunggu! Jangan duduki jaketku!" Tenten meraih jaketnya dengan cekatan sebelum akhirnya menggantungkannya di kursi pengemudi.

"Clinton?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar lulusan Clinton Musical School atau seseorang memberikanmu jaket ini?"

"Bukan hanya kau yang lulusan Clinton, kau tahu?" Balas Tenten yang akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya di belakang kemudi dan memasang sabuk pengaman. "Tolong pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

"Jadi kau benar-benar lulusan Clinton Musical School?" Gumam Sasuke sambil memasang sabuk pengaman lalu tertegun. "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku lulusan Clinton?"

"Itachi bercerita padaku." Jawab Tenten santai. "Kapan?"

"Oh sudah lama sekali, sebelum kau kembali dari recitalmu di Madrid kalau tidak salah." Sasuke masih menatap gadis yang mengemudi disebelahnya.

"Jadi kau lulusan Clinton Musical School? Tapi kenapa kau malah mengajar ice skating?" Tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat, Tenten tertawa renyah.

"Baka, tentu saja aku bukan lulusan Clinton Musical School."

"Lalu?"

"Aku lulus dari Clinton Figure Skating School." Jawab Tenten singkat, Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Berarti gadis ini satu sekolah dengan kakaknya? Apa itu berarti kakaknya sudah lama kenal dengan gadis ini? Apa itu sebabnya kakaknya begitu peduli pada Tenten?

xXx

Sasuke keluar dari pemeriksaan dengan bebat baru di tangannya dan pernyataan dari dokter bahwa tangannya tidak akan bisa sembuh secara ajaib dalam waktu dua minggu, dan itu berarti ia harus bersabar. Bersabar? Bagaimana ia bisa bersabar jika setiap hari ia melihat tangannya tergantung tak berdaya? Rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan menoleh kearah deretan kursi tunggu di depan ruang pemeriksaan. 'Dimana gadis itu? Katanya ia akan menunggu di sini, dikursi tunggu? Tapi kemana dia sekarang?' Sasuke melempar tatapannya ke sekitar lalu mata onyxnya berhenti pada sosok gadis berambut auburn panjang yang berdiri didekat meja perawat. 'Tak salah lagi itu pasti dia.' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya berkaca mata tebal ber frame kotak.

Si dokter terlihat menanyakan sesuatu padanya dan Tenten menjawabnya sambil tersenyum, dan tak sengaja gadis itu melirik kearah Sasuke. Mata hazel nut gadis itu melebar sedikit sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh kearah dokter, berkata sesuatu dan beranjak pergi menghampiri Sasuke. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dokter itu mencengkram tangannya dan mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Gadis itu menyentuh tangan si dokter, membuat dokter itu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan membiarkan Tenten pergi.

"Apa kata dokter?" Tanya Tenten ketika sudah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bertanya tentang topic pembicaraan antara malaikat mautnya dan si dokter, menurutnya itu bukan urusannya dan Sasuke tidak mau terlibat dengan apapun yang berkaitan dengan gadis bernama Tenten yang tak salah lagi berdiri dihadapannya. "Aku masih tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan tanganku."

"Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja." Hibur Tenten.

"Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya." Dengus Sasuke. Tenten mengabaikan kata-kata menusuk Sasuke, hei sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu. "Sekarang kau mau pergi kemana? Pulang?" Tanya Tenten.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, entah mengapa setelah ia membicarakan Clinton bersama gadis itu tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menemui guru pianonya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu guru yang sudah membimbing dulu. Namun belakangan ini Sasuke tidak mempunyai waktu luang untuk sekedar duduk dan berbincang sambil menikmati segelas kopi dan beberapa potong biscuit. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Karena tangannya tidak bisa digunakan yang otomatis membuat Sasuke menjadi seorang pengangguran, ia memiliki seluruh waktu didunia untuk melakukan hal-hal yang belum sempat ia lakukan di tengah kesibukannya. Seperti mengunjungi guru-gurunya dan teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi guruku." Gumam Sasuke.

"Baiklah, dimana rumahnya?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku mantelnya. "Sudah lebih dari jam makan siang." Gumam Sasuke sambil memperhatikan jam tangan G-shock yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Aku berani jamin ia sedang berada di sekolah." Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. "Kita ke Lincoln Centre." Tambah Sasuke.

"Lincoln Centre? Maksudmu kita ke Clinton?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu, susah sekali mencari parkir disaat seperti ini."

"It's not my business, kau cukup menurunkanku di lobby lalu kau bisa bebas mencari parkir sendiri. Aku akan menelponmu ketika kau sudah selesai." Ujar Sasuke yang berjalan mendahuli Tenten, sementara Tenten hanya bisa menggerutu kesal seraya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

xXx

Mengobrol tentang musik dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya dengan orang yang 'sepaham' memang membuat waktu cepat berlalu. Tak terasa hampir dua jam Sasuke mengobrol dengan beberapa guru-gurunya, mengenang masa lalu dan menceritakan tentang kabar masing-masing. Seharusnya Sasuke lebih sering melakukan ini dulu, mengambil waktu luang untuk sekedar bersantai dan berbincang-bincang dan tidak mengurung diri di apartemen selama berhari-hari.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, Sasuke." Salah satu gurunya yang terlihat paling tua diantara yang lain, Mr. Pitterson menyentuh pundak Sasuke ketika laki-laki itu hendak berpamitan. "Datanglah lagi kapan-kapan dan mengobrol denganku, masih banyak hal yang belum kuceritakan padamu atau saat tanganmu sudah sembuh, mungkin kau bisa datang kekelas dan menunjukan kemampuanmu pada murid-muridku, aku yakin mereka akan sangat senang mendapati Uchiha Sasuke menjadi instruktur mereka meski hanya beberapa jam." Sasuke tertawa. "Tentu saja, . terimakasih."

Setelah keluar dari ruang gurunya, Sasuke segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan menelpon Tenten. Tetapi tak ada jawaban, Sasuke mencobanya sekali lagi dan lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

'Dimana dia sekarang?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati, laki-laki emo itu memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celana jeans hitamnya. 'Tadi gadis itu sempat berkata bahwa dia ingin menemui beberapa orang sementara aku menemui guru-guruku.' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati, karena ia sedang tidak terburu-buru dan suasana hatinya sedang sangat bagus, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju Clinton Skating Figure School buildings yang terletak tepat disebelah gedung ini. Lagi pula Sasuke belum pernah mengunjungi gedung itu. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke sampai di gedung Clinton Skating Figure School, gedung itu di dominasi oleh warna putih dengan beberapa patung skater yang sedang melakukan manuvernya.

'Jadi seperti ini sekolah Itachi.' Batin Sasuke, ya sedari dulu Sasuke selalu penasaran tempat seperti apakah Clinton Skating Figure School, sebagus apakah sekolah itu hingga membuat kakaknya begitu tertarik. Sasuke berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan denah yang terletak di madding yang berada di aula sekolah yang luas. Studio figure skater, lantai tiga. Mungkin Tenten ada disana.

Namun gadis itu tidak ada di studio lantai tiga manapun, malah studio-studio itu terlihat sangat sepi. Tetapi salah seorang skater berwajah manis yang ditemui Sasuke berkata. "Seluruh skater senior sedang berada di ice rink belakang, tempat biasa diadakan perlombaan, mungkin orang yang kau cari ada disana." Sasuke tahu ice rink yang dimaksud oleh sigadis, akhirnya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

Ice rink luas dan megah dengan kapasitas 997 penonton itu biasanya digunakan untuk perlombaan musim dingin bergengsi diseluruh dunia. Sasuke sendiri pernah datang kesana, ketika Itachi mengundangnya untuk datang ke perlombaan yang diselenggarakan di ice rink itu. Sasuke mendorong pintu tribun dengan hati-hati dan alunan musik klasik nan lembut langsung tertangkap oleh telinga Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menjulurkan lehernya, barisan kursi tribun dihadapannya kosong, tiada siapapun disana. Sasuke memincingkan matanya, dan menemukan beberapa skater tengah berkumpul di arena ice skating. Sasuke menyelinap masuk dan duduk di barisan tribun keempat dari belakang, ia berusaha mencari sosok malaikat mautnya diantara belasan skater itu, tapi tidak menemukannya. Sasuke memincingkan matanya, berusaha melihat para skater itu satu persatu, tetap tidak ada. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan membalikan tubuhnya, hendak pergi ketika tiba-tiba saja alunan musik berhenti.

"Oke! Istirahat sepuluh menit guys!" Seru seorang wanita dengan suara yang menggelegar, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah semua instruktur ice skating memiliki suara seperti itu? Sasuke sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu tribun ketika suara menggelegar itu kembali menyelusup kedalam rongga telinganya.

"Sambil beristirahat, aku ingin mengenalkan kalian pada Tenten." Sasuke mematung, laki-laki itu membalikan tubuhnya. "Dia salah satu murid kebanggaanku ketika bersekolah disini, aku yakin diantara kalian pasti pernah mendengar namanya." Mata onyx Sasuke menangkap sosok Tenten tengah berdiri disebelah wanita bersuara keras itu. Sepertinya Tenten sudah mengganti bajunya dengan tanktop berwarna pink berlapis jaket hitam yang hampir saja Sasuke duduki tadi dan celana hotpants berwarna hitam, hei! Ia bahkan mencepol rambutnya menjadi seperti telinga panda.

"Karena kebetulan ia berkunjung kesini dan aku sudah berhasil membujuknya, ia akan menunjukan beberapa gerakan pada kita semua." Wanita itu menegakan badannya. "Kalian bisa belajar banyak darinya, jadi perhatikan dan pelajari." Tambah wanita itu.

Semua penari terlihat meluncur keluar dari ice rink dan berdiri di belakang pembatas ice rink luas itu dan mengamati Tenten dengan mata berbinar. Sasuke mendapati dirinya melangkah ke barisan tengah tribun dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. Ia penasaran. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah penasaran saat mengetahui gadis itu lulusan Clinton, ditambah lagi sekarang dengan pujian wanita bersuara luar biasa itu.

Tenten menyerahkan sesuatu kepada instruktur, yang menyerahkan apapun itu kepada seorang laki-laki. CD? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dari sini. Lalu Tenten meluncur ketengah arena ice rink, gadis itu merentangkan tangan kanannya di udara, wajahnya terangkat, mata hazel nya menatap ujung tangannya. Para skater yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang pembatas mulai berseru tak jelas. Dan akhirnya alunan musik klasik yang sangat familier di telinga Sasuke merambat diudara, memenuhi seisi ice rink serta tribun yang seketika menjadi sunyi.

Telinga Sasuke langsung mengenali alunan lagu klasik itu, Queen Meditation Thais. Begitu nada pertama terdengar, Tenten segera mengayunkan tangannya kebawah dan mulai meluncur dengan menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama musik. Gerakan yang halus tetap terkendali, ayunan tangan yang anggun tapi tetap terlihat kuat, membuat Sasuke terpana untuk beberapa detik. Uchiha bungsu itu tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya hingga akhirnya berhenti di belakang pembatas tribun. Seluruh tubuhnya bergerak, tubuhnya menari sesuai dengan tempo. Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat, Sasuke bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi Tenten sesuai dengan gerakannya. Tarian yang begitu ekspresif, begitu. Hidup.

Meskipun Sasuke tidak begitu mendalami dunia skating ataupun tari menari, laki-laki itu tahu bahwa teknik Tenten sangatlah bagus, tanpa cela. Gadis itu berputar dengan kecepatan stabil, ia tahu kapan harus mengayunkan tangannya, kapan harus melompat dan kapan harus berputar. Intinya, tarian itu sangat indah. Sasuke pernah melihat olimpiade skating ketika Itachi berlomba disana, dan ketika peristiwa naas itu terjadi. Sasuke pernah melihat beberapa figure skater dunia meluncur di depan matanya secara langsung, intinya Sasuke sudah mengetahui takaran Figure skater yang berbobot dan tidak, yang indah menyejukan hati dan indah membosankan. Kebanyakan figure skater hanya mementingkan teknik serta tempo tapi gadis ini? Ekspresi diwajahnya membuat tarian ini bernyawa, membuat lagu indah ini tidak sia-sia dijadikan back sound. Seolah gadis itu berusaha mencurahkan jiwanya dan hatinya kepada siapapun yang berada disana.

Seperti semua orang yang berada di sekitar ice rink, Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis yang tengah meluncur disana. Setiap gerakan gadis itu seolah menyihir siapapun yang berada disana, membuat mereka semua terpaku. Ketika lagu itu berhenti dan Tenten berhenti bergerak, tidak ada yang bereaksi, tidak ada suara tepukan tangan, siulan atau bunga mawar yang dilempar ke arena ice rink. Segalanya hening. Lalu, seolah baru tersadar dari mantra hipnotis, semua orang mulai bertepuk tangan dan bersorak, bahkan Sasuke pun hampir kehilangan kendali.

Sasuke masih menatapi sosok Tenten dari atas tribun, gadis itu kini tengah dikerumuni oleh beberapa penari yang beberapa detik yang lalu berdiri diluar arena. Tenten terlihat sedikit terengah-engah, namun ia tetap tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Lulusan Clinton memang tidak bisa diragukan, sekolah itu terkenal memproduksi siswa-siswi berbakat tinggi. Dan Tenten salah satunya, gadis itu menari dengan sangat sempurna. Terlihat sekali ia menari dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raganya. Ia berhasil membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa ia pantas mendapat jaket hitam itu, bahwa ia pantas mengenakannya dan berhasil membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa ia adalah figure skater yang sangat berbakat.

Namun hal itu malah membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Seorang figure skater seperti itu saat ini seharusnya tengah mengikuti lomba-lomba olimpiade musim dingin bergengsi didunia, atau mungkin tergabung dalam organisasi atau grup skater senior terkenal didunia. Tapi kenapa gadis itu seperti membuang semua yang ia punya dan memilih untuk mengajar anak-anak kecil di arena ice rink sempit di pusat perbelanjaan biasa?

xXx

"Kami-sama! Celaka!" Tenten terkesiap kaget ketika mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tasnya. Sasuke sudah mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali, tapi Tenten tidak menyadari karena sedari tadi ponselnya ia taruh didalam tas. Kami-sama! Tenten tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib masa depannya ketika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti. Tenten bergegas mengenakan celana jeans, sepatu kaus dan mantelnya, menyambar tasnya dan segera pamit kepada gurunya yang kembali mengajar para figure skater di arena ice rink.

'Sasuke pasti marah besar! Kami-sama, lindungilah aku.' Batin Tenten seraya mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Tenten menubruk pintu tribun dengan bahunya dan segera berlari-lari kecil menaiki tangga kearah tribun deretan penonton. Pada deringan kedua suara Sasuke mulai terdengar disebrang sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku?"

"Maaf." Sergah Tenten cepat. "Aku tidak mendengar ponselku berbunyi."

"Apa kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu?" Tenten mengernyitkan hidungnya. " Maaf." Ulang Tenten. "Kau ada dimana sekarang, aku akan segera kesana."

"Berhenti." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Tenten otomatis berhenti, gadis itu berdiri mematung meskipun ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke memintanya –ehem- menyuruhnya berhenti. "Apa?"

"Diam, stay like that." Kata Sasuke. "Sekarang berputar ke kanan." Tenten menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Dan mata Tenten terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati sosok laki-laki emo menyebalkan yang ia kenal betul tengah duduk beberapa kursi dari tempatnya berdiri. Laki-laki itu tersenyum samar, sangat samar kepada Tenten sambil menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga. Tenten mengerjap heran. Pertama, karena Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. Padanya. Laki-laki itu belum pernah benar-benar 'tersenyum' pada Tenten, ya senyuman hambar, sinis dan merendahkan tidak bisa dihitung sebagai 'senyuman' bukan? Kedua, karena Sasuke berada disana, duduk di kursi penonton, di tribun. Tenten tidak bisa memastikan mana yang lebih membingungkan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Tenten sambil menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, seolah mencari siapapun yang bisa dimintai jawaban atas semua ini, lalu mata hazel nya kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Sudah berapa lama kau duduk disana?" Sasuke memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana, berdeham sekali lalu berkata dengan ringan. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menurunkan ponsel itu dari telingaku." Tenten terkesiap dan menyadari bahwa ponselnya masih ia tempelkan ditelinga. Gadis itu buru-buru memasukannya kedalam tas, baru saja ia ingin mengulaingi pertanyaannya namun Sasuke menyelanya.

"Jadi… itu figure skating." Gumam Sasuke sambil menatap lurus kearah arena ice rink, dimana para figure skater tengah di berikan intruksi oleh gurunya, atau bisa dibilang mantan gurunya semenjak Tenten lulus drai Clinton. Tenten tidak tahu apakah Sasuke tengah membicarakannya atau para skater itu. Dan pertanyaan bodoh pun muncul dikepalanya. 'Apakah Sasuke melihatku tadi?'

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mendengarkan lagu era 1800-an." Tambah Sasuke seraya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Tenten, mata onyxnya menatap wajah Tenten. 'Jadi dia melihatku.'

Tenten mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu berbicara dengan santai. "Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kau tahu kalau itu lagu era 1800-an." Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap mata hazel Tenten, menguncinya. Tapi anehnya kali ini Tenten tidak lagi bergidik ngeri, ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan tajam itu. Dan menurut Tenten, tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan bermusuhan seperti yang selalu Sasuke berikan padanya. Oh ya, satu lagi yang membuat Tenten bingung, Sasuke tidak marah-marah karena menunggu Tenten cukup lama, benar-benar aneh.

"Aku ini pemusik." Sahut Sasuke dengan sebesit nada angkuh. "Tentu saja aku tahu, apalagi lagu itu termasuk lagu klasik, aku tahu semua jenis musik." Tenten ingin membalas kata-kata Sasuke, ia ingin berkata bahwa tidak hanya pemusik yang mengenal jenis lagu, figure skater pun perlu mengetahui karakteristik dan serba-serbi musik. Tetapi saat itu Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak dari deretan kursi penonton, jadi Tenten memutuskan untuk menyingkir sedikit agar laki-laki itu bisa lewat dan mengurungkan niatnya. Sasuke keluar dari ice rink dan Tenten mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan gurumu?" Tanya Tenten sekedar berbasa-basi." Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

"Gurumu masih mengenalimu?"

"Tentu saja." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada tersinggung, seolah semua guru, staff dan murid di Clinton dilarang keras untuk melupakannya. Tenten memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Jadi tadi itu gurumu?" Tenten terkesiap, gadis itu melirik ke laki-laki yang berjalan disampingnya. Sungguh laki-laki ini agak berbeda hari ini, oh maksudku dia sangat berbeda hari ini. Kenapa? Coba lihat, Sasuke baru saja membuka topic pembicaraan, ia tidai pernah membuka topic pembicaraan apapun pada Tenten, biasanya laki-laki itu lebih sering menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menghemat suaranya seolah tiap satu huruf yang ia ucapkan sangatlah berharga. "Ya." Sahut Tenten singkat. "Salah satunya."

"Dia sangat memujimu tadi."

"Benarkah?" Gumam Tenten, Sasuke menolehkan kepala kearah Tenten dan menatap gadis itu. "Katanya kau salah satu murid kebanggaannya."

"Oh ya?" Tenten mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ya dia bilang salah satunya bukan? Sementara ia sangat membanggakan semua murid-muridnya. Omong-omomg kau mau kemana sekarang? Pulang? Bagaimana kalau kau menunggu di lobby dan aku akan ke lapangan parkir untuk-"

Sasuke menggeleng dan menyela. "Aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Lalu?" Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum kecil tersungging dibibir tipisnya. "Aku ingin ke toko musik."

xXx

Tenteng mengenakan salah satu headphone yang disediakan oleh toko musik itu di kedua telinganya dan memilih lagu yang akan didengarkannya. Inilah aktivitas rutin Tenten ketika mengunjungi toko musik, memanfaatkan fasilitas mendengarkan lagu gratis. Sasuke baru saja pergi ke bagian musik klasik, jadi Tenten bisa menikmati musik sendirian untuk sementara. Kalau boleh Tenten jujur, suasana hati Sasuke yang entah bagimana sangat baik hari ini perlahan-lahan seperti mencairkan kekakuan yang selalu muncul diantara mereka. Tidak, mereka tidak bisa atau tepatnya belum bisa dikatakan teman, setidaknya saat ini Sasuke tidak lagi membencinya karena membuat tangannya terkilir. Itu kemajuan yang bagus bukan? Kalau dengan mengobrol dengan guru musik bisa membuat Sasuke sedikit menyenangkan, Tenten akan menaruh laki-laki itu di Clinton atau mungkin mengurungnya seharian disana bersama guru pianonya dan menjemputnya dikeesokan harinya.

Tenten tidak sadar berapa lama ia berdiri disana, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyadari Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri di sampingnya sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu berdeham beberapa kali, membuat Tenten segera melepaskan headphonenya. "Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Tenten sambil melirik beberapa keeping CD yang di genggam oleh laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau dengarkan?" Sasuke balas bertanya sambil memperhatikan kepingan CD yang tengah berputar di dalam kotak kaca. "Dolcenera?" Tenten mengangguk "Com'e straodinaria la vita." Katanya, menyebutkan judul lagu yang didengarnya.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai lagu Italia." Gumam Sasuke. Laki-laki itu memperhatikan deretan kepingan CD yang terpampang dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah pernah mendengarkan lagu Irene Grandi?"

"Cose de grandi?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Selain itu?" Tenten menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, kusarankan kau dengarkan ini." Kata Sasuke sambil memasukan CD ke kotak dan menekan tombol play. "Kenakan headphone nya."

"Lagu apa ini?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengenakan headphone lagi.

"Alle porte del sogno." Tenten tidak tahu apa artinya, tapi kata-kata itu terdengar bagus ketika Sasuke menyebutkannya. Tenten memejamkan matanya, memincingkan telinga untuk mendengarkan alunan musik yang mulai terdengar, lalu perlahan-lahan sekerkah senyuman terlihat di bibirnya. Lagu itu, terdengar lembut, melankolis tetapi tidak berlebihan. Sangat bagus. Lagu itu sukses membuat jiwa Tenten merasa tentram, membuat bulu kuduk Tenten sedikit meremang. Tanpa kehendaknya, gerakan-gerakan figure skating mulai tercipta dikepalanya. Ah! Dia bisa meluncur dengan lagu seindah ini!

Setelah lagu berakhir, Tenten melepas headphone nya dan menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi Tenten, dan cukup melihat dari ekspresinya, laki-laki itu sudah tahu bahwa Tenten menyukai lagu itu.

"Aku harus mencari lagu ini." Ujar Tenten, mata hazel gadis itu terlihat berkilat-kilat penuh semangat. "Lagu ini… sangat bagus! Kau benar-benar jenius!" Tambah Tenten dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf.

"Terimakasih banyak." Kata Tenten yang dilengkapi dengan senyum lebar kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tertegun, ia baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah senyuman pertama dari Tenten yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ia merasa aneh, gadis itu memang sering tersenyum, kepada siapapun. Dan ia tidak pernah tersenyum pada Sasuke. Tentunya Sasuke tahu akan hal itu, karena ia sendiri tidak pernah memberikan alasan bagi Tenten untuk tersenyum padanya, tidak pernah sejak awal mereka bertemu. Kenapa harus? Kau tidak mungkin menginginkan malaikat mautmu tersenyum padamu bukan?

Tetapi sekarang, ketika gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Sasuke merasa tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada seorang malaikat maut yang bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Tenten menoleh kekiri dan kekanan.

"Aku hanya harus mencari.. oh!" Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya. "Um, permisi, apakah kau tidak keberatan menolongku sebentar?" Ujar Tenten berusaha mencegat salah satu pegawai di toko itu.

"Tentu saja, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Seorang pegawai yang mengenakan kaus polo berwarna merah dengan logo nama toko di bagian dada sebelah kanan melangkah menghampiri Sasuke dan Tenten.

Tenten menyodorkan CD yang beberapa detik lalu ia dengarkan kepada si pegawai ketika ia berdiri disamping Tenten. "Bisa kau tunjukan dimana aku bisa menemukan CD ini?"

"Ah, Irene Grandi. Disebelah sini, mari kuantar."

"Terimakasih, kau baik sekali." mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Sasuke mendengus kesal, laki-laki itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengenakan headphone yang tadi dilepaskan oleh Tenten dan mendengarkan lagu sambil menunggu. Lima belas menit berlalu dan gadis itu belum juga kembali. Sasuke melepaskan headphone nya dan beranjak mencari Tenten. Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan gadis itu, tetapi bukan di tempat dimana ia mengira album Irene Grandi dipajang. Gadis itu sedang berbincang dengan si pegawai di bagian CD instrumental. Tenten melihat Sasuke ketika laki-laki itu mendekat. "Lihat apa yang ditemukan Dylan untukku."

Sasuke melirik kearah pin yang tergantung di baju si pegawai. Namanya memang Dylan. Sasuke kembali menatap Tenten. "Apa itu?" Tenten tersenyum lebar seraya mengacungkan se keeping CD kedepan wajah Sasuke.

"Albummu! Tadi aku bertanya pada Dylan apakah toko ini mempunyai albummu dan ternyata mereka punya. Aku akan membeli satu karena aku tidak pernah mendengarkan lagu-lagumu." Sasuke mendengus kesal, ia ingin berkata ia bisa memberikan albumnya secara gratis pada gadis itu tapi ia mengurungkan niat, sebaliknya ia malah bertanya. "Memangnya kau mengerti musik instrumental?" Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tentu saja."

Saat itu Dylan menatap Sasuke dan mengerjap. "Jadi kau… Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke melirik tanpa ekspresi "Ya."

"Keren! Aku juga punya albummu! Boleh kuminta tanda tanganmu?" Tanya Dylan kagum, laki-laki itu melirik kearah tangan Sasuke yang tergantung didepan dada. "Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" Lagi-lagi Tenten merasakan tatapan tajam menusuk dirinya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Kecelakaan." Sasuke merasa bahwa menjelaskan kronologi 'kecelakaan' yang sebenarnya pada pegawai ini sangatlah tidak perlu.

"Jadi, kau bilang kau ingin tanda tanganku?"

"Ah benar! Maaf tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil CD dan spidolku." Ujar Dylan sebelum akhirnya menghambur pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Tenten. "Apa yang kau beli?" Tanya Tenten sambil menatap beberapa kepingan CD yang berada di genggaman Sasuke. Laki-laki itu hanya menunjukannya di depan Tenten, kebanyakan lagu klasik. Tiba-tiba saja mata Tenten tertuju pada satu keping CD dengan cover bertuliskan kanji jepang.

"Lagu Jepang?"

"Pianis Jepang tepatnya, kurasa kau tidak akan mengenalnya."

"Hei, apa kau lupa kalau aku berasal dari Jepang juga." Dengus Tenten, namun tiba-tiba gadis itu menundukan kepalanya. "Meski aku tidak tahu dari mana aku berasal sebenarnya." Gumam Tenten dengan suara serak.

Dan tepat pada saat itu Dylan kembali dengan se keping CD dan spidol di tangannya. Sasuke akhirnya menandatangani buklet yang terdapat didalam album itu dan dengan enggan menyetujui permintaan Dylan untuk berfoto bersama. Tenten terpaksa harus menjadi fotografer dadakan kala itu.

"Dia meminta berfoto denganku dalam keadaan seperti ini." Gerutu Sasuke begitu mereka berdua keluar dari toko. "Tenang saja, aku sudah memastikan tanganmu tak terlihat."

"Terimakasih." Tak lama mereka sampai di mobil Tenten. Sasuke memperhatikan Tenten yang berjalan mengitari mobil Mini Coopernya menuju bagian pengemudi. Sebelum gadis itu masuk kedalam, Sasuke menyelanya dengan berkata. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Tenten."

Tenten terkesiap sejenak sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Ya?"

"Menurutku kau memang berasal dari Jepang." Tenten memiringkan kepalanya lalu seulas senyum mengambang di bibirnya.

"Kuharap juga begitu, but Thanks, Sasuke."

**Yoo gimana Minna-san? udah mulai keliatan kan disini (you know what i mean) ehehe, aku seneng banget chap ini bisa di apdet, karena jujur aku nulis chappie ini gasampe dua jam loh, semoga minna-san suka sama chap ini ya dan sekali lagi maaf karena tbtb ilang ditelan bumi. Oh iya minna-san, kayaknya aku gabisa sering-sering mengapdet karena kesibukan sekolah :( harap dimaklumi minna, tapi aku usahain untuk apdet secepatnya ehehe. segitu aja deh, makasih yaa. keep reading ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara totally belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic officially mine**

**Warning: Bahasa gajelas, setting gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, OOC tingkat dewa, Crack pairing dsb**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**Read it with ur own risks(:**

**Couple words from author:**

**Yeppeee, author kembali lagi dengan chappy yang baru, seneng deh bisa lanjutin fic ini lagi. Chappy ini dikhususkan untuk ItaTen, jadi buat kalian yang udh nunggu moment mereka berdua wajib baca chappy ini hehe, aku mau minta maaf sama para readers khusunya Ama-chan yang udh nge req fic ini, karena apdet yang sangat-sangat ngaret :( sekali lagi maaf-maaf *nangis guling-guling* oke author mau bales reviews dulu yaa**

**Leomi no kitsune: Ohoho makasih yaa Leomi :) iya ini udah aku apdet kok chap 10 nya, silahkan dibaca yaa :3**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: Loh? aku punya buku kawin aku sama Neji loh? #plak! wkwkwk, makasih makasih banget ya Fumiyo *nyengir ala guru guy* ahehe, iya aku emang dari kecil tertarik banget sama ice skating, jadi ya tau beberapa teknik figure skating gt deh hehe :) yakaann akhirnya Sasuke udah ga (terlalu) nyebelin lagii horee ._. hoho, tenang setelah fic ini selesai aku langsung bikin fic NejiTen, aku udh kangen berat sama mereka :( ehihihi.**

**MORPH: Yooo makasiii dukungannyaa, silahkan dibaca yaa...**

**Akira Ken: wehee makasih yaa :) aaww tidak, Tenten sama sekali gaada hubungan khusus sama dokter itu ._. hehe, okey tetep baca yaa :3**

**okay semua reviews sudah dibalas, langsung aja yaa chappy 10!**

Chapter 10

Tenten menyenderkan tubuh mungilnya di pembatas ice rink. Kedua tangan gadis itu terulur kebelakang mencengkram pinggangnya yang didera rasa nyeri. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan rasa nyeri yang menusuk kaki kanannya.

"Tenten-sensei? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tenten langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menarik kedua tangannya dari kaki kanannya.

"Ah..Janie… sensei baik-baik saja." Jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum, meski begitu gadis kecil berambut blonde pucat yang beberapa detik yang lalu dipanggil Janie tetap menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Err.. ya tentu saja." Lagi-lagi Jenie menyipitkan kedua matanya dan melipat kedua dadanya di depan. "Kalau kau baik-baik saja, kau tidak mungkin bersandar di pembatas rink sambil mencengkram pinggang dan mengigit bibir bawahmu hingga nyaris berdarah." Terang Jenie yang membuat Tenten mengangkat kedua alisnya. Harusnya ia tahu Jenie tidak sepolos anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang lain. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jenie. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita meluncur satu putaran, setelah itu kau bisa pulang. Aku melihat ibumu sudah menunggu." Ujar Tenten sambil meluncur kearah Jenie dan mendorong lembut tubuh anak itu dari belakang.

"Tapi sensei-"

"Sudahlah, ayo." Kata Tenten yang akhirnya meluncur dihadapan Jenie, gadis berumur sepuluh tahun yang menjadi salah satu muridnya. Menurut Tenten, Jenie adalah anak yang berbakat. Tenten yakin gadis cilik itu bisa menjadi seorang figure skater professional di masa mendatang. Dan yang lebih special, hanya Jenie yang memanggil Tenten dengan sebutan 'sensei'. Karena hanya Jenie yang tahu bahwa Tenten berasal dari Jepang, murid-muridnya yang lain lebih senang memanggil Tenten dengan nama, dan sepertinya gadis berumur dua puluh tahun itu tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Setelah sepuluh menit meluncur mengelilingi ice rink yang berbentuk oval, akhirnya Jenie menepi di pintu masuk area dan keluar. Gadis itu melambai kecil kearah Tenten sebelum akhirnya melepas sepatu ice rink nya dan menggandeng tangan ibunya yang sudah lima belis belakangan duduk menunggu putrinya selesai berlatih. Setelah memastikan gadis cilik itu sudah pergi, Tenten menghela nafas panjang dan meluncur kearah pintu masuk area ice rink.

Dengan lesu Tenten menghempaskan tubuhnya disebuah kursi besi panjang, tempat para murid mengenakan sepatu ice skating mereka. Wajah cantik Tenten meringis ketika rasa nyeri kembali mendera punggungnya, dengan hati-hati gadis berambut auburn itu melepaskan sepatu ice skating putihnya dan kembali meringis ketika merasakan rasa nyeri yang mendera punggungnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tenten menjulurkan tangannya kesamping, berusaha meraih tas berwarna merah maroon yang biasa ia letakan dibawah kursi besi panjang yang kini ia duduki, dengan gerakan cepat Tenten mengaduk-aduk isi tas nya, gadis itu menghela nafas lega ketika tangan mungilnya menggenggam tabung kaca kecil, Tenten segera menarik keluar tabung itu, memandanginya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan beberapa butir kapsul berwarna merah-putih. Gadis itu segera memasukan kapsul-kapsul itu kedalam mulutnya dan menelannya tanpa bantuan air.

Tenten memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan butiran kapsul meluncur melewati batang tenggorokannya yang agak kering.

"Tenten?" Gadis itu sontak saja membuka matanya ketika mendengar seseorang memaggil namanya, dengan panic Tenten meletakan tabung kapsulnya kedalam tas sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggil namanya. Sosok laki-laki berambut gelap dengan kedua bola mata yang segelap rambutnya berjalan menghampiri Tenten.

"Itachi-senpai?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum ringan ketika Tenten menyebut namanya. "Kukira kau sudah selesai mengajar."

"Ya, semua muridku memang sudah pulang dan ice rink ini sudah kosong melompong." Ujar Tenten sambil merentangkan tangannya kearah hamparan es yang terbentang disampingnya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kukira café sudah tutup?" Itachi terkekeh lembut seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Tenten.

"Yeah begitulah, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat arena ice rink sebelum pulang, mengenang masa lalu seperti itulah." Tenten mengangguk kecil lalu menatap lurus kedepan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tenten tersentak kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, gadis itu bingung kenapa Itachi bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang terjadi padaku."

"Kakimu kram? Nyeri?" Lagi-lagi Tenten tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Itachi meskipun kenyataannya bukan seperti itu. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku ini seorang mantan figure skater, tentu saja aku tahu problem para skaters." Tenten hanya bisa tertawa renyah dan menyikut rusuk Itachi. Itachi tertawa singkat sebelum akhirnya beranjak berdiri dan meraih sepasang sepatu ice skating di tangannya dan mengenakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi-senpai?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi… mengenang masa lalu." Ucap Itachi singkat sebelum laki-laki itu melenggang kearah pintu arena ice rink, membukanya dan menapakan ujung pisau baja kepermukaan es yang keras. Tenten hanya bisa menatap Itachi yang tengah meluncur dengan santai, laki-laki itu meluncur seperti seorang skater amatiran, menggoyangkan tangannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti di tengah arena. Entah bagaimana, Tenten beranjak dari kursi besi dan berdiri dibelakang dinding pembatas. Bisa Tenten lihat laki-laki berambut panjang itu menggenggam ponselnya dengan tangan, menekan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya musik klasik mengalun lembut memenuhi arena ice rink. Tenten tahu lagu ini, S. Rochow. Bells of Moscow.

Laki-laki itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, meluncur dengan lembut dan mengayunkan kedua tangannya dengan ringan, seolah tubuhnya sudah menyerap lagu ini, seolah dirinya sudah tahu dimana waktu yang tepat untuk mengayunkan tangannya keatas atau kesamping.

Di dua menit pertama Itachi dengan mulus berhasil melakukan double axels, disusul oleh triple loop yang indah dan sempurna. Tenten hanya bisa berdiri terpaku menatap sosok laki-laki yang tengah meluncur di hadapannya. Gerakan yang lembut tapi terkesan tegas, pijakan kaki yang mantap, tempo yang tepat, control tubuh yang sempurna, tarian yang nyata dan hidup dimata Tenten.

Itachi melakukan putaran terakhir sebelum akhirnya lagu berhenti dan tubuh Itachi berhenti berputar dengan halus. Tenten hanya bisa mengerjap ketika alunan musik klasik sudah tak terdengar, seolah dirinya baru tersadar dari mantra sihir, sementara Itachi menghela nafas panjang dan membuka matanya. Merasakan betapa ringannya tubuhnya tadi, merasakan bagaimana terpaan angin dingin yang menerjang tubuhnya, merasakan sensasi adrenalinnya terpacu ketika berputar diudara dan mendarat dengan sempurna di permukaan es. Betapa laki-laki itu merindukan semua ini.

"Sangat indah." Itachi menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati gadis berambut auburn meluncur menghampirinya. Itachi tersenyum kecil lalu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Tenten.

"Dari dulu aku belum pernah berduet dengan gadis manapun, dan kali ini aku ingin kau mau menjadi pasangan pertamaku." Tenten terbelalak kaget, entah mengapa kata-kata Itachi terus mengiang-iang didalam pikirannya, gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan pucat Itachi dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, Itachi menarik tubuh Tenten mendekat ke tubuhnya.

Kehangatan menjalar dari pipi Tenten, gadis itu kesulitan bernafas karena degupan jantungnya yang dua kali lebih cepat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kita akan meluncur bersama, bukan begitu, Tenten?" Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Itachi kembali meraih ponselnya, memilih sebuah lagu. LA'AURA. Setelah nada pertama mengalun, kedua manusia itu meluncur dengan indah diatas permukaan es. Semua terjadi dengan natural, tidak ada persiapan matang sebelum mereka meluncur seindah ini, tidak ada latihan keras yang mereka jalani, tidak ada rentetan koreografi yang harus mereka pelajari, tubuh mereka secara otomatis bergerak sesuai ritme dan irama dari lagu yang indah.

Tenten, dirinya lepas dan bebas ketika Itachi merengkuh pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya keudara, sementara Itachi merasa kehangatan ketika kedua tangan besarnya mencengkram pinggang mungil Tenten. Berani jamin, siapapun yang melihat mereka berdua saat itu akan berdiri dan terpukau selama beberapa saat, tubuh mereka seolah menyatu dalam keharmonisan lagu.

Setelah nada terakhir terdengar dan setelah tubuh mereka benar-benar berhenti, Tenten bisa merasakan kepalanya terasa ringan. Pipinya menghangat karena menyadari Itachi masih merengkuh pinggangnya setelah alunan lagu berhenti. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, saking dekatnya Tenten bisa mendengar degupan jantung Itachi yang menderu.

"Kita hebat kan, Tenten?" Tenten terkekeh lembut. "Tentu saja, skater amatiran sekalipun akan merasa hebat jika meluncur bersama senior sepertimu." Ujar Tenten, akhirnya Itachi melepas rengkuhannya, membiarkan gadis itu menjauh sedikit dari tubuhnya. Itachi memperhatikan sosok gadis mungil yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sementara Tenten berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengembalikan degupan jantungnya. Tenten merasa lebih tenang hingga akhirnya Tenten bisa merasakan sebuah tangan lembut dan hangat menyentuh pipinya yang memanas, disusul dengan deru nafas hangat yang menerpa daun telinganya.

"Jangan pernah berkata bahwa kau adalah amatiran Tenten." Itachi tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Karena kau special dimataku."

xXx

Sasuke membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kiri, berusaha menahan batuknya yang sudah mencapai tenggorokan. Laki-laki itu segera mencengkram meja makan dengan tangan kirinya, menyangga tubuhnya ketika merasa tubuhnya mulai limbung. Mata onyx laki-laki itu melirik penuh harap kearah ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja makan, tak jauh darinya.

'Dimana gadis itu?!'

Rasa nyeri luar biasa kembali mendera kepala Sasuke, membuat laki-laki itu mengerang kecil. Sasuke kembali meraih ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi gadis itu lagi. Tidak ada jawaban.

'Demi Tuhan! Dimana dia?!' Batin Sasuke. Laki-laki itu meringis kecil, rahangnya menegang menahan sakit. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di pandangannya.

Sasuke tetap berdiri sebelum akhirnya ia merasa tubuhnya seperti diterjang angin dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai kayu.

xXx

Tenten menyentuh daun telinganya dengan tangan kanan. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil ketika samar-samar merasakan deru nafas hangat menerpa telinganya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, senyumannya semakin melebar.

'Kami-sama… Itachi-senpai.' Jiwa Tenten masih terbang ke awang-awang hingga sekarang. Dirinya begitu kaget dan senang ketika secara tiba-tiba Itachi berbisik di telinganya, ketika tangan laki-laki itu menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Saat itu, tubuhnya seolah disengat oleh aliran listrik.

'Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya…'

Lamunan Tenten terpotong ketika ponselnya berdering. Gadis itu dengan panic meraih ponselnya di dalam tas dan melihat kearah layarnya yang berkedip.

Sasuke.

'Mau apa laki-laki itu menelponku malam-malam begini.' Ya, tak terasa Tenten dan Itachi meluncur sampai malam, tapi Tenten tidak menyesal, sama sekali tidak. "Halo, Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Halo? Halo? Sasuke?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tenten mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, memincingkan telinganya untuk mendengar suara apapun disebrang sana. Tapi tidak ada. Yang Tenten dengar hanya deru nafas seseorang. 'Kami-sama! Apa yang ia lakukan.'

"Sasuke, ada apa menelponku? Ini sudah malam dan aku lelah, jadi kuharap kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk menelponku."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Tenten mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya memutuskan hubungan telpon dan memasukannya dengan kasar kesaku mantel.

"Dia itu memang benar-benar aneh, menelponku tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Gerutu Tenten sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, menekan tombol unlock dan berjalan mengitari mini coopernya. Akhirnya Tenten menghempaskan tubuhnya dibelakang kemudi, gadis itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak.

'Kenapa Sasuke menelponku? Jarang-jarang dia menelpon semalam ini, lalu kenapa diam saja? Biasanya ketika menyuruhku datang ia langsung berbicara, memberitahu tugasku dan menutup telpon tapi kali ini… apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?' Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memutar kunci mobilnya untuk menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Sasuke bukan lagi anak-anak dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri meski dengan satu tangan." Ujar Tenten untuk dirinya sendiri, namun gadis itu kembali termenung. Meski dengan satu tangan?

Itulah yang Tenten khawatirkan, tangan kanan Sasuke cedera dan bisa saja hal buruk menimpa laki-laki malang sedingin es itu bukan? Tenten kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan melajukan mobilnya. Sudah terlalu malam untuk mengunjungi Sasuke, mungkin saja laki-laki itu tertidur dan ponselnya kepencet sehingga menelpon Tenten. Dan gadis itu akan mengunjungi apartemen Sasuke besok pagi untuk memastikan bahwa laki-laki itu masih hidup.

**Wohoo bagaimana ItaTen nyaa? apaa? masih kurang? tenang-tenang author udah nyiapin ItaTen moment lagi kok tenang aja. kalo ada yang ngerasa agak krik-krik ato ngebosenin maaf bgt yaa :( karena aku ga terlalu kenal sama Itachi, aku jadi bingung gimana menuangkannya bersama Tenten dalam fic ini (halah,halah lebay banget si author) hehe, okee segini aja dulu... see ya on the next chap. jaa! ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: all of this chara is totally belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic officially mine**

**Warning: bahasa gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, setting gajelas, Crack pairing, OOC tingkat dewa, dsb**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**read it with ur own risks(:**

**Couple words from author:**

**Heioo Minnaa! apakabar semuanya? baikkah? semoga semuanya sehat-sehat yaa. oh iya sekedar info sepertinya fic ini akan berlangsung lama, jadi semoga para pembaca engga bete ya karena fic ini ga tamat-tamat hehehe, author juga akan berusaha untuk bikin fic ini tetep seru dan engga ngebosenin meskipun chapnya banyak hehehe. oh iya aku bales reviews dulu yaap**

**Leomi no Kitsune: Iya ini udah di apdet hehe(:**

**MORPH: Hehehe, tenang, aku udh menyiapkan ItaTen moment yang lain hehe..**

**Akira-Ken: gapapakok, makasih yaa udh nge reviews :D ohohohh, sekarang bagian SasuTen lagi nih hehe, itu masih menjadi misterii, siapa tau aja Tenten cuman sakit pegel linu yakan? (Dikeroyok Tenten, Neji, Sasuke dan Itachi) (?) wkwkwk. iyaa ini udh aku apdet kok, silahkan baca yaa :)**

**Nah semua reviews udh dibales, langsung ajadehyaa chappy 11**

Chapter 11

Setelah memastikan pintu mobilnya sudah terkunci, Tenten memasukan kunci mobil beserta kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantel lalu menyebrangi jalanan yang sepi dikawasan permukiman riverside. Tenten bergidik kecil ketika angina dingin menerpa tubuh mungilnya.

'Kami-sama, harusnya aku mengenakan mantel yang lebih tebal.' Gerutu gadis itu sambil terus berjalan. Samar-samar suara gaduh petir menari-nari di rongga telinga Tenten, pertanda sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Tenten buru-buru mempercepat langkahnya menyebrangi jalanan dan akhirnya kaki-kaki mungilnya menapaki anak tangga menuju beranda apartemen. Tumben sekali pintu depan apartemen itu terbuka lebar, gadis itu segera melangkah memasuki apartemen, memencet tombol disebelah lift berpintu keemasan dan masuk kedalam lift ketika pintunya terbuka. Berkali-kali Tenten melirik jam tangan Tissot putih yang melingkar ditangan kanannya. Sudah jam sembilan. Tenten yakin Sasuke sudah bangun dan menunggunya untuk membuat kopi di pagi hari. Meski Tenten berpikiran begitu, perasaannya tidak enak. Sejak Sasuke menelponnya kemarin malam, Tenten terus memikirkan laki-laki itu.

Dirinya khawatir sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sasuke, jujur saja meski Tenten sangat tidak menyukai sifat dingin Sasuke tapi Tenten tetap manusia yang memiliki rasa empati kepada sesama manusia. TING! Lamunan Tenten terhenti karena suara dentingan nyaring lift, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift. Gadis itu tidak langsung mengetuk pintu merah dihadapannya, ia bimbang. Ia bimbang apakah Sasuke ada didalam atau tidak, setelah menimbang-nimbang sesaat Tenten mengetuk pintu dihadapannya.

Tok, tok, tok. Tidak ada jawaban. Tenten mengernyitkan hidungnya lalu kembali mengetuk pintu apartemen Sasuke lalu menunggu beberapa detik. Tidak ada yang terjadi, pintu dihadapannya tak terbuka. Tenten mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah pintu, menempelkan telinga kirinya ke pintu kayu berwarna merah dan memincingnkan pendengarannya. Sunyi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Tenten mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

'Sebenarnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya Sasuke belum bangun jam segini.' Ya setelah dua minggu menjadi 'pengurus rumah' Sasuke, Tenten secara tidak sengaja jadi hafal segala kebiasaan laki-laki itu. Jam berapa laki-laki itu bangun, jam berapa laki-laki itu makan siang, jam berapa laki-laki itu berdiam diri menulis patitur diatas secarik kertas not balok, hingga berapa menit laki-laki itu menghabiskan kopi paginya. Dan yang Tenten ketahui, Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat menghargai waktu, semua aktivitasnya tidak pernah telat satu detik pun, semuanya terkesan teratur dan rapih.

Tenten menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pintu kayu lalu menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan bingung. 'Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Apa Sasuke tidak ada dirumah?' Tenten menyusupkan tangannya kedalam saku celana jeans nya dan meraih ponselnya, setelah menemukan nomor Sasuke dan menekan tombol 'call', Tenten mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Nada tunggu pertama.

Kedua.

Ketiga.

Keempat.

Kelima. Tenten berdecak kesal lalu menelpon Sasuke sekali lagi. Namun kali ini Tenten termenung, gadis itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan memincingkan telinganya, berusaha memperjelas suara yang samar-samar terdengar oleh telinganya. Suara samar itu menuntun Tenten kearah pintu Sasuke. Tak salah lagi, suara itu suara deringan ponsel Sasuke.

Tenten ingat betul ringtone laki-laki dingin itu. Tenten mencengkram daun pintu dengan tangan kanannnya. Setelah menelan air liur yang terasa menggumpal di tenggorokannya, Tenten membuka pintu itu. Dan terbuka. Terbuka? 'Tidak biasanya Sasuke membiarkan pintu apartemennya tak terkunci.' Tenten berjingkat masuk kedalam apartemen Sasuke yang sangat sunyi.

"Sasuke? Apa kau didalam?" Tidak ada jawaban. Tenten berbalik sejenak untuk menutup pintu apartemen, kunci apartemen laki-laki itu bahkan masih tergantung di lubang kunci pintunya. Hal itu membuat Tenten semakin cemas, gadis itu meraih ponselnya sebelum akhirnya melepaskan mantelnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan mantel.

"Sasuke?" Tenten melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen Sasuke hingga akhirnya sampai didalam ruang duduk. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Tenten memutuskan untuk melangkah kedalam kamar Sasuke, gadis itu dengan hati-hati membuka pintu kamar Sasuke lalu melongokan kepalanya kedalam. Mata hazel nutnya menjelajahi seisi kamar Sasuke, tidak ada siapapun disana. Tenten kembali berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya kembali menelpon Sasuke.

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara deringan ponsel Sasuke kembali terdengar oleh Tenten. Gadis itu segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju sumber suara. Suara deringan ponsel Sasuke, membawa Tenten ke ruang makan dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika mendapati seenggok tubuh manusia tergeletak tak berdaya di samping meja makan. Dari rambut raven nya, Tenten bisa mengenali siapa laki-laki yang tergeletak dihadapannya.

"Sasuke?!" Pekik Tenten seraya berlari kecil menghampiri tubuh Sasuke. Gadis itu duduk disamping tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring dengan posisi tengkurap. Dengan ragu Tenten menyentuh pundak Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "Sasuke?" Tubuh itu tidak bergerak, hanya gerakan naik turun pada punggungnya yang menandakan bahwa laki-laki itu masih bernafas. Akhirnya Tenten memberanikan diri untuk memutar tubuh Sasuke hingga membuat laki-laki itu terbaring telentang dihadapannya. Mata hazel Tenten melebar ketika melihat betapa pucatnya wajah laki-laki itu. Sasuke pingsan tak sadarkan diri dengan bibir pucat dan wajah yang lebih putih dari biasanya.

Tenten mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke, berusaha membuat laki-laki itu bangun, rasa panic mulai menguasai tubuh gadis itu membuatnya mengguncang tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Sasuke?! Apa yang terjadi?! Bangun! Jangan mati disini!" Pekik Tenten histeris. "SASUKE!" Pekik Tenten dengan suara yang memekakan telinga. Tapi tetap saja, mata Sasuke masih terpejam. Gadis itu kembali mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke, tapi tetap saja laki-laki itu masih memejamkan matanya. Dengan lesu Tenten melepaskan cengkramannya di pundak Sasuke, membuat laki-laki itu kembali tergeletak dilantai. Rasa penyesalan kembali memenuhi hati Tenten, gadis itu menyesal karena tidak segera datang ketika Sasuke menelponnya. Tenten meraih ponselnya lalu memencet beberapa tombol nomor di sana sebelum akhirnya menempelkannya ditelinga.

"Halo, Kevin? Yeah, ini aku Tenten…. Aku ada keperluan mendadak, bisa beritahu murid-muridku bahwa aku izin selama dua hari ini? Ya, hari ini dan besok… aku tahu, maaf tapi ini benar-benar mendadak… yeah terimakasih banyak." Tenten menghela nafas panjang seraya menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Bagaimana pun Tenten tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kondisi seperti ini, setidaknya Tenten akan meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendirian ketika kondisi laki-laki itu sudah jauh lebih baik.

xXx

Suara nyaring penghisap debu mengiang ditelinga Sasuke, membuat kepala laki-laki itu kembali didera rasa nyeri. Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya, lalu berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang seperti digantungi beban 10 ton. Akhirnya setelah menghiraukan rasa nyeri dikepalanya, Sasuke berhasil membuka matanya, laki-laki itu mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha memfokuskan pengelihatannya. Untuk sesaat laki-laki itu tidak mengingat dimana ia berada sekarang, sampai akhirnya mata onyx gelapnya berhenti pada keyboard kesayangannya yang diletakan disebelah pintu wardrobe nya.

'Ini kamarku..' Sasuke mengernyitkan hidungnya, ia memutar otaknya berusaha mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Seingatku… aku jatuh di ruang makan.' Dengan tak sabar Sasuke beranjak duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, pandangannya terasa berputar ketika laki-laki itu duduk. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya hendak menyibakkan selimut bedcovernya, namun laki-laki itu tersentak kaget ketika mata onyxnya menatap tangan kirinya.

'Apa-apaan ini?!' Sasuke terkejut bukan main ketika mendapati motif polkadot melapisi tangannya. Sasuke segera menundukan kepalanya, dan laki-laki itu nyaris berteriak ketika melihat pakaian apa yang melapisi tubuhnya.

"Nani?!" Ucapnya kaget. Tubuh Sasuke saat ini tengah terbalut piama panjang bermotif polkadot, piama pemberian ibunya bulan lalu. Sasuke sangat membenci piama itu, karena piama itu lebih cocok dikenakan oleh perempuan ataupun anak kecil, maka dari itu ia menyembunyikan piamanya didalam wardrobenya, melipatnya kecil-kecil, menaruhnya didalam kotak dan ditaruh di bagian rak paling atas. Dan dirinya sangat kaget ketika mendapati saat ini tubuhnya terbalut piama yang sangat dibencinya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa suara penyedot debu yang selama ini mengiang di rongga telinganya kini sudah tak terdengar. Dan tak lama, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat sebelum akhirnya pintu kamarnya terbuka dan sosok kepala gadis menyembut dari balik pintunya. "Sasuke? Kau sudah sadar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Gadis itu tak menghiraukan jawaban singkat dan ketus Sasuke lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke. Gadis itu duduk di sisi tempat tidur Sasuke. "Kau sudah baikan? Aku membawakanmu bubur." Ujar Tenten sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur polos kearah Sasuke.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kenapa kau bisa terbaring di lantai?"

"Aku baru saja hendak mengunjungi guruku, sebelum akhirnya kepalaku terasa berat dan setelah itu… aku tak ingat apapun, apa sudah cukup jelas?"

"Ya kurasa sudah."

"Bagus, sekarang bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa aku bisa mengenakan baju ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil merentangkan tangan kirinya.

"Oh itu, tadi aku memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaianmu dengan piama, lalu aku mencari piama didalam lemarimu sebelum akhirnya menemukan itu." Jawab Tenten ringan, Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kau… aku tidak ingin memakai baju ini dan… kenapa kau mengganti bajuku?! Itu berarti kau-"

"Bodoh! Aku menutup mataku selama mengganti bajumu." Ujar Tenten sambil melambaikan sehelai sapu tangan berwarna putih dihadapannya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke ringan, Tenten menyodorkan semangkuk bubur kearah Sasuke. "Ini makan." Dengan enggan Sasuke meraih mangkuk bubur dihadapannya lalu meringis ketika melihat tampilan bubur itu dari dekat.

"Ini…"

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Tenten, Sasuke segera melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kearah Tenten.

"Aku tidak mau memakan bubur yang hanya ditaburi garam seperti ini." Ujar Sasuke dengan suara parau sambil menyodorkan kembali mangkuk bubur digenggamannya. Tenten mendengus kesal.

"Kau ini banyak maunya, sudahlah makan saja." Meski berkata seperti itu, Tenten tetap meraih mangkuk yang disodorkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau membuka mulutku untuk- BUPH!" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mulutnya sudah dijejali oleh sesendok makan bubur polos. Sementara Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum geli ketika menyaksikan laki-laki dihadapannya dengan berat hati menelan bubur dimulutnya.

"Kau mencoba membunuhku ya?!" Seru Sasuke dengan suara meninggi, membuat Tenten sedikit bergidik, namun meski begitu Tenten berusaha untuk tetap santai. "Kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana keadaan dapurmu?" Sasuke mengerang kecil lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis itu benar, Sasuke tahu betul bagaimana keadaan dapurnya yang sangat tidak pantas disebut 'dapur'.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan bibirnya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang cair. Ternyata Tenten sudah kembali menyendokan semangkuk bubur kearahnya.

"Makanlah, kau tidak ingin berlama-lama terbaring tak berdaya disini bukan?" Sasuke mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Tenten memasukan sesendok bubur lagi kedalam mulutnya. Tenten terkekeh ketika menyaksikan Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan menelannya dengan ringisan kecil diwajahnya.

'Sasuke terlihat seperti anak kecil.' Batin Tenten. Baru saja Tenten hendak menyuapkan satu sendok bubur lagi kemulut Sasuke, laki-laki itu meraih tangan Tenten, membuat gadis itu hampir saja melonjak kaget.

"Aku makan sendiri saja, lebih baik kau siapkan aku air panas untuk mengompres dahiku, sepertinya aku demam." Sasuke benar, Tenten bisa merasakan tangan laki-laki itu agak panas. Tenten tidak menjawab dan menyerahkan mangkuk bubur ditangannya ke Sasuke sebelum akhirnya bergegas pergi, sementara Sasuke terus memandangi gadis berambut auburn itu sampai akhirnya tubuh mungilnya menghilang seiring tertutupnya pintu kamarnya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan lalu menatap buburnya dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Kenapa gadis itu selalu saja.." Sasuke akhirnya kembali memasukan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan ketenangan yang tengah ia rasakan ketika gadis itu tidak ada disekitarnya. Selama ini Sasuke selalu merasa khawatir gadis itu akan mencelakainya.

"Well gadis itu memang bodoh dan ceroboh." Gumam Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri dan kembali menyantap buburnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ketenangan Sasuke harus direnggut secara paksa oleh Tenten yang langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa tenang barang sepuluh menit saja?" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Tenten yang tengah melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan satu baskom air hangat ditangannya.

"Maaf." Ucap gadis itu seraya menaruh baskomnya dilantai. Begitu duduk disisi tempat tidur Sasuke, Tenten menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah. Sasuke yang menyadari keganjilan pada gadis dihadapannya, memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Eh.. ano.."

"Hn?"

"Sudahlah lupakan." Ujar gadis itu sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan mencelupkan sehelai handuk kedalam baskomnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke kelewat penasaran. Tenten mendengus kesal. "Hanya ide bodoh yang diberikan Tsunade-baa-chan saat aku di panti." Jawab Tenten singkat.

"Apa?" Tenten menghela nafas panjang, dirinya baru tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke bisa kelewat menyebalkan. "Iya, katanya kalau ingin panasnya segera turun, punggungnya harus di basuh dengan air panas." Jawab Tenten dengan pipi memanas, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu berkata dengan santainya. "Menurutku itu ide yang lumayan bagus."

"Maaf?"

"Ya, mungkin saja aku bisa sembuh lebih cepat, aku sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur." Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyerahkan handuk putih setengah basah yang berada ditangannya kepada Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, ini." Sasuke hanya menatap sekilas kearah handuk sebelum akhirnya melempar tatapannya kepada Tenten.

"Aku tidak bisa mengelap punggungku sendiri, apalagi dengan tanganku yang patah." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggerakan tangan kanannya yang masih tergantung didadanya. "Lalu?" Sasuke berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya menaruh mangkuk kosongnya di meja dan memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Tenten. Dengan cepat laki-laki itu melepaskan semua kancing piamanya dan seketika itu juga, helaian piama berbahan lembut itu meluncur dengan mulus kebawah, memampangkan punggung Sasuke yang putih dan sangat mulus. Bahkan Tenten yakin seekor lalat, nyamuk atau serangga lainnya yang hinggap di punggung Sasuke akan tergelincir.

"Kau yang mengelap punggungku." Kata Sasuke singkat dan terdengar terlalu santai, seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan oleh Tenten.

"A-apa? Kenapa harus aku?" Ucap Tenten setengah memekik.

"Karena kau yang sudah memproklamasikan ide itu." Jawab Sasuke apa adanya, Tenten menghela nafas panjang dan meraih baskomnya, menaruhnya dipangkuan. Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Sasuke.

Jujur saja, baru sekali itu Tenten melihat seorang laki-laki bertelanjang dada dihadapannya. Dan kalian bisa membayangkan bukan bagaimana perasaan Tenten saat ini? Meskipun Tenten membenci Sasuke dan tidak pernah menganggap laki-laki itu keren, tetap saja jantung gadis itu berdetak sangat kencang. Dengan tangan gemetar, Tenten mengelap punggung Sasuke. Namun, gerakannya terhenti. Handuknya bahkan belum menyentuh permukaan kulit Sasuke. Gadis itu membatu, Tenten tak bisa bergerak.

'Ayolah tangan! Kenapa aku jadi segugup ini?! Ini kan hanya Sasuke!' Jerit Tenten dalam hati, gadis itu menelan ludahnya yang terasa seperti seenggok daging yang menggantung di tenggorokannya lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebelum akhirnya kembali terhenti. Kali ini bukan karena Tenten membatu, tapi karena sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya. Dengan ragu Tenten mengangkat wajahnya, dan betapa kagetnya gadis itu ketika mendapati sepasang bola mata onyx mengunci tatapannya.

Tenten hanya bisa terdiam selama beberapa saat, memandang tatapan tajam Sasuke yang entah bagaimana terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Tenten pernah melihat tatapan ini.. ah ya! Sasuke juga pernah menatapnya seperti ini ketika mereka berada di Clinton. "Bisa lebih cepat? Aku mulai kedinginan." Kata Sasuke dengan suara rendah yang terdengar –ehem- seksi di telinga Tenten.

Wajah Tenten terasa panas, jantungnya bergedup kencang dan akhirnya Tenten pun meledak. "Gyaaa!" Gadis itu memekik dan melonjak kaget yang sukses membuat baskom di pangkuannya melanting keudara dan mengenai Sasuke, membuat isi didalam baskom itu mengguyur tubuh Sasuke dari ujung rambut sampai pinggang.

"Kau…." Geram Sasuke, seakan baru sadar dari perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya, Tenten memekik kecil dan mengulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh Sasuke, tapi laki-laki itu menyingkir kebelakang.

"Maaf Sasuke… aku tidak-"

"Kau itu selalu saja." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada tegas dan dingin, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan melangkah mundur secara teratur.

"Aku tidak sengaja, biar aku keringkan tubuhmu-"

"Lebih baik kau ambilkan aku handuk kering dan setelah itu jangan pernah masuk kedalam kamarku lagi." Geram Sasuke dengan suara rendah, Tenten hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya menuruti perintah Sasuke, setelah menyerahkan sehelai handuk kepada Sasuke, gadis itu keluar dari kamar Sasuke, ia tidak ingin membuat mood laki-laki es itu semakin memburuk. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas sambil mengelap tubuhnya yang basah kuyup akibat kecerobohan malaikat mautnya.

"Kenapa dia itu sangat bodoh." Gumamnya kesal, setelah tubuhnya kering, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah istirahat, mungkin tidur selama beberapa jam akan memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin parah. Akibat tersiram air, tubuh Sasuke jadi terasa semakin lemas dan demamnya semakin tinggi.

'Semua gara-gara dia.' Batin Sasuke kesal. Ia harusnya tahu kalau Tenten tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Sasuke selalu beranggapan seperti itu, beranggapan seolah gadis itu akan mencelakainya setiap berada didekatnya, dan bodohnya kenapa Sasuke sempat mempercayai gadis itu untuk merawatnya? Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha meredam emosinya yang sudah tersulut.

Sementara itu diruang duduk apartemen Uchiha bungsu, Tenten tengah berdiri termenung dihadapan jendela besar diruang tengah. Gadis itu merasa bingung, kenapa dirinya enggan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke meskipun laki-laki itu sudah jelas-jelas mengusirnya. Sebenarnya Tenten bisa saja meninggalkan Sasuke saat ini, tapi sisi lain dirinya berkata tidak. Gadis itu tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tenten mendengus kesal lalu berjalan kearah sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. Mata hazelnya melirik kearah pintu kamar laki-laki es yang tertutup rapat.

Tenten memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menggerumul didalam hatinya. Terutama ketika ia mengingat kejadian dimana Sasuke bertelanjang dada dihadapannya. Punggung yang putih dan mulus, tanpa goresan sedikit pun. Pipi Tenten kembali menghangat ketika mengingatnya lagi.

'Kenapa aku bisa segugup itu? Apakah itu wajar mengingat Sasuke adalah laki-laki dan aku adalah perempuan?' Suara gemuruh petir membuat lamunan Tenten buyar, gadis itu melirik kearah jendela besar disamping ruang duduk. Langit terlihat kelabu, bisa Tenten lihat beberapa batang pohon kayu menukik tajam kebawah karena tertiup angin yang kencang. Pertanda sebentar lagi badai akan datang. Suara gemuruh itu kembali terdengar, membuat Tenten bergidik ngeri. Tenten melirik kekanan dan kekiri, suasana apartemen Sasuke yang sunyi membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu meremang. Suara gemuruh itu terdengar lagi dan lagi, malah terdengar semakin besar. Dan tak lama hujan deras turun disertai angin kencang, membuat kaca jendela apartemen Sasuke sedikit berderak. Perasaan Tenten semakin tidak enak, gadis itu menegakan posisi duduknya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen beku. 'Tenang Tenten, ini hanya badai ditengah musim gugur, tidak akan bertambah parah.' Batinnya berusaha mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

Namun harapan Tenten pupus ketika secara tiba-tiba ruang tengah apartemen Sasuke menjadi gelap. Pemadaman listrik. Tenten menggeram kesal, bahkan di kota maju seperti New York masih ada pemadaman listrik?! Suara gemuruh petir semakin menggelegar, kilatan listrik terlihat membelah langit kelabu, jelas saja ini bukan badai biasa. Tenten tidak tahan lagi, gadis itu akhirnya memekik dan berlari kearah kamar Sasuke, membuka pintu kamar Sasuke sambil berteriak histeris.

"SASUKEE!" Dan laki-laki yang dipanggil namanya terpaksa harus membuka kedua matanya. Dengan susah payah laki-laki itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu melangkah menghampiri Tenten.

"Kau….sudah kubilang jangan masuk kekamarku!"

"Tapi diluar ada badai, dan dan…"

"Kau takut dengan badai?" Tenten menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil. Sejak masih dipanti, Tenten memang selalu takut jika badai menghadang, gadis itu biasanya akan berlari-lari dikamar dan meringkuk dibawah tempat tidurnya sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan memijit batang hidungnya.

"Dengar ya, itu hanya badai biasa jangan seperti anak kecil." Ucap Sasuke dengan rahang menegang. "Tapi kan tetap saja.." Belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh Sasuke yang selama beberapa detik yang lalu menjulang dihadapannya terhuyung kedepan dan akhirnya membentur permukaan lantai kayu. "Sa… Sasuke!" Dengan tangan gemetar, Tenten menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

'Badannya, panas sekali.' akhirnya dengan susah payah Tenten membopong tubuh Sasuke (lagi) keatas tempat tidur dan membaringkannya disana. Bisa ia lihat kedua alis Sasuke yang mengkerut dan bulir-bulir keringat yang meluncur membasahi pipinya. Setelah membungkus Sasuke dengan selimut tebal, Tenten berlari menuju dapur Uchiha bungsu, mencari obat. Tapi nihil, tidak ada persediaan obat dirumah itu. Akhirnya Tenten meraih ponselnya dan berusaha menelpon dokter, tapi naasnya tidak ada signal. Tenten terduduk diatas lantai kayu, memejamkan kedua matanya dan berpikir keras.

'Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kondisi seperti ini bukan?' Tenten membuka kedua matanya dan secara tak sengaja melirik kearah buku telpon yang ditaruh di rak buku bagian paling bawah milik Sasuke, tangan mungil Tenten menarik buku bersampul kuning itu dan dengan cepat membuka halamannya. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri gambar peta kecil yang tercetak di buku itu.

Mata gadis itu melebar ketika menemukan apotik terdekat dari kawasan riverside. "Jaraknya kurang lebih 7 km, kalau ditempuh dengan mobil sekitar lima belas menit, tapi aku tidak yakin mengemudi ditengah badai seperti ini." Gumam Tenten pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu mengemudi ditengah badai seperti ini beresiko tinggi, jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah berjalan kaki.

'Ya aku sudah memutuskan! Aku harus membeli obat! Lagipula semua ini karena aku kan? Aku sudah menyiramnya hingga dia demam seperti ini bukan?' Tenten akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah lebar kearah kamar Sasuke. Dengan cepat Tenten mengaduk-aduk isi wardrobe Sasuke, berusaha mencari jas hujan dan sepatu boots. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Tenten berlari kecil kearah pintu apartemen, meraih kunci apartemen Sasuke dan bergegas keluar dari apartemen itu.

Tenten memekik kecil, ketika merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah dan beku. Ternyata badai ini terasa lebih mengerikan jika dirasakan langsung, dan akhirnya disinilah Tenten, berdiri di trotoar kawasan riverside yang tengah di terjang badai. Tenten menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat dibalik bulir-bulir air hujan yang membasahi matanya. 'Sial! Bahkan jarak lima meter kedepan pun tidak terlihat.' Setelah menelan ludahnya, Tenten akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kedepan. Dengan bersusah payah, Tenten melangkah dengan sebelah tangan menutupi wajahnya yang tertampar angin beku. Ia merasa tubuhnya akan terbang terbawa angin, meski begitu Tenten tetap melangkahkan kakinya. Berkali-kali Tenten terjatuh, dan tak jarang pula kertas-kertas yang berterbangan dengan tidak elit menampar wajahnya. Dan akhirnya semua perjuangan Tenten terbayar ketika melihat lampu apotik 24 jam menyala beberapa meter dihadapannya. Tenten tersenyum getir dan menyeret langkahnya ke apotik tersebut. "Ada yang bisa saya Bantu?"

"Aku butuh obat pereda demam."

xXx

Dengan lesu Tenten membuka pintu apartemen Sasuke dengan kedua tangan dan melangkah masuk kedalamnya. Bisa ia rasakan air hujan yang dingin mengalir turun dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki dan akhirnya membasahi lantai kayu kediaman Uchiha bungsu itu. Tangan Tenten yang sudah memutih dan keriput meraih daun pintu kamar Sasuke dan mendorongnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lega ketika mata hazelnya mendapati Sasuke tertidur dengan pulas tanpa bulir keringat yang membasahi wajahnya yang berarti demamnya sudah turun. "Ah syukurlah~" Ujar Tenten yang akhirnya terduduk di lantai, tepatnya disamping tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Bodoh." Tenten membuka kedua matanya dan melirik kesamping, dilihatnya Sasuke yang tengah berusaha duduk.

"Karena tidak ada kau, aku bisa tidur dengan tenang seharusnya kau pergi lebih lama."

"Eh?"

"Sini obatnya!" Tambah Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Tenten pun menyerahkan bungkusan berisi obat yang tadi dibelinya dan beranjak berdiri. "Jadi begitu ya, aku juga sudah menyirammu tadi, salahku."

"Ya itu memang benar." Kata Sasuke sambil menelan pil berwarna hijau dan meminum segelas air mineral. Tenten mendengus kesal, harusnya ia tidak datang ke apartemen Sasuke, mungkin jika Tenten tidak datang dan tidak membangunkan Sasuke dengan mesin penghisap debu itu sekarang ini Sasuke sudah sembuh. "Baiklah, si pengganggu pergi dulu." Ucap Tenten sambil melangkah kearah pintu Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berantakan seperti itu?" Langkah Tenten terhenti, gadis itu menoleh kebalakang, memperhatikan Sasuke yang kembali terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya. "Sudahlah.. disini saja." Dan kata-kata Sasuke saat itu benar-benar membuat Tenten kaget bukan main, bahkan Sasuke sendiri juga terkejut ketika mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya sendiri. Tenten tersenyum kecil dan akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kesamping tempat tidur Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas lantai.

"Kau itu," Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. "Benar-benar bodoh." Tenten hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terheran-heran. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Tenten merasa kalau saat ini Sasuke bukanlah Sasuke yang biasanya?

"Kau ini.. padahal kau sendiri yang bodoh." Tenten tersenyum geli ketika mendengar dengkuran lembut dari arah Sasuke. Gadis itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan merapatkan tubuhnya kepada handuk berwarna putih yang membungkus tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Secara perlahan-lahan, kedua matanya tertutup.

'Meski aku membencimu, tapi maafkan aku ya karena sudah banyak merepotkanmu hari ini, Sasuke.'

xXx

Tenten meringis kecil ketika merasakan benda basah menyentuh keningnya. Tenten berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyingkirkan kunang-kunang yang menari-nari dipandangannya. Benda pertama kali yang Tenten lihat ketika kunang-kunang di pandangannya hilang adalah sepasang bola onyx yang menatap tajam kearahnya. Sepasang mata, sepasang mata gelap yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tenten kembali meringis kecil ketika merasakan rasa nyeri menyerang kepalanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Tenten menyipitkan kedua matanya dan berusaha untuk duduk, tapi rasa nyeri tajam di kepalanya membuat tubuh gadis itu kembali terhempas diatas tempat tidur.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Tenten dengan suara parau.

"Kau masuk angin, karena keluyuran ditengah badai dan tidur tanpa mengganti bajumu yang basah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan demammu?"

"Setelah semalaman tidur dengan nyenyak aku sembuh total, sudah kubilang aku hanya kelelahan." Tenten hanya mengangguk kecil dan akhirnya mendengus kesal, merasa bodoh karena sekarang gantian dirinya yang sakit.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke beranjak keluar dari kamar, sementara itu Tenten kembali berusaha duduk. Akhirnya gadis itu berhasil duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, Tenten melemparkan pandangannya kesekitar. Kamar yang didominasi warna putih dan abu-abu, sepertinya Sasuke memang sangat menyukai warna putih dan abu-abu sehingga untuk kamar tamunya saja ia gunakan kedua warna itu. Tenten menunduk kebawah, baju kausnya sudah diganti dengan kemeja piama berwarna putih polos.

'Eh tunggu dulu… berarti Sasuke-'

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Tenten mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan semangkuk makanan di tangannya. "Aku juga menutup kedua mataku dengan sapu tangan ketika mengganti pakaianmu, lagipula aku sama sekali tidak tertarik." Tenten mendengus kesal ketika mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang terdengar terlalu realistis. "Jadi… sekarang kita bertukar posisi."

"Yeah sepertinya begitu, aku sendiri bingung kenapa orang bodoh sepertimu bisa masuk angin." Tenten mengerucurkan bibirnya, sementara Sasuke duduk diatas kursi berwarna putih yang sedari tadi ditaruh disamping tempat tidur tempat Tenten duduk. Tenten melirik kearah mangkuk yang berada digenggaman Sasuke. "Kau memasak bubur untukku?"

"Jangan beranggapan bahwa aku begitu peduli padamu, aku tidak mau repot-repot kedapur demi kau."

"Lalu bubur ini?"

"Itachi yang membuatkannya untukmu." Tenten menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas dari pandangan Sasuke.

"La-lalu.. dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Tenten, berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar terdengar santai.

"Dia bilang dia akan segera kembali, entahlah aku tidak mau repot-repot mencari tahu." Sasuke meletakan mangkuk berisi bubur di pangkuan Tenten.

"Yang jelas dia menyuruhku untuk memastikanmu memakan habis bubur ini." Lagi-lagi jantung Tenten bergedup kencang, bahkan ia khawatir Sasuke bisa mendengar degupan jantungnya.

"Oh.. begitu." Ucap Tenten seraya meraih mangkuk berisi bubur itu dan mulai memakannya. Bubur yang lembut dan hangat terasa membasahi lidah Tenten, membuat gadis itu tersenyum samar. Sasuke yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau saja Itachi yang merawatku kemarin, mungkin aku juga bisa memakan bubur yang kelihatannya enak itu, bukannya memakan bubur hambar buatanmu." Dan seperti yang kita duga, suasana hati Tenten seketika memburuk ketika mendengar kata-kata menusuk Sasuke, ternyata memang benar ya, Sasuke sangat ahli dalam membuat mood orang lain hancur, bahkan hanya sepatah dua patah kata.

"Salahkan dapurmu yang sudah tidak layak menyandang nama sebagai dapur itu." Balas Tenten kesal yang kembali menyantap buburnya, baru saja Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan hendak membalas kata-kata Tenten, terdengar suara bel intercomnya berbunyi, membuat Sasuke beranjak dari kamar. Dan tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar tamu kembali terbuka, kali ini Tenten tidak melihat laki-laki dengan rambut emo yang melewati pintu itu, tapi laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut gelap yang sengaja diikat longgar yang kini melangkah memasuki kamar tamu dan duduk ditempat Sasuke duduk beberapa menit yang lalu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"A-ah… aku sudah lebih baik, oh iya. Terimakasih untuk buburnya, enak sekali." jawab Tenten sambil menundukan kepala. Itachi tersenyum singkat lalu menyentuh kening Tenten. "Sepertinya demammu sudah turun ya."

"Sepertinya begitu." Itachi mengangguk lalu menarik kembali tangannya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini?" Tenten mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Itachi yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan menuntut. "Err… sepertinya Sasuke sudah menceritakanmu semuanya."

"Dia belum menceritakanku alasan kau keluyuran ditengah badai kemarin." Tenten menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin ke apotik, membeli obat penurun panas untuk Sasuke."

"Apa dia yang menyuruhmu melakukan semua ini?"

"Semua ini apa?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengenyitkan hidungnya. "Merawatnya seharian, membuatkannya bubur, dan mencari obat di tengah badai?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak." Sahut Tenten cepat. "Lalu?"

"Aku melakukannya dengan keinginanku sendiri karena, karena sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menelponku sebelum ia pingsan… dan keesokannya aku datang untuk memastikan dan ternyata dia sudah pingsan."

"Lalu soal obat dan badai?"

"Yeah… sebenarnya ada kecelakaan kecil yang membuatku harus mencari obat untuknya… tapi Sasuke tidak menyuruhku melakukannya, tidak sama sekali." itachi akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia bersikap kasar pada perempuan." Kata Itachi. "Apalagi padamu." Tambahnya yang akhirnya sukses membuat kedua pipi Tenten bersemu merah. "Jadi… kapan kau akan pulang ke apartemenmu?"

"Eh, segera setelah kondisiku membaik." Jawab Tenten cepat, laki-laki itu kembali mengangguk lalu menepuk kepala Tenten dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh." Kedua bola mata Tenten membulat, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Iya, terimakasih Itachi-senpai."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan di café." Ujar Itachi sambil menarik tangannya dan berdiri.

"Jaa ne, Tenten." Tenten tersenyum kecil lalu melambai kecil kearah Itachi.

"Jaa ne, Itachi-senpai." Setelah tersenyum singkat, Itachi membuka pintu kamar dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sementara itu Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya, ditatapnya dengan tajam sosok laki-laki berambut panjang yang berjalan melewatinya, tidak menghiraukannya seolah Sasuke tidak ada disana. "Puas? Kau lihat kan kalau aku tidak menyuruh gadis itu untuk keluyuran ditengah badai."

"Kali ini sepertinya memang benar." Ucap Itachi tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke, meski begitu, laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau ingat, jangan pernah perlakukan dia dengan tidak pantas." Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal lalu kembali meneguk sodanya.

"Sepertinya kau memang tertarik pada gadis itu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada tak peduli, atau lebih tepatnya dengan nada yang berusaha dibuat agar terkesan tidak peduli. "Memang." Dan jawaban singkat Itachi hampir membuat Sasuke menyemburkan cairan soda yang bersemayam di dalam mulurnya, tetapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan cepat.

"Karena itu, lebih baik kau bersikap baik padanya, adik kecil." Kata Itachi yang kali ini menoleh kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum simpul, sangat bertolak belakang dengan kata-katanya yang terdengar sedikit mencekam. Setelah itu Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen Sasuke, si pemilik rumah hanya bisa menatap kepergian kakaknya dengan tatapan tak peduli hingga akhirnya sosok Itachi menghilang dibalik pintu. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan sedari tadi. Rahang laki-laki itu menegang dan tanpa kehendaknya, tangan kirinya mencengkram erat kaleng soda yang setengah kosong itu.

xXx

Tenten tersenyum lega ketika merasakan butiran air hangat membasahi tubuhnya. Sasuke benar, Tenten memang harus mandi. Dan mandi membuat perasaannya terasa lebih baik. Setelah pusing dikepalanya hilang, Tenten berniat untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat dirumah karena sepertinya punggungnya kembali terasa sakit. Namun Uchiha bungsu itu melarangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mandi, oh ya. Thanks to Sasuke yang sudah menyebut penampilan Tenten seperti zombie yang akhirnya membuat gadis itu memutuskan untuk mandi. Tenten memutar kran shower dihadapannya dan seketika itu juga air panas yang membasahi tubuhnya berhenti. Setelah mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya dengan handuk, Tenten menyambar kemeja putih Sasuke yang terlipat dengan rapih disamping wastafel pualam. Dengan kedua tangan, Tenten merentangkan kemeja itu dihadapannya. Kelihatannya terlalu besar untuk Tenten. Samar-samar Tenten bisa mencium aroma mint dari kemeja Sasuke.

'Apa seperti ini aroma tubuh Sasuke?' Tenten segera mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih itu dan merasakan sensasi aneh ketika kulitnya menyentuh permukaan kemeja itu. Setelah menaruh piama Sasuke kedalam mesin cuci didapur dan memasukan semua pakaian kotornya kedalam plastic, Tenten segera meraih mantelnya.

"Baiklah aku sudah mandi, sekarang aku bisa pulang bukan?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menjauhkan majalah musik dihadapannya.

"Yeah kau bisa pulang." Sahut Sasuke. "Tapi kau harus datang besok pagi, jam delapan tepat."

"Yaya, aku sudah tahu." Ujar Tenten sambil mengenakan mantel coklatnya. "Dan, Tenten."

"Ya?"

"Kau harus mengosongkan acaramu besok malam." Tenten menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Akan kuberitahu besok pagi."

**Bagaimana Minna? chappy ini aku buat agak panjang, soalnya aku gabisa terlalu sering apdet karena kesibukan sekolah, harap dimaklumi ya Minna, tapi aku janji kok bakal apdet fic ini secepatnya hehe. terimakasih, baca terus fic ini yaa, dan direview, makasiiih :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: all of these chara totally belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic officially mine**

**Warning!: Setting gajelas, alur lompat-lompat, bahasa aneh, Crack pairing, OOC tingkat dewa dsb**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**Read it with ur own risks(:**

**Couple words from author:**

**Heioo Minna-san! bagaimana kabarnya? sehatkah? semoga sehat-sehat semua yaapp, yakk author kembali mengapdet fic ini... mulai sekarang isi chappy nya bakal lumayan panjang karena author gabisa sering-sering apdet hehe, mohon dimaklumi ya.. oh iya, senen besok author udh mulai UTS nih, doakan lancar yaapp :D okee author bales reviews duluu...**

**Princess Ama: heioo amaa, uwaa makasih yapp, semoga sejauh ini fic request ini sesuai harapanmu hehe, maaf agak lama apdet nya :( krn sebentar lagi uts jadi gabisa sering-sering apdet :( tapi aku tetep apdet kok hehe, tetep baca yaa..**

**Akira-ken: wehee, iya chappy ini juga lumayan panjang kok, semoga pada gabosen bacanya hehehe, wahaha begitu yaa, aku usahain bakal apdet secepatnyaa hehe... wahh kalo soal adegan seperti itu akan muncul di beberapa chap berikutnyaa hehe .-. gapapakok aku malah seneng kalo ada readers yang mengomentari fic akuu hehe..**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: wehehe bagusdeh kalo dapet romance nyaa ahahahaw :3... Sasuke kena fluu kalo Tenten... nah memang seperti itu jalan ceritanyaa wkwk, okee ini udh aku apdet silahkan dibacaa..**

**ItaTen: salam kenal jugaa :) ehehe iya gapapa kok, makasih ya udh nge review :) wehehe ngebayangin juga nih punggung klimisnya sasuke? *plak! wkwk, aku setengah cewek setengah cowok (apakah?) wkwkwk, lupakan-lupakan -_- okee keep reading yaapp**

**oke langsung aja yaa chappy 12!**

Chapter 12

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat, lalu mendesah pelan. Laki-laki itu membiarkan dirinya berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, menikmati betapa hangatnya gelungan selimut tebalnya dan nyamannya tempat tidurnya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya dan meraih jam waker kecil berbentuk kotak. Jam 8:26 baiklah. waktunya untuk bangun.

Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah kearah pintu. Begitu ia membuka pintu, aroma kopi yang harum menerjang penciumannya, membuat rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi menggandrungi dirinya menguap tanpa sisa. Aroma kopi itu membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks dan hangat.

'Gadis itu sudah datang.' Batin Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat, menyiapkan dirinya sebelum bertemu kembali dengan malaikat mautnya. Tepat pada saat itu, Sasuke menangkap alunan musik menari-nari diudara. Piano? Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menjulurkan lehernya melewati pintu kamar, mata onyxnya sibuk mengitari penjuru apartemennya. Mulai dari ruang makan, hingga akhirnya berhenti diruang duduk. Seulas senyum terukir jelas diwajah tampan Sasuke ketika melihat Tenten menari mengikuti alunan musik.

Sasuke membekap mulutnya dengan tangan ketika merasakan tawanya hampir meledak. Yang membuat Sasuke tertawa adalah, sebuah kemoceng yang Tenten pegang. Gadis itu tengah menari-nari sambil membersihkan apartemennya. Dan kalian sepakat bahwa hal itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai menari bukan? Tenten tersenyum seraya bersenandung mengikuti irama dari CD player, kedua tangannya dengan gesit menata meja kopi Sasuke yang penuh dengan kertas kosong dan beberapa majalah musik tahun lalu yang sampai detik ini ia simpan. Meski begitu, terkadang Tenten berhenti sejenak, menaruh kemoceng atau barang apapun yang ia pegang dan mengayunkan tangannya sesuai irama, seolah ia benar-benar menari. Lalu kembali berhenti, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tersenyum lebar dan kembali merapihkan meja kopi.

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tetap terpesona, sama seperti ketika ia melihat Tenten menari diatas permukaan es beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia menyandarkan bahu kedinding, memperhatikan gadis bertubuh mungil yang tengah melenggang kesana kemari. Meski saat ini Tenten tak bisa disebut sedang menari, Sasuke tidak bosan melihatnya, bahkan Sasuke tidak keberatan jika harus melihat Tenten menari seperti ini sepanjang hari.

Tenten melakukan gerakan berputar dan tepat pada saat itu ia memergoki Sasuke yang tengah memandanginya. Tenten memekik dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi ia kumpulkan. Sasuke melangkah dengan santai menghampiri Tenten dan berhenti di hadapan gadis itu yang terlihat tengah sibuk mengumpulkan beberapa lembar kertas. Dan tanpa perintah dari otaknya yang normal, Sasuke berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu dan membantunya merapihkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Tenten mendongak menatap Sasuke, dirinya tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke menolongnya.

Setelah semua kertas sudah tersusun rapih diatas meja kopi, kedua manusia berbeda gen itu berdiri.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum lebar, Sasuke memandangi Tenten selama beberapa detik dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

'Sepertinya suasana hatinya cerah sekali.' batin Sasuke. "Pagi." Jawab Sasuke sesingkat biasanya. "Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?"

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke. "Sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"Hampir setengah jam, tadi aku sempat melongok kekamarmu. Sepertinya kau tertidur pulas sekali jadi kuputuskan untuk membiarkanmu tertidur." Tenten memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. "Biasanya kau tidak tidur sampai sesiang ini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya merasa lelah karena kelakuanmu kemarin." Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin bertindak benar, tapi sepertinya aku salah." Sasuke terkekeh. "Hei aku hanya bercanda, bodoh." Tenten mengerjap kaget, merasa terkejut karena kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Kenapa kata-kata Sasuke terdengar akrab ditelinganya? Seolah dirinya dan Sasuke sering melakukan hal itu, seolah ia dan Sasuke memang sudah seharusnya seakrab ini?

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tenten mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, sejauh ini sepertinya aku sehat-sehat saja." Sasuke tidak bergeming dan tanpa diduga oleh keduanya, tangan kiri Sasuke terulur dan mendarat dikening Tenten. Gadis itu hampir saja memekik kaget ketika tangan besar dan hangat Sasuke menyentuh keningnya, seolah ada aliran listrik yang menyengat ketika kulit mereka bergesekan. "Sepertinya masih sedikit demam." Tenten bergumam pelan dan melirik kearah tangan Sasuke yang masih menempel di dahinya. Sasuke mengikuti arah tatapan Tenten dan pandangannya jatuh pada tangan kirinya yang masih menempel di dahi Tenten. Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Sasuke tahu ia harusnya sudah menarik tangannya dari kening Tenten, harusnya. Tetapi yang membuat hal ini menjadi tambah aneh adalah, karena somehow Sasuke enggan menarik tangannya, seolah ini sangatlah wajar, seolah kulitnya tak ingin terpisah dari kulit Tenten. Seolah menyentuh Tenten seperti ini terasa benar. Tetapi akhirnya Sasuke menarik tangannya dari kening Tenten dan menjejalkannya kedalam saku celana trainingnya. Ia berdeham, memandang kesekitar.

"Jadi.. sejak kapan kau menggunakan ruang tengahku sebagai sarana latihan?" Wajah Tenten kembali memanas.

"Sebenarnya baru kali ini… tapi jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan koleksi-koleksi lagumu yang indah itu… termasuk lagu ini-"

"Lagu karya George Gershwin? Lullaby?" Sela Sasuke merujuk lagu yang masih mengalun memenuhi apartemennya. Tenten mengangguk penuh semangat. "Ya! Lullaby, aku sangat menyukai lagu ini. Oh, tidak bahkan aku jatuh cinta lagu ini." Tenten memejamkan matanya sejenak, meresapi setiap nada yang mengalun, menyesapi kedamaian dari lagu ini, dan seulas senyum merayapi wajah cantiknya. Gadis itu membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan yang membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya.

"Tadi aku membayangkan tengah meluncur diatas es, dan sepertinya aku menemukan koreo baru. Aneh, padahal baru sekali ini aku mendengar lagunya. Tapi aku bisa langsung terinspirasi." Sasuke mengangguk dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Tenten agar ia bisa kembali merasakan oksigen merasuki paru-parunya. "Kurasa kau sudah membuatkanku kopi?"

"Tentu saja, akan kuambilkan untukmu." Tenten berjalan kedapur dan anehnya Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu. Sasuke duduk di balik meja makannya dan mengamati gadis berambut auburn yang tengah menuangkan kopi untuknya.

Melihat Tenten di dapurnya anehnya membuat Sasuke senang, sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa melihat gadis itu membuatkan kopi untuknya. Yang pasti keberadaan Tenten di apartemennya tidak lagi terasa aneh, apalagi sejak kemarin ketika tanpa sadar ia meminta Tenten untuk menemaninya. Sasuke tidak yakin apa yang menguasai dirinya saat itu hingga bisa berkata hal aneh seperti itu pada Tenten.

Sasuke menangkup cangkir putihnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Rasanya aku sangat merindukan kopi ini."

"Tak kukira kau begitu merindukanku, padahal baru kemarin kita bertemu." Gurau Tenten sambil duduk di hadapan Sasuke, menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. "Satu hari tanpa meminum kopi terasa sangat menyedihkan." Sasuke menyesap kopinya dengan nikmat. "Lagipula aku merindukan kopimu, Tenten. Aku merindukan kopimu."

"Itu tidak bisa dibilang sebagai perbedaan. Kopiku. Aku. Terdengar sama bagiku." Tenten mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Kalau kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa kopiku, berarti kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku." Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana saat semua ini berakhir."

"Apa yang berakhir?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Ketika tanganmu sembuh."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tanganku sembuh?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Uchiha Sasuke, kalau tanganmu sudah sembuh, kau tidak butuh lagi pesuruh untuk merapihkan apartemenmu dan membuatkan kopi untukmu bukan?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan hidungnya ketika mendengar Tenten menyebutkan kata 'pesuruh'. Sudah dua minggu lebih Sasuke mengenal Tenten, hampir setiap hari Sasuke melihat gadis itu membuatkan kopi dan membereskan apartemennya, dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat pandangan Sasuke pada Tenten berubah, terlebih ketika melihat Tenten di Clinton beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa seorang figure skater seperti Tenten menjadi pesuruhnya. Ia tidak lagi menganggap Tenten sebagai seorang pesuruhnya. Sama sekali tidak. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa gadis ini adalah… entahlah apapun itu asalkan bukan pesuruh, dan Sasuke menjadi bingung kenapa pemikirannya pada gadis ini bisa berubah dalam waktu singkat? Entahlah. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu dan sepertinya tidak berminat untuk mencari tahu.

Dan tunggu dulu, apa Tenten baru saja berkata bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu tangannya sembuh? Sasuke tertegun. Gagasan itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Sama sekali tidak. Sebagian darinya meronta-ronta menentang gagasan yang beberapa menit lalu di lontarkan oleh Tenten. Sasuke menunduk menatap tangan kanannya yang masih terbungkus perban. Ia sudah mulai bisa menggerakan pergelangan tangannya, bahkan mulai terbiasa tanpa penyangga yang biasanya menggantung tangan kanannya didepan dada. Sasuke tahu bahwa tak lama lagi tangannya bisa kembali berfungsi seperti semula, dokternya sendiri yang berkata begitu. Berarti setelah tangan Sasuke sembuh, Tenten tidak akan lagi datang ke apartemennya? Ia tidak bisa melihat gadis itu menyiapkan makan siangnya? Ia tidak bisa melihat gadis itu menyiapkan kopi setiap pagi?

'Apa Tenten akan pergi setelah tanganku sembuh? Apa kami akan menjadi sepasang strangers ketika semua ini selesai? Adakah cara yang bisa membuatku dan Tenten tetap seperti ini? Hei! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran tidak rasional seperti ini?!' Suara deringan ponsel Tenten membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Tenten segera berlari kecil kearah ruang duduk dan menyambar ponselnya.

"Oh halo, Itachi-senpai?"

Sasuke mendesah kesal dan menyesap kopinya.

"Apa? Wah.. sayang sekali aku tidak bisa, senpai. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke akan menemaninya malam ini." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk sendiri, merasa puas dengan ucapan Tenten. Sasuke tahu apa yang diajukan oleh kakak laki-lakinya kepada Tenten. 'Sayang sekali, kau terlambat satu langkah big bro.' batin Sasuke seraya tersenyum puas.

"Entahlah, akan kutanyakan padanya nanti.. aku benar-benar minta maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pergi bersamamu, tapi apa boleh buat." Sasuke mengernyitkan hidungnya ketika mendengar suara Tenten. 'Apa-apaan ini?' Batin Sasuke. "Baiklah, lain kali mungkin… bye, senpai." Beberapa detik kemudian Tenten muncul kembali ke dapur.

"Itu tadi Itachi-senpai." Ujar Tenten tanpa ditanya. "Dia bertanya padaku apa aku ada acara malam ini dan dia mengajakku untuk menemaninya malam ini, kemudian aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah berjanji akan menemanimu malam ini… sekarang katakan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam ini? Sebaiknya ini sesuatu yang penting karena aku sudah menolak ajakan Itachi-senpai."

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyesal telah menolak ajakannya." Gumam Sasuke sambil kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Tentu saja. Sangat."

"Sepertinya dia dan aku memiliki gagasan yang sama, calon kakak ipar." Tenten mengangkat kedua alisnya, merasa kaget karena tiga kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Kedua pipi Tenten memanas.

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukai kakakku bukan, calon kakak ipar?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, dan jangan alihkan pembicaraan Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja makan.

"Aku rasa ia akan mengajakmu kepesta yang akan kami hadiri malam ini, sayangnya ia tahu kau akan datang ke sana, bersamaku."

"Pesta? Pesta apa?"

"Kau pernah mendengar Dearburn Figure Skating Company?" Tenten terdiam sejenak lalu berkata. "Ya tentu saja, itu nama salah satu club figure skating terkenal di eropa dan amerika yang berbasis di Canada, banyak anggotanya yang menjadi juara di Vancouver olimpic. Kudengar mereka akan mengadakan tour musim dingin di New York dan Washington DC minggu depan." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Malam ini mereka akan mengadakan pesta yang merangkap konferensi pers untuk mengumumkan tour musim dingin mereka ." jelasnya. "Karena direkturnya, Gustav Mahler, adalah kerabat dekat kedua orangtuaku kami diundang ke pestanya hari ini."

"Oh."

"Tadinya aku sama sekali tidak berminat pada acara ini, selain karena ini bukan 'bidang'ku, aku pasti tidak mengenal siapapun disana. Tapi kemudian aku teringat padamu, kupikir karena kau adalah seorang figure skater, kau pasti ingin menghadiri pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh club skater terkenal. Lagipula kalau kau disana, aku tidak akan bosan. Kau bisa menemaniku dan membuatku tidak terlihat bodoh karena tidak mengenal siapapun."

"Oh." Sasuke memperhatikan gadis yang berdiri disampingnya dengan tatapan heran. Tadinya ia mengira Tenten akan melonjak kegirangan dan berlarian di apartemennya karena begitu gembira diajak ke pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh klub skater terkenal, tapi sepertinya ia salah. Gadis itu terlihat sama sekali tidak antusias.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat tidak antusias?" Komentar Sasuke sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Memangnya aku harus berkata apa?" Ujar Tenten sambil membalas tatapannya. "Entahlah mungkin sesuatu seperti 'Astaga Sasuke! Terimakasih banyak karena sudah mengajakku ke pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh klub figure skater terkenal di seluruh dunia, aku berhutang budi padamu.' Atau semacam itulah?" Tenten tersenyum kecil.

"Dan kudengar banyak sekali figure skater professional disana." Lanjut Sasuke. "Iya, aku tahu." Gumam Tenten. Ia menatap Sasuke sekilas lalu berkata. "Baiklah, terimakasih banyak karena sudah mengajakku kepesta yang diselenggarakan oleh klub figure skater terkenal diseluruh dunia, aku berhutang budi padamu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan?"

"Dan apa?"

"Kau belum menjawab apakah kau mau pergi bersamaku atau tidak."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi kau menunggu jawaban." Sahut Tenten jujur dan agak heran "Kukira kau hanya memberi perintah seperti yang biasa kau lakukan."

"Aku tidak dalam mood yang bagus untuk menanggapi kata-katamu dengan nada sinis sekarang."kata Sasuke mengabaikan nada sinis Tenten. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau pergi denganku atau tidak?"

Tenten menghela nafas panjang. "Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?"

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke ditambah senyuman miringnya yang bisa membuat lusinan gadis berteriak. "Oh dan asal kau tahu, pesta ini pesta formal. Maksudku, aku akan mengenakan tuksedo dan kau-"

"Harus mengenakan gaun pesta." Tenten terseyum samar. "Aku tahu, tenang saja aku tidak akan membuatmu malu."

"Baiklah aku mau mandi, dan sebaiknya kau-"

"Menyiapkanmu sarapan? Aku tahu." Ucap Tenten sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Good girl." Sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum samar.

"Oh ya setelah sarapan-"

"Aku harus membersihkan apartemenmu? Aku juga sudah tahu." Sasuke mengerjap menatap gadis berambut auburn yang sedang memeriksa isi lemari dapurnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Tenten menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku." Kata Sasuke dengan mata disipitkan. "Itu menakutkan kau tahu?"

"Benarkah?" Sahut Tenten "Kurasa itu salah satu akibat dari seringnya aku bertemu denganmu." Lanjut Tenten sambil tertawa renyah.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa mengeluh." Gumam Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

"Apa katamu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat dan beranjak meninggalkan Tenten didapur.

xXx

"Akhirnya! Miso ramenku datang juga!" Gumam Naruto kegirangan ketika mata biru lautnya menangkap siluet mangkuk besar dengan kepulan asap putih di letakan dihadapannya. Ia mendongak menatap sosok laki-laki paruh baya dengan baju ala penjaga kedai ramen dihadapannya.

"Paman memang pembuat ramen terbaik di New York! Oh tidak bahkan seluruh dunia." Ujar Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Laki-laki paruh baya dihadapannya hanya tersenyum lalu mengacungkan spatulanya.

"Satu-satunya di New York, kiddo." Ujarnya sambil tertawa, lalu mata gelap laki-laki paruh baya itu melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedari tadi belum menyantap makanannya. "Kau yakin bisa menggunakan sumpit dengan tangan kiri? Aku bisa meminjamkanmu sendok dan garpu jika kau mau." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponselnya dan menatap laki-laki paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Tenang saja paman, tangan kananku sudah bisa kugerakkan, aku bisa menggunakan sumpit."

"Kalau tanganmu sudah sembuh, kita bisa membicarakan konsermu yang tertunda." Kata Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh, merasa kedua pemuda dihadapannya mulai membicarakan pembicaraan penting, paman penjaga kedai ramen segera pergi. "Mungkin bulan febuari atau maret? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kita akan membahas konser setelah tanganku benar-benar sembuh." Kata Sasuke sambil kembali menatap ponselnya dengan alis berkerut. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menaruh sepasang sumpitnya ke meja kedai. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, dulu kau sendiri yang ingin cepat sembuh dam menjalankan konser yang kau tunda. Sekarang kau malah seperti pasrah begitu saja, apa kau sudah nyaman dengan hidup bermalas-malasan dan menjadi pengangguran?"

"Bukan bermalas-malasan." Ucap Sasuke yang akhirnya meraih sumpit dan menjepit ramen dengan sumpitnya. "Hanya berusaha menikmati waktu liburan yang tersisa."

"Baiklah terus-terusan saja 'berlibur'." Gerutu Naruto dengan penekanan dikata 'berlibur' "Dan biarkan manajermu yang malang ini yang menghadapi orang-orang yang mendesak ingin tahu kapan kau bisa melanjutkan konsermu."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah Uzumaki Naruto bisa mengatasi segala masalah?"

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang tidak bisa kuatasi." Ujar Naruto dengan bangga hati. "Tapi, aku butuh beberapa dokumen yang waktu itu kutinggalkan diapartemenmu? Bisa kita mampir setelah makan siang?"

"Tentu."

"Apa kita akan bertemu Tenten disana?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap. Sasuke hampir saja tersedak ramen ketika mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya, laki-laki itu menolehkannya kesamping dan menatap Naruto dengan mata disipitkan. "Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ya karena sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Jadi apa dia ada diapartemenmu?"

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke. "Tadi dia bilang kalau dia ada jadwal mengajar siang ini."

"Sayang sekali, kalau begitu sampaikan salamku padanya."

"Sepertinya kau tertarik sekali dengan dia? Bukankah kalian baru bertemu satu kali?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ya menurutku wajar tertarik dengan Tenten, dia gadis yang ramah dan murah senyum, dan menurutku dia lumayan cantik jadi wajar saja kalau aku tertarik padanya bukan?" Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Hey aku serius, mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus mengajak Tenten makan malam bersama. Oh! Mungkin malam ini bagus juga."

"Tidak mungkin." Sela Sasuke cepat. Terlampau cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kami akan menghadiri pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh Dearburn malam ini." Jawab Sasuke santai. "Astaga! Aku tidak tahu nomor apartemennya." Sasuke segera merogoh sakunya dan meraih ponselnya yang baru satu detik di taruh di kantung dan menelpon nomor Tenten, sementara Naruto hanya bisa memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Astaga Sasuke, kau sedang mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menelpon Tenten bukan?"

"Apa?" Sasuke menoleh menatap sahabatnya. "Tentu saja tidak?!" Naruto terkekeh geli lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak perlu mencari alasan untuk menelpon gadismu."

"Gadisku? Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Tentu saja Tenten." Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Dia bukan gadisku."

"Tapi kau ingin dia menjadi gadismu bukan?" Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata onyxnya. "Aku tidak mendengar kata-katamu, Naruto." Naruto hanya bisa tertawa renyah dan kembali menyantap ramennya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Ya, Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Tanpa disadarinya seulas senyum mengembang diwajah tampan Sasuke. "Kau lupa memberitahu nomor apartemenmu."

xXx

Tenten mendesah pelan sambil meletakan majalah Vogue edisi bulan lalu ke kursi kosong disebelah kanannya. Hanya beberapa kursi di ruang tunggu itu yang terisi. Tenten menoleh kesamping ketika mendengar langkah kaki menghampirinya. Sosok gadis berambut pirang pucat menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Tenten dan meraih majalah cosmopolitan edisi bulan lalu. Tenten menghela nafas panjang dan berkata.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa datang sendiri, kau tidak perlu bolos kerja dan menemaniku, Ino." Ino menutup majalahnya dan menoleh kearah Tenten.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu Tenten, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku ketika tadi malam kau baru memberitahuku soal ini?!" Ucap Ino dengan suara melengking. Tenten hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menundukan kepalanya, melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, membuat Ino mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh bahu Tenten.

"Aku seperti itu karena aku peduli padamu Tenten, kau seharusnya tidak merahasiakan semua ini dariku, kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Kau tahu bukan peraturan abadi sahabat? Tidak ada rahasia diantara sahabat."

"Yeah, aku tahu. Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat semua orang berteriak panic." Ino terkekeh dan menepuk kepala Tenten.

"Sudahlah tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja, Tenten." Tenten memaksakan seulas senyum, karena walaupun ia ragu dengan kata-kata Ino, ia rasa Ino ingin melihatnya tersenyum. "Ya tentu saja semua akan baik-baik saja." Gumamnya. Lalu Tenten mengalihkan pembicaraan "Siang ini kita makan siang dimana? Atau apa kau akan kembali ke café?"

"Tidak, Itachi-senpai menyuruhku untuk tidak kembali ke café dan menemanimu seharian ini."

"Apa kau memberitahukannya tentang hal ini?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Tenten menghela nafas lega. "Baguslah." Ino mengernyitkan hidungnya dan menatap Tenten heran.

"Menurutku memberitahu Itachi-senpai bukan hal yang buruk, ya kan?"

Ponsel Tenten berbunyi, menyelamatkannya dari keharusan untuk menimpali kata-kata Ino. Ia bergegas menyambar ponselnya didalam tas tangannya. Tenten mengerutkan kedua alisnya ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layer ponselnya yang berkedip. Tenten menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.

"Ya Sasuke? Ada apa?"

"Kau belum memberitahuku berapa nomor apartemenmu." Kata Sasuke disebrang sana. "Apa?" Tanya Tenten ta mengerti.

"Nomor apartemenmu, bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan menjemputmu di apartemenmu."

"4-a, Sasuke." Jawab Tenten. "Tapi bukannya kita sudah sepakat kalau kau hanya perlu menelponku ketika kau sudah sampai didepan apartemenku dan aku akan turun menghampirimu?"

"Aku bisa saja berubah pikiran." Tenten tidak mengerti tapi ia tidak bertanya pada laki-laki itu maksud dari perkataannya.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tenten menggigit bibir dan melirik kearah Ino yang terlihat sudah kembali membaca majalahnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku sedang mengajar."

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Tenten cepat. "Um.. aku kebetulan sedang menunggu Dorris dan murid yang lain."

"Hn begitu." Gumam Sasuke. Tenten menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

"Aku sedang makan siang. Bersama Naruto. Dia titip salam untukmu." Sahut Sasuke. Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak lalu tiba-tiba berkata. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbicara dengannya dan menghancurkan semuanya, lagipula aku sudah menyampaikan salammu padanya bukan? Jadi sekarang diamlah." Tenten mengerjap kaget, "Sasuke?"

"Maaf.. tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan Naruto, kata-kata itu bukan untukmu." Sahut Sasuke cepat. Tenten terkekeh lembut.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Naruto." Sasuke menggerutu tak jelas. "Kalian makan siang dimana?"

"Disebuah kedai ramen, didaerah upper side."

"Kedai ramen? Aku baru tahu kalau di New York ada kedai ramen?!" Ucap Tenten penuh semangat. "Yeah, begitupun aku."

"Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan, sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan di kedai ramen." Gumam Tenten. "Akan ku ajak kau kesini kapan-kapan." Ucap Sasuke. "Kedai ini sudah di rekomendasikan oleh Naruto sebagai kedai dengan ramen terenak diseluruh dunia." Tenten tertawa kecil.

"Yea aku percaya saja." Gumam Tenten. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, jangan lupa nanti malam oke?"

"Yeah tentu saja, Sasuke." Setelah berkata seperti itu, sambungan telpon terputus dan dengan lesu Tenten menyelipkan ponselnya kembali kedalam tas tangan. "Sepertinya kalian semakin dekat."

"Apa?" Tanya Tenten tak mengerti. Ino menutup majalahnya dan menoleh kearah Tenten. "Yeah, sepertinya hubungan kalian bukan lagi sebagai majikan dan pesuruh." Tenten terdiam sejenak, merenungi kata-kata Ino. Yeah, sejak Tenten mengantar Sasuke ke Clinton, sikap laki-laki itu jadi berubah, berubah ke sisi yang bagus sebenarnya. Dan jujur saja, Tenten menikmati Sasuke yang sekarang, maksudnya yeah siapa juga yang ingin selalu ditatap dengan sinis dan selalu di cemooh dengan kata-kata menusuk?

"Entahlah, sepertinya begitu." Gumam Ino. Gadis itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kalau kedua Uchiha itu menyukaimu." Lagi-lagi Tenten dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan sahabatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah, Itachi-senpai sudah jelas-jelas menyukaimu." Ino menundukan kepalanya, mata aquamarinenya memperhatikan ujun sepatu converse birunya.

"Tenten?"

"Ya?"

"Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.. siapa yang kau pilih?" Tenten tersentak kaget, gadis itu menoleh kesamping, menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan heran. "Hal itu? Hal apa? Apa yang terjadi, Ino? Aku tidak mengerti."

Ino menghela nafas panjang, Tenten bisa melihat mata aquamarine milik Ino terlihat sendu. "Jika dua Uchiha itu menyukaimu, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" Tenten hanya bisa terdiam, hatinya berteriak meneriaki nama Itachi tapi anehnya lidahnya kelu, bibirnya bisu.

"Tenten? Dokter Hamilton sudah menunggumu." Lagi-lagi sepertinya Tuhan berpihak kepada Tenten dan meloloskan Tenten dari keharusan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya

xXx

"Aku akan mengambil dokumen yang kau perlukan, kalau kau ingin minum atau apapun, kau bisa mengambil sendiri di dapur." Naruto hanya menyeringai dan melangkah kedapur, begitupun Sasuke yang menyeret langkahnya ke kamarnya. Setelah menemukan map berwarna kuning berisi dokumen-dokumen yang dibutuhkannya diantara ratusan map dirak bukunya, Sasuke berjalan ke ruang duduk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa kulitnya. Jari jemari tangan kirinya membelah kertas-kertas itu, memeriksanya kembali dengan teliti.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Panggil Naruto dari dapur, Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen.

"Apa?" Tak lama kemudian Naruto sudah berdiri disamping Sasuke. Laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu menatap sahabat karibnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa semua ini membuatmu tertekan?" Kali ini Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari dokumen dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, apa semua ini membuatmu tertekan? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang semakin bingung dengan kata-kata sahabatnya yang kelewat serius. Naruto menunjukan tabung kaca kecil yang berisi kapsul-kapsul berwarna merah-putih. "Kapsul ini, apa ini milikmu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dimana kau menemukan itu?"

"Di lemari dapurmu."

"Mungkin milik Tenten." Sahut Sasuke tidak peduli, laki-laki itu kembali mencurahkan perhatiannya kepada dokumen yang belum selesai ia periksa. "Milik Tenten?" Gumam Naruto terlebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin ia meninggalkannya di apartemenku, dia memang ceroboh dan bodoh." Timpal Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Naruto mengernyitkan hidungnya dan memperhatikan kapsul-kapsul itu dengan ragu.

"Tapi obat ini…"

"Kenapa? Kau tahu obat apa itu?" Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Yeah.. aku pernah melihat kapsul seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Ayolah Naruto, kapsul berwarna merah dan putih seperti itu banyak ditemukan di apotik umum, mungkin saja itu hanya obat sakit kepala." Ujar Sasuke berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang jarang-jarang merasa khawatir seperti ini. Naruto tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Sasuke dan meraih satu kapsul itu, dengan mudahnya ia membuka kapsul itu dan menuangkan bubuk-bubuk kristal berwarna putih susu ke telapak tangannya.

"Kurasa ini benar Sasuke." Sasuke melirik kearah sahabatnya yang terlihat tengah mengendus serbuk-serbuk itu. "Tak salah lagi, aku hafal benar bubuk-bubuk ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pernah melihat obat seperti itu? Kau meminumnya?"

"Tidak.. sepupuku Rosalie, dia sering meminum obat ini. Rosalie masih berumur lima tahun saat itu dan dia tidak bisa menelan kapsul seperti ini, jadi ia sering membuka kapsulnya dan menuangkan bubuk-bubuknya kedalam sendok berisi air, aku sering melakukan itu untuknya.. dan kode di kapsul ini." Sasuke hanya mendengarkan gumaman sahabatnya.

"Jadi obat apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah Naruto. "Ini obat yang selalu diberikan dokter Rosalie setelah ia selesai menjalani kemoterapi." Sasuke mematung, kata-kata Naruto berputar dikepalanya.

"Sasuke, apakah… Tenten mengidap kanker?"

**nah disini udah mulai kebuka semuanya kann, dan disini juga Sasuke udh mulai bermetamorfosa menjadi... wkwk, pokoknya mulai dari chappy ini Sasuke bakal berubah banget deh, begitu juga Itachi yang lama kelamaan berubah... oh iya, sekedar pemberitahuan, fic ini sepertinya masih sangat panjang, karena author sendiri belom bisa nentuin ending yang tepat ._. dan juga disetiap chappy nya bakal panjang-panjang banget, author bakal berusaha buat bikin para readers gaakan bosen meski panjang hehe :) oke segini aja, sekali maaf atas keterlambatan apdetnyaa. jaa ne! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: all of this chara is totally belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto, but this fic officially mine.**

**Warning: Setting gajelas, bahasa gajelas, Crack pairing, OOC tingkat dewa, dsb.**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**Read it with ur own risks(:**

**couple words from author:**

**Haihaihaii Minna-san! ketemu lagi sama author disinii hehe. maaf ya apdetnya lumayan lama :( author baru selesai uts nih, semoga hasilnya memuaskan yaa aminn hehe. oh iya, fic ini diperkirakan akan berjumlah lebih dari 20 chap jadi author mohon para readers gabosen ngikutin alur fic ini yaa :( ehehehe, oke aku bales reviews dulu yaa...**

**Akira ken: Ahehe ini udah aku apdet chappy terbarunya (: ehehe baguslah kalo begitu soalnya mulai dari sekarang isi chapternya bakal panjang2 ._. hehehe, oh iya fic ini juga akan masih berlanjut sampe chapter 20 an lebih, soalnya author masih bingung gimana mau mengakhirinya hehehe harap maklum ._. bener bgt, Tenten itu yang paling ramah deh walaupun kadang keliatan agak galak hehe, fic aku yang satu ini gaakan sad ending kok (soalnya author udh bosen bikin sad ending, krn semua fic nya sad ending semua *plak) wkwk *author berasa punya banyak fic* #gampar wkwk. yaaa kalo pertanyaan itu aku gabisa jawab sekarang, lama kelamaan kamu tau kok Itachi bakal berubah gimana ;)**

**ItaTen: aduuh terimakasihh *guling-guling* Ahaha NaruTen moment gaakan terjadi (maafyaa:() soalnya Naruto cuman mau ngegodain Sasuke doang ehehehe, tapi mereka bakal temenan kok hehe. ehehe, aku selalu berusaha supaya apdet secepet mungkin kok, karena sekolah lagi sibuk jadi ya gabisa terlalu sering apdet maafyaa :( iyaa gapapa kok hehehe makasih yaa :)**

**Panda sky princess: ahehe, iyakan disini Sasuke udh keliatan perubahannya hehe. iyaa, Tenten emang punya penyakit. engga kok, ini gaakan jadi sad ending kokk, penyakit ini malah bakal bikin Sasuke sama Tenten semakin deket (: waduuh, tanyakan hal itu pada Naruto #plak! wkwkwk inii udh aku apdett silahkan dibaca yaa :)**

**Oke segini aja reviewsnyaa, langsung aja yaa chappy 13 :D**

Chapter 13

"Bodoh! Dimana kutaruh benda itu!" Gumam Tenten sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Tenten menuangkan seluruh isi tasnya diatas meja. Kening gadis itu berkerut cemas ketika tidak menemukan benda yang ia cari. Tenten berputar dan membuka lemari obatnya di kamar mandi, jari lentiknya menyentuh tabung-tabung plastic yang berjejer disana, dengan kedua mata disipitkan, bola mata indah Tenten menelusuri setiap tabung itu. Tapi nihil, ia tidak bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia menutup pintu lemari dengan keras dan menatap refleksi wajahnya di depan sehelai cermin.

'Dimana obat sial itu?! Aku sangat membutuhkannya, Kami-sama kalau sampai aku tidak menemukannya-'

Tiba-tiba bel intercom apartemennya berbunyi, Tenten segera berlari kecil kearah pintu. "Hei, ini aku." Tenten tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar suara Sasuke lewat intercom, gadis itu segera menekan tombol berwarna biru untuk membukakan pintu gedung apartemennya. Lalu gadis itu melemparkan tatapannya kesekitar ruang tengah apartemennya, mencari tas tangannya.

'Baiklah, aku akan mencari obat sial itu setelah pesta.' Gumam Tenten didalam hati sambil menyambar tas tangannya yang berwarna silver.

Tepat setelah ia meraih mantel dan tas tangannya bel pintunya berbunyi. Gadis itu melangkah lebar-lebar kearah pintu dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya memeriksa rambut dan bajunya, setelah yakin ia siap, Tenten segera membuka pintunya dan menyambut Sasuke dengan seulas senyum simpul seperti biasa. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri menjulang tinggi dihadapannya.

"Kau terlalu tepat waktu, Uchiha." Sasuke terkekeh lembut. Ia mengamati Tenten dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. 'Gadis itu mencepol rambutnya lagi.' Mata onyx itu memulai petualangannya dari rambut auburn Tenten yang di cepol dua dengan sejumput rambut yang dibiarkan menggantung dibawah dua cepolan itu, gaun yang dikenakan Tenten bukanlah gaun mewah berharga puluhan juta dolar seperti yang sering Sasuke lihat dipesta besar atau makan malam penting, tapi saat melihat gaun itu melekat ditubuh mungil Tenten, entah bagaimana gaun itu terlihat elegan, terlihat mewah.

Gaun berwarna broken white klasik bermodel jaman dahulu dengan bagian yang menyempit dibagian dada, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh gadis itu secara nyata, dan mengembang dibagian roknya. Bagian atasnya dihiasi brokat jahitan dengan detail yang teliti, menikuk beberapa centimeter dibagian dada. Gaun itu terlihat sempurna di tubuh Tenten, tidak terkesan terlalu glamour, dan tidak terkesan murahan. Sempurna. "Sepertinya aku harus memanggilmu panda mulai dari sekarang." Gumam Sasuke yang membuat Tenten terkekeh.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau.. mencepol rambutmu lagi.. dan itu sangat… bagus." Tenten tertawa kecil lalu berdeham beberapa kali.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengenakan gaun malam branded."

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu, karena kau sudah terlihat.. mengagumkan." Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum malu lalu menepuk dada bidang Sasuke. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membuatmu malu bukan?"

"Aku tidak meragukannya." Timpal Sasuke sambil mengulurkan lengannya. Dengan canggung, Tenten menggandeng lengan Sasuke. Ada getaran aneh ketika tangan mungil Tenten melingkar disana. Entahlah, mungkin karena selama ini hubungannya dan Sasuke tidak pernah bisa dikatakan 'baik'. Dan berulang kali Tenten harus menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Maksudnya, kalian pasti merasa tidak mengira bukan bahwa kalian akan pergi ke pesta dengan laki-laki yang selalu memberengut kepada kalian dan memerintah kalian dengan seenaknya.

"Jadi, apa kau baik-baik saja? Semua oke?" Tanya Sasuke ketika porce Cayman nya melaju dijalan kota New York. "Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tenten sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. Dikursi penumpang belakang. Karena kondisi tangan Sasuke masih belum pulih 100%, Sasuke terpaksa harus menyewa supir.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku merasa tubuhmu agak menyusut dari biasanya."

"Eh.. aku memang jarang makan belakangan ini."

"Diet?" Tenten tertawa renyah. "Jangan bercanda, aku anti terhadap diet."

"Lalu?"

"Murid-muridku bertambah menjelang musim dingin, kau tahu semua orang ingin lancar meluncur di musim dingin bukan?"

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Tenten dengan tatapan datar, tangan kiri laki-laki itu menyusup kedalam kantung tuksedonya dan meraih tabung plastic yang sedari tadi bersemayam di kantungnya.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan ini?" Tenten menoleh kearah Sasuke, mata hazelnya melebar ketika melihat tabung plastic berisi kapsul-kapsul merah-putih yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah miliknya. Melihat reaksi Tenten, Sasuke yakin bahwa kapsul-kapsul ini adalah milik Tenten.

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya Tenten ketika gadis itu berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi. "Kau meninggalkannya diapartemenku." Jawab Sasuke singkat ditambah suara yang dingin dan –ehem- menyeramkan.

"Jadi." Kata Sasuke dengan suara ringan. "Obat apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menggoyangkan tabung kecil yang berada digenggamannya. Ia ingin mendengar jawaban langsung dari gadis itu.

"Vitamin." Jawab Tenten tanpa menatap Sasuke. "Vitamin?" Ujar Sasuke membeo. "Naruto bilang, ini obat untuk pasien kemoterapi?" Tenten tersentak, ia seharusnya tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya berbohong pada laki-laki seperti Sasuke. "Naruto berkata seperti itu?"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke singkat. "Apa lagi yang dikatakannya?"

"Hanya itu." Tenten berdeham sekali, gadis itu tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya, hingga nyaris berdarah. "Itu bukan milikku."

"Lalu?"

"Itu milik… milik Ino." Jawab Tenten asal. Gadis itu menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

"Yeah, Ino memintaku untuk menebusnya kemarin dan sialnya tertinggal di apartemenmu." Jawab Tenten berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya itu bukan untuknya, mungkin untuk ibunya. Aku pernah mendengar ibunya sedang sakit keras." Tenten bersumpah ia akan meminta maaf pada Ino beserta ibunya karena ini. Baru saja Sasuke ingin membuka mulut hendak berbicara, Tenten memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela. "Kuharap kita tidak terlambat, apa masih jauh?" Tanya Tenten. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal, sudah jelas Tenten tidak mau melanjutkan kebohongannya. "Tidak apa, ini pesta bukan sekolah militer." Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap kearah jendela. Ia tidak akan mendesak Tenten kali ini, karena ia yakin gadis itu akan menjelaskan semuanya ketika ia siap.

xXx

setelah menitipkan mantel mereka di tempat penitipan dan menyebutkan menuliskan namanya di buku tamu, Sasuke menyentuh tangan Tenten dan membimbing gadis itu masuk kedalam gedung. Sampailah mereka di aula gedung yang luas dan megah yang dipenuhi oleh lusinan manusia berbalut baju mewah yang terlihat tengah berbincang-bincang dengan segelas wine ditangan mereka. Perhatian semua orang tertuju kearah panggung megah ketika suara dentingan kecil terdengar. Sosok laki-laki berumul awal lima puluhan tengah berdiri di belakang mic. Laki-laki itu berdeham beberapa kali, merapatkan jas tuksedonya. Setelah memperoleh seluruh perhatian dari semua tamu undangan, laki-laki itu memulai membuka sambutannya.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Tenten. "Itu Gustav Mahler." Tenten mengangguk-angguk. "Kau mau minum?" Tanya Sasuke, masih dengan suara pelan. "Kedengaranya bagus." Sasuke meraih tangan Tenten.

"Baiklah ayo." Mereka pun sampai di meja tempat gelas-gelas tinggi diletakan, beserta beberapa minuman beranekan warna di taruh didalam wadah mewah. "Kau mau apa? Wine?"

"Boleh, sudah lama aku tidak minum wine."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Ini minuman beralkohol."

"Hanya sedikit, jadi sepertinya tidak masalah." Gumam Tenten sambil meraih segelas wine yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke. Sementara itu meraih segelas sampanye dari seorang pramusaji yang kebetulan lewat. Mereka menyesap minuman masing-masing dan mendengarkan Gustav Mahler menyampaikan penutup sambutan singkatnya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih atas kehadiran anda semua, silahkan menikmati hidangan dan minuman ringan yang kami sediakan, setelah itu kami akan memutar lagu dan kalian dipersilahkan untuk mengajak pasangan kalian berdansa." Para tamu bertepuk tangan dan Gustav pun turun dari atas panggung. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, band mulai memainkan lagu klasik untuk mengiringi para tamu berdansa. Dalam sekejap seluruh tamu undangan terlihat tengah berdansa di tengah aula megah.

"Sasuke." Baik Sasuke maupun Tenten menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dan sosok wanita berusia awal lima puluhan pun berjalan menghampiri kedua manusia itu dengan seulas senyum cerah diwajahnya. Wanita itu berambut gelap dan bermata gelap, sekilas mata gadis itu terlihat sama dengan mata Sasuke. "Kaa-san?" Tenten tersentak ketika mendengar suara rendah yang berasal dari Sasuke.

"Hei, kukira kau tidak akan datang kesini sayang?" Ujar wanita berwajah imut yang ternyata adalah ibu dari Sasuke. Tenten hanya bisa memperhatikan wanita itu, wanita yang memiliki tubuh mungil dengan wajah ceria yang hangat, wajah khas seorang ibu. Tenten tidak percaya wanita ini adalah ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi, wajahnya terlihat seperti wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun.

"Hn, dimana Tou-san?" Tanya Sasuke. "Oh dia sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa teman lamanya didekat panggung." Jawab Mrs. Uchiha sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Biarkan saja, omong-omong bagaimana tanganmu, sayang?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Kau harus meminum teh yang kubawa dari Jepang, katanya itu bagus untuk kesehatan, siapa tau berpengaruh untuk tanganmu juga." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, wanita bertubuh kurus itu melemparkan tatapannya kearah Tenten yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri disamping Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke.. kau tidak mengenalkan kekasihmu padaku? Betapa jahatnya." Sasuke yang mendengar kata-kata ibunya langsung berdeham beberapa kali, ia lupa memperkenalkan Tenten pada ibunya. "Eh, Kaa-san. Dia bukan kekasihku, kenalkan ini pa.. maksudku Tenten dia temannya Itachi." Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Tenten mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Halo, aku Tenten. Senang berkenalan dengan anda ." sapa Tenten sehangat mungkin. Uchiha Mikoto menyambut uluran tangan Tenten.

"Oh hai Tenten, senang juga berkenalan denganmu. Jadi kau temannya Itachi ya?" Tenten tersenyum kecil. "Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sasuke, bisa kau ambilkan beberapa creame brule untukku disana?" Ujar Mikoto sambil menepuk pundak anak bungsunya.

"Aku ingin berbincang sebentar dengan Tenten." Tambah Mikoto sambil tersenyum hangat. Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas dan melangkah meninggalkan dua perempuan itu. Setelah meraih semangkuk creame brule pesanan ibunya, Sasuke kembali menghampiri kedua perempuan itu yang entah bagaimana sudah terlihat berbincang akrab, layaknya seorang anak dan ibu.

"Oh Sasuke, apakah kau sudah tahu bahwa Tenten juga berasal dari Jepang?" Tanya Mikoto ketika Sasuke sudah kembali bergabung bersama mereka. "Tentu saja, Kaa-san."

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang gadis jepang bisa terlihat secantik ini, kau mengagumkan sekali Tenten." Puji Mikoto sambil menepuk pundak Tenten.

"Arigatou, anda juga sangat luar biasa ." jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum simpul. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan kedua perempuan dihadapannya, laki-laki itu masih bingung bagaimana Tenten bisa terlihat akrab dengan ibunya? Sepertinya Tenten memang sudah memiliki bakat untuk bisa dekat dengan siapapun dalam waktu singkat sejak lahir. "Eh, omong-omong Sasuke. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Itachi?"

"Belum." Sahut Sasuke cepat. "Apa dia sudah datang?"

"Yeah, dia sudah datang bersama gadis yang bernama Ino katanya." Jawab Mikoto sambil menatap kesekitar, mencari putra sulungnya. "Oh itu Itachi." Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan ibunya, begitupun Tenten yang terlihat bersemangat untuk melihat prince charmingnya. Itachi tengah berjalan kearah mereka sambil tersenyum cerah, yeah sebenarnya senyuman itu hanya ditujukan kepada Tenten. Sementara disampingnya, seorang gadis bertubuh ramping dengan gaun malam berwarna midnight blue dan berambut pirang pucat tengah merapihkan tatanan rambutnya sambil berusaha mengikuti langkah Itachi yang terkesan lebar. "Oh hai adik kecil, ini benar-benar kejutan yang menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Kata Itachi ketika berdiri diantara ketiga manusia itu. Itachi menoleh kearah Tenten dan tersenyum cerah kepadanya.

"Biasanya dia cepat bosan di pesta seperti ini." Tambah Itachi lebih untuk Tenten. "Karena itu aku mengajak Tenten kesini, agar dia bisa menemaniku." Jawab Sasuke datar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Baru saja Itachi hanya bisa mendelik kesal, sebelum akhirnya laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul kearah Tenten dan berkata.

"Kelihatannya semua orang sudah mulai berdansa disana." Gumam Itachi yang lebih terdengar dikhususkan hanya untuk Tenten. Tenten hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, gadis itu tahu bahwa Itachi ingin mengajaknya berdansa. "Ah ya, adik kecil. Kalau tidak keberatan, aku mau meminjam Tenten sebentar." Kata Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan adik laki-lakinya, Itachi merentangkan sebelah tangannya kearah Tenten, menunggu tangan mungil gadis itu menyambut uluran tangannya. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Tenten." Gadis beriris hazel nut itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sebelum akhirnya berdeham beberapa kali dan menyambut uluran tangan Itachi.

"Dengan senang hati, Itachi-senpai." Itachi segera mencengkram tangan Tenten yang terasa mungil dan dingin ditangannya, Mikoto terlihat tersenyum cerah kearah anak sulungnya sementara Sasuke dan Ino terlihat sama-sama tidak senang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Terlebih Sasuke, laki-laki itu merasa kesal karena sepertinya Tenten lupa akan tujuannya diajak ke pesta ini. Namun baru beberapa langkah sepasang manusia itu melangkah, Tenten menoleh menatap Sasuke dan berbisik. "Maafkan aku, aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi, apa kau tidak keberatan?" Entah mengapa hati Sasuke terasa sedikit lega ketika mendengar kata-kata Tenten, yang menandakan gadis itu ingat akan dirinya. "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggumu disini." Gumam Sasuke sambil memaksakan senyuman kearah Tenten. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah yang seolah berbicara 'Terimakasih banyak, Sasuke!', lalu kembali berjalan mengikuti Itachi yang sudah membawanya ke tengah aula.

Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangannya, berdiri berhadapan dengan Tenten dan membungkuk formal, seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh keluarga kerajaan inggris jaman dahulu untuk mengajak seorang gadis berdansa. Setelah menegakan tubuhnya, tanpa suara Itachi merentangkan tangannya kearah Tenten dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh gadis berambut auburn dihadapannya. Dalam sekejap tangan kiri Tenten sudah bertaut dengan tangan Itachi, jemari mungilnya terselip diantara jemari Itachi yang lebih kokoh dan besar, sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh dada bidang Itachi yang terlapis kemeja berwarna putih. Bisa Tenten rasakan tangan kiri Itachi merengkuh pinggang rampingnya, menarik tubuh mungil Tenten lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Meski Tenten pernah berduet singkat dengan Itachi beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi rasanya tetap berbeda. Mereka baru sekali ini berdansa waltz bersama. Kedua manusia itu berdansa dengan anggun, lembut, mengikuti alunan musik klasik yang mengiringi kedua sejoli serta beberapa pasangan lainnya yang juga berdansa disana.

Langkah kaki Itachi terlihat mantap dan tepat, sesuai dengan ritme. Itachi memang memiliki basic tari yang tak bisa diragukan, tak heran laki-laki itu bisa menari dengan indah diatas lapisan es yang dingin. Meski waltz bukan bidang Tenten, gadis itu merasa sangat ringan, ia dengan mudahnya mengikuti langkah Itachi, seolah mereka berdua adalah sepasang penari waltz professional.

Sementara itu disisi aula, Sasuke tengah memberengut menatap sepasang manusia yang terlihat tengah berdansa di antara para pasangan lainnya. Laki-laki itu mendecak kesal, entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya laki-laki itu berdecak kesal. Mikoto yang melihat ekspresi anak bungsunya itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya. Mikoto tahu benar bahwa anak bungsunya tidak senang melihat Itachi membawa Tenten berdansa ditengah aula. Mikoto sendiri sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, menurutnya Tenten adalah gadis yang manis dan bersemangat.

"Er.. , Sasuke. Aku permisi dulu." Kedua Uchiha itu melirik kearah sumber suara. "Kau mau kemana Ino? Ah, Itachi memang aneh. Dia mengajakmu tapi malah-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Mrs. Uchiha. Aku hanya ingin ke toilet sebentar, permisi." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ino langsung menghambur pergi, meninggalkan anak dan ibu itu berdua. Sasuke masih menatap tajam kearah kedua sejoli itu. Menatap mereka berdua dengan rahang yang menegang, seolah menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke sedang menahan amarah. Entahlah tapi melihat tangan kakak laki-lakinya dan Tenten bertaut membuat Sasuke marah, melihat tangan kakak nya yang seenaknya merengkuh pinggang Tenten, dan yang paling membuat Sasuke muak adalah, melihat bagaimana ekspresi Tenten ketika gadis itu berdansa dengan Itachi. sepertinya baru kali ini Sasuke melihat Tenten tersenyum seperti itu.

"Bukankah Itachi dan Tenten adalah pasangan yang serasih?" Suara lembut Mikoto merambat masuk ke rongga telinga Sasuke, membuat darahnya semakin mendidih. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris kata-kata memancing ibunya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku lihat Itachi terlihat semakin cerah akhir-akhir ini. Kudengar Itachi juga akan bergabung lagi dengan Dearburn, yang berarti dia sudah bisa meluncur lagi." Kali ini Mikoto melempar tatapannya kearah anak sulungnya yang terlihat tengah berdansa dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat mungil. Mikoto tahu benar perasaan anak sulungnya terhadap Tenten, Itachi sering menceritakan gadis itu padanya setiap ia menelpon atau mengiril email.

"Aku turut senang akhirnya Itachi bangkit lagi… sudah cukup lama ia terpuruk, kau tahu benar kan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu, Sasuke?" Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum getir. Hati ibu mana yang tidak sedih ketika mendapati anak laki-lakinya menangis mengurung diri dikamar selama hampir satu bulan? Mikoto tahu benar kematian Ayame, tunangan Itachi sangatlah berat untuk putra sulungnya, Mikoto tahu benar bagaimana putra sulungnya itu begitu mencintai Ayame. Dan Mikoto senang ketika akhirnya Itachi bisa benar-benar melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Ayame, Mikoto yakin ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Tenten.

"Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat." Gumam Mikoto yang entah mengapa membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar semakin kencang. Ya lima tahun. Meski Sasuke jarang memperdulikannya, sudah lima tahun lebih kakak laki-lakinya bergelung dibawah bayang-bayang kematian Ayame. Sasuke tahu benar segala kisah asmara kakak laki-lakinya dengan gadis manis bernama Ayame itu. Terlebih, Sasuke berada disana ketika Ayame mengalami kecelakaan. Sasuke melihat langsung bagaimana tubuh mungil Ayame limbung diatas hamparan es, bagaimana kepalanya membentur lapisan es yang tebal dan keras. Bagaimana ekspresi kakak nya yang melihat pacarnya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas hamparan es itu.

Setelah selama hampir setahun Itachi hidup seperti 'mayat hidup', Itachi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan arena ice skating, membuang sepatu ice skatingnya dan mengubur semuanya didalam hati. Setelah semua itu selesai, Itachi kembali terlihat biasa, tersenyum, bercanda, seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi selama setahun belakangan, seolah dirinya 'normal-normal' saja selama setahun itu. Sasuke yakin bahwa semua itu palsu, Itachi tipe orang yang selalu menyebunyikan segalanya, perasaannya, apapun itu. Dan entah bagaimana Sasuke seakan baru teringat kembali sekarang.

"Mikoto! Sasuke!" Kedua itu sontak saja menoleh kearah suara penuh semangat yang memanggil mereka berdua. Seorang laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan stelan tuksedo mahal berwarna hitam setengah berlari kearah mereka berdua. "Senang sekali aku bisa menemukan sepasang Uchiha disini, terimakasih karena sudah datang ke pestaku Mikoto." Ujar laki-laki itu sambil menjabat tangan mungil Mikoto dan menggenggamnya erat, seolah ia akan meremukan tangan mungil itu.

"Ah, tentu saja aku pasti datang, Gustav. Pestamu selalu meriah." Gustav tertawa renyah. "Terimakasih, oh iya dimana Fugaku? Apa dia tidak bisa datang? Kau hanya berdua saja dengan putra bungsumu? Oh omong-omong apa kabar Sasuke? Aku turut prihatin atas kondisi tanganmu." Kata Gustav sambil memberi tatapan simpati kearah Sasuke.

"Tanganku sudah hampir sembuh, dokter bilang sebentar lagi perbannya akan dilepas." Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. "Ah tidak, kami datang berempat hari ini." Ujar Mikoto riang, seolah hal itu adalah suatu pencapaian yang membanggakan. Mata Gustav terlihat bersinar-sinar.

"Benarkah? Itachi datang bersama kalian? Malam ini?" Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya ditujukan kepada Sasuke dan Mikoto, tapi sepertinya hanya Mikoto yang mau menanggapinya. "Ya, Gustav. Putra sulungku datang malam ini." Kali ini Gustav tersenyum sangat lebar, pipi laki-laki berusia empat puluhan itu memerah, ia terlihat seperti akan meledak.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku harus bertemu dengannya! Dimana dia, Mikoto?" Tanya Gustav dengan semangat membara, Mikoto tersenyum canggung lalu melirik kearah aula tempat putra sulungnya dan Tenten masih berdansa.

"Dia sedang berdansa dengan seorang gadis." Gustav mengikuti tatapan Mikoto dan terpaku. Laki-laki itu membatu, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Sasuke menatap ibunya, meminta penjelasan kepada tindak tanduk sahabat karib orangtuanya yang sangat aneh dan sedikit mengerikan. Mikoto menjawabnya dengan mengangkat kedua bahu lalu berkata.

"Eh, Gustav, Sasuke. Sepertinya aku harus menyusul Fugaku, permisi." Setelah berkata seperti itu, sosok Mikoto langsung membaur dengan beberapa tamu lain yang sedang berjalan disekitar Sasuke dan Gustav. Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil melirik Gustav yang masih terpaku pada kakak laki-lakinya dan Tenten. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali Gustav akhirnya berkata.

"Ini tidak mungkin…" Sasuke sontak saja melirik kearah Gustav dan bertanya dengan datar, atau setidaknya dibuat sedatar mungkin. "Ada apa?" Gustav menggosok kedua matanya lalu kembali berkata.

"Ini sangat…" seulas senyum mengembang diwajah laki-laki paruh baya itu. "Sangat sempurna." Sasuke kembali mendengus kesal, ia paling tidak suka dibuat penasaran seperti ini. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Mendengar pertanyaan menuntut Sasuke, Gustav segera melempar tatapannya kearah Sasuke.

"Apakah kau lupa kalau kakakmu adalah…"

"Mantan muridmu? Ya aku tahu, lalu kenapa kau berkata sangat sempurna?" Tanya Sasuke agak kesal. Gustav melirik kearah Itachi dan Tenten lalu kembali menatap Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak tahu, Sasuke? Gadis yang berdansa dengan Itachi… kau kenal dia?" Sasuke mengernyitkan hidungnya dan mengangguk. "Namanya Tenten." Kata Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Gustav mengerjap kaget, dan dengan polosnya Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Gustav menatap lurus kearah Itachi dan Tenten yang terlihat masih berdansa.

"Tenten adalah mantan muridku.. dia menjadi anak didikku empat tahun setelah Itachi memutuskan untuk hengkang dari dunia skating. Saat itu aku masih sedih karena tidak bisa menemukan skater yang memiliki skill sama dengan Itachi, well setidaknya tidak terlalu jauh. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Tenten. Aku langsung meminta gadis itu untuk membiarkanku menjadi pelatihnya. Aku sangat… sangat terhipnotis dengannya.." Gustav terlihat hampir meneteskan air mata. Lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Tenten, benar-benar memukauku. Selama menjadi pelatihnya aku selalu berharap bisa memasangkan Itachi dengan Tenten, mereka berdua akan sangat sempurna ketika meluncur diatas es… maksudku Ayame tidaklah buruk, tapi… Tenten begitu sempurna untuk menemani Itachi meluncur di arena ice rink. Aku selalu berkhayal saat-saat itu akan tiba, hingga akhirnya aku melihat ini." Gustav melempar tatapannya kearah Sasuke lalu berkata.

"Tenten dan Itachi adalah salah satu dari sepuluh bintang ice skating didunia. Mereka sama-sama bergabung dengan Dearburn. Empat tahun setelah Itachi meninggalkan Dearburn, Tenten bergabung dan membuat kami semua tercengang. Rasa sakitku ketika Itachi pergi digantikan oleh kehadiran Tenten…. Tapi itu tak berselang lama." Kali ini Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya, menatap laki-laki dihadapannya yang tersenyum getir lalu berkata.

"Sampai akhirnya Tenten memutuskan untuk hengkang dari Dearburn tahun kemarin."

xXx

'Tenten dan Itachi adalah dua dari sepuluh bintang figure skating terkenal didunia.'

'Tenten bergabung dengan Dearburn.'

'Sampai akhirnya Tenten memutuskan untuk hengkang dari Dearburn tahun kemarin.'

Kata-kata Gustav masih berputar dikepalanya. Tenten pernah menjadi bagian dari klub ice skating bergengsi didunia. Sasuke menggeram frustasi. Gadis itu membuatnya benar-benar penasaran, selalu memberikan kejutan-kejutan yang membuat Sasuke frustasi. Banyak sekali hal yang tersembunyi dari Tenten, Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke memiliki ambisi untuk mengeluarkan semuanya, mengetahuinya seluruhnya. Mata gelapnya terkunci pada sosok gadis bertubuh mungil yang masih berdansa dengan kakak laki-lakinya.

'Jadi Tenten adalah alumni Clinton, dan dia bergabung dengan Dearburn.' Sasuke menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya. 'Pastilah dia seorang figure skater hebat, aku yakin seratus persen akan hal itu. Tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah, kenapa? Kenapa dia membuang semua itu, membuang bakatnya dengan mengajar anak-anak di arena ice rink sempit?' Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya, mencoba mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan logis atas alasan Tenten membuang semua harapan yang sudah disogohkan didepan matanya. Tubuh Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya, refleks Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar sudah ditinggalkan ya." Ujar Ino sambil tersenyum getir. Sasuke tertawa enggan. "Yeah, kau benar." Sasuke merasa kasihan dengan Ino, gadis itu diajak ke pesta dansa oleh kakaknya, dan dibiarkan begitu saja setelah bertemu dengan Tenten. Sasuke melirik kearah Ino, memperhatikan gadis berhelai pirang yang pastinya tengah mengamati Itachi di tengah aula. Meski baru sekali Sasuke bertemu dengan Ino, ia langsung tahu tentang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang tengah melanda hati Ino. "Mau berdansa?" Tawar Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ino terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Sasuke. "Yeah, apa bagusnya pesta dansa tanpa berdansa." Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu segera menggiring Ino ke tengah aula, mendekat kearah Tenten yang tengah memperhatikannya di balik tubuh Itachi.

xXx

Saat itu Tenten tengah bersenda gurau dengan Itachi, masih di tengah aula, masih berdansa. Gadis itu tertawa renyah sampai akhirnya kedua bola matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuat senyumannya hilang. Tenten terpaku. Sasuke mengajak Ino berdansa. Sungguh, Tenten benar-benar terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke mengajak seorang gadis berdansa, apalagi mengajak Ino berdansa. Maksudnya, mereka baru saja bertemu dan Tenten tahu benar bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa dan tidak akan bersikap ramah kepada siapapun yang baru dikenalinya kurang dari tiga hari. Pengecualian bagi Tenten, meski sudah dua minggu lebih kenal dengan Tenten, Sasuke masih saja bersikap buruk pada Tenten, dan Tenten ragu Sasuke akan memperlakukannya dengan baik dalam waktu dekat.

Tenten mengernyit ketika melihat Sasuke merengkuh pinggang langsing Ino dan merengkuh sahabatnya mendekat. Sekali lagi Tenten terpaku. Sasuke benar-benar mengajak Ino berdansa. Tenten bisa melihat Sasuke membalas tatapan tajamnya, laki-laki itu langsung tersenyum mengejek ketika mendapati Tenten memperhatikannya berdansa dengan sahabatnya. Tenten menggembungkan pipinya dan melirik kearah Itachi yang kelihatan bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tenten?" Tanya Itachi lembut. "Ah, iya tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin minum." Itachi berdeham sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi." Itachi berhenti bergerak, tangannya meluncur turun ke telapak tangan Tenten dan menggenggamnya lalu membawa Tenten pergi dari tengah aula. Tenten menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya bisa pergi dari aula itu, ia lega karena tidak lagi melihat Sasuke yang merengkuh sahabatnya yang entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa tercengang karena melihat Tenten dan Itachi yang menghilang dari kerumunan tamu undangan yang tengah berdansa. Padahal, Sasuke sengaja berdansa didekat Tenten untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu. Tadi saat Sasuke baru saja merengkuh tubuh Ino, secara tak sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan Tenten. Sasuke langsung tahu bahwa Tenten memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa membaca ekspresi diwajah Tenten, ia tidak tahu apakah gadis itu merasa cemburu, senang, atau biasa-biasa saja. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Demi Tuhan! Kenapa aku jadi sepeduli ini sih dengan perasaannya?' Geramnya dalam hati.

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja? Pipimu memerah?" Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan menunduk, membalas tatapan bingung Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa." Ino menurunkan kepalanya, menatapi dada bidang Sasuke. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang lalu berbisik.

"Kau menyukai Tenten, ya?" Sasuke hampir saja memekik kaget seperti anak perempuan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu… kalian berdua menyukai Tenten bukan?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud kalian berdua?" Tanya Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat. Ino memejamkan matanya, menahan air matanya yang ia rasakan sudah merambat di syaraf-syaraf matanya. "Kau dan… dan Itachi." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan gadis yang berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Sasuke tahu bahwa Ino menyukai abangnya, dan Sasuke tahu pasti rasanya sakit jika mengetahui orang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain, terlebih Itachi seperti sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Ino dan seperti tanpa dosa berdansa dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan Itachi… tapi aku.." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lidahnya kelu ketika ia hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sejumput keraguan membuat laki-laki itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau menyukainya." Sahut Ino dengan nada datar. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak menyukainya." Ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat sedatar mungkin. Ino menundukan kepalanya, pundaknya mulai terguncang karena sesegukan. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, ia paling tidak suka melihat seorang gadis menangis. "Hei? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke melembutkan suaranya, berusaha terdengar tidak sedatar biasanya.

"Aku… kau tentunya sudah tahu bukan? Tentang perasaanku padanya.." Sasuke mengangguk lemah lalu berkata. "Ya, jelas sekali terlihat."

"Tapi kenapa Itachi tidak menyadari-"

"Dia bukannya tidak menyadarinya, Ino." Potong Sasuke, kedua bola mata gelapnya tak sengaja bertemu dengan dua sosok manusia berbeda gen yang terlihat tengah berbincang di stand minuman, tempat tadi ia berbincang dengan Gustav. Ia bisa melihat Tenten tertawa renyah kepada Itachi, sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum dan memandangi wajah Tenten dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dia bukannya tidak menyadarinya." Ulang Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Dia hanya berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya."

xXx

Sasuke berjalan dengan angkuh kearah Itachi dan Tenten yang masih terlihat asik berbincang. Laki-laki itu mengernyit tidak senang lalu berdeham beberapa kali, yang tentu saja membuat Tenten menoleh kearahnya.

"Sasuke, darimana saja kau? Aku sudah menunggumu disini. Kau bilang kau menungguku disini?" Tanya Tenten, berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa selama beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke mengajak Ino berdansa.

"Kau tentu sudah tahu kemana saja aku." Jawab Sasuke sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Tenten hanya bisa mendengus kesal, sikap Sasuke jadi buruk lagi. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan bagi Tenten, ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap labil akut milik Sasuke.

"Eh, adik kecil. Apa kau melihat Ino?" Tanya Itachi sambil menatap kesekitar. Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau yang mengajaknya kesini, tentunya kau yang paling tahu dimana dia sekarang." Jawab Sasuke santai. Itachi membalas tatapannya.

"Tentu aku tidak tahu, karena kau mengajaknya berdansa bukan? Jadi kau yang lebih tahu dimana dia sekarang." Balas Itachi sambil tersenyum ramah, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kata-katanya yang terkesan agak dingin. Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia bilang dia ingin meminum sesuatu di bar." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Itachi mengangguk lalu menoleh kearah Tenten.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyusul Ino dulu, kau mau ikut?" Tenten menggeleng singkat. "Sayangnya aku sudah berjanji akan menemani Sasuke di pesta ini. Oh iya sampaikan salam kangenku padanya ya." Jawab Tenten. Itachi tersenyum lemah lalu menepuk kepala Tenten lalu melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Baiklah adik kecil, kutitipkan Tenten padamu." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya dan membaur dikeramaian.

"Jadi, kau sudah berkenalan dengan Ino?" Tanya Tenten ragu. Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Tenten lalu kembali membuang tatapannya.

"Yeah, kira-kira begitu."

"Kau tahu, aku bingung dengan Ino yang mau diajak berdansa denganmu. Kau kan tidak pernah ramah dengan orang asing." Pancing Tenten. Sasuke menoleh kearah Tenten, menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Bukan orang asing, Ino teman abangku." Balas Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tahu bahwa Tenten tengah memancingnya. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Tenten merasa puas sekarang. Tenten mendengus kesal lalu membuka mulutnya, hendak membalas kata-kata Sasuke.

"Tenten?!" Terlambat, seseorang sudah memotongnya. Tenten tahu suara siapa itu, dengan hati-hati Tenten menolehkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas ketika melihat Gustav Mahler berjalan menghampirinya dan Sasuke.

"Tenten! Itu benar-benar kau." Ujar Gustav sambil menepuk pundak Tenten ketika sudah berdiri disampingnya. Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Sedari tadi Tenten sudah memohon kepada dewa dewi agar tidak bertemu langsung dengan Gustav, tapi sepetinya dewa dewi manapun sedang tidak berpihak padanya. "Ya Tuhan! Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Gustav dengan nada tinggi.

"Ayolah Gustav, sudah satu tahun yang lalu." Ucap Tenten sedikit memohon. Ia tidak ingin Gustav membicarakan hal 'itu' didepan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu siapa dirinya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti. Demi Tuhan dan seluruh dewa sewi yunani di alam sana, aku sangat tidak menyangka kau akan datang." Seru Gustav sambil memeluk Tenten erat, membuat Tenten meringis kecil. Laki-laki paruh baya itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu, Tenten!" Tenten tersenyum geli lalu menyentuh pundak Gustav, meski terkadang Gustav terlalu diplomatis dan hiperbola, tapi Tenten merindukan laki-laki ini. Ia rindu melihat Gustav dengan stelan training berwarna hijau dan sepasang sepatu ice skating, berdiri di tengah arena ice rink dengan berkacak pinggang, menunggu Tenten melakukan peregangan otot sebelum akhirnya bergabung di dalam arena ice rink. Betapa ia sangat rindu saat-saat itu, saat dimana ia menjalani latihan demi latihan bersama Gustav dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku pun merindukanmu Gustav, hari-hariku sangat sepi tanpa ocehan hiperbolamu." Sahut Tenten sarkatis. Gustav menyeringai lebar lalu menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Tenten.

"Oh Tuhan! Aku ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu! Kita harus mengobrol, harus. Sekitar dua sampai tiga jam mungkin. Banyak hal yang harus aku sampaikan padamu!" Senyuman dibibir Gustav memudar lalu laki-laki itu melepaskan genggamannya. "Sayangnya masih sekitar dua lusin tamu yang belum ku jamu. Aku ingin sekali berbincang denganmu, Tenten." Tenten terkekeh lembut lalu menyentuh pundak mantat coach nya.

"Sudahlah Gustav, kita pasti akan berbincang-bincang, tenang saja."

"Baiklah! setelah pesta ini selesai, oke?" Tenten menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk. Melihat jawaban Tenten membuat semangat Gustav kembali membara. "Baiklah, sebaiknya aku segera pergi. Kau berhutang sebuah cerita panjang padaku, sayang." Setelah memeluk Tenten (lagi) Gustav segera melenggang pergi, kembali meninggalkan Sasuke dan Tenten berduaan.

Setelah sosok Gustav tak terlihat, Sasuke tertawa renyah. "Dia lumayan menyenangkan." Tenten melirik kearah Sasuke, lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan. "Ya meski terkadang agak menjengkelkan." Gumam Tenten sambil tersenyum samar. Suasana kembali sunyi.

Sasuke berdeham beberapa kali, menunduk untuk menatap ujung sepatunya yang sudah disikat mengkilat lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

'Ayolah Sasuke! Be a real man!' Jeritnya dalam hati, memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke kembali berdeham, melirik kearah Tenten yang terlihat tengah memperhatikan pasangan tamu yang sedang berdansa. Sasuke membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi semua kata-kata itu berhenti diujung lidahnya. Sasuke menggeram lembut, ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. 'Kenapa sesulit ini?!' Geramnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu menelan air liur yang menggumpal ditenggorokannya bagaikan daging kalkun thanksgiving. "Mau berdansa denganku?" Alis Tenten terangkat kaget.

"Denganmu?"

"Panda, aku tahu aku sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam tari menari, entah itu hip hop, kotemporer, ataupun waltz. Tapi aku jelas tahu cara berdansa." Kata Sasuke dengan nada menggerutu. "Meski hanya sedikit dan tanganku sedang patah." Tenten tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, kita lihat saja kemampuanmu menari."

"Kau akan tercengang." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum sambil meraih tangan mungil Tenten dan menuntunnya kelantai dansa. Getaran hangat kembali menjalar ditubuh Tenten. Ia selalu merasakannya setiap Sasuke secara tidak sengaja menyentuhnya, tetapi ia mengenyahkan perasaan itu dan ber kata.

"Tolong jangan injak kakiku."

Tenten seorang figure skater, yang tentunya memiliki basic penari. Jadi pasti Ini bukan kali pertama ia berdiri berhadapan begitu dekat dengan laki-laki. Ini juga bukan kali pertama ia menyentuh laki-laki. Tetapi ini pertama kalinya ia berdiri begitu dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya ia meletakan sebelah tangannya di bahu Sasuke sementara tangannya yang lain berada di genggaman Sasuke. Tenten membasahi bibirnya dengan gugup, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras dan hampir tidak berani mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke. Dan ketika tangan kanan Sasuke yang terbalut gips meraih pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat, Tenten pun hampir lupa caranya bernafas. 'Kami-sama Tenten! Kendalikan dirimu!' Jerit Tenten dalam hati.

Kemudian Sasuke sudah mulai bergerak, dan Tenten mendapati dirinya mengikuti gerakan Sasuke dengan mudah. Sasuke memang bukan penari professional dan dia tidak mencoba untuk menari waltz dengan sempurna, tapi ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan dengan gerakannya yang ringan. Tenten berubah santai. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan tempo yang tepat, teknik yang benar ataupun postur tubuh yang siaga. Tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Tenten terasa sangat hangat, begitupun tangannya yang lain yang menempel di punggungnya. Tenten merasa begitu nyaman sampai ia harus berusaha keras mencegah dirinya menyandarkan dagu di bahu Sasuke.

'Ini menyenangkan.' Batin Tenten sambil memejamkan mata. Ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko saat ini, untuk mengendalikan pikirannya yang mulai melantur, Tenten berusaha membuka percakapan. "Kau tidak ingin bertanya padaku kenapa aku tidak pernah cerita kalau aku mengenal Gustav?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke. Ia agak heran karena Sasuke belum bertanya apa-apa tentang hal itu karena ia yakin Sasuke pasti penasaran.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan memutar Tenten dengan perlahan. Ketika Tenten kembali kedalam pelukannya, Sasuke berkata. "Kurasa kau punya alasan sendiri kenapa kau tidak mau, atau lebih tepatnya belum mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Tenten mendongak menatap Sasuke. Yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar dan Tenten kaget ketika menyadari laki-laki itu mengenal dirinya dengan baik. "Jadi aku tidak akan mendesakmu." Lanjut Sasuke sambil menunduk menatap Tenteb. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya. "Kau akan mengatakannya padaku saat kau ingin mengatakannya."

Tenten menghela nafas lega karena Sasuke tidak mendesaknya menjelaskan segalanya. Nah, siapa yang menyangka Uchiha Sasuke yang menyebalkan bisa bersikap penuh perhatian seperti ini? "Terimakasih." Gumam Tenten lirih.

xXx

Tenten mencengkram kramik wastafel berwarna putih dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Tenten berusaha menatap lurus kedepan, ia ingin melihat seberapa parah wajahnya saat ini. Hati Tenten remuk ketika mendapati wajahnya dipenuhi bulir keringat dan bibirnya hampir membiru. Tenten meringis kecil ketika rasa nyeri yang tajam itu mendera tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit itu, membiarkannya mereda dengan sendirinya.

'Bodoh sekali kau Tenten! Kenapa kau tidak mengambil obat itu dari Sasuke?! Sekarang kau harus memakan akibatnya!" Gerutunya pada diri sendiri. Tenten bernafas lega ketika rasa nyeri dipunggunya mereda. Gadis itu segera meraih tasnya, mempoles bibirnya dengan lipstick merah muda dan membubuhkan bedak di pipinya. 'Sasuke tidak boleh melihatnya sepucat mayat seperti ini.' Setelah yakin wajahnya tidak sepucat sebelumnya, Tenten segera memasukan lipstick dan bedaknya kedalam tas lalu segera melangkah menuju pintu toilet. Baru saja tangan kanannya menggenggam daun pintu besi toilet, ponselnya berdering. Dengan panic Tenten segera mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan menarik keluar ponselnya. Tenten segera membaca nama yang tertera di layer ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip. Susune-nee-chan?

"Halo?" Kata Tenten ketika ponselnya sudah di tempelkan ditelinga. "Halo? Tenten, itukah kau?"

"Iya Nee-chan, ini aku. Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelpon." Samar-samar Tenten bisa mendengar suara isakan tangis, hal itu membuat Tenten mengernyitkan hidungnya. Susune sedang menangis.

"Nee-chan?! Ada apa? Hei? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Tenten panic. Sesegukan disebrang sana terdengar semakin jelas. Setelah Susune merasa sedikit tenang, ia kembali berbicara.

"Tsunade… Tsunade-nee-san." Tenten semakin merasa panic ketika Susune menyebutkan nama ibu pantinya. "Ada apa dengannya? Ada apa dengan Baa-chan?" Tanya Tenten yang semakin panic. Susune kembali sesegukan, lalu akhirnya berdeham beberapa kali dan menjawab pertanyaan Tenten dengan suara berat.

"Tsunade dirawat dirumah sakit."

Jantung Tenten terasa berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar suara parau Susune memaparkan kalimat itu. Tsunade dirawat dirumah sakit?

"Apa?! Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tenten yang dua kali lebih panic dari sebelumnya. "Aku tidak tahu, aku menemukannya tak sadarkan diri di meja makan. Aku dan Lee membawanya kerumah sakit, sampai saat ini belum juga sadar." Tenten hanya bisa tercengang, gadis itu berusaha memahami kalimat panjang Susune dikepalanya.

"Kami-sama! Bagaimana bisa? Apa kata dokter?!"

"Dia tidak bisa memastikan apa penyebab Tsunade-nee-san tak sadarkan diri, tapi aku yakin itu sesuatu yang sangat serius." Tenten merasa kepalanya berputar. Sesuatu yang serius? Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi pada Tsunade, ibu panti Tenten itu jarang sekali sakit. Selama lima belas tahun hidup bersama, penyakit terparah yang diderita Tsunade adalah flu biasa. Selama Tenten mengenal Tsunade, ia tidak pernah melihat Tsunade sakit begitu parah, apalagi sampai dibawa kerumah sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir satu hari.

"Tenten… aku mohon kembali lah kejepang malam ini.." Tenten hanya bisa terdiam mendengar nada memohon dari Susune.

"Aku takut… aku takut kau tidak akan bisa-"

"Baiklah! aku akan terbang malam ini, aku jamin besok aku akan sampai di Konoha, kau harus tenang Susune, dan percaya kalau Tsunade-baa-chan akan kembali sehat." Ujar Tenten yang langsung memotong kalimat Susune, ia tidak ingin adik dari ibu pantinya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Iya, aku akan berusaha… cepatlah sampai di Konoha." Setelah berkata seperti itu, hubungan terputus. Dengan lemas Tenten menaruh ponselnya kedalam tas dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan memegang dinding keramik berwarna putih susu. Kepalanya terasa berputar, tubuhnya di serang gemetar hebat, pandangannya pun mulai kabur seiring bulir air mata membasahi pipinya. Gadis itu menggeleng.

Ia harus kuat. Lagipula, Sasuke pasti sudah curiga karena ia belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Tenten mendorong pintu toilet dengan bahunya dan terpaku ketika melihat sosok laki-laki berambut raven berdiri dihadapannya.

"Panda?"

xXx

'Dimana gadis itu?' Sasuke melemparkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan. Setelah berdansa selama beberapa menit, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari lantai dansa. Kemudian Tenten dihampiri oleh beberapa teman lamanya sesame penari yang dikenalnya di Dearburn. Sasuke membiarkan Tenten mengobrol dengan mereka sementara ia sendiri berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang dikenalkan ayahnya kepadanya. Lalu Tenten berdansa dengan beberapa teman laki-lakinya, setelah Tenten yakin Sasuke tidak keberatan ditinggal sebentar. Dan seperti yang kita duga Sasuke kembali memberengut kesal. Tetapi setelah itu Tenten kembali mengajak Sasuke berdansa sekali lagi.

Tetapi dimana gadis itu sekarang? Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak gadis itu berkata pada Sasuke bahwa ia ingin pergi ke kamar kecil, dan sampai sekarang gadis itu belum juga terlihat. Sasuke benar-benar khawatir karena sepanjang pengetahuannya, wanita memang sering menghabiskan banyak waktu dikamar kecil. Entah bergossip, membedaki hidung mereka, memasang anting-anting atau apapun itu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Tenten, memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Rasa khawatir membuat Sasuke akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kecil wanita. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak pernah berdiri didepan kamar kecil wanita seorang diri seperti sekarang ini. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya. Lima menit berdiri disana, sudah sekitar tiga perempuan yang berjalan keluar dari kamar kecil dan menatapnya dengan tatapan ganjil. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke hiraukan tatapan itu. Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini, karena ia yakin pada instingnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kamar kecil terbuka. Sasuke hampir saja melompat girang ketika melihat dua cepolan muncul dari balik pintu, tapi senyuman Sasuke mengendur ketika melihat wajah gadis itu. "Panda?" Si empu nya nama langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

Dan saat itu Sasuke yakin ada yang tidak beres. Tenten berjalan gontai mendekati Sasuke, gadis itu bahkan hampir saja jatuh, kalau Sasuke maju selangkah dan menggenggam lenganya. "Panda? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, mencoba untuk tidak terdengar panic. Tubuh Tenten yang mungil gemetar karena sesegukan, tubuh gadis itu membeku, baru kali ini Sasuke melihat Tenten begitu ringkih dan rapuh.

Isakan tangis mulai terdengar dari Tenten, membuat Sasuke akhirnya merengkuh pundak Tenten, memutar tubuh itu hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai dilanda panic. Tenten menggosok matanya dengan sebelah tangan lalu berkata dengan suara parau. "Aku permisi dulu, Sasuke." Tenten memberontak dari cengkraman Sasuke, dan terlepas. Gadis itu segera melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi dengan gesit, Sasuke menangkap tangan mungilnya.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

"Aku harus kembali ke Jepang! Malam ini." Jawab Tenten. Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Wow, wow, tunggu sebentar! Apa kau bilang? Kembali ke jepang?"

"Iya. Malam ini." Jawab Tenten yang masih membelakangi Sasuke. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke mendesak.

"Aku harus ke Jepang malam ini, Sasuke!"

"Malam-malam seperti ini? Tidak akan kubiarkan." Jawab Sasuke tegas. Tenten memutar tubuhnya dan dengan satu sentakan berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke. "Aku harus ke jepang, dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Tenten segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah lebar.

Baru saja Tenten melangkah beberapa kaki dari Sasuke, gadis itu merasa kepalanya berputar, pandangannya kabur dan rasa nyeri yang tajam kembali menyerang punggungnya. Tenten meringis kecil, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan kembali melangkah, sampai akhirnya lututnya terasa lemas dan akhirnya tubuhnya jatuh membentur marmer.

xXx

Sasuke tidak mau mengingat bagaimana perasaannya ketika melihat tubuh mungil Tenten menghantam marmer. Rasa dingin yang menjalar ditubuhnya saat itu, ia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Ketakutan, kebingungan, kepanikan, dan kecemasan melebur menjadi satu didalam pikirannya sementara ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk gadis yang meringis kesakitan didalam pelukannya kala itu. Dan Tenten memang benar-benar kesakitan. Meskipun bisa dikatakan Tenten hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, gadis itu meringis kesakitan, mencengkram lengan Sasuke sekuat tenaga, seolah kuku-kukunya menembus kedalam kemejanya dan menancap dikulitnya. Sasuke menoleh kearah Tenten yang berada dipelukannya ketika mendengar gadis itu mengerang lemah.

Kedua matanya yang basah terlihat sedikit terbuka, namun wajah itu kembali meringis kesakitan. "Teman anda sakit tuan?" Tanya supir Sasuke cemas sambil melihat dari kaca spion. "Kita kerumah sakit?"

Sasuke ingin membawa Tenten kerumah sakit. Melihat dari ekspresinya saat ini Sasuke yakin Tenten benar-benar kesakitan, apalagi hampir tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan Tenten meringkuk menahan rasa sakit sendirian. Tapi kemudian Tenten mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku tidak ingin kerumah sakit… aku ingin membeli tiket.. aku mohon Sasuke." Katanya lirih, Tenten menelan ludahnya yang terasa seperti seenggok daging mentah yang mengganjal ditenggorokannya lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Ini sudah pernah terjadi… aku hanya tinggal meminum obat dan semua akan kembali seperti semula, percayalah…. Jadi bisa kita membeli tiketnya sekarang? Aku mohon, Tsunade-baa-chan mungkin memerlukanku saat ini."

Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil menatap Tenten. Ia bingung karena Tenten malah mengkhawatirkan orang lain padahal kondisinya sendiri mengkhawatirkan. "Sekarang kondisiku sudah membaik… jadi kumohon.."

"Panda, kau harus memikirkan kondisimu sendiri-"

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia tahu tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Tenten saat ini. "Baiklah, aku akan memesan tiket lewat agen traveling ku nanti malam." Tenten tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah.. aku akan mengambilnya di apartemenmu besok." Sasuke menatap mata hazel Tenten. "Kau tidak perlu mengambil tiketnya di apartemenku." Kata Sasuke. "Karena kau akan menginap di apartemenku."

Mata Tenten melebar.

"Aku tidak mungkin dan tidak akan membiarkanmu meringkuk sendirian di apartemenmu ditengah kondisi seperti ini." Kata Sasuke dengan suara tegas yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak ingin mendengar pembelaan dari Tenten. "Kita bisa mampir ke apartemenmu kalau ada obat lain yang perlu kau bawa bersamamu." Tenten menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya, kondisinya terlalu lemah dan lelah untuk menentang Sasuke saat ini, jadi ia akhirnya berkata. "Tidak, aku sudah menyimpan cadangan obat diapartemenmu."

xXx

Tenten memperhatikan refleksi dirinya di depan kaca kamar mandi, lalu mendesah lembut. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan sweeter milik Sasuke dengan tulisan ILuvNY besar di dadanya, atau setidaknya di perut Tenten. Sweeter itu menjuntai sampai ke lututnya, lihat bagaimana Tenten terlihat tenggelam didalam sweeter itu. Tenten menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tangan dan mendesah lembut, ia tahu bahwa ia harus menjelaskan semua ini pada Sasuke. Laki-laki itu pasti sudah menunggunya diruang tengah untuk mengintrogasi Tenten. Tanpa sadar Tenten tersenyum samar ketika mengingat bagaimana Sasuke menarik tubuh Tenten dari marmer yang dingin dan keras itu, ketika laki-laki itu melingkarkan tangannya, ketika kepala Tenten menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke saat itu.

Tenten tidak mengerti, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Sasuke bisa menjadi pengertian seperti ini. Tenten mendesah sekali lagi lalu berbalik dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu menemukan Sasuke tengah berbicara lewat telpon.

"Terimakasih, kutunggu besok pagi." Tepat ketika Tenten duduk di samping Sasuke, laki-laki itu meletakan ponselnya di meja kopi.

"Aku sudah menelpon agen travel, besok pagi ia akan mengirimkan dua tiket kemari." Tenten mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Dua tiket?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya dua tiket, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau mengajak Ino juga?" Tenten menggeleng.

"Kukira kesepakatannya hanya aku yang pergi." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak pernah menyetujui kesepakatan itu, lagipula perjalanan New York ke Jepang akan sangat panjang, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu keluyuran keluar negeri dengan kondisi seperti ini." Tenten mendengus kesal, ia tidak bisa berdebat dengan Sasuke lagi, karena itu tidak berguna sekarang, Sasuke sudah memesan dua tiket. "Oh ya, apa kau sudah menelpon Gustav dan Itachi-senpai? Kita belum berpamitan kepada mereka, dan bahkan pada ibumu."

"Aku sudah menelpon Itachi tadi, dan aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya dan memintanya untuk menjelaskannya juga kepada Gustav." Tenten mengangguk kecil. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan meminum coklat panas itu sekarang." Tenten tersentak kaget dan melirik kearah meja kopi.

"Kau membuatkan coklat panas untukku?" Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hanya ada kau dan aku disini, kalau bukan kau pasti aku pelakunya." Tenten tersenyum jail lalu menepuk lengan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tanganmu sudah sangat membaik." Sasuke hanya membalas kata-kata Tenten dengan tawa kecil. Tenten menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih cangkir teddy bear dengan coklat panas didalamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke, pertama piama dan sekarang cangkir ini. Kau memang kelewat lembut." Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Itu hadiah natal tahun kemarin dari Kaa-san, dia selalu membelikan barang-barang aneh seperti itu." Tenten tertawa renyah lalu menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Oh ya Sasuke… kenapa kau belum bertanya apapun padaku?" Sasuke Menghela nafas panjang dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Aku berencana bertanya padamu besok pagi." Kata Sasuke. "Kupikir sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya." Tenten tersenyum simpul. "Terimakasih."

"Padahal kukira kau akan membanjiriku dengan pertanyaan berbelit ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi." Gumam Tenten seraya menyesap coklatnya.

"Aku memang penasaran, tapi aku tidak mungkin mengintrogasimu dengan keadaanmu yang sedang tidak sehat ini. Jadi kita akan bicarakan ini besok." Ia menatap Tenten lalu bertanya dengan lembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tenten tertegun sejenak, entahlah Sasuke terdengar seperti bukan Sasuke yang selama ini ia kenal. "Aku sudah membaik." Gumam Tenten.

"Kau merasa lelah?" Tenten mengangguk kecil. Mungkin karena coklat ia menjadi tiba-tiba mengantuk. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidur." Tenten mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Kau bercanda? Sekarang baru pukul sebelas, aku tidak pernah tidur sesore ini." Ujar Tenten. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Kau bisa membayar tiket pesawat yang sudah kubelikan dengan tidur." Kata Sasuke. "Kau tidur sekarang dan kuanggap tiket pesawatmu sudah kau bayar." Tenten tertawa lembut lalu meninju lengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah-baiklah." gumamnya sambil berdiri.

xXx

dengan perlahan Sasuke mendorong pintu kamar tamu. Laki-laki itu melangkah masuk kedalam dan duduk disisi tempat tidur. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat sosok panda dihadapannya tertidur pulas.

'Akhirnya kau tidak meringis kesakitan lagi.' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik pita di kedua cepolan Tenten, membuat kedua cepolan itu menghilang.

"Kau ini bodoh ya, lupa melepas cepolanmu." Gumam Sasuke. Setelah beberapa detik memperhatikan wajah Tenten, laki-laki itu beranjak dari tempat tidur Tenten. Sasuke baru saja hendak keluar ketika tiba-tiba Tenten membuka matanya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke tersentak kaget lalu menoleh kearah Tenten. "Ya?" Gadis itu terlihat mengantuk, matanya setengah terpejam, meski begitu seulas senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. "Terimakasih, Terimakasih karena sudah membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik." Sasuke tersenyum

"Selamat malam panda." Katanya sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar dari kamar tamu dan menutup pintunya.

**Bagaimana Minna chap 13nyaa hehe, chappy ini memang lebih panjang dari yang kemarin, aku sengaja buat panjang soalnya aku jarang apdet hehe, oke segini dulu deh, author masih harus ngerjain beberapa tugas nih (huft) okee jaa ne :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara totally belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is officially mine**

**Warning!: setting gajelas, bahasa gajelas, Crack pairing, OOC tingkat dewa, dsb**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**Read it with ur own risks(:**

**Couple words from author:**

**Holla minna-san! bagaimana kabarnyaa? baikahh? hehe semoga semuanya baik-baik saja yaa ;) sekali lagi author minta maaf atas keterlambatan apdetnyaa, author selalu berusaha agar apdet chapter secepat mungkin :( tapi karena tugas sekolah menumpuk dan remedial berjibun jadi author gabisa terlalu sering apdet, mohon dimaklumi ya Minna-san *nunduk-nunduk*Okee author mau bales reviews dulu yaa**

**Oktadilarezani: makasiihh :) keep reading yaa :)**

**MORPH: hoo makasihh MORPH :) gapapa kok gapapaa hehe, iyaa ini udh aku apdet, silahkan dibacaa:)**

**Okee segitu ajaa, langsung aja ya ke chappy 14..**

Chapter14

Sasuke membuka matanya yang berat dan duduk ditempat tidurnya dalam satu gerakan mulus. Ia menguap sejenak sebelum mengayunkan kakinya ke lantai dan melirik jam waker kotak di meja. Jam 7.15. sasuke berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu, ia bermaksud untuk pergi ke kamar tamu untuk melihat kondisi Tenten. Namun begitu ia mendorong pintu kayu berwarna abu-abu kamarnya, aroma kopi yang ia kenal dengan baik langsung menyerbu indra penciumannya, yang berarti Tenten sudah bangun.

Sasuke menemukan Tenten didapurnya, masih menggunakan sweeternya yang terlihat menelan tubuh mungil gadis itu. Tenten pasti baru bangun, karena wajahnya terlihat cerah sekali, terakhir Sasuke memeriksa gadis itu jam 6.15 dan gadis itu masih bergelung didalam selimutnya sambil memejamkan mata, dan jangan lupakan seulas senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibir mungilnya ketika terlelap. "Selamat pagi." Sapa Tenten ketika melihat Sasuke sudah duduk di belakang meja makannya. Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri. "Ataga." Ucap Tenten sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan seksama. "Kau terlihat mengerikan! Ada dua lingkaran besar di kedua matamu, kau jadi terlihat seperti zombie panda tahu. Apa tidurmu tidak nyenyak semalam?"

Sasuke memang merasa mengerikan. Laki-laki itu masih merindukan bantal, tempat tidur dan selimutnya yang hangat. Ia masih mengantuk dan lelah. Dan semua itu karena ia selalu terbangun setiap jam sepanjang malam untuk memeriksa keadaan Tenten dan memastikan panda itu baik-baik saja. Ia lega ketika melihat gadis itu tertidur dengan pulas satu malam penuh. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa memberitahu semua itu pada Tenten, dan sebagai gantinya ia bertanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

"Aku merasa hebat hari ini!" Sahut Tenten riang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya yang tertutup sweeter putih tebal. "Dan tidurku sangat nyenyak malam ini, ajaib sekali. biasanya aku tidak pernah tidur lebih dari tiga jam."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum samar. "Itu berarti kau harus tidur disini jika kau ingin tidur lebih dari tiga jam." Tenten tertawa lembut. Tapi tidak halnya dengan Sasuke, laki-laki itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Tunggu sebentar, apa barusan kau bilang tidur tiga jam sehari?"

"Eh.. kurang lebih, memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menatap Tenten dengan tatapan tajam. "Sudah berapa lama kau mengalami insomnia seperti ini?" Tenten yang mulai diintrogasi hanya bisa mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Eh.. selama beberapa bulan ini aku memang tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, mungkin sekitar tiga bulan."

"Tiga bulan?" Ucap Sasuke membeo. "Tiga bulan kau insomnia dan kau tidak berkonsultasi ke dokter?" Mendengar kata 'dokter' membuat tubuh Tenten bergidik kecil. "Dengar Sasuke, aku tidur tiga jam karena harus menuliskan hasil pembelajaran murid-muridku." Ujar Tenten.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, laki-laki tahu Tenten sedang berbohong padanya. Tapi ia tidak ingin merusak suasana hati Tenten yang kelihatannya sedang cerah hari ini dan membuat gadis itu kembali sakit karena suasana hatinya yang memburuk.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan tiketku?" Tanya Tenten sambil meletakan secangkir kopi dihadapan Sasuke. "Agen travel akan mengantarnya pukul sembilan nanti, kita akan terbang ke Jepang jam 3.25 pm." Jawab Sasuke sambil meraih cangkirnya dan menyesap kopinya. Tenten mengangguk kecil.

"Bisa kita mampir ke apartemenku sebelum kita berangkat ke bandara? Aku harus mengambil beberapa baju." Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu saja, dan sepertinya kau memerlukan beberapa obat ehem, maksudku vitamin." Ujar Sasuke santai, Tenten hanya bisa terdiam lalu meninggalkan Sasuke menuju dapur. "Kau mau cuci muka sementara aku membuatkanmu sarapan?"

Dan lima belas menit kemudian, Tenten dan Sasuke sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Sasuke sudah selesai meminum kopinya dan kini tengah mengaduk jus tomat yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh Tenten, sementara Tenten terlihat tengah menikmati coklat panasnya.

"Jadi, kau mau menjelaskan padaku soal obat dan insiden kemarin?" Pertanyaan Sasuke nyaris membuat Tenten menyemburkan coklat panas yang tengah ia minum, gadis itu berdeham beberapa kali sebelum meletakan mugnya diatas meja dan berkata. "Tidakkah seharusnya kita makan dulu?" Tanya Tenten berusaha mengulur waktu.

"Kita bisa mengobrol sambil makan bukan?" Ujar Sasuke sambil mulai menyendokan telur mata sapi beserta beef stik kedalam mulutnya. Setelah terdiam sejenak dan mengamati jemarinya, Tenten akhirnya berdeham dan berkata. "Aku memiliki satu masalah kesehatan yang serius."

"Masalah seperti apa?" Gumam Sasuke ketika melihat tanda-tanda Tenten tidak akan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tenten tidak menjawab.

"Panda?" Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke. "Omong-omong kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau memutuskan untuk memanggilku panda?"

"Usahamu tidak berhasil." Sela Sasuke dengan nada rendah. "Jadi berhentilah mengalihkan pembicaraan." Tenten menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu suatu saat harus memberitahu semua ini pada Sasuke, berada di apartemen Sasuke selama hampir satu bulan pasti akan menimbulkan kecurigaan laki-laki itu. Jadi Tenten akhirnya menelan ludahnya dan membuka mulut.

"Aku ada masalah dengan-" RING! Bel intercom apartemen Sasuke berdering, laki-laki itu melirik kearah jam dinding berwarna putih yang terletak diatas pianonya. Jam sembilan tepat. Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Tenten dan menggeram kecil, sementara Tenten terlihat tersenyum samar dan langsung melangkah kepintu. Gadis itu bersorak didalam hati karena agen travel sudah datang membawa tiketnya dan tiket Sasuke. Setelah menyerahkan selembar tanda terima yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh Sasuke kepada agen travel dan menggenggam tiketnya, Tenten meletakan tiket itu diatas meja kopi dan menghambur ke kamar mandi. "Aku mandi duluan, apa kau ada alat mandi?"

"Yeah, tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya pakaian dalam wanita." Jawab Sasuke datar. Tenten memberengut kesal. "Baiklah aku mandi di apartemenku saja, lebih baik kau cepat menghabiskan sarapanmu Uchiha, karena aku tidak ingin kita terlambat." Kata Tenten sambil meraih piring berisi telur mata sapi yang tinggal setengah dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu meninggalkan meja makan.

xXx

Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikan sosok gadis bertubuh mungil yang tengah sibuk menjinjing satu tas besar di tangannya. Gadis itu melangkah lebar-lebar, kepalanya tertunduk memperhatikan selembar kertas ditangan kanannya, sementara pundaknya menjepit ponselnya diantara pundak dan telinga. Rasa gelisah dan khawatir bisa Sasuke rasakan dari gadis itu.

"Ha-halo?! Susune-nee-chan? Bagaimana kabar baa-chan?" Sasuke meringis kecil ketika mendengar suara gadis dihadapannya yang terdengar parau. "Kami-sama! Baiklah, aku sudah di bandara Jhon . setengah jam lagi aku terbang ke Tokyo." Suara gadis itu kembali terdengar.

"Baiklah, kau juga harus menjaga dirimu Nee-chan. Sampaikan salamku pada semua orang disana, akan kuhubungi lagi ketika aku sudah didalam pesawat." Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia meraih ponselnya dan menjejalkannya di dalam saku mantel lalu tiba-tiba berhenti. Sasuke yang kaget segera menghampiri tubuh mungil itu. "Kau kenapa?"

Dia menangis. Rasa dingin itu kembali menjalar ditubuh Sasuke, rasa dingin di tubuhnya. Rasa kepanikan, kekhawatiran dan kecemasan yang ia rasakan ketika melihat tubuh gadis ini membentur marmer kemarin malam di pesta yang diadakan oleh Gustav. "Kita… kita harus bergegas, Sasuke." Ucap gadis itu lirih sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Sudahlah Tenten, masih ada setengah jam sebelum pesawat kita terbang, lebih baik kita minum dulu dan tenangkan dirimu." Tenten menggeleng.

"Tidak ada waktu, aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia heran kenapa gadis ini bisa begitu keras kepala, lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya menggenggam tangan Tenten dan berjalan beriringan bersamanya. "Kau itu memang keras kepala." Gumamnya. Sementara Tenten hanya bisa terdiam, gadis itu benar-benar bingung.

Pertama, Sasuke jadi tambah aneh belakangan ini. Laki-laki itu berubah dari monster penindas menjadi laki-laki penuh pengertian dalam kurun waktu singkat. Kedua, Tenten merasa aneh dengan gejolak aneh yang muncul dihatinya ketika tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam erat tangannya. Dan jangan lupa saat laki-laki itu mendekap tubuh Tenten selama berada di mobil kemarin malam. Tenten menundukan kepalanya.

'Tidak! Jangan mulai berpikiran tidak rasional Tenten! Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, monster penindas yang suka menyuruh-nyuruh dan berkata seenaknya.' Batin Tenten dalam hati, bahkan gadis itu mengangguk untuk menyetujui pernyataan yang ia buat sendiri. Dua puluh menit kemudian, kedua manusia itu sudah duduk didalam pesawat. Tenten segera merogoh sakunya dan menelpon Susune sebelum pramugari dan pramugara menghampiri mereka dan meminta untuk menon aktifkan alat komunikasi.

"Halo Susune-nee-chan? Ya.. aku sudah berada didalam pesawat.. apa? Eh tunggu sebentar." Tenten menoleh kearah Sasuke lalu berbisik.

"Sasuke, berapa jam lagi kita akan sampai di Jepang?" Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab. "Kira-kira sembilan jam." Tenten mengangguk lalu kembali meletakan ponselnya ditelinga.

"Eh, kira-kira sembilan jam… iya baiklah… jaga kesehatanmu juga.. salam untuk semuanya… Jaa." Tenten menyusupkan ponselnya kedalam saku mantel dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan alasan yang jelas kenapa kau begitu panic dan ingin segera sampai di Jepang?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Tenten.

"Kemarin malam Susune, adik dari Tsunade menelponku.. dia bilang Tsunade masuk rumah sakit dan tadi dia bilang Tsunade dalam keadaan kritis dan dirawat di ruang intensive care unit." Jawab Tenten panjang lebar. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang mulai menyeruak keluar. Ia sangat takut, sangat takut terlambat datang. Bagaimana kalau ia datang ketika Tsunade sudah tidak ada? Tenten menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tubuhnya tersentak kecil ketika merasakan tangan yang hangat menyentuh pundaknya. "Sudahlah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Tenten menoleh kearah Sasuke, melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum kepadanya entah bagaimana membuat Tenten tertegun sesaat. Jarang sekali Sasuke tersenyum tulus seperti itu.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa, mengharapkan yang terbaik." Sasuke benar, Tenten hanya bisa berdoa dan mengharapkan yang terbaik bagi Tsunade. "Terimakasih, Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah iPod yang berada di genggamannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesawat sudah take off dari bandara Jhon New York menuju Narita airport Jepang. Tenten melirik kearah jendela pesawat, memperhatikan gumpalan awan kapas berwarna putih. Tenten mengernyitkan hidungnya ketika mendengar suara dengkuran lembut menyusup ke rongga telinganya. Tenten menoleh kesumber suara. Gadis itu membekap mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa karena melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Sasuke, laki-laki itu tengah tertidur dengan tangan menopang dagu, membuat bibirnya agak mengerucut. Tenten tersenyum geli sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang tengah tertidur pulas. Bagi Tenten, ini bukan kali pertama melihat wajah tertidur Sasuke, tapi baru kali ini Tenten melihat Sasuke tertidur seperti anak kecil seperti ini. Entahlah, Sasuke terlihat keluar dari karakter kesehariannya yang dingin dan kejam. Tenten meraih satu headset di telinga Sasuke dan menyusupkannya di rongga telinga, gadis itu penasaran lagu apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke tertidur begitu cepat.

Tenten memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar alunan lembut piano memenuhi telinganya, gadis itu melirik ke layer iPod Sasuke. 'For You'. Tenten pernah membaca judul lagu ini disuatu tempat.

'Ah! Tentu saja! Aku pernah membaca judul ini di album Sasuke yang kubeli waktu itu.' Ya! Jadi ini adalah lagu Sasuke. Sejak membeli CD album Sasuke, Tenten belum sempat mendengarkannya, dan sekarang Tenten jatuh cinta pada lagu ini. Tenten bisa membayangkan bagaimana lagu ini mengalun ketika dibawakan langsung oleh Sasuke dengan pianonya. Tanpa sadar Tenten tersenyum seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang perlahan-lahan terpejam.

Entahlah, tapi gadis ini yakin bahwa ia bisa tertidur dengan tenang ketika berada didekat Sasuke.

xXx

Tenten berlari memasuki ruang rawat ketika akhirnya petugas rumah sakit memperbolehkannya masuk. Wajah Tenten yang tadinya tegang dan digelayuti kekhawatiran kini mulai terlihat lega. Gadis itu tersenyum lemah ketika mata hazelnya mendapati Tsunade tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur dan terlihat berbincang dengan Susune, Lee dan Sakura.

"Baa-chan!" Wanita paruh baya berhelai pirang itu segera menolehkan kepalanya, bibir tipisnya tersenyum cerah. "Tenten? Kau kah itu?" Tenten hampir saja menangis ketika mendengar suara Tsunade menyusup dirongga telinganya. Tenten segera berlari kecil menghampiri Tsunade dan memeluknya.

"Baa-chan! Syukurlah… syukurlah.." Tsunade tersenyum samar seraya menepuk-nepuk tangan mungil Tenten yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Sudahlah Tenten, aku baik-baik saja. Kau harusnya tidak perlu repot-repot kembali ke jepang." Ujar Tsunade ketika akhirnya Tenten melepaskan pelukannya. Tenten masih terisak-isak, gadis itu mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangan lalu berkata. "Aku.. aku hanya ingin.. aku.. aku sangat merindukan baa-chan." Ujar Tenten yang masih menangis.

"Sudahlah, Tenten kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu." Kata Sakura sambil menyentuh pinggang Tenten. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil kearah sahabat lamanya lalu berjalan menghampiri Susune. Tenten memeluk semua orang di kamar itu. Memeluk Susune, Tsunade dan Sakura. Lee langsung memeluk erat Tenten ketika gadis itu melangkah kearahnya.

"Lihat kau sekarang! Kau sudah jadi perempuan!" Seru Lee sambil memeluk erat Tenten, membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Jadi kau pikir dulu aku laki-laki?" Gerutu Tenten sambil tersenyum geli. Tenten membalas pelukan Lee. Betapa ia sangat merindukan semua ini, merindukan konoha, merindukan Tsunade, Susune, Lee dan Sakura.

Sementara Tenten sedang berbincang-bincang mengenang masa lalu dengan Tsunade, Susune, Lee dan Sakura. Sasuke sepertinya sedang sibuk memperhatikan. Sejak sampai di lobby rumah sakit, Tenten langsung menghambur meninggalkannya dan berlari menuju kamar rawat ibu pantinya. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menghentikan langkahnya diambang pintu kamar rawat. Laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat Tenten tengah berbincang akrab dengan Lee. Sementara itu tanpa disadarinya, Tsunade melihat kehadiran Sasuke. Wanita berusia akhir empat puluh itu tersenyum dan berkata. "Sepertinya kau lupa mengenalkan seseorang kepada kami, Tenten?"

Tenten yang sedari tadi sedang asik berbincang langsung tersentak kaget dan menoleh keambang pintu. Tenten langsung tersenyum cerah dan menghampiri Sasuke lalu berkata. "Kenalkan, ini Sasuke.. dia temanku dari New York. Sasuke, kenalkan ini Lee, Sakura, Susune-nee-chan dan Tsunade baa-chan." Ujar Tenten riang.

"Selamat siang." Sapa Sasuke berbasa-basi. Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Tenten kembali berbincang dengan Lee dan Sakura, sementara Sasuke mengobrol dengan Tsunade dan Susune. Selama Sasuke berbincang dengan Tsunade, Sasuke mulai tahu asal muasal Tenten. Bagaimana Tsunade menemukan Tenten ketika masih bayi, bagaimana perjalanan hidup Tenten dan bagaimana perjuangan Tenten hingga akhirnya berada di New York.

"Kulihat sepertinya kalian lumayan dekat, apa kalian punya rencana untuk menikah?" Tanya Susune asal, dan pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat pipi Sasuke terasa panas. Mata onyxnya melirik kearah Tenten, dan kembali kepada Susune ketika ia yakin Tenten tidak mendengar pertanyaan konyol kakaknya.

"Eh.. kami hanya berteman." Jawab Sasuke berusaha sesantai mungkin.

"Jangan goda dia, Susune. Aku yakin semua akan berjalan seiring waktu." Gumam Tsunade sambil tersenyum samar. "Ah ya, Sasuke. Bisa aku meminta satu permintaan padamu? Aku akan senang jika kau mau menyanggupi permintaanku." Ujar Tsunade sambil melirik kearah Tenten. Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Tenten. Karena menurutku kalian cukup dekat, dan aku bisa percaya padamu. Jadi jangan sia-siakan kepercayaanku, mengerti anak muda?" Sasuke kembali melirik kearah Tenten lalu tersenyum singkat.

"Tentu saja, Tsunade."

**Nah bagaimana bagaimanaa? Sasuke udh dikasih amanat sama Tsunade, apakah Sasuke akan menjalankan amanat ituu? kita liat di chap selanjutnya mihihihii, oh iya sekedar bocoran, chappy 15 akan jadi ItaTen moment yang TERAKHIR. kenapa jadi yang terakhir? jawabannya akan diketahui setelah chappy 15 di apdet tentunya hehehe, oke segini aja bacotankuu, keep readings yaa minna :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: all of these chara totally belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic officially mine.**

**Warning: bahasa gajelas, setting gajelas, Crack pairing, OOC tingkat dewa, dsb.**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**read it with ur own risks(:**

**Couple words from author:**

**Holla minna-san... **

**author kembali lagi dengan chappy baru hehe, author bingung mau ngomong apa, jadi author langsung bales reviews aja ya minna :)**

**oktadilarezani: Hehehe bagus lah kalo kamu suka pairingnya hehe, soalnya banyak juga yang gasuka dengan pairing ini .-. hehe, okee ini udh diapdet kok, maaf ya kalo lama :')**

**akira-ken: Sasuke ikut ke jepang kok, kan dia nanti ketemu sama Tsunade hehe. iya Tenten emang agak galak sih hihi, iya begitulah, kata-kata Sasuke emang bener soal Itachi yang pura-pura ganyadar tentang perasaan Ino hehe. iyaa, dia figure skater terkenal semacam itu lah hehe, waduh makasih yaa, ini udh aku apdet silahkan dibacaa...**

**Oh iya, sekedar spoilers. chappy ini sepertinya adalah ItaTen moment yang terakhir hehe, dan mulai dari sini bakal mulai bermunculan ItaIno hehe, segitu aja spoilers nya, untuk lebih jelasnya lagi tetap ikuti fic ini yaa :)**

Chapter 15

"Baiklah, kau boleh istirahat sekarang Tenten." Tenten mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum simpul. "Terimakasih Bill." Laki-laki bertubuh gemuk yang dipanggil Bill itu membalas senyuman Tenten sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi, sementara Tenten meraih handuk putihnya dan menyeka keringatnya yang sudah mulai bercucuran. Ponsel gadis itu berdering, membuatnya melonjak kaget dan akhirnya meraih ponselnya. Sasuke.

'Apa kau sudah mulai mengajar?' Tenten tersenyum kecil lalu segera membalas pesan Sasuke. 'Ya, aku baru saja akan istirahat, kenapa?'

'Tidak, gunakanlah waktu istirahatmu untuk makan siang, kau tahu? Kau terlihat seperti tengkorak yang ditaruh di lab biologi.'

'Yayaya, tenang saja. Bagaimana harimu? Apa hari ini sudah menjadi hari yang sempurna?'

'Yeah tentu saja! Kau tahu ternyata dokter sudah melepas perbanku! Lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.' Tenten tersenyum kecil dan melirik kearah jam tangannya. Sudah jam 12.15. 'Well, selamat untukmu. Baiklah aku harus bergegas, sampai jumpa Sasuke.' Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Tenten segera memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku mantel dan berjalan meninggalkan arena ice rink. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah mata hazelnya mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut gelap panjang tengah berdiri di pintu masuk arena ice rink.

"Sepertinya aku tepat waktu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, Tenten tersenyum lebar lalu segera menghampiri laki-laki itu. "Hei." Sapa Tenten singkat. Laki-laki itu segera menggenggam tangan Tenten ketika gadis itu sudah berdiri didekatnya. "Hei, bagaimana Jepang?"

"Dingin sekali, kurasa disana sudah memasuki musim dingin." Jawab Tenten kelewat riang, Itachi hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi aku boleh tahu kejutanku sekarang?" Tanya Tenten sambil tersenyum geli. Sekembalinya Tenten dari Jepang, Itachi langsung menelpon dan meminta Tenten mengosongkan kelas selama beberapa jam, karena ia akan memberikan kejutan pada Tenten. Itachi tertawa lemah lalu menggeleng. "Sayangnya tidak, kau harus menunggu lebih lama kau tahu." Tenten tertawa singkat.

"Ayolah, jadi kemana kau akan membawaku sekarang? Makan siang?" Itachi menggeleng kecil lalu membuka pintu penumpang, mempersilahkan Tenten masuk. "Kau akan tahu saat kita sampai, dan aku yakin kau sangat suka tempat itu." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum puas.

xXx

Tenten hanya bisa memperhatikan puluhan pohon pinus yang berjejer mengapit jalanan. Tenten tidak tahu kemana Itachi akan membawanya, sudah berkali-kali Tenten bertanya dan Itachi hanya menjawab 'Kau harus bersabar.' Dan akhirnya Tenten menyerah, ia tahu Itachi tetap tidak akan memberitahu tujuan mereka sebelum mereka sampai. Sudah sekitar setengah jam Itachi memacu Cherokee nya dengan kecepatan diatas 80 km/jam, Tenten tahu bahwa mereka sudah tidak berada dikawasan New York. Itachi mengurangi kecepatan dan berbelok kekanan, beberapa menit kemudian, mobil berhenti dihadapan sebuah pondok usang yang lumayan jauh dari jalan besar. Tenten mengamati pondok itu, menatapnya dengan tidak percaya karena Itachi mengajaknya kesebuah pondok yang jauh dari perkotaan. Pikiran aneh langsung merasuki otaknya, Itachi melepaskan seat bealtnya dan menoleh kearah Tenten.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Itachi heran. Tenten tersentak lalu menatap lurus kedepan. Gadis itu meringis.

'Ayolah Tenten! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!' Itachi mematikan mesin mobil dan membuka pintu mobil. "Ayolah, ada seseorang yang harus kau temui." Tenten hanya bisa mematuhi kata-kata Itachi dan melepaskan seat bealt yang sedari tadi melilitnya lalu keluar dari mobil. Tenten mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan dijalan setapak sambil memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Ada sebuah papan di sebelah beranda pondok itu, Tenten tidak bisa membaca tulisannya karena sudah termakan usia. Suara berderak merayap diudara ketika Itachi menginjak anak tangga menuju beranda, disusul derakan lainnya ketika Tenten mengikuti Itachi. Laki-laki itu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali lalu menoleh kearah Tenten.

"Aku yakin Amber akan kegirangan bertemu denganmu." Tenten mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Amber?" Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Oh bukan hanya Amber, tapi semua pasti sangat senang melihatmu." Tenten hanya bisa memandangi Itachi dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, ia tidak mengenal Amber, dan Tenten yakin gadis bernama Amber itu juga tidak mengenalnya, karena mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya bukan?

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara berdecit seiring terbukanya pintu kayu mahoni dihadapan Itachi. "Ah! Mrs. Pemberly, senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan anda." Ujar Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tenten memperhatikan wanita yang kira-kira berusia setengah abad itu dengan seksama. Meski tidak mengenal wanita ini, Tenten yakin bahwa Mrs. Pemberly adalah wanita yang baik. Bisa terlihat dari wajahnya yang lembut. Wanita itu tersenyum singkat kepada Tenten sebelum akhirnya menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Sudahlah Itachi, sudah berapa kali kuminta untuk memanggilku Daisy?" Itachi terkekeh lembut. "Baiklah Daisy, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Yeah, sejauh ini kami semua baik-baik saja Itachi." Jawab Daisy sambil tersenyum murung. Tenten tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya Daisy sedang mengalami masalah yang cukup berat. Itachi berdeham sekali lalu melirik kearah Tenten.

"Ah, Daisy. Sesuai janjiku, aku mengajak Tenten kesini." Daisy menoleh kearahku, memincingkan matanya lalu tercengang.

"Itachi… apa dia benar…"

"Yeah, itu benar." Daisy tersenyum lembut lalu mendekati Tenten dan memeluknya. Tenten kaget karena tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh wanita yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. "Ya Tuhan! Amber pasti sangat senang, Amber dan semuanya, terimakasih Itachi!" Tenten melemparkan pandangannya kearah Itachi, menuntut jawaban atas semua ini, Itachi hanya tertawa renyah.

"Yeah, aku yakin itu." Daisy melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata yang membasahi kelopak matanya. "Maafkan aku, kau pasti kaget karena aku tiba-tiba memelukmu." Gumam Daisy. Tenten segera tersenyum kaku.

"Eh.. tidak masalah Mrs. Pemberly-"

"Daisy, kumohon panggil saja aku Daisy." Tenten tersenyum hangat lalu mengangguk. Daisy membalas senyumannya lalu menoleh kearah Itachi.

"Sepertinya kita harus menceritakan semuanya, Itachi."

"Tentu saja, Daisy." Tenten hanya bisa terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Daisy dan Itachi.

"Ah! Bodohnya aku, aku bahkan lupa mempersilahkan kalian masuk, mari masuk, diluar sini dingin sekali." gumam Daisy sambil menyapu senjumput rambut coklatnya dibailk telinga. Itachi menggenggam tangan Tenten dan menuntunnya masuk. "Itachi, sebenarnya kita ini dimana?" Tanya Tenten dengan suara rendah, berharap Daisy tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku dan Daisy akan menceritakan semuanya nanti, tenang saja." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum singkat. Tenten hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti Daisy serta Itachi sampai akhirnya mereka duduk diruang tamu pondok itu.

Ternyata pondok itu lebih luas dari perkiraan Tenten. Seluruh bangunan ini terbuat dari kayu jati yang terlihat usang karena termakan usia. Meskipun suasana didalam pondok ini sangat usang, tapi Tenten merasa nyaman berada disini. "Aku yakin kalian sangat senang menikmati segelas coklat hangat di tengah cuaca yang dingin seperti ini." Ujar Daisy sambil meletakan dua cangkir berwarna biru gelap kepada Itachi dan Tenten.

"Terimakasih, Daisy." Gumam Tenten sambil tersenyum ringan. Daisy membalas senyuman Tenten dan segera duduk dihadapan Itachi dan Tenten. Setelah suasana sunyi selama beberapa detik, Tenten akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Jadi, bisa dijelaskan sekarang?" Tanya Tenten sambil menatap kearah Itachi dan Daisy secara bersamaan. Itachi menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tahu tempat apa ini, Tenten?" Tenten mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, berusaha mencari benda apapun yang bisa memberinya petunjuk tempat apa ini, tapi nihil. Ia tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa memberitahunya. "Panti asuhan." Tenten menoleh kearah Daisy, wanita itu menggenggam nampan besinya dengan kedua tangan dan menundukan kepalanya. "Ini adalah panti asuhan, sudah berdiri selama hampir dua puluh tahun." Lanjut Daisy dengan suara parau. Tenten hanya bisa terdiam.

Ia pikir pondok ini adalah rumah dari sebuah keluarga, atau pondok kosong milik keluarga Uchiha yang dipinjamkan oleh keluarga tidak mampu. Tapi dugaan Tenten salah, ini adalah panti asuhan. Sama seperti tempat ia berasal.

"Aku adalah ibu panti disini, ibu dari lima belas anak yatim piatu yang saat ini ditampung disini." Tenten hanya bisa tertegun, ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau ini adalah panti asuhan. Pertama, karena letaknya yang seperti berada ditengah hutan belantara, kedua karena keadaan infrastruktur yang sangat buruk, dan ketiga karena ia tidak mendengar suara anak-anak.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa mengenal Daisy dan tahu panti asuhan ini, Itachi-senpai?" Tanya Tenten sambil menoleh kearah Itachi yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Karena almarhumah tunanganku berasal dari sini." Tenten hampir saja melompat kaget. Jadi tunangan Itachi yang meninggal lima tahun yang lalu adalah seorang yatim piatu? Sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku dan Itachi sudah saling mengenal sejak ia dan Ayame berpacaran." Timpal Daisy. Tenten hanya bisa terdiam, berusaha meluruskan semua ini. Tenten melirik kearah Itachi lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Itachi-senpai? Dan kenapa kalian bilang semua orang akan senang karena bertemu denganku? Oh, kalian belum menceritakan siapa Amber?" Wajah Daisy berubah menjadi kelam, wanita itu menatap Tenten dengan tatapn sedih.

"Amber adalah salah satu anak dari panti ini.. dia sedikit special diantara teman-teman yang lainnya." Ujar Daisy.

"Amber mengidap kanker otak." Kali ini jantung Tenten terasa berhenti berdetak, gadis itu menoleh kearah Itachi yang sedang menatap lurus kearah cangkir coklat panasnya yang belum ia sentuh.

"Amber mengidap kanker otak stadium tiga." Ujar Itachi tanpa menoleh kearah Tenten. "Amber adalah gadis yang sangat periang, sebelum dua bulan yang lalu ia di fonis mengidap kanker." Timpal Daisy yang kini menangis. Itachi menghela nafas panjang dan menoleh kearah Tenten.

"Kau tahu, Tenten? Amber memiliki cita-cita yang besar untuk menjadi seorang figure skater, hampir setiap musim dingin ia berlatih di danau kecil yang tak jauh dari sini. Ia terus berlatih, berharap bahwa ia bisa diterima oleh Clinton dan menjadi figure skater yang hebat. Tapi semua harapan itu harus ia buang ketika dokter memfonis hidupnya tak akan berjalan lama." Tenten tercengang, gadis itu berusaha menyusun kata-kata Itachi yang berputar dikepalanya. Mendengar cerita Itachi membuat Tenten mengenang masa lalu, bisa dibilang ia dan Amber sama. Ia dan Amber sama-sama berasal dari panti asuhan, ia dan Amber sama-sama berambisi untuk menjadi seorang figure skater, tentu saja Tenten mengerti semua perjuangan Amber.

"Ia sangat mengagumimu, Tenten. Sangat." Tenten menoleh kearah Daisy, yang terlihat sudah pulih dari sesegukannya.

"Tidak hanya dia, bahkan semua anak-anak dipanti ini. Mereka sangat mengidolakanmu." Timpal Itachi. Daisy tersenyum geli.

"Ya, semua berawal dari Amber yang selalu menjerit-jerit ketika melihatmu meluncur di atas es ketika olimpiade tiga tahun yang lalu, ia memproklamasikan teman-temannya disini untuk melihatmu meluncur dan menari disana, dan berhasil membuat anak-anak disini ikut menyukaimu." Daisy menatap lurus kedepan lalu tersenyum getir. "Sampai akhirnya kau tidak pernah terlihat lagi dilayar kaca, Amber merasa sangat sedih kala itu, tapi gadis itu terus berharap bisa melihatmu meluncur diatas es sekali lagi. Ia selalu menunggumu kembali meluncur disana." Tenten terkesima dengan cerita Daisy. Sungguh ia tidak pernah mengira ada seorang anak kecil yang begitu mengidolakannya.

Sudah tiga tahun dirinya memutuskan untuk hengkang dari Dearburn dan segala olimpiade, dan memulai hidup baru menjadi seorang pengajar ice skating untuk para amatiran di departemen store New York, sudah tiga tahun ia menghilang tapi gadis kecil bernama Amber itu masih mengidolakannya. Tenten menyeka air matanya dan bertanya dengan suara parau.

"Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan mereka?"

xXx

"Mereka sedang menonton TV didalam." Ujar Daisy sambil berbisik. Tenten menelan ludahnya yang terasa menggumpal lalu mengangguk gugup. Samar-samar Tenten bisa mendengar back song fil cartoon dan suara anak-anak yang kira-kira berusia sepuluh tahun tengah berbincang dan tertawa.

"Aku akan menunggu disini." Ujar Daisy sambil melangkah mundur lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Tenten. Itachi menyentuh kepala Tenten, membuat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya. "Aku akan masuk duluan." Katanya sambil tersenyum menenangkan, Tenten mengangguk sementara Itachi membuka pintu dan langsung masuk kedalam, membiarkan pintu sedikit terbuka.

"Hei anak-anak!"

"Hei! Itu Itachi!" Seru seorang anak laki-laki, yang akhirnya diikuti oleh anak-anak yang lain. Tenten bisa mendengar suara anak-anak yang bersemangat menanyai Itachi. "Lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung, Itachi. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa tangkai bunga untukmu, tapi semua sudah kering." Dari luar Tenten bisa mendengar Itachi tertawa kecil.

"Maaf Lily, aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini." Ujar Itachi lembut, Tenten tersenyum geli, sepertinya Itachi bisa menjadi calon ayah yang baik.

"Nah, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian, orang ini.. maksudku gadis ini sangat special, kalian mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Apa kau membawa pacarmu kesini?" Tenten membekap mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa yang hampir meledak. Itachi tertawa singkat lalu berkata. "Belum, belum pacarku tepatnya." Tenten hanya bisa tertagun sementara anak-anak hanya bergumam tidak mengerti.

"Jadi kalian mau bertemu dengan gadis ini, atau tidak?" Tenten tidak tahu jawaban anak-anak, karena tidak ada yang berbicara, lalu suara Itachi kembali terdengar. "Baiklah, kalau kalian mau bertemu dengannya." Tak lama setelah itu, kepala Itachi menyembul dari balik pintu. Laki-laki itu mengayunkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Tenten untuk masuk. Tenten tersenyum kaku lalu melangkah mendekat. Gadis itu masuk melewati pintu, hal yang paling Tenten takutkan adalah reaksi anak-anak ketika melihat dirinya, ia tidak tahu apakah anak-anak ini nantinya hanya diam dan memandangi Tenten dengan tatapan bertanya, 'Siapa dia? Kenapa dia berada disini?' atau yang lebih parah malah tidak menghiraukan Tenten.

Tapi semua dugaan Tenten salah, anak-anak itu hanya terdiam, memandangi Tenten dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dan melambai kecil.

"Hai, apa kabar?" Seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Tenten mengerjap beberapa kali, menulan ludah lalu akhirnya.

"Kau… apakah kau Tenten?" Tenten terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Ya, ini aku." Tenten berjongkok dihadapan anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Tenten, namamu siapa?" Tanya Tenten sambil tersenyum manis. Anak itu masih tercengang sambil menyambut uluran tangan Tenten. "Will… namaku Will." Tenten tersenyum kecil.

"Hai Will." Seorang anak perempuan berjalan mendekati Tenten. "Kau benar-benar, Tenten?" Tenten menoleh ke gadis kecil itu dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku Tenten." Setelah berkata seperti itu, semua anak-anak diruangan itu bersorak kecil dan memeluk tubuh Tenten, mengerubunginya hingga membuat Tenten jatuh terduduk. Banyak suara bersahutan ditelinga Tenten.

"Ya Tuhan! Tak kusangka ini Tenten sungguhan!"

"Biasanya kita hanya bisa melihatnya di TV ya!"

"Ternyata Tenten lebih cantik daripada di TV ya!"

Tenten hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil berusaha bernafas ditengah kerumunan anak-anak itu. Itachi tersenyum geli lalu menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Ayolah kawan-kawan, Tenten tidak bisa bernafas jika kalian mengerubunginya seperti gula dan semut." Anak-anak itu tertawa renyah lalu melangkah mundur dan duduk berbaris dihadapan Tenten.

Mereka mulai bertanya-tanya pada Tenten. "Jadi, kau Tenten sungguhan?" Tanya seorang anak gadis berambut gelap. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Ya Tuhan aku ingin sekali diajari olehmu Tenten!" Pekik seorang anak gadis bertubuh mungil, Tenten tersenyum lembut kearahnya lalu berkata.

"Tentu saja, aku janji akan mengajari kalian ketika musim dingin tiba." Kata Tenten riang, anak-anak jadi bertambah semangat. "Benarkah?!"

"Ya tentu saja." Mereka kembali bersorak kecil, lalu seorang anak gadis kembali berbicara, "Apakah kau dan Itachi benar-benar akan pacaran?" Tenten terdiam sejenak, ia melirik kearah Itachi yang terlihat tengah berdiri diambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Itachi tersenyum geli, sementara Tenten hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menjawab, "Entahlah…" Anak gadis itu hanya terdiam, lalu anak-anak yang lain mulai berceloteh. Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari anak itu mengajak Tenten bermain dengan mereka, mereka meminta bantuan Tenten untuk menyelesaikan lukisan mereka, melukis bersama. Tenten menarik Itachi untuk bergabung, mereka berbagi kertas berdua karena persediaan kertas gambarnya habis. Tenten sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena mereka bisa duduk sangat dekat jika harus berbagi kertas. Tenten berniat melukis arena ice rink, sementara Itachi melukis seekor panda diatas ice rink yang sudah dilukis oleh Tenten. Niatnya Tenten ingin melukis seorang skater diatas ice rink itu, tapi tidak jadi karena seekor panda gemuk sudah mengambil alih ice rink itu. Acara melukis itu menjadi semakin seru ketika akhirnya berubah menjadi perang cat.

Anak-anak mulai heboh dan mencolek cat dengan telunjuk dan menorehkannya dimuka temannya. Tenten dan Itachi hanya terdiam memperhatikan kehebohan itu, sampai akhirnya anak laki-laki yang Tenten tahu bernama Will berlari menghampirinya dan menorehkan cat berwarna merah dipipi Tenten. Tenten memekik kecil sementara Will dan Itachi tertawa geli. Jantung Tenten bergedup kencang ketika melihat Itachi tertawa begitu lepas.

Tenten sudah tahu tentang kisah kematian tunangan Itachi, Tenten juga tahu bagaimana beratnya hal itu bagi Itachi, dan saat ini, Tenten benar-benar senang karena bisa melihat Itachi tertawa begitu lepas. Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu meraih sekaleng kecil cat berwarna biru dan orange, mencoleknya lalu menorehkan cat berwarna biru di pipi Itachi.

"Hei!" Itachi mengernyit, sementara Tenten dan Will kini mentertawai Itachi. "Kena kau, senpai!" Kata Tenten disela-sela tawanya, Tenten lalu menorehkan cat berwarna orange di kening Will dan membuat anak itu mengernyit juga, dan akhirnya mereka bertiga tertawa bersama. Will dan Tenten berkerja sama untuk menorehkan lebih banyak cat ke wajah Itachi.

"Baiklah! kali ini benar-benar perang!" Seru Itachi sambil meraih kaleng kecil cat dan mulai mengejar Will dan Tenten yang terlihat sudah kabur. Itachi berhasil menangkap will dan menorehkan cat di kedua pipinya, lalu kembali mengejar Tenten ke penjuru ruangan. Itachi segera merengkuh Tenten dari belakang, sementara Tenten meronta-ronta menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat Itachi kesulitan untuk menorehkan cat diwajahnya.

"Kena kau." Tenten hanya tertawa dan meronta sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh diatas lantai kayu. Tenten jatuh didalam pelukan Itachi, dan hal itu membuat mereka terdiam sejenak. Mereka saling berpandangan, Tenten tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang bola mata gelap milik Itachi, lebih tepatnya tidak mau. Gadis itu menelaah mata itu, tapi entah bagaimana muncul bayangan bola mata onyx yang menatap wajahnya, bola mata yang sama gelapnya dengan milik Itachi, tapi berbeda. Bola matanya yang selalu menatap tajam kearah Tenten. Tenten berdeham beberapa kali lalu memutuskan untuk duduk, disusul oleh Itachi. Mereka berdua tertawa, dan baru menyadari bahwa anak-anak itu sudah keluar dari ruangan, sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya mereka sengaja meninggalkan kita." Gumam Itachi, Tenten tertawa renyah seraya menyikut rusuk Itachi. Kedua manusia itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, didepan pintu Daisy sudah berdiri menunggu mereka dengan seulas senyum geli diwajahnya. Itachi mendesah lembut.

"Maaf, kami malah membuat anak-anak heboh dan berantakan." Daisy tertawa lembut. "Tidak masalah, aku malah senang anak-anak bisa bermain seheboh itu, sudah lama sekali panti ini sepi." Jawab Daisy sambil tersenyum getir. "Dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Tenten, Daisy menyodorkan dua handuk basah kearah Itachi dan Tenten.

"Mereka sedang mandi, kau harus melihat wajah mereka. Mereka jelas terlihat sangat senang karena kedatangan kalian." Ujar Daisy sambil tersenyum cerah, Tenten mengusapkan handuk basah itu di seputar wajahnya.

"Yah, aku senang kalau mereka senang. Dan oh iya, aku dan Itachi yang akan membereskan ruangan itu, maaf sudah membuat berantakan." Ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum kecil, Daisy tertawa renyah.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot dan meminta maaf, aku yang akan membereskannya." Itachi menyentuh pundak Daisy dan berkata.

"Sudahlah Daisy, kau sudah cukup sibuk mengurusi anak-anak, biar aku dan Tenten yang membersihkan ini." Kata Itachi lembut, Daisy tersenyum getir lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Tenten mengangguk lalu berkata.

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Dimana Amber? Maksudku, diantara mereka tadi?" Tanya Tenten kepada Daisy. Wajah Daisy kembali murung, wanita itu menoleh ke kanan, kearah koridor sepi, tepatnya ke pintu yang berada diujung koridor. "Amber ada disana."

"Jadi dia tidak ada diantara anak-anak tadi?" Tanya Tenten. Daisy menggeleng. Itachi menyentuh tangan Tenten.

"Keadaan Daisy yang semakin melemah tidak memungkinkan Amber untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya." Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apakah separah itu? Apa Amber tidak menjalani terapi radiaksi atau kemoterapi?" Tanya Tenten kepada Daisy, Daisy mengangguk lemah.

"Dia menjalani kemoterapi, tapi tidak bisa teratur.. maksudku, kemoterapi dan obat-obat itu membutuhkan banyak uang, sementara keuangan panti ini sangat menyedihkan." Ujar Daisy.

"Disini ada sekitar lima belas anak, Daisy tidak bisa hanya memfokuskan keuangan untuk Amber, Tenten." Timpal Itachi, Tenten menoleh kearah pintu tempat Amber berbaring dibaliknya. "Boleh aku menemuinya, Daisy?"

"Tentu saja, kau bahkan harus bertemu dengannya." Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Biar aku yang menemani Tenten, kau bisa menemani anak-anak dibawah, Daisy." Daisy mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi.

Sementara itu, Tenten dan Itachi melangkah menuju ruangan diujung koridor. Suasan begitu sunyi. Ketika mereka berdiri didepan pintu, Tenten bisa mendengar suara alat Bantu pernafasan. Itachi maju selangkah, mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan membukanya pelan. Tenten mengikuti Itachi dari belakang. Tenten hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira berumur 13 tahun tengah terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur. Alat Bantu pernafasan usang berdiri disebelah tempat tidurnya. Tenten semakin miris ketika melihat rambut merah gelap anak itu yang mulai renggang, kulitnya mulai membiru dan terlihat sangat kurus.

"Hei, Amber." Gadis itu menoleh kearah Itachi dan Tenten ketika mendengar suara Itachi. Gadis itu memaksakan seulas senyum kearah Itachi, lalu melepas alat Bantu pernafasannya dan berkata dengan suara parau.

"Hei, Itachi." Tenten bisa merasakan Itachi tengah tersenyum, lalu laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri Amber dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya Amber tidak menyadari keberadaan Tenten.

"Kukira… kau tidak.. akan datang." Kata gadis itu, berusaha untuk berbicara dengan Itachi. Itachi tersenyum lembut lalu menangkup tangan mungil Amber yang mulai membiru karena organ tubuhnya yang tidak bisa mencerna obat.

"Aku sudah janji akan datang ketika aku sempat, Amber. Kau tidak perlu takut." Dilihat dari cara Amber dan Itachi berinteraksi, Tenten yakin mereka sangat dekat, seperti adik kakak.

"Dan sebagai permintaan maafku, aku mengajak orang special kemari, teman-teman yang lain sudah bertemu dengannya. Dan sekarang orang itu akan bertemu denganmu, secara khusus untuk mu." Ujar Itachi dengan suara lembut bak beledu. Terlihat sebesit semangat diwajah pucat Amber, gadis itu tersenyum samar, "Siapa, Itachi?" Itachi menoleh kearahku, bisa kulihat Amber mengikuti pandangan Itachi.

"Aku yakin kau akan sangat senang bertemu dengan Tenten." Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum simpul ketika mata hijau Amber menatapnya. Jelas sekali gadis kecil itu terkejut, bola matanya melebar. Tenten segera berjalan menghampiri Amber, Itachi segera bangkit dan menaruh kursi besi untuk Tenten.

"Hei, kau pasti Amber?" Ucap Tenten berusaha seakrab mungkin. Amber hanya bisa memandangi Tenten sampai akhirnya bulir air mata meluncur dari matanya. Tenten yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa tersenyum getir dan menggenggam tangan mungil Amber.

"Kau… kau sungguh-sungguh Tenten…" Tenten tersenyum kecil. "Kau pasti tahu jawabannya, Amber." Gumam Tenten lembut sambil membelai pipi Amber. Gadis itu terisak dan menggenggam tangan Tenten. Sementara itu Itachi menyentuh pundak Tenten. "Aku akan menunggu diluar." Tenten mengangguk, sementara Itachi akhirnya melangkah keluar.

"Aku… aku.. aku selalu menunggumu muncul di olimpiade… dan sekarang kau berada disini…" Tenten tersenyum sambil memeluk Amber.

"Ya, aku ada disini Amber." Amber terisak didalam pelukan Tenten. Tenten merasa sangat sedih dan terharu. Ia merasa terharu karena gadis kecil seperti Amber begitu mengidolakannya, ia juga tersentuh karena keadaan Amber seperti ini. Tenten melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk.

"Kau.. kau lebih cantik dilihat langsung." Tenten tersenyum malu. "Terimakasih, kau juga sangat cantik Amber." Amber menundukan kepalanya lalu bergumam sedih. "Tidak, aku sangat jelek.. tubuhku biru semua, seperti smurf." Tenten menyentuh tangan Amber lalu berkata dengan lembut.

"Menurutku kau sangat cantik ketika tersenyum seperti tadi, Amber." Amber menoleh kearah Tenten lalu tersenyum lemah. "Terimakasih."

"Oh omong-omong, Daisy memberitahuku kalau kau suka berlatih ice skating?" Amber tersenyum sedih. "Ya, dulu sebelum aku seperti ini." Gumam Amber, Tenten hanya bisa menyentuh tangan Amber dan memberikan senyuman lebar. "Dengar, Amber. Aku yakin kau sangat berbakat, dan aku ingin melihatmu meluncur diatas es, kita bisa meluncur bersama jika kau bersedia meluncur bersamaku."

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja mimpi terbesarku adalah bisa meluncur bersamamu!" Seru Amber semangat, Tenten terkekeh lembut.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus berjanji kau akan sembuh." Senyum Amber memudar, gadis itu kembali menundukan kepalanya, lalu mulai menangis. Tenten segera menyentuh pundak Amber.

"Hei? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Amber berusaha menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng lemah.

"Aku.. aku ingin sekali sembuh dan bisa meluncur lagi.. tapi aku tidak yakin.. aku tidak yakin bisa sembuh seperti dulu.. aku tidak mau membuat-"

"Dengarkan aku, Amber. Aku berjanji kau akan sembuh." Amber menoleh kearah Tenten lalu tersenyum lemah. "Hal yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik adalah dengan melihatmu meluncur diatas es, itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia." Mata Amber kembali berkaca-kaca, Tenten tersenyum getir lalu kembali memeluk Amber. Memeluknya erat.

xXx

Tenten melambai kearah Janie ketika gadis mungil itu menggandeng tangan ibunya dan melambai kearah Tenten. Setelah gadis mungil itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Tenten meluncur kearah CD portable yang selalu ia bawa, memilih lagu dan akhirnya menekan tombol play. Gadis itu meluncur ke tengah arena ice rink ketika nada pertama terdengar. Lullaby by George Gershwin. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang Tenten temukan di apartemen Sasuke saat itu, Tenten sangat menyukai lagu ini ketika baru mendengarnya pertama kali, dan entah bagaimana saat mendengar lagu ini gadis itu kembali teringat pada pagi itu, saat Sasuke memergokinya tengah 'menari' di ruang tengah apartemennya.

Tenten mengayunkan tangannya, melakukan lompatan dan putaran sederhana. Lagu ini benar-benar sempurna, seolah membiarkan tubuh Tenten bergerak mengikuti alunannya. Koreografi baru mulai terpeta di kepalanya, gadis itu menari diatas es dengan sangat indah, penuh kesenian dan keindahan. Dan setiap gadis itu mengayunkan tangannya, setiap gadis itu berputar, setiap gadis itu melompat dan mendarat diatas permukaan es. Wajah Sasuke muncul dibenaknya. Berbagai ekspresi laki-laki itu muncul diingatannya. Bagaimana laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan garang saat mereka baru bertemu, bagaimana laki-laki itu menatapnya ketika menjeputnya kepesta, bagaimana laki-laki itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya pada Tenten ketika mereka berada di Clinton. Semua terekam jelas diingatan Tenten hingga akhirnya nada terakhir terdengar dan Tenten pun berhenti bergerak.

Gadis itu berhenti berputar dengan mulus. Tenten segera meluncur kearah tas nya dan memeriksa ponselnya. Ada orang yang menelponnya. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menelpon kembali nomor itu.

"Tenten!" Tenten tersentak ketika mendengar jawaban sipenelpon. "Ya, dengan siapa aku berbicara?" Tanya Tenten sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku Gustav sayang!" Tenten mendengus kesal, harusnya ia menduga bahwa hanya Gustav yang akan sesenang ini begitu Tenten menelpon.

"Ada apa Gustav?" Tanya Tenten langsung to the point. "Kami menawarkan sesuatu padamu. Kau tahukan Dearburn akan mengadakan tour Amerika dan Eropa?"

"Ya tentu saja." Jawab Tenten singkat. "Aku sangat senang jika kau mau kembali bergabung dengan kami, sayang." Tenten terdiam sejenak. Lalu akhirnya tersenyum cerah dan berkata. "Tapi aku punya satu permintaan untukmu, setelah kau mengabulkan permintaanku, aku akan bergabung dalam pementasan kalian di New York akhir Januari."

"Ah! Tentu apa itu? Aku pasti akan mengabulkannya untukmu." Tenten hanya bisa tersenyum puas dan berkata. "Aku harap kau mau memenuhi permintaanku ini, Gustav."

xXx

Mata hitam Itachi tak henti-hentinya memandangi sosok gadis berambut auburn yang tengah berbicara di telpon genggamnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum samar dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Sedari tadi Itachi memperhatikan Tenten yang tengah menari sendirian di arena ice rink, seperti biasanya. Gadis itu terlihat mengagumkan, sama seperti sebelumnya. Meski begitu Itachi bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika melihat gadis itu menunjukan ekspresinya. Gadis itu seperti mencoba mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Tenten memang sangat mengagumkan ya." Itachi sontak saja menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar nama ratu hatinya di sebut-sebut. Sosok gadis berambut pirang pucat berjalan mendekati Itachi. "Kenapa kau masih berada disini, Ino?" Tanya Itachi sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Aku tahu kau sering memperhatikan sahabatku, Itachi-senpai." Kata gadis itu yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Ya, begitulah." Gumam Itachi sambil kembali memperhatikan sosok Tenten dari kejauhan.

"Jadi kau akan tetap berangkat ke Canada?" Tanya Ino sambil duduk disamping Itachi. Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Yep, ada apa memangnya?" Ino menggeleng kecil. "Hanya saja aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Kali ini Itachi dibuat kaget oleh kata-kata karyawan café nya. Laki-laki itu sontak saja menoleh kearah Ino, menatap gadis bermata aquamarine itu dengan tatapan heran. "Aku…" Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi. Namun baru saja melangkah beberapa langkah, gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh kearah Itachi.

"Aku hanya ingin senpai tahu bahwa… aku menyukai senpai." Tubuh Itachi menegang, Ino melangkah mendekat lalu berhenti.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu hanya untuk Tenten… aku tahu aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Tenten, tapi bolehkah aku berharap sedikit saja… hanya sedikit saja.. bahwa kau bisa menyukaiku?" Itachi hanya bisa terdiam menatap Ino, lalu melepaskan jaketnya dan melingkarkannya ditubuh langsing Ino.

"Hari sudah semakin malam, lebih baik kau segera pulang sebelum hari semakin gelap." Ujar Itachi sambil melangkah melewati Ino. Gadis berhelai pirang itu hanya bisa mengerjap beberapa kali. Pandangannya terasa kabur karena air mata.

"Aku kuat… aku sudah tahu jawabannya akan seperti itu.. aku tidak boleh menangis." Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap dengan itu ia tidak akan menangis.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis." Ucapnya sekali lagi, Ino menyentuh jaket hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya, dan saat itulah air matanya tumpah tak terbendung. Ino menangis sendiri disana, isakannya ditelan oleh kesunyian yang mengerubunginya.

**Yapp bagaimana chappy 15 nya? disini sudah terlihat Tenten itu mantan figure skater terkenal hehe. sehabis chap ini bakal banyak banget SasuTen nya, dan juga ItaIno nya, tentang masa lalu Ino, tentang alasan kenapa Ino jatuh cinta sama Itachi bakal diungkap di chappy berikutnya, jadi sampai ketemu dichappy sebelumnya. keep readings n as usual reviews please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: all of these chara is totally belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic officially mine.**

**Warning: bahasa gajelas, setting gajelas, Crack pairing, OOC tingkat dewa, dsb.**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**read it with ur own risks:)**

**Couple words from author:**

**Hai minna, author balik lagi dengan chappy baru hehe, yap chap 15 adalah chap ItaTen terakhir, dan mulai dari sini bakal muncul pairing baru, kalian pasti udh tau kan pairing nya apa, semoga kalian suka ya sama pairing baru ini yaa :)) oh iya chappy ini aku dedikasikan khusus untuk Ino :) okay bales reviews dulu yaa**

**akira-ken: ehehe iya di chappy ini aku bakal nyeritain tentang masa lalunya Ino, gimana dia bisa kenal sama Itachi, gimana dia bisa suka sama Itachi hehe, maaf ya akira-san, chappy ini belum bisa terlalu panjang hehe, tapi aku janji di chap 17 bakal panjang ;)waduh, engga rela kenapa ._. hehe...**

**Panda sky princess: ehehe ini udh aku lanjut kok, sayangnyaa di chap ini belum ada SasuTen nya hehe, waduh adegan apa -_- wkwk, untuk saat ini sih belum ada (?) wkwk..**

**SasuTen: Ahaha, iya chap 17 dan seterusnya itu udh SasuTen semua kok hihi, satu chap apa nih? kalo fic ini aku udh informasikan bakal tamat sampai chap 20 keatas masih sangaaattt lama, semoga kamu gabosen ya huhuu T.T**

**Leomi no kitsune: Iyaa gapapa kok, makasih yaa udh sempet reviews :D ahaha aku juga, tapi aku kangen saat-saat mereka berantem mulu kayak dulu :'( ahehehe, okee makasiii :)**

**yap segini aja reviews dari author, sebelum ke chappy 16 aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat para readers setia fic ini atau yang udh ngikutin fic aku dari awal XD makasih banyak baik bagi yang silent maupun yang me reviews, makasih banyak banyakk, fic ini dan fic yang lain gaakan pernah lengkap tanpa kalian :) **

**oke tanpa banyak bacot lagi langsung aja ya, chappy 16...**

Chapter 16

Pagi itu, cuaca kota Big Apple terlihat sangat mendung dan suram. Langit didominasi warna kelabu, sangat senada dengan hati Yamanaka Ino yang sedang sangat suram. Hampir semalaman gadis berhelai pirang itu tidak tidur, gadis itu hanya duduk dihadapan jendela apartemennya yang sempit seraya memeluk jaket hitam. Mata aquamarine nya yang biasanya memancarkan cahaya keindahan, kini seolah redup dan kosong. Bagaikan cangkang yang ditinggal pemiliknya.

_"__Aku akan selalu melindungimu."_

Ino meringis mendengar suara itu menelusup kedalam otaknya. Lalu wajahnya kembali lurus, kosong tak bereskpresi, bagaikan patung. Terlihat dengan jelas bekas jejak air mata mongering melekat di kulit wajahnya yang halus. Lingkaran hitam menghiasi daerah disekitar matanya. Gadis yang sempat dinobatkan menjadi ratu prom semasa SMA kini terlihat seperti zombie di film resident evil.

_"__Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."_

Suara itu kembali terdengar, semakin jelas dikepalanya. Ino menggeleng kecil, menangkal semua kenangan yang mulai menyerbu otaknya.

'Bodohnya aku karena terlalu naïf.'

'Bodohnya aku karena selalu menunggunya meskipun sudah tersakiti berkali-kali.' Ino menghela nafas panjang, menatap jam dinding berwarna putih yang menggantung diatas tempat tidurnya. Sudah jam delapan pagi, dua jam lagi pujaan hatinya akan terbang ke Canada. Laki-laki berhelai hitam panjang itu berkata, bahwa hanya Ino yang diberitahu soal keberangkatannya ke Canada.

Itachi berencana untuk kembali bergabung dalam olimpiade Vancouver di Canada yang sebentar lagi akan diselenggarakan. Ino senang karena Itachi akhirnya mau bangkit. Ino tentunya sudah tahu tentang masalah Itachi.

Ah iya, kenapa Ino bisa tahu semua hal tentang Itachi? Mengingat pertemuan singkat mereka saat itu terbilang sangat sederhana?

Ino dan Itachi bertemu sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, ketika Ino pertama kali menginjakan kaki di kota Big Apple. Ino nekat hijrah ke New York demi mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang model Internasional. Saat itu, Ino memesan taxi dari Jhon F Kennedy airport, dan hampir diculik oleh si supir taxi. Ino dibawa ke gang sempit dan hampir diperkosa, sweeternya sudah tercabik, begitu juga anting-antingnya yang hilang sebelah.

Saat itulah, Itachi datang, menghajar supir jahanam itu dan mengantar Ino ke hotel terdekat. Ino menangis sesegukan, menggenggam erat lengan sweeter Itachi seolah mencegah laki-laki itu pergi. Dan Itachi tidak pergi, laki-laki itu tetap duduk dihadapan Ino, menunggunya berhenti menangis.

Itachi berkata bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga Ino, dan berjanji bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi di suatu tempat. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Ino menyukai Itachi. Semenjak hari itu, Ino kembali bersemangat, dirinya akhirnya ikut audisi foto model di majalah CosmoGirl, bertemu dengan sahabat lama, Tenten dan berhasil meraih promosi-promosi didunia modeling. Selama lima tahun, Ino mencari-cari keberadaan pahlawannya. Dan suatu hari, Ino mengetahui bahwa Itachi ternyata sudah bertunangan, dan beberapa minggu kemudian, tunangannya tewas akibat kecelakaan diatas es. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Ino mendengar bahwa Itachi mengadakan lowongan pekerjaan untuk café barunya. Ino pikir, ini akan jadi kesempatan bagus baginya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino langsung membuang karir modelingnya, dan memutuskan untuk menjadi pelayan di café Itachi.

Tapi, sepertinya semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai harapan.

Ino menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu menyesal tidak akan mengubah apapun, lagipula ia tidak menyesal karena membuang impiannya dan bekerja di café Itachi, ia bisa bertemu dengan Itachi setiap hari meski mereka jarang mengobrol.

Suara bel intercom, membuat tubuh Ino tersentak. Gadis itu menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan dan bergegas ke pintu. Ia tidak langsung membuka pintu, Ino menggosok matanya sekali lagi, berdeham beberapa kali lalu memencet tombol intercom.

"Saya dari petugas pengiriman barang." Ino mengerjap heran, pengiriman barang? Seingatnya Ino tidak pernah memesan apapun, lagipula Ino bukanlah remaja gila shoping yang memesan segala sesuatunya lewat online shop dan menggunakan jasa pengiriman barang.

"Ba-baik." Ujar Ino sambil memencet tombol unlock. Beberapa menit kemudian, bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi, Ino segera membuka pintunya.

Sesosok pria yang kira-kira berumur tiga puluhan dengan baju serba coklat berdiri dihadapan Ino. "Apakah anda Mrs. Yamanaka Ino?" Tanya pria itu yang sedikit kesulitan ketika membaca nama Ino. Ino mengangguk singkat.

"Iya, saya sendiri." Jawab Ino yang masih mengernyitkan hidungnya. "Bisa minta tanda tangan anda disebelah ini, sebagai bukti bahwa anda sudah menerima paketnya." Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah papan dengan secarik kertas diatasnya, dan sebuah pena. Meski bingung, Ino tetap menandatangani kertas itu, lalu mengembalikannya kembali ke pria itu. Pria itu mengampit papannya dengan ketiak lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak kearah Ino.

"Terimakasih, semoga hari anda menyenangkan, Ino." Setelah berkata seperti itu, pria itu berjalan meninggalkan Ino. Ino yang masih bingung akhirnya menutup pintu apartemennya dengan pinggul dan meletakan kotak berbungkus kertas berwarna soft ungu diatas meja kopi, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Gadis itu memperhatikan kotak itu dengan seksama, mengguncangnya beberapa kali, memastikan kalau itu bukan bom atau tabung gas racun. Setelah yakin isi didalam kotak itu tidak berbahaya, Ino langsung merobek kertasnya dan membuka tutup kotak.

Untuk beberapa saat Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika melihat isi dari kotak itu. Sebuah mantel berwarna ungu tua dan anting-anting berlian. Ino hampir saja menangis ketika menyentuh mantel itu. Dengan hati-hati, Ino mengangkat mantel itu, mencari kartu dari sipengirim. Meski Ino sudah tahu siapa yang mengirim mantel dan anting-anting itu, Ino hanya ingin tahu apakah sipengirim meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata untuknya atau tidak. Bola mata aquamarine Ino melebar ketika jemarinya menyentuh sebuah kartu, Ino segera menarik kartu itu, membukanya dan membaca tulisan kecil disana.

'Sampai detik ini aku belum melupakan janjiku.'

Ino merasakan air mata kembali merembes dari matanya, dengan kasar Ino menghapus air matanya, gadis itu segera menoleh ke jam dinding. Sudah jam sembilan, satu jam lagi. Ino segera bergegas kekamar mandi.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika mereka bertemu nanti, tapi yang jelas ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menerima perlakuan ini. Dengan gesit Ino mencuci mukanya, menyikat gigi dan memakai mantel serta celana jeans sebelum akhirnya menyambar kotak berisi mantel dan anting-anting itu dan bergegas keluar.

xXx

Setelah taxi benar-benar berhenti, Ino segera menyerahkan beberapa lembar dolar ke supir Taxi, tanpa menghitungnya. Ino segera membuka pintu mobil, menyambar kotaknya dan berlari keluar. Ino hanya bisa berdiri seperti orang bodoh di terminal keberangkatan. Ia tidak tahu apakah Itachi sudah masuk ke ruang tunggu atau belum. Dan Ino merasa bodoh karena tidak memikirkannya dulu. Ino tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana penampilannya saat ini, tak heran orang-orang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh yang membuat siapapun merasa tidak nyaman. Ino hanya bisa melempar pandangannya ke penjuru terminal, mencari wajah itu, diantara wajah-wajah lainnya yang tak ia kenal sama sekali.

'Bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa berpikir bahwa Itachi masih berkeliaran di luar ruang tunggu? Sementara sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan terbang! Bagus, sepertinya kau terlalu sering membaca novel teenlit atau menonton acara percintaan bodoh, Ino!' Rutuknya dalam hati. Ino mendengus kesal, ia menyerah. Itachi pasti sekarang sudah duduk didalam pesawat, memasang seat bealt dan menyusupkan headset ditelinganya. Ino membalikan tubuhnya, hendak memanggil taxi dan bergegas pulang, sebelum seseorang meneriakinya orang gila atau zombie karena penampilannya yang acak-acakan.

Mata aquamarine Ino melebar ketika melihat sosok laki-laki berambut hitam pekat panjang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, sama seperti kemarin sore ketika secara tidak sopan ia meninggalkan Ino sendirian di café. Laki-laki itu melirik ke kotak yang berada digenggaman Ino, lalu kembali menatap Ino. Tidak ada yag berbicara selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Itachi mendesah pelan dan berjalan melewati Ino. Ino meringis, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Itachi yang memperlakukannya seperti ini, memperlakukannya seperti di café kemarin sore, ataupun saat di pesta.

"Itachi." Suara Ino terdengar sangat parau, hampir tak terdengar malah. Meski begitu, Itachi tetap berhenti, tepat disamping Ino. Ino memutar tubuhnya menghadap Itachi. Gadis itu menyodorkan kotak ditangannya kearah Itachi.

"Aku tahu kau yang mengirim ini padaku." Ujar Ino berusaha sedatar mungkin. "Aku tidak mau kau kasihani, aku ingin mengembalikannya, meski aku yakin benda ini tidak ada gunanya untukmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Tambahnya, ia sudah menentukan pilihan, kalau memang Itachi ingin melupakannya, kalau memang Itachi tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Ino, maka Ino pun harus begitu. Ia tidak ingin mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Itachi memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ino, laki-laki itu menatap Ino lekat-lekat, lalu meraih kotak putih itu. Ino hanya bisa terdiam.

'Selesai sudah, dengan begini aku bisa benar-benar menyerah.' Batin Ino. Tapi diluar dugaannya, Itachi meletakan kotak itu dilantai dan menarik Ino kedalam pelukannya. Ino hanya bisa tercengang ketika pipinya bertabrakan dengan lembut dengan dada bidang Itachi. Itachi memeluk Ino semakin erat, seolah tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Sementara Ino hanya bisa menangis, menghujat Itachi dengan kata-kata jahat didalam hatinya.

'Lihat betapa jahatnya kau, Itachi. Kau mempermainkan hati ini sesukamu.' Meski begitu, Ino tetap membalas pelukan Itachi. Setelah beberapa detik berpelukan, Itachi menarik dirinya, meraih kotaknya dan memberikannya kepada Ino. "Kumohon, simpan ini semua."

"Tapi-"

"Kumohon." Ino mengerang kecil lalu meraih kotak itu. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil, untuk kali pertama, sejak lima tahun yang lalu Itachi tersenyum untuknya. Benar-benar hanya untuknya.

"Tapi Itachi, aku tidak mengerti semua ini. Aku hanya ingin menyerah, kenapa kau membuat semuanya terasa sulit? Kenapa kau sekejam ini?" Ucap Ino lirih, Itachi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan maju selangkah, mendaratkan ciuman penuh arti di kening Ino. Mencurahkan segalanya disana. Lagi-lagi Ino hanya bisa terdiam, membiarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan kehendak Itachi, meski ia yakin ia yang akan menuai pedih nantinya.

Itachi menarik dirinya dan mengusap pipi Ino, pipi yang basah karena air mata. "Akan kujelaskan semuanya saat aku kembali dari Canada." Katanya dengan suara lembut dan dilengkapi senyuman mautnya.

"Tapi Itachi aku masih-"

"Kau harus menahan semua pertanyaanmu sampai aku kembali, Ino." Katanya sambil tersenyum geli. "Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Katanya sambil akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ino, meninggalkan seribu pertanyaan yang akan menggandrunginya saat ia pulang nanti.

**Jadi... Itachi itu... argh sudahah... seenggaknya Itachi udh berusaha buat memperbaiki semuanya kan ._. yap, jujur author kasihan sama Ino, dia diajak ke pesta sama Itachi, tapi ditinggalin gitu aja, terus ditolak tanpa perasaan pas di cafe... yaampun maaf ya bagi para Itachi fc, aku bikin Itachi jahat banget T.T huhu, tapi tenang aja, Ino itu cewek yang kuat kok, dia cewek berhati baja, wonder woman, sama kayak author (yeaa, author ketauan banget sering disakiti) wkwkwk -_- sudahlah abaikan, okee segini ajaa. sampai ketemu di chappy selanjutnyaa ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: All of these chara are totally belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto, but this fic is officially mine.**

**Warning: Bahasa gajelas, setting gajelas, alur lompat, crack pairing, OOC tingkat dewa, dsb.**

**SasuTen slight ItaTen**

**read it with ur own risks:)**

**Couple words from author:**

**Yoo minna! apakabarnyaa? senang sekali author akhirnya bisa apdet chap terbaru hehe, sesuai janji author. chappy kali ini khusus didedikasikan bagi SasuTen hehe, bagi yang sudah menunggu silahkan membaca dan semoga puas dengan SasuTennya hehe. oke author bales reviews dulu yaa...**

** : iyaa gapapa kok, wah begitu yaa, aduh makasih ya udah baca fic karya amatiran ini hehe :D iyaa ini udah aku apdet kok silahkan dibacaa, semoga kamu suka yaa :)**

**akira ken: ahaha, gaboleh marukk.. kita liat aja jadinya gimana yaa hehe, iya sesuai janjiku chap ini aku buat panjang dan ofcourse its all about SasuTen, hope u like it :) wetseh jangan ditungguuu wkwkwk, disini gaakan ada adegan yang terlalu gimanagimana gituu ini bersih rated T wkwkwk...**

**Tenten Sakamaki: hoo, iya ini udah aku apdett, maaf ya kalo apdetnya lama hihii..**

**SasuTen: makasiihh, waduh engga nyampe kok, fic ini akan selesai di chapter 25 an, masih lumayan lama semoga pada engga bosen yaa hehe, waduh kayaknya Naruto engga akan ikut bersaing dengan Uchiha bersaudara hehe, tapi Naruto keliatannya emang suka sama Tenten sih hehe..**

**Oke segitu aja balesannya, author berterimakasih kepada semua para reader setia fic inii, semoga kalian engga bosen-bosen ya sama ini fic.. oh iya author juga mau minta maaf soal keterlambatan apdetnyaa :( author selalu berusaha apdet secepat mungkin kok, beneran deh :( oke lanjut... langsung aja ya ke chappy 17...**

Chapter 17

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang indah. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke sementara berlari menerobos hujan ke arah mobilnya di pelataran parkir pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai. Meskipun suhu udara saat ini sangat dingin, meskipun langit mendung, meskipun hujan turun sejak ia datang untuk menjemput Tenten tadi, Sasuke tetap merasa hari ini tidak mungkin bisa lebih sempurna lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini ia dan Tenten bersenang-senang di arena ice rink, ya setidaknya hanya Tenten yang asik mendekorasi ice rink sementara Sasuke hanya duduk diam memperhatikan Tenten.

Ya meski begitu Sasuke tidak keberatan, ia tidak keberatan bila disuruh memperhatikan Tenten seharian, ia tidak akan bosan.

Sasuke mengarahkan mobilnya kepintu utama pusat perbelanjaan, tempat Tenten menunggu bersama barang-barang belanjaan mereka.

"Aku sempat berpikir kita tidak akan bisa keluar dan mati kehabisan oksigen didalam sana." Gerutu Tenten sambil membantu Sasuke memasukan barang belanjaan mereka kedalam bagasi Caymen nya, ya setelah tangan Sasuke sembuh total, Sasuke menolak masuk kedalam Paceman milik Tenten karena sekarang ia sudah bisa mengemudi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus belanja disaat diskon gila-gilaan bertebaran."

"Kau sendiri tergiur untuk belanja bukan?" Sasuke balas bertanya ketika mereka sudah duduk didalam mobil Sasuke yang hangat.

"Itu karena kau mengajakku kesini." sahut Tenten seraya memasang seat bealt. "Aku tidak suka belanja di akhir bulan seperti ini, aku tidak suka dan tidak mau mati terjepit diantara orang-orang gila diskon itu."

"Hei? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Tenten membungkuk. Tenten menggeleng. "Aku hanya sedang mengatur nafasku, hari ini sangat melelahkan. Kau beruntung aku tidak mati disana." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku benci tempat yang padat seperti itu. Aku sendiri heran kenapa aku setuju saja menemanimu belanja?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Karena aku sudah menemanimu mendekorasi ice rink, dan mentraktir dango." Tenten mengernyitkan hidungnya, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Ya kurasa aku memang gampang dibujuk dengan dango, apakah kau akan mentraktirku makan malam juga?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak masalah, karena kau sudah berdesak-desakan didalam sana, dan mengangkut semua barang-barang belanjaan itu, aku tidak mau kau mati karena kurang makan." Meski Sasuke menggodanya, Tenten tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di kedai ramen yang direkomendasikan oleh Naruto?"

"Baiklah, kurasa itu ide yang bagus." Gumam Sasuke menanggapi, Tenten mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum ketika melihat gumpalan salju turun perlahan-lahan. "Sebentar lagi natal."

"Hn."

"Aku tak sabar menunggu natal tiba."

"Memangnya ada apa? Dan oh ya, kenapa kau mendekorasi ice rink? Karena setahuku, ice rink itu tidak pernah didekorasi menjelang natal." Tenten menoleh kearah Sasuke, karena terlalu sibuk berlatih dan mendekorasi untuk 'acaranya sendiri' Tenten sampai lupa memberitahu Sasuke.

"Begini, saat kita baru kembali dari Jepang, Itachi-senpai mengajakku ke sebuah panti asuhan." Kata Tenten santai. "Panti itu sangat jauh dari kota besar, dan apakah kau tahu? Disana ada seorang anak yang mengidap kanker otak." Sasuke merasakan hawa dingin menusuk punggungnya ketika mendengar kata kanker disebut-sebut.

"Namanya Amber, kata ibu panti disana, Daisy. Amber dan teman-temannya sangat menyukai dunia ice skating, Amber dulu sering sekali berlatih setiap musim dingin, ia ingin masuk ke Clinton, sama seperti aku. Dan kau tahu apalagi yang membuatku kaget? Dia mengidolakanku."

"Aku tahu kenapa kau begitu kaget." Gumam Sasuke, Tenten mendengus lalu kembali bercerita. "Aku menyemangatinya untuk sembuh, dan aku meminta permintaan kecil pada Gustav."

"Permintaan?" Alis Sasuke terangkat kaget, "Permintaan apa?"

"Aku meminta agar Gustav mau datang ke pergelaran bakti social di ice rink itu, aku akan mengadakan acara amal, untuk biaya pengobatan Amber, relokasi panti dan kalau uangnya masih tersisa, aku mau menyumbangkannya ke rumah sakit kanker anak." Ujar Tenten sambil memandang lurus kedepan, entah bagaimana pikiran itu datang begitu saja ketika Gustav menelponnya sore itu.

"Aku hanya meminta Gustav untuk mengundang orang-orang penting untuk datang. Bisa dibilang, aku memanfaatkan popularitasku untuk amal. Bukannnya aku sombong, tapi kurasa hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolong Amber." Timpal Tenten sambil tersenyum getir. Sasuke menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali menatap jalanan.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada Amber dan panti itu?" Tenten sedikit terperanjat, lalu berkata. "Karena bisa dibilang Amber senasib denganku, aku dan Amber sama-sama memiliki ambisi yang besar."

"Apa maksudmu yang sama? Kau tentunya berbeda dengan Amber. Amber mengidap kanker dan kau-"

"Iya, maksudku… maksudku sama perjuangannya." Kata Tenten, berusaha setenang mungkin. Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Lalu kapan acara itu dimulai?" Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Saat natal." Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Oh ya, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku minta satu permintaan? Eh maksudku pertolongan?" Sasuke mengernyitkan hidungnya lalu melirik sekilas kearah Tenten.

"Apa?" Tenten menimbang-nimbang sesaat sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Apakah kau mau berpartisipasi dalam acara itu, kau tahu kan… kita mungkin bisa mendapatkan uang lebih banyak jika ada kau-"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Kau ada acara natal nanti?"

"Tidak juga." Jawab Sasuke santai. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Pertama, karena aku tidak kenal siapa itu Amber, kedua karena aku sedang tidak mood melakukan bakti social." Tenten mengerjap tak percaya lalu memberengut kesal. Menyadari Tenten ngambek padanya, membuat Sasuke melirik. "Hei?"

"…"

"Kau marah?"

"Kau pikir?" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu berkata, "Baik-baik, aku akan ikut dengan acara itu." Tenten kembali bersemangat kali ini, gadis itu menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Terimakasih Sasuke!" Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan senang dulu, aku ingin kita mengadakan perjanjian." Ujar Sasuke, semangat Tenten kembali surut. "Perjanjian apa?"

"Aku akan berpartisipasi dalam acaramu, tapi kau harus datang ke recital ku." Ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Tenten.

"Recital? Kapan?"

"Awal Febuari. Bagaimana?" Tenten tersenyum kecil. "Tanpa perjanjian pun aku pasti datang, bodoh!" Sahut Tenten sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke hanya bisa terkekeh lembut. "Apapun yang terjadi kau harus datang ke recitalku, that's the deal."

"Iya." Jawab Tenten sambil menoleh ke jendela mobil.

"Baiklah, kita masih punya waktu beberapa jam sebelum waktu makan malam, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang? Pulang dulu?"

"Aku ingin membeli pohon natal!" Seru Tenten penuh semangat.

"Pohon natal?"

"Ya, untuk apartemenmu."

"Apartemenku? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak punya pohon natal."

"Aku memang tidak pernah memasang pohon natal di apartemenku."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Semua orang memasang pohon natal di musim dingin."

"Aku tidak."

"Oh ayolah. Apartemenmu akan terlihat lebih ceria kalau ada pohon natal."

"Aku tidak butuh apartemen yang ceria, lagipula memasang dan menghias pohon natal sangat merepotkan."

"Menghias pohon natal itu sangat menyenangkan, Sasuke! Kalau kau tidak mau menghiasnya, biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke toko tanaman, beli beberapa pohon kaktus dan menghiasnya? Kita bisa menggantungi beberapa sticker dan pita warna-warni, aku bahkan punya gantungan kuda unicorn. Kau bisa menghias kaktus-kaktus itu dan membuat apartemenku lebih ceria."

"…."

"Bagaimana? Ideku tidak buruk bukan?"

"…."

Sasuke menyenggol lengan Tenten. "Panda? Kau tidak mau berbicara denganku? Ayolah, kau ngambek dua kali hari ini."

Tenten tetap memberengut dan menatap keluar jendela.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah kita akan membeli pohon natal."

Kali ini Tenten menoleh. Menatapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Kau tidak akan menyesal, Sasuke!" Sasuke tertawa renyah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini sungguh merepotkan, panda."

Namun ia tahu benar bahwa ia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya, tidak akan pernah. "Karena aku sudah setuju membeli pohon natal, apa kau akan memberikanku hadiah?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Apakah kau mengharapkan hadiah natal dariku?"

"Tentu saja, panda." Sahut Sasuke sambil menatap Tenten dengan serius. "Sebaiknya kau menyiapkan hadiah natal untukku. Kalau tidak, hadiah yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu akan kuberikan kepada… kepada Naruto."

Tenten mendengus dan tertawa. "Kau menyiapkan hadiah untukku? Apakah hadiahku ada dibelakang sana? Diantara barang-barang yang baru kau beli tadi?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiahmu minggu lalu." Alis Tenten terangkat kaget, namun seulas senyum lebar tersungging dibibirnya. "Benarkah, apa itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu. Itu kejutan. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kalau aku tidak mendapat hadiah, kau juga tidak akan mendapatkannya."

"Baiklah akan kupertimbangkan." Kata Tenten sambil mengangkat bahu. "Akan kau pertimbangkan?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu kau per-"

"Oh berhentilah mengeluh." Sela Tenten. "Sekarang kita beli pohon natal dulu, tak ada pohon natal, tak ada hadiah."

Nah, sebenarnya sejak kapan posisi mereka berubah seperti ini? Dulu gadis itulah yang harus menuruti apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke justru mendapati dirinya dengan senang hati melakukan apapun untuk gadis itu. Pengaruh gadis itu atas dirinya cukup meresahkan, namun yang lebih meresahkan lagi adalah bahwa Sasuke puas dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini.

xXx

"Jadi mereka akan mengirim pohon kita ke apartemenmu besok pagi?" Tanya Tenten ketika mereka masuk kembali kedalam mobil setelah memilih pohon natal yang mereka sukai. "Ya." Sahut Sasuke sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Jadi kau bisa mulai menghiasnya besok pagi."

"Dan kau akan membantuku menghiasnya, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh astaga." Erang Sasuke, walaupun Tenten tahu laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak keberatan membantu. "Yah kita lihat saja besok."

Tenten tertawa kecil dan menoleh keluar jendela yang buram karena hujan. Hujan mulai mereda menjadi gerimis yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Tenten merasa nyaman. Tenten suka hujan. Ia selalu senang memandangi bulir-bulir air hujan yang menempel di kaca pantinya, sambil sesekali menyesap coklat hangat dan memakan beberapa tusuk dango, dan oh jangan lupa dengan selimut rajut hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya. Memandangi hujan sama saja dengan menenangkan jiwanya.

Sama seperti menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke. Tenten menggigir bibir dan melirik kesamping, kearah laki-laki yang tengah mengemudi. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke juga selalu membuat Tenten merasa tenang. Entahlah, meskipun mereka selalu bertengkar ketika bertemu, tetapi Tenten tetap merasa tenang. Perasaan tenang itu selalu hilang, selalu tertutup oleh opini buruk Sasuke yang sudah ia tanam didalam otaknya ketika kali pertama ia menjejakan kaki di apartemen Sasuke. Tanpa disadarinya rasa tenang itu selalu hadir setiap kali mereka bertengkar. Berada didekat Sasuke membuatnya bisa bernafas lebih lega, bisa bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tenten tidak perlu terlihat hebat didepan Sasuke. "Mau kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil melirik jam tangannya yang melingkar ditangan kanannya.

Setelah gipsnya dilepas, Sasuke kembali mengenakan jam tangan di sebelah kanan, ia merasa jijik melihat laki-laki yang memakai jam tangan disebelah kiri, meski ia sempat begitu. "Hm?" Tenten mengerjap. Sasuke menoleh menatapnya.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang atau bagaimana? Waktu makan malam masih sekitar dua jam lagi." Kata Sasuke, Tenten berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjentikan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko kue, sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke toko kue langgananku."

"Baiklah, kita ke toko kue. Dimana?" Tenten mengerutkan kedua alisnya lalu menjawab. "Madisone Avenue." Sasuke mengangguk singkat lalu kembali melempar pandangannya ke jalanan yang mulai dipadati para karyawan perusahaan yang hendak pulang.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka berhenti didepan toko kue kecil bergaya prancis. Pada papan diatas pintu masuk toko tertulis A piece of your day dalam ukiran yang menunjukan kesan antic.

"Ini tempatnya?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sudah keluar dari mobil. Laki-laki itu melangkah kejendela toko dan mengintip kedalam. Tenten mengangguk. "Dulu Ino sering sekali mengajakku makan disini, ayo masuk."

Sasuke masih terlihat ragu. "Panda, aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan masuk kedalam." Tenten yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu, menoleh kepada Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Toko ini terlalu manis untuk dimasuki laki-laki." Gumam Sasuke dengan kening berkerut. "Apakah kau tidak berpikir begitu? Coba lihat? Toko ini hampir didominasi oleh warna pink dan ungu muda."

Tenten tertawa. "Kami-sama, kau ini konyol sekali, Sasuke. Bersyukurlah mereka tidak meng cat seluruh toko dengan warna pink, lagipula menurutku toko ini tidak terlalu manis untuk laki-laki. Sekarang berhentilah mengeluh dan masuk." Sasuke masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tenten mendengus kesal dan melangkah menghampirinya. "Ayolah, Sasuke, jangan merajuk disini. Disini masih gerimis dan sangat dingin." Katanya sampil menyelipkan tangannya di tangan Sasuke dan menariknya.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan rajukanmu didalam, bagaimana?" Tenten membiarkan tangannya meluncur dari lekukan siku Sasuke ke pergelangan tangan, lalu menarik-narik lengan mantelnya, mencoba membujuk laki-laki keras kepala itu. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke memutar tangannya dan menggenggam tangan mungil Tenten.

Tenten berani bersumpah jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat ketika tangan Sasuke menggenggamnya. Apakah tadi dia sempat mengeluh dingin? Aneh, karena sekarang ia merasa hangat, sangat hangat. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Baiklah." gumam Sasuke pelan dan mendorong pintu toko, membuat lonceng kecil diatas pintu berdentang. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini secepat mungkin."

Tenten menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan seringaiannya. Meski begitu, ia tetap membiarkan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

xXx

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja." Kata Tenten untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil memberengut menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi disampingnya. "Kita masih bisa ke kedai ramen itu."

Tidak. Sebenarnya Tenten tidak merasa baik-baik saja. Ia masih merasa lemah, dan merasa kebas dibagian persendiannya. Tapi masalahnya, ia tidak mau memancing Sasuke untuk mengintrogasinya, tidak saat ini, kalau bisa tidak sampai kapanpun.

"Kau bilang baik-baik saja? Demi Tuhan, panda! Gadis penjaga toko tadi hampir saja terserang serangan jantung ketika kau tiba-tiba collapse seperti itu!" Ujar Sasuke dengan suara meninggi akibat panic. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu melirik Tenten sekilas. "Kau masih pucat."

Tenten hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan menatap keluar jendela. Ia memang sempat collapse tadi, ketika ia sedang memilih tartlet sambil mengobrol dengan gadis penjaga toko kue. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit yang tajam dibagian punggungnya dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terasa berguncang tak terkendali. Dan hal berikut yang disadarinya adalah ia sudah duduk bersandar didada Sasuke diatas sofa kecill berwarna ungu pucat.

Ini pertama kalinya ia collapse secara tiba-tiba, dan sejujurnya Tenten merasa khawatir. Keadaannya kini terasa semakin memburuk, ia takut hal ini berlangsung dengan cepat dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya. Namun Sasuke tidak perlu tahu tentang ini semua, tidak akan pernah boleh tahu. Begitupun Itachi. Cukup Tenten , Ino dan seluruh keluarganya di Konoha. "Tapi aku-"

"Demi Tuhan, Panda! Sekali lagi kau berkata kau baik-baik saja, kau akan kucekik." Geram Sasuke. Tenten hanya bisa mendengus kasar dan memberengut menatap keluar jendela.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Pulang?"

"Itu sudah pasti, kau tidak perlu menanyakannya. Kau sangat butuh istirahat." Jawab Sasuke tegas. "Tapi sebelum itu kita harus ke apartemenmu, dan mengambil apapun yang kau perlukan." Kali ini Tenten menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Apa? Kenapa?" Tanyanya setengah memekik.

"Memangnya kau tidak butuh baju ganti?" Sasuke balas bertanya dengan heran. "Panda, aku bisa meminjamkan pakaian dan piama polkadot itu padamu. Aku punya sikat gigi baru dirumah. aku bisa menyediakan apapun yang kau butuhkan, kecuali satu. Aku tidak punya pakaian dalam wanita di apartemenku."

Tenten melotot menatap Sasuke dengan mulut terbuka. "Sasuke! Bukan itu maksudku!" Seru Tenten tertahan sambil memukul pundak Sasuke.

"Aduh, panda! Sakit. Kau mungkin punya bakat terpendam sebagai seorang pegulat." Ujar Sasuke. "Asal kau tahu saja, kulitku gampang memar."

"Maksudku kenapa aku harus membawa pakaian dalamku ke apartemenmu?" Desak Tenten tanpa memperdulikan gurauan Sasuke.

"Karena kau akan menginap di apartemenku hari ini." Sahut Sasuke, seolah hal itu sudah sangat jelas. Melihat alis Tenten yang berkerut membuat Sasuke mendesah lembut dan berkata. "Panda, kau tidak mungkin berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu meringkuk sendirian diapartemenmu kan? Aku tahu aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memberi pertolongan pertama dengan menelpon ambulans, atau membawamu kerumah sakit." Ujar Sasuke. "Jika itu harus, tentunya." Tambah Sasuke. Tenten mendengus kesal.

"Tapi kau harusnya menanyakannya dulu padaku sebelum mengambil keputusan." Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah baik." Katanya sambil mengangguk. "Panda, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di apartemenku malam ini?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena kita berdua ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini. Kau tahu kau bisa tidur lebih nyenyak diapartemenku daripada apartemenmu sendiri. Dan aku baru bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini kalau aku bisa memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Tenten menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah" Gumam Tenten menyerah.

"Oh ayolah, panda. Ini hal yang paling- Tunggu, kau bilang apa barusan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh menatap Tenten.

"Aku bilang baiklah." kata Tenten sekali lagi.

"Baiklah?" ucap Sasuke membeo, sepertinya ia tidak percaya bahwa Tenten bisa setuju secepat itu. Tenten mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kurasa aku tidak ingin sendirian hari ini." Gumamnya. "Dan kau benar, aku merasa tidak terlalu baik hari ini."

Sasuke terlihat cemas, sebenarnya ia ingin segera mencecar Tenten dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang ia tahu takkan terjawab saat dekat ini. Namun, melihat kondisi Tenten yang lemas, membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya dan bertanya. "Kau mau kedokter?"

Tenten terkejut atas perhatian Sasuke yang sudah berlebihan, Tenten akui Sasuke memang sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengira perubahaannya akan sejauh ini. Tenten menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin segera sampai rumah."

Chapter 18

"Aku memang sedang tidak enak badan, tapi aku bukan orang cacat." Tegur Tenten ketika akhirnya Sasuke kembali keruang duduk dengan semangkuk glatin ditangannya, dan meletakannya di hadapan Tenten. Setelah itu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Tenten.

"Astaga, aku tidak bilang kau cacat, panda." Gumam Sasuke. "Berhubung tanganku sudah sembuh dan aku bisa menyiapkan kebutuhanku sendiri tanpa perlu membuat dapurku berantakan. Dan kau sedang sakit, jadi aku menyuruhmu untuk duduk manis disini, apa aku salah?" Tenten masih memberengut tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. "Jadi, makanlah." Kata Sasuke sambil meraih mangkuk itu dan menangkupkannya di kedua tangan Tenten.

"Kuharap rasanya tidak terlalu parah." Timpal Sasuke ketika Tenten menyentuh sendok. Kali ini Tenten mendengus dan tersenyum.

"Mari kita lihat sampai dimana kemampuan memasakmu."

"Yang jelas tidak akan separah glatinmu." Gurau Sasuke, Tenten menoleh kearah Sasuke dan tertawa renyah. Pikirannya terbang ke masa lalu, ketika untuk kali pertama ia dan Sasuke bertemu, ketika kali pertama ia masuk kedalam apartemen Sasuke, ketika kali pertama mereka makan bersama. Entahlah setelah dipikir-pikir, Tenten sangat merindukan masa-masa itu.

Tenten tertawa kecil lalu mulai memasukan sesendok glatin kedalam mulutnya. "Mmm." Gumamnya sambil berpikir-pikr. Lalu ia mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Tidak terlalu buruk." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya menatap Tenten. Gadis itu membalas tatapannya sambil tersenyum cerah lalu kembali menyantap glatinnya dengan riang. Sasuke yakin bahwa gadis itu menyukai glatinnya.

"Omong-omong Sasuke." Kata Tenten setelah menghabiskan glatinnya. "Kau pernah berkata bahwa aku bisa mendengar permainan pianomu secara langsung ketika tanganmu sudah sembuh."

"Maksudmu, kau ingin mendengarnya sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke. Tenten mengangguk penuh semangat. "Baiklah, aku juga ingin melihat apakah pergelangan tanganku sudah benar-benar siap beraksi." Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiri pianonya. Tenten pun ikut berdiri mengekor Sasuke. Sasuke duduk dihadapan pianonya, menempatkan kesepuluh jemarinya yang panjang dan ramping diatas tuts berwarna gading dan mulai memainkan beberapa nada dengan cepat. "Sepertinya tidak masalah." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu ia menengadah menatap Tenten yang berdiri disampingnya. "Sini, duduklah." Katanya sambil menepuk bangkunya. Tenten menurut dan duduk disebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Lagu apa yang akan kau mainkan?"

"Irony." Sahut Sasuke sambil menatap Tenten lekat-lekat. Lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, lagu ini terangkum atas semua perasaanku, semua perasaanku dari awal kita bertemu sampai detik ini. Jadi bisa dibilang, lagu ini tercipta tentang perasaanku padamu."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Tenten, jemari Sasuke mulai bergelut diatas tuts piano. Alunan nada yang menggetarkan hati mulai memenuhi seanterio apartemen, menggetarkan kebekuan disana.

'Lagu ini tercipta dari perasaanku padamu.'

Kata-kata Sasuke itu membuat Tenten tercengang, dan walaupun ia tidak ingin mengetahuinya, perasaan aneh merayapi tubuhnya ketika nada pertama mulai terdengar. Awalnya Tenten merasa lagu ini agak kejam dan penuh dengan drama, karena judulnya pun terdengar mengerikan. Irony.

Tetapi setelah mendengar seperempat lagu, Tenten mulai merasakan kehangatan perlahan-lahan membanjiri hatinya. Seolah dengan mendengar lagu ini, Tenten bisa melihat film pendek tentang saat-saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, ketika Tenten secara tidak elit menabrak Sasuke di café, ketika Tenten memarahi Sasuke, ketika ia membuat Sasuke marah karena menghabiskan tomatnya, ketika mereka berdebat soal kertas-kertas not balok, ketika Sasuke menyebutnya pesuruh rumah, ketika Sasuke menatapnya di Clinton. Dan klimaks dari lagu ini adalah, malam itu dia acara dansa Gustav. Tenten bisa merasakannya betul, karena sesungguhnya lagu ini sangat ekspretif. Dengan cepat Tenten bisa menangkap apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh lagu ini.

Dan Sasuke benar, lagu ini benar-benar mengisahkan perasaannya dan perasaan Tenten sendiri, seolah lagu ini kaya akan gejolak emosi yang membuat hati Tenten terasa hangat dan terpilin secara bersamaan.

Tenten membuka mata yang tanpa sadar ia tutup selama nada-nada lembut itu mengalun, Sasuke tadi berkata bahwa dia menciptakan lagu ini atas perasaannya pada Tenten. Dan kali ini Tenten mendapati ia merasakan hal yang dirasakan Sasuke padanya ketika mendengarkan lagu ini.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah Tenten. Tenten tersenyum lalu membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Bagus sekali, aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya dengan kata-kata. Intinya, aku jatuh cinta pada lagu ini."

"Kau tahu, awalnya lagu ini memiliki judul yang lebih jelas dan sederhana… bahkan agak aneh kalau kau berpikiran begitu."

"Oh ya? Apa judul awalnya?"

"Just a Feeling to My Panda."

Tenten mengerjap kaget.

"Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir judul itu terdengar salah. Maksudku, orang-orang pasti akan mengira kalau aku adalah seorang penyeludup hewan langka yang memelihara panda didalam apartemenku." Lanjut Sasuke sambil terkekeh lembut. "Jadi agar orang-orang tidak salah menanggapinya, kuubah judulnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Berusaha mengabaikan rasa panas yang menjalar dipipinya, Tenten berdeham dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku panda? Aku tahu aku tidak punya nama keluarga, tapi kau tidak perlu segan memanggilku Tenten, sama seperti yang lainnya."

"Karena sudah terbiasa, lagipula aku senang karena menjadi satu-satunya yang memanggilmu panda." Sahut Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Lalu Sasuke tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan. "Kurasa satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku memanggil nama depanmu adalah kalau kau menikah denganku." Kali ini Tenten bersumpah bahwa ia berhenti bernafas dan ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut. Sasuke membalas tatapan Tenten dan tersenyum.

"Kalau itu terjadi kau akan menjadi Uchiha Tenten, dan saat itu aku tidak mungkin memanggil istriku sendiri dengan sebutan panda, atau memanggil nama keluargaku sendiri."

Tenten tidak mengatakan apa-apa, gadis itu bahkan menahan nafasnya secara tidak sadar. Sementara itu Sasuke menunggu reaksi Tenten atas gurauannya. Yah sebenarnya ia setengah bergurau dan setengah serius. Ia memang tidak pernah berpikir soal pernikahan atau ingin menikah sebelum ini. Tetapi sekarang, setelah mengenal gadis yang duduk diam disampingnya ini, ia mulai merasa menikah bukanlah sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Sasuke tertegun karena gagasannya sendiri. Astaga, ia benar-benar sudah tidak tertolong lagi! Ia mengamati rona merah yang menjalar di pipi chubby Tenten yang sedikit pucat sementara gadis itu menekan salah satu tuts piano yang berwarna gading mengkilap. Kemudian Tenten menengadah menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Teknisnya, kau juga harus memanggil namaku kalau aku menikah dengan Itachi-senpai-"

"Wow, tunggu dulu." Sela Sasuke cepat dan menatap Tenten dengan kening berkerut. "Katakan padaku kau tidak serius." Tenten tertawa renyah.

"Apa yang salah? Kata-kataku benar bukan?"

"Aku menolak menjawabnya karena aku sama sekali tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan itu." Setelah tawa Tenten mereda, ia berkata.

"Mainkan satu lagu lagi."

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang." Ujar Sasuke. "Aku berjanji akan memainkan satu lagu lagi saat kau menghias pohon natal kita besok." Mendengar kata pohon natal, membuat semangat Tenten kembali membara.

"Pergilah, panda." Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak berdiri. "Biar aku yang membereskan mejanya." Tambahnya lembut.

Tenten ikut berdiri sambil menatap sosok Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan ke meja kopi. Entah apa yang mendasari tingkah Tenten hingga gadis itu akhirnya berlari kearah Sasuke dan memeluk laki-laki itu dari belakang, membuat Sasuke kaget setengah mati.

"He-hei?" Tenten membenamkan kepalanya di punggung Sasuke lalu berkata dengan suara parau. "Terimakasih… terimakasih atas segalanya, Sasuke." Sasuke yang masih terheran-heran kini tersenyum samar, laki-laki itu membalikan tubuhnya, membuat pelukan Tenten terlepas lalu mengusap kepala gadis itu. "Pergilah tidur panda, pohon natal itu pasti akan menunggumu untuk menghiasnya." Tenten mengangguk penuh semangat lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke." Ujar Tenten sambil melangkah mundur, Sasuke tersenyum miring lalu berkata. "Selamat malam, my Panda."

**Aww, Sasuke unyu sekalii :I wkwk, iya disini Sasuke udah berubah banget bangetan, yang aku takutkan Sasukenya jadi terlalu OOC .-. semoga engga ya, huft haha, tapi jujur author seneng banget bisa apdet chapter ini, soalnya di chapter ini Sasuke sama Tenten unyu banget, apalagi ada adegan berantem singkatnya, author kangen bikin mereka debat lagi hehe (plak!) oke segini aja ya komen dari author, terimakasih sudah membaca dann sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnyaa :D**


End file.
